Hallucinations
by Kristenalexis1040
Summary: (Trilogy to Rare)Set seven years into the future, Jack and Selena are still running into walls and trying to overcome the struggles they face. Love is on the line, and ghost from their past will continue to haunt them and everything is put to the test. Things are difficult this time around, but when exactly were things ever easy for them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks for coming back again guys. It means a lot!**_ ❤️ _**And this is seven years ahead of last time. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jack let out a huff, struggling with writing the next few lyrics down in his notebook, distracted by the hyper little boy bouncing on the couch of the tour bus.

"For God's sake, Dylan that's enough. Stop jumping on the couch."

Just as Dylan sat down on the black and red couch of the tour bus, Jack let out a sign of relief as he continued to jot down useless lyrics on his paper.

But his peace didn't last long when a girl with curly long hair came through the curtains crying her deep brown eyes out. Jack set his things aside and set her on his lap. "What's wrong, lil bit?"

"I miss Mommy." She cried into Jack's shirt, soaking it with salty tears.

"I know baby, I miss Mommy too." Jack rubbed her back as he gently bounced his leg. "You wanna talk to Mommy? I'll call her."

"Okay." She sniffled.

Dylan jumped up on the couch again with a wide smile, his blue eyes lighting up with excitement. "Yeah! I wanna talk to mom!"

Jack pulled out his phone and dialed the number. "Dylan, sit down. I'm not gonna tell you again."

Dylan jumped one last time and fell on the couch, his butt harshly meeting the cushion, but he tried to play it off as he scooted closer to his father.

* * *

Selena opened up the door to her house and smiled. "Hey mom." She embraced her mother before hugging Brooke.

Theresa and Brooke scanned around Selena's house, expecting for two kids to come running out like usual. "Where's Naomi and Dylan?" Her mother asked, sitting on the couch across from Brooke and Selena.

"Jack has them."

"How long have they been gone?" Theresa pouted. "I miss my grand babies."

Selena signed and shrugged. "About two weeks. Jack doesn't see them a lot and he said he could handle them for two weeks so I let him have them. They'll be back today cause school starts tomorrow, so you'll see them before you head back to Texas."

"How are the kids with you two not being together?"

"I think they handle it pretty well. They don't really fuss about it and I don't ask them about it either."

Brooke laughed. "God mom, I still can't get over the fact that you said grandbabies. It's weird you're a grandma, you're only forty something."

Theresa gave an eye roll. "No. I'm fifty-four." She corrected her.

"Still young." Brooke snickered, making Selena raise her brows at the fact that she called fifty-four young.

"Well what do you want me to say? It's not my fault that Lena had kids at such a young age."

Selena tsk'ed, knowing her mother had absolutely no room to talk. She got pregnant at eighteen with Chris then again at twenty with Brooke and she finally stopped having babies at twenty-nine after Tony was born.

Brooke sucked her teeth. "Yeah, it is your daughter's fault." She teased. "She got pregnant at twenty-three and then had another at twenty-five. She's not old yet either, so she might pop one out at thirty one."

Selena shook her head as her mom and Brooke laughed in concert. Her phone began vibrating, so she excused herself and went into the hallway in the front of the house to answer it. "Yeah?"

"Your daughter wants to talk to you." Jack's low voice comes across as almost annoyed, though it wasn't intentional.

Selena could hear shuffling going on for a second before she heard her daughter's voice. "Hey, Mommy."

The small and soft voice of her daughter made her heart swell up. "Hey, babe."

"I wanna stay longer with daddy. I don't wanna go. Can I stay, please?" She begged.

Selena could hear her seven year old son laughing in the background, but she didn't find anything funny. "Nye, baby, you gotta come home."

"Nooo." Naomi whined before a breath shuttered out of her, warning everyone she was going to cry.

Selena rubbed her temples, not wanting to hear it. "Jack, you know she has to come home, so I don't know why you even try to -"

He cuts her off. "Yeah, I know Selena. I put her on the phone cause she said she missed you, she just conned me cause this wasn't the plan."

"Whatever, are you on your way back to L.A.?"

"Yeah, we're in San Diego. Just give us a few hours. I'll meet you at the park, the kids been dying to get off the bus so I'll just see you there."

"Okay." She mumbled then changed her voice to a higher tone for her children. "Love you guys!" She sang.

"Love you mom!" Dylan happily shouted as she heard the faint cries of Naomi in the background.

Jack then hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "You ready to take a nap princess? You look tired from all that crying you were just doing." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

Naomi nodded as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Alright, Dylan do me a favor and go get your sister's blanket from Ashton. He's probably still sleeping with it."

Dylan set down his fake guitar and jumped down from the couch then ran through the curtains before quickly coming back with a blanket that was covered in Naomi's favorite cartoon characters.

Jack patted the small pillow he had just placed on the couch beside him. "Come on." He told her.

Naomi then placed her head of curls on the pillow, closing her eyes to drift off, not taking her long to fall asleep.

"Dad?"

"Yep." Jack answered his son as he scratched out a lyric to the first verse.

"When are you gonna live with us again?"

"Soon." He lowly spoke, still focused on the paper in front of him.

Dylan leaned back onto the couch. "How come every time you and mom see each other you argue?"

"We don't argue every time."

"Yes you do." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jack let out a deep breath then meet his sons eyes. "Well...It's complicated. You'll understand when you get older." Jack ruffled Dylan's dirty blonde hair. "I suppose you aren't gonna take a nap unlike your sister, huh?"

Dylan gave Jack a deadpan expression. "I'm seven dad, I don't take naps anymore."

Jack chuckled as he nodded. "Right, so you wanna help me write this song? I'm having a hard time."

"Duh dad. The song won't write itself."

* * *

Selena sat at a picnic table at an empty park, waiting for the kids to arrive. She hadn't seen them in two weeks and she missed them more than anything.

"Mom!"

She heard her sons voice and her head snapped up with a smile spreading across her face.

She crouched down and opened her arms wide as they ran to her. She hugged them tightly as the guys greeted her then went to the playground.

"I missed you guys so much." She said, pulling back, her hand now fixing her sons messy hair.

But he only messed it up again. "Guess what mom!"

Before Selena could guess, Dylan blurted the answer out. "Dad got me a game system! He got me the new Xbox!"

"Yeah, and he got me play kitchen!" Naomi added as her dark brown eyes lit up along with the beam on her face.

"Oh, he did?" Selena seemed amused, but her eyes said otherwise as she glared up at Jack who was staring down at her with his arms folded across his chest.

Selena shook her head. "How about you two go play with the guys. Your father and I have to talk."

It didn't take them a second thought to run towards the playground and act like kids.

Selena stood up and placed her hand on her hip. "What did I tell you about spoiling them?"

Jack shrugged it off. "They're kids. It's fine, stop being so uptight."

"Whatever Jack." She scoffed.

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled her close to him, kissing her lips deeply as he placed his hand on the side of her neck. "I missed you baby." He spoke against her lips before kissing her again.

"Ewwww!"

Jack and Selena turned their heads to see their children pointing and fake gagging making Jack and Selena laugh before pulling apart.

"You done being mad at me?" Jack asked, sitting down at the picnic table across from Selena.

"I mean Jack, you kept them longer than you should have. I had to go school shopping for them and you're always busy, so I didn't think you would get their stuff. Did you?"

Jack nodded. "I told you I would."

Selena leaned on the table and placed her chin in her hand. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yeah. I have a few days off, so I'll be home. You coming to the show tonight?"

"I gotta get them ready for school tomorrow. It's the first day and they can't be late."

"They won't be late babe."

Selena began to say something, but the sound of her daughter crying interrupted her. Naomi ran to Selena with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened, baby?" Selena asked, picking her up and sitting her on her lap.

"I fell off the stairs." She sniffled.

"Awe, you're okay." She kissed her Naomi's hair before wiping away her tears. "You don't want to play anymore?"

Naomi shook her head. "No."

"Okay." Selena held her tight as Naomi rested her head on her chest. "Jack, if we go to the concert tonight you better wake up early in the morning to help me with them."

"Isn't your mom and Brooke in town? Just get them to pick them up after the first set so they don't go to bed late."

Selena nodded and smiled down at Naomi. "You wanna go to daddy's concert tonight?"

Naomi's head snapped up with a grin as she nodded eagerly. Jack laughed along with Selena. "Okay, we'll go."

"Alright." Jack smiled softly before changing the subject. "Dylan asked when I was gonna come home. And he asked why we always argue every time we're around each other."

Selena brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at Jack as if he should already know that. "Well Jack, you're never home. You're out on tour and barley see them. Do you expect them not to be curious where you are sometimes?"

Jack shrugged. "I thought they knew."

"They do most of the time, but it's like when you're gone, then they're more focused on you being gone than you being on tour. They don't care where you are, they just want you home."

Jack signed. "Okay. The tour is almost over so we don't even have to worry about it. I gotta go get ready." He stood up and called for his son. "Dylan! Come here real quick."

Jack's bandmates left the playground and ran into the bus, waving goodbye to Selena and the kids. Dylan ran as fast as he could, skidding to a stop in front of Jack.

Jack crouched down to Dylan's level. "You wanna come watch me perform tonight?"

"Yes!" Dylan jumped up, his fist pumping in the air.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Selena, chuckling as she smiled then turning back to Dylan. "Okay, I gotta go get ready. I'll see you later, alright?"

Dylan nodded, jumping into Jack's arms. "Bye dad!"

"Bye son." He ruffled Dylan's already disheveled hair making him giggle before standing up and taking Naomi out of Selena's arms, smothering his daughter with wet kisses.

Naomi giggled and squirmed in Jack's arms. He gave her one last big kiss on the cheek. "Bye princess." He put her down next to Dylan then smirked at Selena.

"I'll see you later babe." Jack gave her small repeated pecks on the lips until ending it with one passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." Selena smiled, pressing her lips to his again before hearing fake gagging sounds from the kids, making them laugh once again.

Jack waved to the kids as headed back to the bus. "Love you guys!"

"Bye daddy!" Naomi sang as she jumped up and down, waving back at him.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm tired." Naomi whined on the couch that was backstage as they waited for Jack to perform.

"I know baby. Grandma is on her way okay?" Selena told her, getting impatient as well. She felt her black blouse getting tugged on and she looked down to see Dylan.

"When is dad going to sing?"

"Soon. Just keep your eyes on the stage." Selena grabbed Dylan's hand and brought him over to the couch, letting him rest her head on her side as Naomi placed her head on the side of her shoulder.

After a few more minutes, the lights lit up the stage and the crowd went crazy. Jack came out on stage with his guitar and full of energy along with the rest of the band.

"Look!" Naomi squealed. "Daddy!"

Dylan jumped off the couch and started playing his toy guitar that Jack had bought him, mimicking every detail of Jack's performance as Selena smiled. "I thought you two were tired?"

"Not anymore!" Naomi screamed over the music, bouncing on the couch.

* * *

After the first set, Jack came backstage and the kids were knocked. "Hey baby. Where's your mom?" He asked before pecking her lips.

"Should be here any minute. You did good out there."

"Thanks. I'm tired as much as they are." Jack nodded to their kids who were asleep on the couch.

"Hope you aren't too tired." Selena walked her fingers on Jack's shoulder before teasingly flicking his cheek. "I have something for you when we get home."

Jack smirked and leaned in, his lips brushing against hers. "Really? What is that?"

"Let's just say that I haven't seen my husband in two weeks and I am very sexually frustrated and I think you could help me out with that. Don't you think?"

Jack's hand wandered down to her ass, squeezing it tenderly. "I think I can most definitely help you out with that."

One hand cups her face, thumb trailing over her lower lip before kissing her gently with a hint of lust in it.

"Excuse me."

Jack and Selena pulled apart from each other to see her mother standing there with folded arms and a judgmental look.

"Oh, hey mama." Selena laughed nervously, pushing Jack off of her a little to roughly, causing him to stumble.

"Aren't you two a little to old to be going on a third child?"

"You're not considered old yet until forty." Selena stated, poking fun at her.

Theresa's brow arched, getting the joke that Selena just threw at her. "Is that so?"

Jack went to hug Theresa, pecking her cheek before rubbing her shoulder. "You still don't look a day over twenty five though."

"Nice try, Jack. You already married my daughter. I don't think you have to give me compliments anymore. I'm only here to pick up my grandchildren."

Selena picked up Dylan, setting him on her hip. "I'm gonna go help my mom put them in the car. I'll see you in a few."

Jack nodded, giving his son and daughter a kiss before hugging Theresa. "Have a good time Jack." She kissed his cheek.

"I will." Jack then cupped Selena's face, kissing her hard. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Selena followed her mom outside to the car where Brooke slept in the passenger seat. She put Naomi in the booster seat, buckling her up.

"Mom, please make sure they wash their face and brush their teeth before going to bed and make sure that they _go to_ bed."

"What if they don't wake up by time we get there?"

"Oh trust me, they'll wake up. And please don't let Brooke get them wounded and wilded up cause then they'll be bouncing off the walls and it's hard to get them to sleep."

"Alright mija." Theresa yawned, putting on Dylan's seatbelt then getting in the drivers seat. "Love you. Have a good time."

"Love you." Selena told her mom, walking back into the concert, waiting for Jack to finish up so that she could get home.

* * *

Jack and Selena stumbled in the doorway, laughing endlessly until they heard two other laughs that were smaller than theirs. Curiosity fulfilling them, they walked down the hallway then into the living room.

"Are you drunk?" Brooke eyed them as she started to swing Naomi around on her hip making her giggle uncontrollably.

"We had a few drinks, but we're not drunk." Selena's brows pinched together as she seen toys all across the floor and Dylan running around with his arms in front of him as if he was flying. "Why are they still up Brooke? They have school tomorrow. Where's mom?"

"She's in the guest house. I told her I'd take care of them. She was tired so I let her rest." Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke, are you kidding me? You know they're supposed to be asleep. It's almost nine!" She then glared at Dylan. "Dylan settle down." She gritted through her teeth, not yet yelling.

Dylan didn't listen. He ran another lap, and before Selena could shout at him, Jack curled his arm around his small body, lifting him off the floor. "That's enough buddy. It's time for bed."

Dylan groaned, throwing his head back. "But daddddd."

"No buts. You heard what your mom said. Go and brush your teeth and wash your face then hop into bed."

Jack put Dylan on the ground and gave him a gentle push. "Go fly into the bathroom."

Dylan gave a single hard nod and obliged. Selena took Naomi out of Brooke's arms then handed her to Jack. "Please go help them and make sure they settle down."

Jack nodded as Naomi rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "Goodnight mama."

Selena ran her fingers through Naomi's curls. "Goodnight baby. I'll be in your room in a minute if you're not already asleep."

Selena could here Jack sing Naomi a song as he carried her upstairs. She turned back towards Brooke with a hard glare. "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Every time I ask you to do something, you go and do the opposite. And that's exactly why I didn't ask you to help mom with the kids cause I knew this would happen."

"Selena, it's only nine! It's not twelve in the damn morning!"

"Nine is late for them and it doesn't matter when it is early or late for them. I'm their mother and what I say goes!"

Brooke scoffed. "You think just cause you're living the perfect life you could treat me like I'm one of your children?"

Selena cocked her head back with furrowed eyebrows. "What in the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"When doesn't it have to do with anything? You're married to a rockstar, you have two beautiful kids, you live in a mansion, and you're a pediatrician. You walk over me like you aren't _my_ little sister. I'm not a child Selena, you don't tell me what the fuck to do."

"Brooke get the hell out of my house cause you're not making any kind of sense and you're pissing me off. I wasn't telling you what to do, you fucked up cause you couldn't help my kids get to bed. How in the hell did you fuck _that_ up? Just cause you don't have any kids does not mean you can come over here and do whatever you want with mine."

Brooke laughed a bitter one as she grabbed her purse and shook her head. "Fuck you." She spat as she stormed past Jack who was walking into the living room. He nearly jumped when she slammed the door behind her.

As Selena bent down to start picking up the toys, he placed a hand over hers and took the plastic truck out of her hands.

"I'll get all of this. You go upstairs and lay down." He softly spoke.

"Are the kids asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much." Selena stood up along with him and hugged him before dragging herself up the stairs.

She slipped into her short satin slip and got under the covers of their bed. Thoughts raced through her mind, wondering how the hell Brooke could think her life was perfect.

Selena comes home stressed from work and sometimes she even gets the night shift so she has to hire a babysitter who's available at almost all times which means she gets paid extra. When she comes home, her kids are wild and hard to handle, especially alone when her husband is away most of the time and not to mention that she does get sexually frustrated a lot. Plus she has to deal with the cons of his job, such as paparazzi and rumors that could affect her own career.

Her life was far from _perfect_.

Jack comes into the room, shutting the door behind him then taking off his shirt and jeans. He gets under the covers with her and pulls her close to him. "You okay?"

Selena nodded. "Yeah, it's just hard sometimes and I just really wish people would understand that."

Jack began to thread his fingers through her hair. "I know baby and you weren't in the wrong. But it shouldn't matter, you'll be talking to her again soon."

Selena scoffed. "Maybe."

Jack hummed a laugh. "You still think I can help you out with that frustration of yours?" His fingers tracing on her thighs.

Selena grinned. "I most definitely think you can and right now I need it more than anything."

Jack's hand slipped up her slip, sending her on a wave of pleasure. They did their best to let out their frustration as hard as they could whilst still being quiet enough to not wake the children, but when they were done, they were completely satisfied to the point where they went a second round and made love.

* * *

"Come on Dylan. Up, up, up!" Selena clapped her hands as she tried to wake Dylan up for the third time.

Dylan groaned into his pillow, not moving at all. Selena turned on the lights to his room and began to walk out. "When I come back, you better be up!"

As Selena was on her way to her bedroom, she stopped by Naomi's room. "Naomi, are you up?"

"Yes, Mommy! I brushed my teeth."

"That's my girl." Selena smiled and walked into her room to see Jack snoring softly. She nudged him gently at first until he ignored her and turned in the bed.

"Jack, get up and go make them breakfast." Selena ordered. "You wanted us to come to your concert last night so bad, now you have to help me. That was our deal."

Jack murmured something into the pillow but didn't get up. Selena then grabbed the covers. "Get up!" She yanked them off, leaving Jack cold in only his boxers.

"Oh-fucking-kay!" Jack groused as he hit the pillow. No wonder where Dylan gets it from.

Selena rushed back to Dylan's room to see him lying on the floor by his dresser, snoring with his head half way through a shirt. She let out a groan and went over to him.

"Come on babe. Put your arms through the holes on the side." She did everything she just said for him - being to tired to do anything. She looked over her shoulder and yelled, "Jack, your ass better be out of that bed!"

Selena picked Dylan up, making him stand on his feet. "Wake up Dill pickles. You gotta go to school." She gently shook him, his blue eyes shooting open.

Selena checked her gold watch that Jack had bought her a few weeks ago, seeing that it was almost time for the bus. "God, you two are not gonna make it. I'm gonna have to drive you."

Selena gave Dylan a push to the bathroom. "Go get ready." She watched as he stood still, his head slowly falling forward. "Now please!"

He jumped and his head snapped up. Then he rubbed his eyes and dragged his feet into the bathroom.

Selena ran into Naomi's room to see her in a beige dress, stuffing Barbie dolls in her backpack. "What in the world are you doing? Baby, you can not take these with you."

She started taking the dolls out the bag and setting them back in the toy box. "Come over here and let me do your hair." Selena went over to the bed and sat on the edge with Naomi on the floor and between her legs.

Selena grabbed the coconut oil and rubbed it in her hands before putting it in Naomi's curls. She put a bow in between her teeth and took a small amount of hair and put it in a ponytail, leaving the rest of it down. "Alright, now go get some breakfast downstairs."

Naomi got up with her dark blue backpack and ran out of the room. Selena followed her, stopping into Dylan's room. "Let me see you bud."

Dylan came out dressed in a red and blue tank top with shorts, but his hair was a ruffled mess.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Stop listening to your father. Let me fix your hair."

Just as she was about to do his hair, Naomi came into the room. "Mommy..."

"Yes, sweetheart." She answered, combing Dylan's hair down.

"There's no breakfast."

Selena's head snapped her way. "Where's your dad?"

"Bed."

Selena almost screamed. "Dylan fix your hair and get your stuff together, please." She left the room and went into her bedroom to see Jack lying on his back with his forearm over his eyes.

Selena smacked his arm. "I asked you to make them damn breakfast Jack! Can you please fucking help me?"

Jack swore under his breath and got out of bed, putting on a pair of jeans. "What the hell do you want me to make?"

"Their lunch. They don't have time for breakfast now. They'll have to eat some cereal."

Selena got out of her slip and put on a spaghetti strap shirt and jeans as Jack left the room. She grabbed the keys off the nightstand and turned the lights off in the rooms as she walked by and downstairs.

Once she got into the kitchen, Jack was packing their lunch, they were eating cereal, and their bookbags were on the chair.

Selena sucked her teeth once she seen Dylan's hair disheveled again. "Dylan, what did I tell you about your hair?"

"Dad says it's cool and it'll help me get girls."

Selena glowered at him, but he avoided it, busying himself with their lunch. "All done and ready to go." He smiled, pushing the bags towards them.

"Come you two. Let's go." Selena looked over at Jack as the kids hopped down from the counter. "You wanna drive?"

Jack nodded and took the keys out her hands. They all flooded out the door and into the car. Selena let out a sign as Jack pulled out the driveway.

"Look you guys, we're gonna have to do better with this. See what happens when you go to bed late? You end up tired in the morning."

Jack tsk'ed. "No matter what time they go to bed they're gonna be tired, Selena."

Selena gave him a silencing glare, she agreed but she needed the kids to listen to her. "I'm not gonna be here tomorrow morning so you're gonna have to listen to your father. You hear me?"

"Yes mom." Dylan and Naomi answered together.

Everyone seemed to be on board but Jack who was left puzzled. "Where are you gonna be tomorrow morning?"

"Graveyard shift." The kids chorused before Selena could get a word out.

Jack glanced at them in the mirror then put his focus back on the road. "What time do you leave?"

"At about one and I don't get off until nine. I have a lot of paper work to do."

"You want me to pick you up tomorrow on the way from dropping them off?"

"That'll be fine." She nodded as Jack came to a red light.

Two gasps came from the backseat, making Jack and Selena twist in their seats to see what happened.

Jack let out a hefty sign and turned back around. Not wanting to say anything, once he seen that Naomi spilled her juice on the carpet of his car.

"Sorry daddy." She apologized, Jack not saying anything, to pissed to speak.

Selena took the juice box from her hands. "It didn't get on your dress did it?"

Naomi shook her head. "No."

"Okay, it's fine then." Selena turned back around, looking at Jack. "You got any napkins in here?"

Jack reached over and opened the glove department, answering her question before starting to drive again.

Selena grabbed a few napkins and handed them to Dylan. "Dyl, get down there and put these napkins on top of the spot and then get back in your seat and put your seatbelt on please."

Dylan did as she said. Then before he could get back into his seat, they came to a stop in front of the school.

"Alright. Dylan you know where your sisters room is right?" Selena asked, reaching in the back as she unbuckled Naomi's seatbelt.

"Yeah, room one-zero-two on the second hall by the library."

"Right. And Naomi, you know not to leave the classroom until Dylan comes to get you, you hear me?"

"Mhm."

"Okay. Now we'll be right here when you get out. We love you guys. Have a good day."

"Love you too!" Dylan and Naomi got out the car, her brother making sure to hold her hand as they entered the school.

* * *

Naomi ran into Selena's arms as she leaned against their car. "Hey! How was your first day?"

Selena opened the door for Naomi. "I drew a picture Mommy." She cheered as she climbed into her car seat. "Hey, Daddy!"

Jack turned around and smiled at his daughter. "Hey, babygirl. You have fun?"

Naomi nodded, holding up an art picture as Selena buckled her up. "Wow, that's so beautiful."

Jack's eye's darted around for a moment until landing back on Naomi. "Where's your brother?"

Naomi clicked her tongue and pointed over Selena's shoulder. They both looked over where he was picking his books up off the ground and shoving them back in his backpack.

"Babe, will you finish buckling in Naomi for me?" Selena asked, Jack nodding in response as Selena walked over to Dylan.

"What's up little man? Did all of your books fall out?" She crouched down, helping him.

Dylan didn't say anything, he only continued shoving them in the bag. Selena stopped him from being so aggressive. "Dylan, you're gonna mess your bag up even more. Let me do it."

Selena put all the books back in, noticing that there wasn't a hole in the bag once she zipped it up, she demanded Dylan to look at her.

"Look at me, Dylan."

Dylan looked at her and the sight brought tears to her eyes. He was crying, silent tears flooding down his face, running past the red mark left under his eye.

* * *

 **How was this for the first chapter? I'm not sure about it? Lol, but how do y'all think of Jack and Selena as parents?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna update again in a few days, but enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't care what Bobby or Angel or Jerry or you say. I'm not putting my child in boxing." Selena argued as she checked her homemade lasagna in the oven.

Jack leaned against the counter and watched as she brought a glass of white wine to her painted dark red lips. "Well what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Talk to the school. If he fights someone what does that make him?"

"A goddamn Mercer."

Selena shook her head. "He's not boxing Jack, cause if he gets hurt even more I'm gonna be pissed."

"He's not talking to no damn school, Selena. They don't do shit about anything. He's gonna defend himself and I don't give a fuck what you say."

Selena's face changed in an instant, scowling at him. "Excuse me? You're not the damn one who's gonna have to deal with this everyday. I'm gonna have to take him to boxing lessons and I can't do that with my schedule. And like I said, he's not gonna fight anyone. Do you not remember how normal it was for you and your brothers to fight?"

Jack nodded. "When it was needed, we took care of shit. It was never out of the blue."

Selena's eyebrows rose slightly. "When it was needed? Y'all got into fights almost every other day and it'd be over dumb shit. Had the damn neighborhood scared of y'all."

"We were respected." He corrected her.

Selena laughed. "Okay, well he's not boxing and that's that. End of discussion." She pulled the lasagna out the oven. "Go get the kids."

Jack pushed off the counter and went to the bottom of the stairs, calling the kids down. Soon after, Naomi ran down the stairs with Dylan dragging himself behind her.

Selena placed the plates on the table as Jack poured the drinks. Selena smiled when Dylan sat in front of his plate. "I made your favorite tonight."

"Thanks." He mumbled as everyone sat down.

They all joined hands around the table and said the blessing before eating, awkwardness clinging to the air.

Being the mother she was, Selena couldn't help but investigate the problem. "How's your eye babe? Does it feel better?"

Dylan nodded, stabbing at the lasagna before taking a small bite, not responding otherwise.

Selena glanced over at Jack who had his hands steepled, covering the tense line of his mouth, staring at his son for a moment, contemplating the choices in his head before he started to eat his lasagna.

"Do you know why they did it?" She then paused before speaking again. "I just wanna help Dyl that's all." She rubbed his back, soothingly as he took a second before answering.

"These two boys tease me because we're rich and dad's famous, so they think I'm spoiled. Everyone else thinks it's cool, but they don't like it."

Selena looked at Jack to see a guilty glint enter his eyes as his chest heaved. She then took a glance at Naomi who's plate was empty. "You done Nye?"

Naomi nodded, stretching as she yawned.

"Okay, go get ready for bed. I'll be up there in a second."

Naomi hopped off the chair then quietly left the room. Dylan pushed his plate away that still had food on it. "I'm done too. Can I go now?"

Selena frowned - usually they would have to finish most of their food before leaving the table, but tonight was understandable so she gave him permission. "Yeah, baby you can go."

Before Dylan got out of his seat, Jack stopped him and asked, "Do you wanna try out boxing? It'll teach you how to take care of yourself."

Dylan's head snapped to Jack who sat with a serious and stern look on his face. He didn't pay mind to his mother who scoffed and shook her head inwardly, pissed that Jack didn't listen. "Yeah." He nodded eagerly.

Jack gave him a single downward nod with his forehead. "Okay, you can go now."

Selena stood out of her chair, taking the kids plates of the table. "I can't believe you just did that after I said no."

Nearly, shattering the dishes as she dropped them down in the sink, Jack then stood up from the dining table and leaned against the counter.

"Well believe it, cause he's gonna fight back." He folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Are you going to be here to take him? No you're fucking not." She answered for him as she scrubbed the plates harshly.

"Hey, I'm not about to let my son get bullied for another week...After next week when I get home, I can fucking take him and you don't have to worry about this bullshit anymore." Jack snarled.

"What?" She stopped scrubbing and turned towards him, grimacing with her hand on her hip. "All I fucking do is worry about them, praying to God they don't have to go down that same bullshit route you did! All you ever did in school was fucking fight. And where did you end up a few years later? Prison Jack, and that's not gonna be him!"

"I know that's not gonna be him!" He got closer to Selena as if he were sizing her up, but she didn't budge and he continued. "Goddamnit, I don't care if I have to go behind your back to do this, if I have to do that to keep my son safe then that's what I'll fucking do!"

Selena started to raise her voice again, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see two small figures peeking around the corner with wide and fearful eyes.

She looked down at the floor then let out a small huff, now restraining herself from the argument.

"Come on out you two." She softly spoke.

They did and stared at their parents. "Are you guys arguing because of me?" Dylan asked, growing pale.

"No, babe we aren't."

"Are you guys gonna get a divorce?"

Jack and Selena glanced at one another, then looked everywhere else but each other. Jack dragged his hand down across his face, stopping under his lip. "No, we're not getting a divorce, just go get into bed."

Dylan nodded then walked upstairs with Naomi as both of their heads hung down.

"It's not happening, Jack." Selena concluded then spun around and began to walk upstairs. "You got the couch tonight."

* * *

Jack opened the front door to their house and watched the kids run in, dropping their backpacks. He waited on the couch for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door. He opened it and smiled.

"Hey Cherry." He greeted the freckled girl by her nickname who looked like she was straight from the seventies.

Her real name was Cheryl, but she went by Cherry because of her hair. _Go Figure._

She had light copper colored hair that barley touched her shoulders and wide set hazel eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeved cropped yellow top and jeans with flower decals on the side.

"Glad to see you're back. How was the tour?" Her hazel eyes sparkling as she looked up at the Rock God who wore a black shirt and a matching Detroit Tigers hat that was turned backwards.

"It's not done yet, but it's good." He stepped aside and let her in then lead the way into the living room. "If Selena asks where I'm at, just tell her that me and Dylan went out for a drive, so I could have a talk with him. She'll be home in about an hour or so. Naomi is upstairs."

Jack pulled out his wallet then grabbed a fifty dollar bill and handed it to Cherry who grinned and sat on the couch.

"You know how to make yourself at home, but don't forget the rules. Don't answer the door for anyone, no friends over, don't leave the house, check on Naomi every twenty minutes to make sure she isn't doing anything she isn't supposed to be doing, and all that stuff."

"Yes sir."

"I'm gonna head out now, you know you're welcome to the fridge and if Nye gets hungry, just give her a snack. Selena will be here soon to cook dinner."

Cherry nodded. "I hear ya." She saluted Jack with her right hand, getting a small awkward laugh out of him.

"Good." He walked towards the end of the stairs and called out to his children, "Naomi! Dylan!"

There was a sound of small feet tapping against the wooden floor in the hallway that came to an end once they reached the top of the stairs.

"Come on Dyl, we're going to the gym. Nye, Leslie is here, so behave. Your mom will be home in a few. Get whatever kind of coloring homework you have done."

"Okay." Naomi quickly responded before running back into her room.

"Bye Cherry." Jack and Dylan said in unison as they walked out of the house, shutting the door behind them and walking to the driveway.

"Does mom know?" Dylan asked, hopping in the backseat of their Mercedes Benz SUV.

"She most definitely does not know." Jack nervously chuckled as he got in the front seat. "And we're not gonna tell her either."

Jack drove to the boxing gym downtown. He took Dylan to the downtown one cause it was more experience there then the one uptown which was gonna teach him how to fight, and not how to kick ass.

They entered the gym, feeling back home in Michigan. It was obviously an old school gym like the one back in Detroit that him and his brothers went to when Angel took lessons during high school.

Cut outs from magazines and posters of boxing legends and even local legends were taped to the wall - more to cover up any dirty stains. There was hardly any light due to the windows that were the size of the bricks.

It was gritty and ghetto, just how he wanted it to be. He was tired of the L.A. scene, he needed something like back home.

"Dad it smells in here." Dylan complained, scrunching up his face.

Jack laughed. "That's just sweat. It's supposed to smell like that."

He got a trainer to help Dylan. Jack then got Dylan in gloves and headgear then told him to slide under the ropes and wait in the middle of the ring for the trainer.

"Dad, have you ever boxed?"

Jack shook his head and folded his arms. "No, didn't have to. I grew up with three ignorant brothers and I was the youngest, so that worked itself out." He smiled at the memories of their reckless fights in the house. "Your Uncle Angel did though."

"That's so cool! I'm gonna be like uncle Angel and then when I get bigger I'm gonna be a rockstar like you dad!"

Jack chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'm assuming this is the son right?"

Jack looked over his shoulder to see a darkskin big and bald man who was probably in his late fifties, walking towards him. "Yeah. Dylan, this is your new trainer."

"You can call me Terrell or Jojo. Whichever you choose." He told Dylan in a gruff and deep voice as he got in the ring with him.

Dylan hummed in thought before grinning hard. "Jojo!"

Jojo held out his hand. "Cool little man." He chuckled as Dylan gave him a high five before they began.

It only took them a few minutes to get into the introduction and basics of things before Dylan really started learning.

"Hold your fist up like this." Jojo instructed, holding his own in front of his face defensively, Dylan copying him.

They both took a step backwards and moved their right foot in front of their left one. "This is your defense." Jojo swung, hitting Dylan's shoulder lightly. "And that's how you swing on someone."

As they went on, they seen that Dylan was a natural. Jack couldn't understand how he didn't defend himself at school. His feet moved gracefully across the floor, his hands landing punches each time Jojo held out a punching mitt to him.

He knew when to duck, block and he knew when to throw a punch. It's like he was already a pro.

"That's what's up little man! You keep that up, you'll be able to whoop my ass!" Jojo praises him with a laugh.

Dylan then sat down on the edge of the ring, behind the ropes, catching his breath. "How'd I do dad?"

Jack chuckled, passing him his water bottle. "Pretty damn good."

Jojo stroked his goatee and grinned. "He's gonna be the shit if he keeps coming back. We can make it official that I'm his trainer, all he has to do is keep coming here every day at this same time."

"Please dad?" Dylan almost jumped up from his spot with an ear to ear beam as his blue eyes shone with hopefulness.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know." He warily spoke.

Jojo barked a laugh, throwing his head back. "Your girl doesn't know about this, huh?"

He shook his head with a nervous smile. "Nah, she doesn't."

Jojo nodded. "I'll tell you what. Whenever you get her on board and you can bring him here on a regular, I'll be his official coach and I'll teach him all the tricks there is."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Jack checked the time on his Rolex that sat on his left wrist. "Shit, your mom is probably on her way home, let's get ready to go." Jack then looked up at Jojo. "You got somewhere he can clean up?"

"It's a sink and soap in the back."

* * *

Jack nudged Dylan towards the stairs as they walked into the house. "Go get a shower and get on your homework."

Dylan obliged and ran up the stairs, his feet carrying him as fast as they could.

Jack scratched his forehead anxiously underneath the Detroit snapback as he walked into the kitchen where Selena sat in her scrubs at the end of the counter.

"Hey, babe." He went over to peck her cheek before opening the fridge to get a beer. He popped the top off and drank the liquor. "What are those papers? From work?"

Selena shook her head and slid the papers across the counter. "They're divorce papers, Jack."

Jack scanned the papers and then looked up at her, where no kind of emotion lingered on her face. The only thing he could tell about her was that she seemed tired.

He took a gulp of the amber liquid, but it does nothing to soothe the set of his stiff shoulders."Bullshit."

"Trueshit. I'm not playing with you, Jack. I don't wanna be married to someone as selfish and ignorant as you. I will no longer do it."

"Why? So you can find someone else? You think I'm gonna have someone come in and be the stepdad of _my_ kids? Fuck _my_ girl in the bed that _I_ sleep in? All in the house that _I_ pay for? Yeah, I'd be damned."

"We'll get a new bed. At least he'll be around."

"What?" He spat, Selena only shrugging in response, rolling her eyes.

"We are getting a divorce, Jack."

Jack snickered and shook his head. "You can hang that up right now, cause it's not happening."

"Just like how I told you that boxing for Dylan wasn't happening but you went out and did it anyways? I knew the minute when I got home and found out he wasn't here, that he was with you doing what I said no to. And then you even had Cherry try to lie to me."

"Selena, he's good at it. Why can't you give it a chance?"

"Because I said no the first time. I'm tired of the lies and you not being here and when you are, you make things difficult. It wouldn't make a difference if we did get divorced."

Jack scoffed and took a sip of his beer. "Fuck this Selena. We're not getting a damn divorce and Dylan is gonna continue taking lessons. When I gave you my word at the alter, I meant it and I'm keeping it."

"Take the couch again."

"No." Jack poured his beer into the sink. "I'm sleeping in my bed." He went over to her and picked her up out of the chair. "And you're sleeping with me."

Before Selena could protest, Jack pressed his lips hard against hers then carried her upstairs the back way, opposite of the kids rooms, and into their bedroom.

He kisses her again, kneeling down on the bed to gently place her on the bed. Jack took off her shirt, throwing it across the floor and began kissing all over her chest as he groped one of her boobs.

Selena moaned and sat up so he could remove her bra. She pulled Jack's shirt over his head and in a matter of seconds they were both undressed.

Jack sank into her, the both of them releasing a moan. He started out slow and steady, soft moans escaping from her lips.

As Jack began to pick up the pace, there was a knock at the door, but Jack kept his hold on her hips and didn't stop thrusting.

"Mom, can you help me with my homework?" Dylan asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'll help you in a few!" Selena answered as Jack began kissing the sweet spot on her neck.

"When will that be?!" Dylan asked, a little impatient.

Jack began thrusting harder, making Selena unresponsive as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mom!?"

"Jesus Dylan, in a minute!"

Dylan's groan was heard as he stomped away, but Selena ignored it as her eyes shut tight in pleasure, Jack filling her up.

"Look at me." He ordered.

Selena opened her eyes and gazed into his now dark blue eyes that were filled with greed and desire.

"You aren't going anywhere. Okay? We're not getting a divorce over something we can work out."

Selena nodded as Jack continued. "I love you too much to let you go. If you ever try something like that again, Selena I swear to God."

Jack then gave her body all he could, muffling her screams and moans with a hard and passionate kiss as her fingernails dug into his back, not being able to take it anymore.

With a long moan, Selena let herself go, triggering Jack's own high, the both of them finishing together.

Jack fell beside her and exhaled a large breath before pulling her close. "I hope you know I meant what I said."

"I know." Selena rested her cheek on his chest as began drawing circles with her fingertips on his abs. "How good is he?"

"It's like he's been doing it for years. Come with us tomorrow and watch him, then you'll see for yourself."

Three hard knocks sounded on the door. "Mom!" Dylan yelled in his small voice, making Selena chuckle.

She got out of the bed and put on tank top and pajama shorts and tied her hair up. "Get started on dinner, please." She leaned over and kissed Jack's lips then walked out the door.

* * *

"Have fun princess." Jack pecked Naomi's cheek as she hopped out the car. "Bye mama." She waved.

"Bye, baby. Be good!"

Jack and Selena turned in their seats to smile at Dylan. "We're all gonna go back to the gym after school. Alright?" Jack said.

Dylan nodded eagerly. "You're coming too, mom?"

"Yep, then you can show me how good you are at it." Selena poked his stomach making him giggle.

"Dylan." Jack sternly said, jokes aside. "If any of them hurts you today, you punch them as hard as you can. Got it?"

He nodded. "Got it dad."

Jack smirked and bumped fist with his son. "Alright, give em hell."

* * *

 **Do y'all think it was wrong to put Dylan in boxing after Selena said no, or do you think it was the better choice?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own the first sentence, it's from Fresh Prince nor do I own Clueless and I don't own Four Brothers. The only thing I own is my Selena, Dylan, and Naomi. Enjoy._**

* * *

 _"I ain't no bungee expert or nothin'...but I don't think he supposed to be slammin' into the ground like that."_

Selena laughed as her head rested against Jack's chest, his arm around her shoulder as her hand intertwined with his.

"I used to have the biggest crush on Ashley and Hilary...and Kelly Kapowski." Jack said, with a small chuckle.

Selena looked up at him with a skeptical brow. "You look like you'd like Buffy or the girl from Clueless."

"I never even seen Clueless, but she was cute, but not my top three and neither is the vampire slayer."

Selena smiled and shook her head.

"What time do you have to work today?" Jack asked, his palm now skirting over her bare shoulder that wasn't covered by her black turtleneck shirt.

"Around seven. I won't be home until two in the morning. You think you can handle putting them to bed?"

"Yeah. I have to go tomorrow evening though. I'll be gone for a week and then that's it, I'm back home." With a small smile, he leans down to kiss her gently.

"Well, it's only an hour until the kids get home. You wanna put it to use, cause I won't be home tonight." Selena's tongue grazed her bottom lip as she straddled Jack's lap.

He groaned and threw his head back. "Again?" He chuckled. "You're wearing me out."

"Are you complaining?"

Jack bit his lip as his hands roamed around her curves. "I'm most definitely not complaining."

Selena smirked and leaned down to kiss him slowly, before Jack could pull her shirt over her head, her phone began ringing.

Jack let out a groan when Selena pulled away. "Just don't answer it."

She reached over and checked the caller id. "It's the school." Selena pressed the accept button and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Jack stared up at her, wondering what happened. Before he could even blink, Selena hit his chest as hard as she could, making him wince and rub the spot. "What'd you do that for?"

Selena ignored him. ""Yes ma'am. We'll be on our way. Thank you." Selena then hung up the phone and glared at Jack.

"Instead of looking at me like that, tell me what happened."

"Dylan got suspended." She informed him.

"What? Why?"

"They didn't say, but I'm pretty sure you know why." She got off his lap and snatched the keys off the table then looked over at Jack who was still sitting down. "Let's go!" She barked.

* * *

Jack and Selena walked into the principal's office where Dylan sat in a chair with his head bowed, fidgeting with his fingers.

An older woman stood up from behind her desk. "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Mercer?" She skeptically eyed them.

"Yes?" Selena asked, unsure of why she said their name like that. "Is there a problem?"

"No no no. It's just that you two are surprisingly younger than what I imagined."

"What happened to Mrs. Riverton?" Selena asked, resting her hands on Dylan's shoulder to make him less anxious.

"She transferred to another school. I'm Ms. Chandler, and I've asked you two to come here to talk about Dylan and the suspension." Her brown eyes then flickered over to Dylan. "Dylan, may you wait outside whilst I talk to your parents."

Dylan looked up at Jack and Selena, seeking approval from them before the principal. Jack nodded. "We'll be out there in a minute."

Jack and Selena took a seat as Dylan left the room. Ms. Chandler sat up straight and rested her forearms on the desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mercer, Dylan had gotten into an altercation with another student, then one thing led to another and they ended up fighting. This situation results in him being suspended for seven days."

Jack leaned forward and furrowed his brows. "He's been getting bullied. It was self defense."

"That's not what happened, Mr. Mercer. I heard both sides of the story, from both kids and Mr. Chandler said, that Dylan hit him first. So, he will be getting seven days and Mr. Chandler gets four days."

Selena sat up in her chair. "Wait, did you say Mr. Chandler?"

"Yes, ma'am I did."

"Is he related to you?"

Ms. Chandler shook her head. "He's my grandson, but that has nothing to do with the way things are."

Selena began to stand up, but Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

She cleared her throat and smoothed out the wrinkles on her black sheer skirt then continued talking.

"My son has been getting bullied and no one said anything, but now I know it's cause of your grandson you never did a damn thing about it."

Ms. Chandler glowered at Selena. "Mrs. Mercer please watch your tone in my office."

"Fuck your office. I was really civilized until you decided to show favoritism instead of actually doing your damn job. We should report you to the school board."

Ms. Chandler eyes grew wide. "No, there's no need for any of that." She nervously stumbled over her words.

"Then make it four days instead of seven." Jack said calmly, his eyes holding irritation in them as he leaned on the arm of the chair.

"Okay, okay. Just let me fix this in my computer." Mrs. Chandler forced a smile as her fingers scattered around the keys on the keyboard.

In less than a minute, Ms. Chandler gave them another forced smile. "There you go, four days." She stood up and extended a hand out to them. "Thanks for the talk."

Jack and Selena looked at her hand then got out their seats and walked out. Selena tapped Dylan's shoulder as she walked by. "Let's go."

Selena walked over to the reception desk and signed Naomi out. Once they were all in the car, Dylan broke his silence.

"Are you guys mad at me?" He asked, barley above a whisper.

Selena chuckled. "Why would we be mad? You defended yourself. It's what you're supposed to do."

"But I'm gonna miss seven days of school."

"Four." Jack corrected.

"Four? That's not what Ms. Chandler said. How come it's four now?"

"Your mother and I worked something out with her. Everything is good."

* * *

Selena's lips curled into a small smile as she observed the gym. "This is like the one back in Detroit."

Jack let out a small laugh and looked at her. "I said the same thing." He then spotted Jojo coming out of his office in the back.

"Great to see you brought the whole family with you." He laughed. "You must be the mother." He stuck his hand out.

Selena smiled and took it. "I am."

Jojo eyes found Naomi. "And who are you?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Naomi."

"You here to box too?"

Naomi shook her head and giggled. "No. My brother got suspended today."

"Naomi." Selena sternly scolded her through her teeth.

Jojo laughed. "Oh, that last lesson must've came in handy, huh?" He winked at Dylan, who only nodded.

"Yeah." Jack said. "It's all good though." He patted Dylan's shoulder.

"Alrighty. You ready little man?" Jojo began hitting Dylan playfully making him laugh.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He grinned wide following Jojo into the ring then putting on his gear.

Jack and Selena stood by the ring and watched Dylan train as Naomi played with a Barbie over on the bench to the side.

"He's good." Selena spoke, watching as Dylan moved across the ring, dodging and swinging as if it came naturally.

Jack nodded knowingly. "I told you that."

"Okay. I guess we could give it a shot."

* * *

Jack put his bags in the trunk of the SUV that Manny picked him up in. The kids came running out the house with Selena following behind them.

"Daddy can we go with you?" Naomi begged with pleading brown eyes.

Jack crouched down. "Not this time, boo. I'll be back next week."

Naomi sucked her teeth but nodded and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, hugging him tightly then backing away.

"Who's gonna take me to the gym everyday?" Dylan asked.

"Your mom."

"But what if she has to work?"

"Then she'll let Jojo know the day before that you can't make it. I already talked to her about it. You'll probably only miss two days out of this week and then when I come back, me, you, and Jojo can set up a schedule for the days you train. That sound good?"

Dylan nodded.

Jack smiled and opened his arms. "Alright, give me a hug." Dylan gave his dad a hug and got a peck on the head.

"I love you guys."

"Love you too dad." They both said, before waving at him and running back into the house.

Jack smirked at Selena as she walked over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as one of his arms snaked around her waist and held her tight.

He gave her a simple kiss, then gazed into deep brown eyes. "Thanks for this morning and this afternoon and ten minutes ago."

"You're welcome." She smiled, bringing her lips to his then pulling away.

"You gonna take Dylan to the gym when you can?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Okay, I'll call you later when I land, babe." Jack kissed her hard. "I love you."

"I love you." She kissed him once more before he pulled away and got inside the car and left.

* * *

 **I know my mama won't the only one who raised hell in a school office before lol.**

 **Would y'all want me to write flashbacks about their journey of being pregnant like you know, the stuff couples go through when pregnant?** **Lemme know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Opening her eyes, Selena realized that her husband was now finally home from his tour.

Only a light blue towel covering everything below his v-line, Jack stood over by their dresser, searching for clothes to wear.

He pushed back the wet strings of his dirty blonde hair as he pulled out a loose grey shirt, boxers, and then jeans.

Jack's phone rang on the dresser. Selena closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep as Jack answered the call. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but if it wasn't anything suspicious then it wouldn't be a problem.

She felt the edge of the bed dip as he began to speak into the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

Selena went stiff when she heard a soft and melodic voice coming from a woman. She couldn't make out what she was saying but she was positive it was a female on the receiving end.

"Yeah, sure." Jack got up from the bed and went back over to the dresser, dropping his towel and pulling on his boxers. "We can do that. I can meet you tonight and if everything works out, we can continue seeing each other."

Jack pulled on his jeans as he listened to the other side, mumbling a "yeah" or "mhm", every now and again.

"Okay, can't wait to see you tonight." He chuckled before hanging up.

Selena played pretend for another minute until shuffling around a bit to make it believable that she just woke up.

Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"You're awake." He put his palms on the edge of the bed and leaned down, kissing her softly.

"You're home." She formed a tight smile as he pulled his grey shirt over his head.

"Yeah, I'm home. I just got here an hour ago. The kids told me you were asleep, so I left you alone."

"I didn't get home until an hour before I had to pick them up, and when I got back, I fell asleep. Where are they anyways?"

"Downstairs. I made them some food and then put a movie on to keep them settled while I took a shower. I didn't know they got out early today."

"Yeah. They didn't have lunch at school, so thanks for doing that."

Jack smirked at her as he put his watch on his wrist. "Of course."

 _Son of a bitch._ Selena was pissed. Then he had the audacity to grin all in her face like the fine man he is. His hair damp and his tattoos visible on his forearms, but this couldn't get in the way.

She was gonna get to the bottom of this, but she knew she couldn't come out straight forward with it. If she wanted to know what was going on then she'd have to be patient.

Selena sat up as Jack sat on the edge of bed and then laid on his back with his legs hanging off.

She leaned over him, combing her fingers through his hair. "Since you're back home, do you wanna go out to dinner tonight? Us and the kids?"

Jack frowned slightly. "I can't. I gotta go hit the studio and lay some songs down."

 _A liar and a cheater._

"Oh, okay. Then maybe tomorrow night."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

"You're not going out tonight." Selena argued as she snatched the keys from Jack's hand, arguing with him for the third night in a row.

Selena opened the window and tossed the keys outside. Jack humorlessly laughed. "You're crazy. I'll just get Manny."

Jack pulled out his phone and began texting him, almost getting an instant reply that he'll be there in five minutes.

"You've been out ever since you got home."

"Because I've been working. Just cause I'm off tour doesn't mean I'm gonna stop doing what I do."

"Did you forget that you're a father and a husband before anything else?"

"Oh my God, no I didn't. That's why I'm working, so I can pay for this damn house that y'all live in."

"That doesn't mean you have to be out every single night, Jack!"

"You think I can give you all of this stuff by keeping my ass home?" Jack makes a sweeping motion to their luxurious surroundings. "I do this to keep your ass happy, so don't give me any shit."

Jack thought that would've shut her up, but he should've known better and he knew he fucked up once her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"You think that keeps me happy? Material and rolling around in your rockstar money? You think I would be a depressed wife if we didn't have those cars? The boat? This house? I'm that damn shallow to you?"

"No, but I think that is exactly what keeps you around."

Selena laughed. "Look, I'm okay with you making more money than I do, I get it, it's apart of your job and that's fine. But don't forget that we built everything together. And I was there when you had absolutely nothing but your dreams. But now, I see exactly what you think of me."

Jack's phone vibrated on the bed. He checked it and then stood up, walking towards the door. "I'm leaving."

Selena only folded her arms and let him leave. It was like talking to a brick wall with him - there was no way to get through his head.

* * *

Selena sat in complete darkness in the living room. She patiently awaited for Jack's arrival, drawing circles on her thigh where her black slip nearly passed.

She never thought she'd be that wife - the wives who sat in pitch black waiting for their husband to come home at two in the morning so they could question them, but here she was.

She didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't help but think he was out cheating. He left at eight and there was no way he could be working that long in the studio.

Selena heard the front door open then heavy footsteps walking towards the kitchen. She then seen Jack's tall and lean figure open the fridge, illuminating him.

His hair was pushed back and he didn't seem drunk or anything, and she knew he wasn't when he reached for a beer.

"Jack..." Selena sternly called out. "It's almost two in the morning."

Jack shrugged and put his beer back, knowing she wasn't gonna let him drink it anyways and if she did then she'd bitch about it. "Okay, so?"

"So? Are you serious? What in the world could you possibly be doing?"

"I'm really getting tired of repeating myself. But I'll say it for the last time, that I've been working."

Selena ignored him. "Is there another woman, Jack?"

Jack scoffed. "Don't start with that bullshit, Selena." He began walking away, but she stopped him.

"Do not turn your back on me." She gritted through her teeth. "Come over here and sit down."

Jack rubbed his chin and jaw for a second before turning around and walking into the living room sitting across from her.

"It's not cause of work, it's because you're fucking around with someone else, and I know because you smell like perfume and that perfume definitely isn't fucking mine. Who has you coming home this late in the night? And matter of fact, who in the hell is this?"

Selena pulled out her phone and showed Jack a video. He leaned in close to see a video of him and a redhead walking into a hotel with his arms around her shoulder and giving her a kiss before they entered.

Jack sat back and opened his mouth to explain, but Selena didn't give him the chance and interrupted him.

"I will take those kids out of your goddamn life and house and we will fucking leave if that's what you want. It's a video right here of you about to sleep with a girl before coming home." She bitterly chuckled. "You know what, Jack? We will leave just so you don't have to pay for a damn hotel anymore and you can bring her here. It's perfectly fine, since that's what you wanna do. Does fourteen years of being together mean any damn thing to you?"

Jack stared at her dully as if he didn't hear a word she just said. "Are you done?"

Selena's eyebrows rose as her head cocked back, giving him a shrug. "I guess so. You're turn."

"Alright, since you think you know every fucking thing, let's see if you can keep up."

Jack leaned forward as his eyes bored into hers, beginning to explain himself.

"After I left the studio, we went out, Liam and I were the only ones who didn't get drunk. Will and Mason met two girls. And they got fucking drunk, not me. We got up in the car together and Mason's girl sprayed perfume on herself because she ended up smelling like the weed Ashton was smoking in the back. Manny dropped them off at a hotel, they could barley fucking walk. Liam helped Will into the hotel and I put my arm around Will's girl to help her into the hotel, she almost tripped and fell and that's the part where it looked like we kissed cause I caught her. Then once we got them in the hotel, Mason and his girl went to his place and Ashton and Liam were dropped off and then me. And now I'm here arguing with you over something I didn't fucking do."

Selena frowned. "That's what really happened?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes, that's what really happened." He scoffed and leaned into the couch. "Can't believe you think I would fucking cheat on you."

Selena let out a sign and shook her head, realizing she was at fault. "Look, I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have accused you of something before asking you. I've just missed you that's all." She went over to the couch and sat on his lap. "Let me make it up to you."

Everything went out the window and Jack immediately focused on how she was going to treat him. "Depends on how."

"We can go upstairs. I barley even touched you since you got home."

Jack's hands slid up and down her thighs as he gazed up at her. "Where are the kids?"

"Asleep."

"I'll tell you what." He quirks his head to the side and gazes at her with his soft blue eyes. "After I leave the studio tomorrow, I will take you and the kids to the aquarium and then we can go out to dinner. Sound like a date?"

Selena couldn't help the smile and blush that graced her face. "Okay."

"Okay. Now, come here." Jack grabbed her neck gently and brought her face closer to his. "I love you and I'm sorry for earlier, I think you're far from shallow."

His lips found hers again, his tongue slowly swept over her bottom lip before investigating past her lips and greeted hers.

Jack continued holding her neck as they delve into each other. His other hand skirted over her curves then stopped below her waist, kneading her ass closer into him.

Selena breaks the kiss. The corner of her lip devilishly curled upward. "Let's go upstairs."

Jack didn't hesitate to mesh his lips into hers again and wrap his hands under her thighs then carry her upstairs.

* * *

"You were amazing." Jack huffed a laugh as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Thanks. I really needed you."

Jack smiled at the beautiful girl who was stretched out on the couch as she ran her fingers through her black braids, her green eyes peering at him.

She let out a tired yawn before continuing. "There wasn't anyone who'd wanted to help me do any songs for my album, but I'm glad you did. I love how you help me tell my story and how you put everything together. Thanks for giving me this chance."

Jack nodded. "Of course. I was once in your position, so I know it's hard. I wasn't offered a deal until I was twenty-two, and how old are you again?"

"Twenty-one."

Jack chuckled. "Exactly. It's tough out here. If it wasn't for my wife, I honestly probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Does your wife know that you're working with a female artist?" She asked, a sly smile playing on her pink lips.

Jack shook his head and almost let out a laugh as Kiana eyed him, waiting on his answer.

"Hell no. She'd kill me."

* * *

 **What do you guys think about Jack working with a female artist behind Selena's back? Do y'all trust him or what?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing going on in this chapter tbh, but trust me, drama is around the way**

* * *

Jack and Selena held hands as they walked behind their children who stared at the jellyfish in awe.

"Mommy, Daddy look!" Naomi jumped up and down as Dylan's jaw hung open.

Besides the sea creatures in the tank, the four of them were alone. Jack had rented out the whole aquarium just for them and they loved it.

The sound of fishes gliding and swimming in the water filled the aquarium as chilly air hit them, making goosebumps rise on their skin.

"Mom, I'm cold." Dylan complained.

Jack hummed and shook his head. "We told the both of y'all it was gonna be cold in here, but y'all didn't listen."

On the other hand, Jack and Selena were fine. They didn't bury themselves in clothes, but they were okay.

Selena wore a white smocked

off-shoulder crop top under a light black coat that purposely hung off her shoulders and jeans with half of her hair tied back.

Jack was dressed in his basic wear - black hoodie and matching jeans with a denim jacket.

"This is really cool." Selena spoke as she sat down on the floor and watched as the jellyfish floated around the water.

On the other side where Dylan and Jack stood, were fish chasing each other. There were all kinds of fish, even some they never laid eyes on before such as ; Angel fish, Discus, Clown fish, Siamese Fighters, and Ella fish, they were all so weirdly beautiful.

Naomi ran to look at the fishes and pressed her face on the glass, her nose flattening and her cheeks becoming fuller.

Dylan pulled her back by her shoulders. "Stop before you scare them away with your face."

"Shut up." Naomi retaliated as she pinched Dylan's skin making him yelp.

Jack's head snapped down at them. "Stop it, both of you before we leave. It's not to late to go back to the car."

Selena then stood up and went to grab Jack's hand. "Listen to your father." She then released his hand and linked her arm around his, her other hand holding onto his forearm as well.

"Mom, can we go see a Great White Shark?" Dylan grinned as they started walking again.

Selena frowned. "They don't have them in aquariums bud."

Dylan stopped in his tracks and spun around as his grin fell to the ground. "How come?"

"Well, they're wild animals and they can't survive in these waters. They'll get upset or depressed and they'll refuse to eat and other things. I mean, all of these are wild animals, they shouldn't be trapped behind any glass."

Jack agreed. "It's messed up that they're made to live here just for the use of our moment of happiness that'll fade away by tomorrow. It should be illegal."

A large gasp came from Naomi. "Daddy look! Can we go play?" She jumped up and down, her curls bouncing as she looked up at her parents with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead." Jack smiled as he pulled Selena over to a bench against the wall and watched them play on playground that was supposed to look like the coral reef.

"Guess what." Jack pulled Selena close before putting an arm on the bench behind her head.

"What?"

"Sofi's pregnant again."

Selena gasped. "She is? That's so amazing. It'd be cool if everyone was around the same age though. Then Daniella and Amelia would be able to hang out with Dylan and Naomi a lot."

Jack tsk'ed. "I didn't hear that about you. Your dad and mom told me that when you were about nine, you were always around your older cousins, watching them shoot dice and shit." He chuckled. "It's probably where you get your attitude and boldness from."

"I don't have an attitude, my mom always says that. Y'all don't understand that when someone makes me mad, I have the right to defend myself and retaliate, that's all."

"That's _exactly_ who you get it from. Your mom. You get your curves and hips from her too."

Selena playfully hit Jack's chest. "I know you do not check out my mom."

"She's hot. We all checked your mom out before."

Selena sucked her teeth. "That's disgusting. I better not end up on Jerry Springer just cause you think she's cute."

Jack threw his back and laughed. "I didn't say I'd sleep with her. That's weird. I just said she's hot. Besides your dad and brother would kill me."

"Dumbass, I would kill you before they would."

"Guess I shouldn't have taught you how to use a gun."

They watched as Dylan stopped mid-slide and look at them with wide eyes. "You taught mom how to shoot a gun?" He asked, making Naomi look at them as well.

Naomi clicked her tongue. "Mommy, you said guns are bad!"

"They are." Jack told them. "Now mind y'all business and keep playing. You got five more minutes before we go out to dinner."

They did as Jack said and continued playing. He then turned to gaze down at Selena who was messing with one of her fingernails. "You talk to Brooke yet?"

Selena shook her head. "Nope. I'm not going to until she apologizes."

"How you gonna know if she's sorry or not if you're not even trying to talk to her?"

"Cause."

"See, that's where your stubbornness comes in. You're so damn hardheaded you don't even realize it. Just call her tonight and talk to her."

"Why should I call her if she's the one in the wrong?"

"Sel, instead of getting pissed about it, educate her. Let her know why she's wrong and let her know that it better not happen again. I'm not saying apologize to her, but call her and give _her_ the chance to apologize."

"You sound like your mom."

"Ma didn't raise no fool. Otherwise, I would've said fuck her and fuck her apology."

Selena giggled before cupping his face with one hand and kissing him. "I'll call her tonight." She kissed him once more before standing up and grabbing his hand. "Come on you two. Let's go eat."

* * *

Once they got in the car, the kids almost instantly fell asleep. Exhausted from running around and eating so much.

"Be up all hours of the night tonight." Jack lowly spoke as he inserted the key into the ignition and started it up.

"Huh?" Selena questioned.

Jack nodded to the mirror. Selena then looked back at them and smiled at their beautiful children who slept peacefully.

She then gazed at her handsome husband who began to drive and focus on the road.

He was completely relaxed and Selena didn't know what it was, but she loved the way he was so focused when drove.

His arm rested on the console as his other hand remained on the steering wheel, leaning a bit back into his chair.

Those were one of the small things he did that'd make her go crazy.

Selena brought her hand up to caress his face with the back of her fingers, admiring the love of her life.

Jack took her hand in his and brought the back of it to his lips, making her smile. He took his eyes off the empty road for a split second to peck her lips before putting all his focus back on it.

The headlights of the car illuminated the smirk that came across his face. "There is really nothing in this world that could make me wish for anything more than you and the beautiful kids you gave me. You are something that I am forever grateful for. I love you."

After a few more minutes of driving, they pulled into the driveway of their home. Jack unbuckled Naomi from her booster seat and picked her up.

He did his best to unlock the door and not wake her as Selena stood behind him with Dylan who was snoring softly. Once he got the door opened, he combed his hands through Naomi's curls as he went into her bedroom.

Jack pulled the covers back then gently placed her in her bed then pulled the covers up to her shoulders, making sure to tuck her in tight before giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

He turned on her fairy lights then flicked the room light off, shutting the door behind him, bumping into Selena in the hallway.

"Dylan down?" He asked as they walked to their room.

Selena nodded. "Yeah." She shut the bedroom door behind them and began undressing. "I was thinking of putting Naomi into something."

Jack yanked his shirt over his head then throwing it in the basket. "Like what?"

Selena slipped into her silk pajamas. "Like ballet or so? She said she wanted to dance."

"Are you gonna take her?"

Selena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, when I can Jack. I take Dylan to boxing when you're not here, right?"

Jack nodded and got into the bed with her.

"Okay then. I think when I'm at work you could at least take her to ballet before or after dropping Dylan off at boxing."

Jack stared up at the ceiling before turning his head to furrow his brows at her. "How much does it cost?"

Selena almost laughed. "Does it matter? We're rich."

"Doesn't matter. How much does it cost?"

Selena scoffed. "I don't know yet, Jack. I'll pay for it if it's such a big deal when it shouldn't be."

"I'll pay for it, but I don't wanna spoil them. I don't want them to grow up like that. I'll give them everything they need, but I don't want them to brag about being rich."

"This is not spoiling them. We raise them to not brag about it, but that doesn't mean we can't put them in stuff. Dylan's in boxing, you can put Nye in ballet."

Jack thought about it for another second then agreed. "Okay. We can sign her up tomorrow or something. As for now, I'm tired and I just wanna sleep."

Selena found herself wrapped in his strong and warm embrace, peacefully drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy?"

Jack and Selena woke up to the voice of their five-year old daughter. They rubbed their eyes and sat up in their bed.

"What's wrong baby?" Jack asked in his groggy voice. "You okay?"

Naomi shook her head. "No, I don't feel good."

"What hurts?"

"My tummy and my head." She whined, clutching onto the teddy bear that Jack

had bought her.

Selena got out of bed. "C'mon, Nye. I'll give you some medicine." She picked her up and settled her on her hip then carried her downstairs and into the kitchen.

She placed her on the edge of the counter then rummaged through one of the cabinets. She found bubblegum medicine then poured it into a small cup.

"I got her a cold washcloth." Jack mumbled, walking into the kitchen in his pajama pants.

"Drink this, Nye." She gave Naomi the small cup with a reassuring smile. Naomi hesitated, giving a sour frown after swallowing it.

"Jack, give her some water." Selena took the cloth and gently placed it on Naomi's forehead. "Hold this on your head."

"Here princess." Jack handed her a glass

of water. "Do you want any soup?"

Naomi gulped down the last bit of water. "Not now." She quietly spoke, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay." Jack picked her up, her head resting on his shoulder. "You can sleep with us."

They went upstairs and placed Naomi in the middle of them, once again dozing off into a sleep.

Only an hour later, Jack's voice disturbed Selena up out of her sleep. "Selena!" He yelled from their bathroom.

She whipped the covers off of her and jumped out of the bed, rushing into the bathroom. "What happened?"

"She's fucking throwing up. What in the hell does it look like?" Jack held Naomi's curls back as she puked into the toilet.

"Okay, don't give her anything else. I'll make her something downstairs." Selena went downstairs for the second time that night and made her a bowl of soup and poured her a glass of ginger-ale.

Jack then came into the kitchen with Naomi, placing her in a chair at the counter.

Selena took the bowl out of the microwave and set it in front of Naomi who's eyes were dry and lips were parched. "Eat this babe."

"She's probably gonna throw that up to." Jack muttered.

Selena then glared at Jack. "Shut up." She warned through clenched teeth. "There's only so much I can do, Jack. She's gonna have to ride this out until morning."

"You're a damn doctor, Selena. Shit, you're acting like you can't do what they do at the clinic."

"They don't do anything for vomiting, just stop talking to me." Selena growled.

Jack leaned against the counter and kept his gums shut, not saying another word to her.

* * *

 **If you guys want an image of Kiana then she is played by the beautiful Kiana Lede.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiana is played by Kiana Lede. just giving y'all an image.**

* * *

"Jack, you wrote this all by yourself?" Kiana's green eyes lit up along with her smile. "This is amazing. I love it! Do you already have the music?"

Jack nodded. "I do. You can go ahead and record it now if you want." He told her, leaning back in his computer chair, tapping a pen against his lips.

"Of course, this is so good." Kiana jumped up from her computer chair and rushed into the booth with an ear to ear grin.

Jack chuckled at her eagerness and sat up, his fingers hovering over the soundboard. "Ready?"

Kiana nodded and soon after, the music echoed through the room, making her face glow.

Jack nodded his head slightly to the music as he pressed buttons on the soundboard, listening to Kiana's soothing voice as she began to sing her heart out in the studio. Once Kiana finished the song, she set the headphones on the stand and hurried out of the booth. "How was it?"

Jack laughed and leaned back into his chair, pillowing his hands behind his head. "It was really beautiful and different. I loved it. I know other people are gonna love it."

Kiana sat down across from him. "It has so much emotion in it...Did you write it about anyone special? I can tell it came from the heart."

Jack smiled a heart melting smile. "Yeah. I thought of Selena the whole time I wrote it."

Kiana grinned. "That's really sweet of you. Didn't take you as the romantic type." She leaned over, gently hitting his chest. "Don't seem like the hopeless romantic."

"I'm not exactly." He laughed. "Just love her a lot...You ever been in love?"

"Only once, but it didn't work out."

"The reason I asked is because you can use it to your advantage and take all of what you've been through and put it in a song, that way people can relate to you more."

Kiana gazed at Jack. "I'll try and do that. Kinda wanna fall in love again. It's a really good feeling, you know?"

"I know."

"How many more songs you got in you?"

"Me?" Jack chuckled. "I got tons, but you know you gotta help, right?" He sat up, smiling.

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

Selena was walking down the stairs in her bikini when Jack opened and walked through the front door.

"Hey, babe. You're home early." She smiled.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, didn't do that much." He placed a hand on her waist and leaned down to give her a simple kiss. "You taking the kids into the pool?"

"Mhm. I figured since Dylan doesn't have boxing today and today is the last day of his suspension. You wanna join?"

"I will." Jack smirked and took one of her hands in hers and slowly spun her around, drooling over her. "You sure you had two kids cause it damn sure don't look like it."

Selena threw her back and laughed a small laugh, shoving him. Jack then bit his bottom lip. "Umph, look at them thighs. Fuck, you wanna go upstairs really quick?" He joked.

He smacked the outside of her thigh as he bit his lip and chuckled. "You got a hickey on the inside of your thigh. Better hope the kids don't see it."

"They won't. I would go cover it up with makeup, but it'll probably wash off."

"Doesn't even matter, I'm eating again tonight so don't even stress." Jack went in for another kiss then was soon interrupted when Naomi ran into the room. "Daddy!"

Jack wrapped her in his arms and picked her up. "Hey there, lil bit. How was school?"

"Good! We painted today!"

"You did?" He chuckled then pecking her forehead. "How come you still have this floaty thing on?"

Naomi shrugged innocently. "Mommy said I had to wear it."

Jack looked at Selena. "Teach her how to swim, Sel. She's getting to old for this."

Selena shook her head. "I don't think she's ready yet."

Jack sucked his teeth then planted a kiss on Naomi's cheek. "I'll teach you in a few minutes, babygirl." He set her back on the floor then ran up the stairs.

* * *

Selena sat on the edge of pool with Naomi, tying her daughters hair up while Dylan splashed Jack with the water.

"Momma, can I learn how to swim with Daddy?"

Selena glanced over at Jack as she pulled Naomi's curly hair into a ponytail. He shrugged loosely and said, "It's whatever you wanna do."

"I guess so since you already put the idea in her head." She mumbled, taking off her floaties. "Go get in the water babe...Catch her Jack."

Jack stood not to far from the edge with extended arms, grinning as Naomi ran then jumped into his arms, giggling.

After about twenty minutes of teaching Naomi how to swim she had to put her floaties back on. "We'll teach you again tomorrow." Jack told her.

Dylan brought out his water gun and began shooting Naomi in her head making her scream.

"Dylan, leave your sister alone." Selena scolded as she glared at him through her sunglasses, kicking her feet in the pool.

"Mom, what's that?" Dylan pointed.

"What's what?"

" _That_." He swam over to her and pointed to her thigh. "What is it?"

Jack laughed loudly as the kids curiously stared at him.

Selena covered the mark with her hand. "It's a bruise baby, now go play." She then pushed Dylan away with her feet.

Jack continued to laugh, making Naomi splash him. "Daddy, you said we can't laugh when someone gets hurt or a boo boo!"

"It's not a boo boo princess."

"Shut up, Jack." She gritted through her teeth, shaking her head before she awkwardly changed the subject. "Would you guys want a dog?"

"Yes!" The kids shouted and began splashing water in excitement, forgetting about the hickey.

"We are not getting a dog."

"Jack you love dogs."

"Yeah ones that aren't mine. Neither of us ever had a dog before, so sorry but no."

"It's just like taking care of a child."

"Sel, you're not here all the time and neither am I. We can't keep up with it."

"Yes we can. Just like how we keep up with them, we can keep up with a dog."

Jack's brows rose in almost surprise. "I know you did not just compare our kids to a dog." He watched Selena roll her eyes before he continued disagreeing. "No. I'm not having a dog in the house. End of conversation."

Both of the kids pouted, but Selena winked at them, giving them the small sense of hope.

* * *

 **The Next Afternoon.**

"I'm worn out, Jack. I'm hungry. I'm tired. I need food. We've been here for five hours and we haven't even had a snack." Kiana whined, throwing her head back.

Jack was too focused on the computer, not once glancing at her. "Just let me finish editing this and then we can go."

Kiana folded her legs on the computer chair and absentmindedly fiddled with her nose ring.

"Stop picking your nose." Jack muttered as he placed his head in his hand that was propped up by his elbow on the desk as he cut out the section of the track that cluttered the mix.

Kiana dropped her hand to her bare thigh, the smack filling the room, as her jaw dropped. "I was not picking my nose!" She exclaimed.

Jack chuckled. "You were. I saw you out the corner of my eye. How are you gonna tell me what I saw?"

"Because I'm the one who did it!"

A smirk played on his lips. "Exactly." He got a full laugh out of her and he pushed back from the desk and turned towards her. "Done with that one. Same time as always tomorrow."

Kiana raise her brows. "You're not hungry?"

"Yes." Jack laughed. "That's why I'm going home to my wife who knows how to cook."

"I was gonna grab something. You don't wanna go to a restaurant and get some dinner?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and scoffed a laugh. "I don't know. Like I said before, Selena would kill me."

"Over dinner? It's just a business dinner that's literally all. You're old and kind of my boss in a way so."

"Old? I'm not old. _Older than you_. But, I'm not old. "

Kiana stood up from the chair and walked over to the door. "Nine years is a long way from twenty-one, trust me I wouldn't want that."

Jack followed her outside where they got into his car. "Don't drop any lipgloss, lipstick, ring, earring, or thong. I am not trying to die."

Kiana laughed. "I don't wear thongs, thank you. And I don't have on lipstick or lipgloss and all of my earrings and rings are attached to my skin, so don't worry."

"Alright, don't try to plant anything either."

Kiana shook her head. "It's a shame you think I would do this to you. My whole career is in your hands right now. If you go down then so do I."

Jack then pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. _"Only a business dinner_. _"_ He told himself as he parked the car.

Kiana's soft green eyes went wide. "What!? You took me to _Brix_?" Kiana laughed. "I thought we were gonna go to McDonald's."

"I was actually, but you're not a hoe so I'm treating you." Jack teased as they got out the car and found a booth in the restaurant where a small light hung over their table.

After ordering their food, it was a awkward silence that sat between them. Jack didn't know what to say, he was only praying that Selena didn't find out about this because then she'll only blow everything out of proportion.

Once their plates were sat in front of them, Kiana broke the silence because what's more worse than awkward silence?

Awkward silence while having an awkward dinner.

"I feel like I don't know a lot about you." Kiana spoke.

"You said a business dinner. Not a first date."

Kiana shrugged. "It's not. But I feel like we should know the basics about one another."

Jack forked a piece of steak in his mouth. "Look me up then. The internet has it all. But you on the other hand, I know nothing about. Only things I know is that you're from Salt Lake City and you've only been in love once. That's all you've given me."

"You never asked about anything else."

"Because I didn't care." He stated dryly. "But you're complaining about it, so go ahead."

Kiana hummed, thinking of a way to introduce herself, something she always struggled with.

"Well, I was valedictorian my senior year. I went to a community college in Phoenix then I soon dropped out to come here and do music. When I'm not with you in the studio, I'm either listening to music or watching basic cable. I always say I wanna fall in love again, but honestly I don't. Not a big smoker unlike _somebody_ , but if I smoke, it's only weed. I trust people way to much just to end up getting hurt and before you even ask, no I'm not a virgin, but I only had sex once so I might as well be."

Jack laughed at her last sentence. "I was not gonna ask that."

Kiana's full lips went into a thin line as she cocked her head to the side. "Doubt that. Every guy always asks that."

"Yeah, every guy who wants to have sex with you, but I am a married man and I wouldn't of cared in the first place. I don't mix business with pleasure. And like you said, I'm too old for you."

Kiana nodded. "How do you deal with paparazzi and rumors? Just asking for a little advice before this album goes platinum and stuff." She smiled, throwing a fry in her mouth.

"Ignore it. Most of the shit is bullshit anyways." Jack's phone vibrated on the table.

"Ooohh." Kiana teased as she began to pucker her lips and make kissing noises. "That's your girl, someone's in trouble." She sang.

Jack rolled his eyes at her then checked his phone where he got a text message from Selena.

 **Baby** **: What time are you coming home?**

 **-** _ **10:07 p.m.**_

 **\- I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'll make up for being late. Promise...**

 _ **\- 10:07 p.m.**_

Jack shoved his phone in his pocket as Kiana finished the last bite of her burger. "I'm surprised you don't have sugar ass or something like that as her name."

Jack chuckled and ate a piece of his steak. "It was something about her ass and thighs but she made me change it."

"Wow." Kiana shook her head.

"What can I say? Have you seen her?"

"Yeah and she's pretty and has a nice body, but don't you think that's objectifying her?"

Jack snickered. "Um, no. It's admiring and appreciating her ass and thighs. You haven't had sex with her so you wouldn't know what's it like."

"What if I had sex with a guy and labeled him as 'Good dick', huh?"

"He's gonna like it." Jack stated slowly as if it was obvious. "Look, I get what you're saying, but men and women are two different creatures. We're dumb as hell and most of the time think about sex, that's just how we're programmed. I married her for God's sake, I didn't tie myself down just cause she's a piece of ass."

Kiana folded her arms and skeptically fixed her eyes on him. "Mhm. Sure pervert."

Jack signed. "Let's go. She's gonna throw a damn fit if I'm not home in the next five minutes." He got out the booth and left a fifty and twenty on the table, covering the tip and bill.

Once they left the restaurant, Jack glanced at Kiana over his shoulder. "You know you gotta walk, right?"

Kiana stared at him dumbfounded as he opened his car door. "I gotta get home, sorry." He frowned.

"Are you for real?"

Jack shook his head and laughed as he got inside. Kiana gave him a dry and flat look as she got in the car. "Haha, very funny."

"Did you get to the studio in a car?" He asked as he began driving.

"Not for the past three days. I've been taking the bus. My car is in the shop."

"So, that's why you've been late to all our sessions. Wish you would've told me, I would've given you ride."

"I don't mind riding the bus. I get it back tomorrow anyways so it's alright."

Jack nodded and drove her home. Once he got to his house, he could hear things moving around in the kitchen.

He made his way into the kitchen to see Selena washing the plates off then putting them in the dishwasher.

"Are the kids already asleep?" Jack asked, setting his keys on the counter.

"It's a school night, Jack. Of course they're asleep." She grumbled.

"Did you work today or do you have the night shift?"

"I already worked, thank God because if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to make it through the whole shift." She almost sounded angry, and Jack kind of got the hint.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just try to help me out more than you do and stop being late. I'm getting tired of having this conversation."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jack put his hand on hip and brought her closer to him, gazing down at her tired face. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

His index finger sat under her chin as he sweetly kissed her. "I love you so much." He said before twisting his head to deepen the kiss before breaking away after a minute.

"I think it's time to make sure I keep that promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack walked through the door of his house and what he sees makes him stop in his tracks and his blood runs cold.

A canine with a thick black coat and well defined mahogany markings barked savagely at him, slobber flying out of his mouth.

Jack's back instantly became glued to the door, to scared to move let alone blink.

He never feared dogs unless they gave him a reason to. In Detroit, most dogs he seen were Rottweilers and Pitbulls, but he never went near them unless they were trained.

But this Rottweiler didn't know him and Jack didn't know it, and he most likely wasn't trained nor was he a puppy. This was a full grown beast.

"Selena!" Jack yelled, anger taking over the fear in his voice. His body jolted when the dog barked again.

Selena came down the stairs in a grey jumpsuit and a loose plaid shirt hanging off her shoulders with a smile on her face as if nothing was wrong. "Hey baby." She then glanced at the dog and spat a command. "Down Grizzly!"

 _Grizzly? Wow._

Grizzly obeyed and rested on the floor, letting out a small whimper as his switched was flipped off.

Selena pecked Jack's jawline then smiled up at him. But Jack wasn't happy. He gritted his teeth. "You got a dog after I told you not too?"

Selena rolled her eyes. "The kids wanted one, so we went to the pound and got one. We were gonna get a puppy, but they wanted this one."

Jack grabbed Selena by her arm and walked down the hallway, avoiding the dog, then through the kitchen and into the living room.

"I don't give a damn if you wanted a puppy or not. I said no, why in the hell did you go against what I said?"

"Because I wanted a dog and so did the kids and majority rules so that's what we did."

"There isn't no damn majority rules in _my_ house, Selena. Damn, why don't you ever listen?" He dragged his hand across his face, taking a quick pause before speaking again. "Get rid of the dog."

Selena scoffed. "I'm not getting rid of the dog, Jack. And I don't know why you're acting like you don't like dogs."

"That dog almost killed me when I walked in. Did you even stop to think about the kids and if they're safe with it?"

"Yeah, I did and the dog loves them."

Jack let out a tired sign and collapsed on the couch, putting a hand over his eyes. "Whatever, Selena."

Just then, Jack feels the couch heavily dip with loud panting next to him. He slowly removes his hand from his eyes to look at Grizzly then at Selena who mockingly grinned down at him with crossed arms.

"First off..."Jack began. "No dogs on the couch."

Selena snapped her fingers at the dog. "Grizzly, down." At the simple sound and command of her voice, the dog jumped to the floor.

"I don't want him on the bed and I don't want him in the kitchen."

Selena furrowed her brows. "You have to go through the kitchen to get to the living room."

"Well he can't _lay_ in the kitchen."

"Fine." She shrugged, leaving the living room to the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?" Jack asked, taking a seat at the counter as Selena pulled things out to make a sandwich.

"Neighbors."

"Oh." Jack ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about the way he wanted to word what he was about to say before he failed and blurted it out. "I want another baby."

Selena's head snapped up from the sandwich she was preparing and looked up at him as if he just asked her what's two plus two. "Really?"

Jack smiled hard and wide. "Really."

Selena erupted in laughter making Jack's face go flat and unamused.

"I don't want another kid. I love our kids, but I can't do it again and I don't want to. And I'm not taking care of another by myself."

Just as Jack sucked his teeth, the doorbell began to ring nonstop. It jangled the both of their nerves immediately, the both of them letting out an annoyed groan.

Jack stepped down from the stool and made his way into the front of the house, answering the door. A woman, who lives across the street from them, continued pressing the doorbell until Jack cleared his throat and grabbed her attention.

"Oh, ." She straightened her back then smoothed out the wrinkles on her skirt. "Um, I came to talk to you about an issue I have that is coming from _your_ household."

Jack leaned in the doorway. "Yes ma'am, I'm listening."

He stared down at the middle aged woman with auburn thin hair and dark eyes that were insulted by deep dark circles living under them. He only met her once or twice the whole seven years he's been living there, but he was always gone, so he didn't know that many people around the neighborhood.

"Well I noticed that there has been a van or delivery truck coming by a lot to this house and it makes me feel uncomfortable, especially when I have five kids who are outside a lot. I just want to know if it's going to be a regular thing?"

Jack blankly looked down at her, not knowing of a van or truck. He pushed himself off the doorframe. "Just give me a second."

He turned around then walked down the corridor, stopping where the hallway meets the kitchen. "Sel, there's a lady at the door talking about some vans or trucks coming over here a lot. Do you know anything about this?"

Selena nodded. "I've been ordering a few things offline for me and the kids. Who is it?"

Jack shrugged. "I think her name is Stacey. She's the one with all the kids."

Jack and Selena didn't really talk to a lot of their neighbors. They kept to themselves as much as they could. The kids played with the kids of one neighbor, but that was it. Jack and Selena noticed that this was one of the neighborhoods that had a lot of drama going on, so they wanted to keep their kids away from that.

Jack followed Selena to the front door where Stacey impatiently bounced her leg with her arms folded over her chest.

Selena shot her a polite smile. "Hi, what's the problem here?" She asked.

Stacey inhaled harshly through her nose, but managed a courteous tone. "Well see, I have a problem with delivery vans coming in and out of _my_ neighborhood. And I'd like to know what exactly are they delivering?"

Selena's blinked her eyes a few times as she cocked her head back. She glanced up at Jack who was looking at floor with a small smirk on his face, shaking his head.

She let out a small laugh as she fixed her eyes back on Stacey. "I don't think that really concerns you, ma'am. What I buy offline is my personal business. I don't mean to be rude to you or anything, but it's not your concern."

Stacey's chin jutted and now her polite tone was now gone. "I don't want my kids playing outside when mysterious vehicles come around here. Maybe you should start buying things at the store instead of ordering from offline."

"Ma'am, I'm trying really hard to be civil with you, but you're making it impossible. Like I said before, it's my own business and I'm not cutting back on my shopping just cause of your paranoia. If it's such a problem then keep your children out of the street. It's very much free to mind your business and watch your children while they're outside if it's that big of a deal."

Stacey's jaw dropped as she held a hand over her heart. "Excuse me, but I don't pay bills in my house just for someone across the street to tell me what I should do with my children."

"And I don't pay extra to have my things shipped just for someone from across the street to tell me where I can and can't have my things delivered. And I'm not telling you what you should do, I'm simply suggesting."

"You young people have no respect for your elders these days. It's disgraceful."

"I did have respect for you until you took advantage of that _because_ you're an elder. I respected you until you gave me a reason not to. And you are not that old, so you can't use that as an excuse...I have kids as well but I'm not over at your house bothering you, now am I? No, I'm not. So please, see your way off my property. Thank you and have the day you deserve."

The last thing Selena saw was Stacey's jaw dropping again before she shut the door, tired of the back and forth with her.

Jack grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close. "You are so sexy when you're mad." He kissed her lips before pressing her against the wall, his fingers pulling down one of the straps of her jumpsuit.

They kissed for a long moment until the the door swung open and the kids walked in panting and wiping the sweat off their foreheads.

Selena pushed Jack off of her just as Dylan turned around to see them. "Dad, were you kissing mom?" He faked shuddered. "That's gross. Girls have cooties."

Jack laughed. "Even your mom?"

Dylan glanced at his mother who was playfully scowling at him then furiously shook his head before waving his hand towards him, telling Jack to come down to his level.

Jack crouched down and leaned in close.

Dylan cupped a hand on the side of his mouth then whispered, "Even mom, but don't tell her I told you or she'll take away ice cream."

Jack dropped his head and chuckled before looking over his shoulder up at Selena who shook her head with a smile.

He looked back at Dylan and nodded decisively. "I won't tell her. I'll keep it between you and me." Jack then grabbed Naomi who was standing off to the side and stood up with her. "Hey babygirl."

Naomi pecked his cheek. "Hey daddy. Mommy put me in ballet today. It was so fun!"

Jack smiled. "Was it?"

She nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, whenever you have a recital, I'll be there to see you dance."

Selena put a hand on Dylan's back and led all of them into the kitchen. "Are you two hungry for lunch?"

The both of them cheered in unison. Jack took his seat once again on the stool and grabbed his sandwich, sliding it over to Naomi. "Here Nye, you can have mine."

Naomi raised her eyebrows. "You don't want it daddy?"

Jack shook his head. "Your mom will make me another one. You can have this."

Dylan slammed the palm of his hand onto the counter and groaned, slumping over as he placed his forehead on the counter.

Selena curiously eyed him as she put a slice of turkey on the bread. "What's wrong with you, Dyl?"

"I wanted dad's sandwich. I'm so hungry." He whined.

Jack let out a sign. "Dylan, you're a man right?"

Dylan sat up and nodded up at Jack, absolutely sure of himself.

"Then know it's a man's job to protect women all the time and make sure they're good before anyone. Always feed women and kids first. Always make sure they're safe and okay. It's our jobs as men to provide and give to women. Okay? They are one of the reasons while we're all here. They're the most precious in this world and we have to protect them at all cost. Understand?"

Dylan nodded. "I understand."

Selena put Dylan's sandwich on a napkin and slid it over to him. He then looked at it and slid it over to Naomi. "Here, you can have my sandwich. I'll wait until you're done eating to eat."

Jack laughed along with Selena. "Woah, Nye already has a sandwich. You can eat yours. It's okay." Jack said.

"Mom, didn't have one yet." Dylan then offered it to Selena. "Momma, you want my sandwich?"

Selena chuckled, preparing the next sandwich. "No baby. You go ahead and eat. Thanks for asking though. It's very manly of you." She winked at Dylan making him laugh softly.

Selena handed Jack his sandwich just as the house phone began ringing. She walked over to their phone that sat on a counter by the wall.

She took it off the hook and held it between her ear and shoulder as she began putting everything back in the fridge. "Hello?"

Jack watched as Selena froze and her eyes went wide. She uttered a few words, but he couldn't really make them out. Then she spoke clearly, "He isn't here right now and I'm not sure if he would want to speak to you."

Then there was a long pause then she said, "Don't call anymore, if he wants to talk then he'll call you."

Selena then hung up the phone and noticed that the kids were done eating. "Kids, go play. I need to talk to your father." She took their napkins, throwing them away as Jack helped Naomi and Dylan down from the stools.

As the kids ran out the room, Jack raised his brows at Selena. "What's wrong?"

Selena took in a deep breath before speaking. "It was your dad. He said your mom died and he wants to talk to you. Your biological mom, I mean."

Jack's jaw clenched and other than that, he showed no emotion, not that any flooded through his body anyways.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

Jack shook his head. "No...No, I don't. He's not my father and I could give a damn about her." He shrugged loosely as if it didn't matter.

Jack stepped off the stool and kissed Selena's cheek. "I'm gonna take a drive, I'll be back soon." He took the keys off the hanger then slammed the door behind him as he left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks Cherry for watching the kids. We'll pay you extra when we get back." Selena told the babysitter.

"Oh, it's no problem, Mrs. Mercer. Your kids are the only ones who don't try to kill me. I actually like them, unlike those rugrats across the street." Cherry snarled.

Selena held back a laugh as she pulled out thirty dollars from her pocket. "This is for dinner. Order pizza if you want. The kids usually share a small pizza, you can get your own if you want."

Cherry smiled wide as she took the money. "What time will you be back?"

"We'll probably be back tomorrow morning. Just call if you need anything."

Cherry nodded and sat on the couch. "Will do." She grinned.

Jack came downstairs and stood by the door. "Selena, come on. Let's get this over with." He groused loud enough for her to hear.

She walked around the corner and into the hallway then stopped at the bottom of the curved staircase, calling for the kids.

Dylan and Naomi ran to the bottom of the stairs then stared up at Selena. "We're about to go now. We'll be back tomorrow. If you need to talk to us then just get Cherry to call. Don't give her a hard time, okay?"

The both of them nodded. Selena then smiled and wrapped the both of them in her arms, squeezing them. "I love you guys." She pecked the both of their heads once they said it back.

Jack walked over to them and hugged them as well. "Be good you two. We'll see you soon. Love you." He kissed them before leading out the door and into the car.

Selena's nails grazed up and down on the back of Jack's neck as he drove them to Oakland. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Jack nodded, but didn't respond otherwise.

"Just try to hear him out at least then. We don't wanna repeat what happened last time."

"Okay." He mumbled, honestly not wanting to, but he felt as if he had to. He was filled with so many questions that weren't answered last time.

Jack never went on any quest to search for his parents because he had all the love of a mother and family in the house he grew up in, and that was enough. It took more than a few weeks to love and open up to his family, because the fear of being hurt stood in the way, but he overcame it and was okay.

It took hours to get to Oakland, even then, Jack still wanted to turn the car around and forget about everything, but he couldn't. This needed to happen.

Jack and Selena sat silent in the car, staring at the diner in front of them. The blue paint glowing from the illumination of the neon pink and blue sign that read, _Cosmos Diner._

He grabbed his cigarettes off the dashboard and lit one, releasing the built up stress.

Jack then told her as casually as he could. "I swear to God if he looks at you any kind of way or says something I don't like to you, I will fucking kill him." He then tossed the pack of cigarettes back on the dashboard.

Selena bit down hard on her lip at what he said. "Don't say that. I don't want to start taking that literally." She laughed nervously.

Jack's head turned towards her with a stern look on his face. "You need too."

"You wouldn't seriously kill him would you?"

"Not if he doesn't tries anything like last time."

Selena shook her head in disbelief. "I am not letting you go back to prison again over something stupid."

Jack chuckled bitterly. "It's not up to you."

"Look at me." Selena reached over the console and took his chin in her hands. "Lose the attitude. You have kids to worry about. If he ends up pissing you off that damn much then we'll leave and never speak to him again. That alright?"

Jack gave her a sarcastic smile. "Swell." He took one last drag and opened the door, throwing the cigarette to the ground then getting out and stepping on it.

The both of them made their way to the front doors. Even from the outside they could see that there was a nostalgic vibe to the inside as well.

Black and white tiles designed the floor, led lights that matched the outside sign stretched around ceiling, and red stools were spread around the counter.

They stepped inside and instantly Jack seen the callous bastard. He was in a booth in the back by the window, drinking out of a mug.

He was dressed in an army jacket, blue shirt and jeans. The fluffy beard he once had was now trimmed and the hair that wasn't visible before, now was which was a bit darker than Jack's and perfectly combed.

He cleaned himself up, and now it he looked like he was a whole other person. But it has been eight years since then, so it gave him time to get his shit together.

Jack and Selena made their way over to the booth where he stood up and grinned widely. "My boy! It's good to see you." He pulled Jack in for an awkward hug as Selena slid into the booth.

Jack pulled himself out of the hug as quick as he could. "Let's see if you get the privilege to call me that cause trust me, we aren't there yet." He slid into the booth next to Selena, holding her hand under the table.

Jack could see himself in the man sitting across from him. And he didn't realize how much a void of an absent father was eating away his insides until now where he had came face to face with the very issue.

"Congratulations on the fame. I hear you on the radio and I tell everyone that you're my son. Of course they know, that you're grown and I wasn't there, but I let them know that I'm proud of you cause I am. And I know you have two beautiful kids. I'm glad to see that you and Selena are still together."

Jack only nodded. All the words he planned to say to his father, evaporated. No emotion was there and even if he wanted to, he couldn't feel anything.

No surge of anger. No need of tears. No sense of relief.

The longing pain that he felt when he was a kid and teenager has weakened with age. How could he recapture something he never had in the first place? And even when he attempted to, it only damaged him even more.

"You look good. The both of you do. How's life treating you?"

"What's your name?" Jack asked, ignoring his last question.

The man laughed, his shoulders shaking. "You don't know my name? I thought the last time we met I told you."

"No." Jack grumbled.

"It's Vince."

"Oh." Jack squeezed Selena's hand harder on instinct. She rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand, trying to comfort him as much as she could without making it visible that he was stressed.

"How come you're in California?" Jack asked him, watching him intently as he finished whatever was in the mug.

Vince began to twist his ring that had a lions head on it. "When your grandmother died, me and your uncle were in her will and your moth-"

Jack interrupted him. "Don't say 'your mother'. Just say her name. I shouldn't have to go into detail about why, but just don't."

Vince looked as if he was about to scold Jack, but then he only nodded and continued. "Ava and I took the money and moved here. We kinda ran out of the money a little bit after so I'm staying with some friends down the street at an apartment on Grove. Apartment twenty-one, feel free to stop by any time."

Jack once again ignored him, and blurted out another question. "So why'd you leave? Why did the both of you leave me?"

Vince inhaled strongly through his nose. "We were on drugs son. We loved you, we really did. I held you in my hands and I seen myself in you. I seen my traits, characteristics, my eyes and everything. You were our whole world."

Jack dragged his hand down across his face, feeling the coil of anger he didn't feel before. He asked again, more aggressive this time. "Then why did you leave?"

Vince let out a dark chuckle, shaking his head. "Boy, I think you should watch your tone."

"Why? You aren't my father, so I'm not obligated to listen to you. You didn't love me. A real man raises his child, and that's what you didn't do."

Jack could now feel Vince's tension through his very own tension. And he couldn't help but be angry with the man who abandoned him in a foster home who could give a damn about him.

It was foster home after foster home until he found home. A home with warmth, comfort, and love. He rebelled at a young age because before his brothers, he never had a man to teach him how to be a man.

"Look, we tried to be there and you nearly choked me to death."

Jack scoffed. "Don't start with that shit. Just admit that you failed at being a man."

"I didn't." He gritted through his teeth, realizing he was getting nowhere with Jack. "I wanted to teach you things a father should, but -"

"I had to learn how to tie a tie from my brothers. My brothers taught me how to shave and fight. My mom taught me how to love and treat a woman. And I learned on my own how to raise my kids and there isn't a thing you can ever teach me about how to be a father or to be a man. I'm providing for my family, so obviously you not being around didn't effect me as a man."

"Why don't you fucking understand? You were to damn young to understand then and now you still don't."

"You're right. I'm a grown ass man now. I'm not twelve anymore wondering why my own parents didn't want me. You two didn't even think enough of me to clean yourselves up and at least try to visit. I was thrown to the side like I never existed. Just face it...I don't need you now and I never did."

Jack was getting tired of being stuck in the same spot with Vince. There was nothing to move on from and their relationship was non existent, so he was exhausted from this.

"You don't have anyone now, so you come running to me, and honestly I'm the wrong one if you're seeking pity." Jack then stood up from the booth. "Let's go, Selena." He stuck his hand out to her.

Vince's cold and hard eyes slowly glance over at her, chilling her to the core. Selena's breath caught in her throat.

It was something about the way he looked at her. It was almost like he hated her for being with his son. Almost like if he ever got her alone, he'd kill her. Underneath all those fake smiles, there was greed and cruelness.

She was positive that there was nothing good about this man, and she could tell of all this just by the look he gave her.

She finally got out the booth, grabbing Jack's hand again and following him into the car where he didn't utter a word.

Once they got back to the motel room they got before going to the diner, Jack sat on the edge of the the bed and fixed his eyes on the wall.

Selena took a seat next to him and only a few seconds after, Jack let everything out.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and let all the pain out through his tears. He was a silent crier. Selena wasn't aware that he was crying until she felt a tear drop on her shoulder.

He didn't cry a lot, but every time he did it broke Selena's heart to see all the power and confidence that she associated him with, strip down and leave him to be the hurt boy that thought love had no place in his heart because at once he never knew what it was.

Selena put a hand on the back of his head, slowly grazing her fingernails on his scalp. "It's okay."

Jack just couldn't understand why his own parents didn't want him. He was unbelievably grateful for Evelyn, his brothers, and his own family, but there was always something in the back of his mind wondering _what if?_

 _What did he ever do?_ They left before they got a chance to know him. They couldn't even give him away to a good family. Instead, he moved from home to home, getting neglected and abused like he didn't matter.

Home wasn't home like they said. It was a hell. No one ever wanted him, until he was ten. A decade of being mentally, emotionally, and physically hurt because of his own parents and yes, he completely blamed them for all of it.

But he's stronger now and he's happy that Evelyn took him under her wing, because without her, he wouldn't be where he was today.

Jack pulled away and kept his head down, quickly wiping the tears. Selena took his face in her hands and sweetly kissed him then broke apart.

"I love you. Your fans love you. Your band and Liam love you. Your brothers love you. And our kids love you. I don't want you to feel like you aren't wanted, because you are very much needed."

Jack nodded his head and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you." He told her, then dropped a kiss on her neck. "You being here means so much to me and you will never have to worry about me running out on you and the kids."

Jack then gives her a pained look and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "If I ever start to seem like him or end up sli-"

Selena shook her head as her brows creased, not believing what he was saying. "Jack, what? You are nothing like-"

"Just listen to me for a second, alright?"

Selena frowned, but nodded her head.

"If I ever start slipping down that path and I don't realize it...And you feel like I changed or you don't know me anymore, then tell me, Selena."

"Yeah, of course." She spoke, her eyes heavy with worry and curiosity. "You don't have to worry about it though. I know your heart and you're a good person, and that's all that matters."

Jack gave her a long passionate kiss then pulled away, watching as a small smile formed on Selena's lips. "At least you didn't make his nose bleed or choke him this time."

"God knows I wanted to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Halloween** **. Just a fun chapter, try not to get too scared**

* * *

"I thought we agreed to stay home and have a movie marathon?" Jack complained as him and Selena waited at the end of the stairs to see their kids costumes for Halloween.

The plan for the night was to take the kids out for an hour or two then come back home and watch horror movies then that was it, but Selena had other things in mind.

"Jack, you always fall asleep during movies so what's the point? I think the party would be fun." Selena said, propping her elbow on the railing of the stairs, combing her fingers through her hair.

"I don't wanna go though." Jack then walked down the hallway, turning into the living room before coming back with movie cases. "Look, I got your favorite movies."

Selena sighed as Jack began to list the horror movies in his hands. "Halloween, The Strangers, Haunting in Connecticut, Poltergeist, and..." His eyebrows rose at the last movie. "Heathers?"

Shrugging, she defended herself. "It's a dark movie about a couple who kills off the popular kids. Sounds like a horror to me."

Jack furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side. "Sel, it's a comedy."

"A _dark_ comedy _."_ She corrected.

"It's corny."

"It's meant to be corny. But what do you know, you haven't even seen Forrest Gump."

Jack rolled his eyes. "And what does that have to do with Heathers?"

"You don't know good movies." She stated simply.

Jack stared at her dully before giving up on their conversation. "If you say so...anyways I'm not going to the party and neither are you."

"You can't tell me what I can and can not do."

"I beg to differ."

"Why do I have to stay home cause you are?"

"Cause what if something happens to you and I won't be there? I'm not going down that road again, sorry, but no. We don't have to stay home, but I'm not going to a party with a whole lot of fake and prissy ass people."

Selena huffed. "What then?"

Jack shrugged loosely. "Ashton has this cabin up not to far from the city where he and Tessa go to get away. We haven't had any alone time really, you wanna go up there?"

"Tonight? On Halloween?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. He gave me a key not to long ago and said we could go up there anytime we want, so why not? It'll be just me and you."

Tsk'ing, Selena disagreed. "It's never just a 'me and you' on Halloween. There's always a someone or something."

Jack snorted. "Yeah, right."

The sound of pattering footsteps reached the stairs, drawing Jack's and Selena's attention to their kids who was dressed as Lilo Pelekai and a dead football player.

"Wow, you guys look amazing." Jack smiled up at them as they came down the stairs.

Selena tapped Jack's arm as she stared at their kids. "Go get my camera."

Jack left the room and came back with Selena's old fashioned polaroid camera. She waved them down the stairs and pointed towards the wall. With a smile, she held up the camera and said, "Say hi to grandma and grandpa."

In unison, they sang,"Hi grandma and grandpa." As they finished off with a grin, Selena snapped a the picture then grabbed the photo that slid out.

She gazed down at it with a smirk, Jack looking down at it as well. "It'd be a good photo for our Christmas card." He joked.

Selena let out a small laugh, hitting his chest with the back of her hand. In return, he gave her a simple kiss on her temple.

"Alright, let's go." Selena opened the front door that was wrapped in orange lights that looked like miniature pumpkins, the kids grabbing their plastic pumpkins then walking out.

The Halloween sun isn't yet fully set, but it still seemed eerie with the sky being orange. Candy wrappers already blew over the street that was filled with autumn leaves.

In the middle of their dead end street, gravestones were plotted into the grass and a ghost hung from the tree above one of the neighbors, who dressed as a witch, stirred whatever was in her big black pot.

Just as they started to walk around the circle of their cul-de-sac, she felt the breeze hit her skin through the fabric of her clothes.

Even in California, October still made the evening chilly. "Jack, can you get my - "

"Already got it." Jack's feet stood aside two lit jack-o-laterns as he locked the door then handed her the blue cropped cotton jacket.

"Thank you." Selena slipped into the jacket, buttoning it over her black bodysuit that was still visible around her stomach.

They walked past the first few vacant but decorated houses. Superheroes, princesses, and monsters, moved in candy-yearning groups going door to door.

Garages had become dungeons, front yards turned into graveyards with limbs and bones poking out of the houses, and corpses hung from the trees.

As Jack and Selena stood back, they watched their kids run to their first door. Selena looked over at Jack who was picking something off of his black hoodie.

"You ever went trick or treating?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." He muttered. "Didn't like it very much though."

Selena almost laughed. "Really? You seem like you would like everything about Halloween. I mean, you did murder a few people."

"Only two." He corrected, folding his arms, watching the kids run to the next house. "And I never said I didn't like it, just not like you do. You act like it's fucking Christmas."

Selena ignored him. "There should be extra days of Halloween. Like, thirty more days. How cool would that be?" She smiled, staring at the winking street light.

"Stupid. That would probably convince more crazy and psychotic people to come out and do shit that they aren't supposed to be doing. I bet you the murder rate would increase."

"Okay, what's your favorite holiday then?"

"Valentines Day."

"That's not even a real holiday."

"I consider it a holiday. I buy you stuff, make you feel good, take you out, and what do I get in return? The best sex ever." He smirked, chuckling.

Selena laughed. "Why did I marry you?"

Jack shrugged. "Sick, I guess." As she laughed, Jack kissed her lips, pulling apart when the kids returned.

"What did you guys get?" Selena asked.

Dylan groaned and furiously extended out his plastic pumpkin. "Apples and stupid juice."

"Mama, I don't want apples or juice. I want chocolate and stuff." Naomi complained.

"Okay." Selena began. "Let's walk down to another couple of houses. I know this neighborhood like the back of my hand and I know where they sell the king sized candy bars." She winked, making them grin and bounce joyfully.

Stopping at the next house, Naomi and Dylan ran up to the porch then once their annoying neighbor, Stacey, put something in their bags, they turned around with a glare.

Jack stifled a laugh and arched a brow at her. "You know where the king sized candy bars are, huh?" He sarcastically made fun of her.

"Try the next house guys!" She shouted to them, then spoke normally to Jack. "Boy, do I hate these neighbors. Especially Stacey."

* * *

The kids went back into the house with loads of junk candy filling their pumpkins. Jack and Selena checked each wrapper, making sure nothing was inside them.

After a few minutes of eating their candy, Selena took their bags and Jack went to lay on the couch and turn on the tv.

The kids whined as they seen Selena set their bags on top of the fridge. "But mommmm..." They whined.

"You guys have to go to bed. You guys can have some more tomorrow, I promise. Go get ready for bed."

Groaning and stomping, they marched upstairs. Selena waited until they were gone to grab the pumpkins.

Walking over to the couch, Selena dropped Dylan's pumpkin on Jack's stomach as she took a seat, her back against the arm of the couch.

They dug through their kids candy, searching for goodies.

Jack pulled out a Reese's cup and scrunched up his face. "I'll give you a Reese's for a Baby Ruth." He bargained.

Selena took a long look at the candy he held before rummaging through the junk, then pulling out a Baby Ruth.

"You talk to Cherry?" Jack asked, taking the Baby Ruth.

"She said she'd be here in a minute."

In the next ten minutes, Jack and Selena picked out some clothes for the next day, said goodnight to their children, and left the house.

"So where exactly is this cabin? Crystal lake?"

Jack chuckled. "It's somewhere by Lucas Creek. It's nothing to worry about. I promise you there is no masked dude with a machete or anything like that trying to hurt you...Unless you're into that kind of thing." He smirked, sending her a wink once they hit a red light.

Selena giggled. "Disgusting." She leaned back in her chair and seen an upcoming coffee shop. "Do you love me?"

Jack noticed the coffee shop too. "Do I have to go inside?" He asked, pulling into the parking lot.

"Would it kill you?"

"It just might. I honestly don't feel like stopping to sign autographs or anything right now."

Selena sat up and tried to get a full look inside the shop, seeing it was decorated with a few ghost and bats hanging from the ceiling and nearly empty. "There's no one in there."

Jack huffed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I don't want coffee, I wa-"

"Hot chocolate, I know." Jack shut the door and walked into the shop. After getting their drinks, he was stopped by two young girls and took a picture with them.

Not that he didn't like interacting with fans, he loved his fans, but sometimes he'd just rather seem normal, but if it was the other way around, he'd do the same - that's what he always told himself.

"See, it was only two people." Selena smiled, taking the hot chocolate out of his hand then sipping it.

Jack then continued down the road, coming close to the cabin's location, he began flipping through radio stations, but Selena turned the dial down.

"Can I tell you a scary story?"

"No." He muttered, turning the volume back up.

Selena then turned it back down. "Why? Are you scared?" She teased.

"Hell no."

"Mhm." Selena curled her legs up and rested her head on the seat, closing her eyes.

Jack seen on the navigation screen that they were less than five minutes away from the cabin when the car began to sputter and shake.

"What the fuck?" He spat as he steered towards the side of the road, the car coming to a stop. "Fuck!" He hit the steering wheel, causing Selena to jump out of her seat.

"What happened?" She asked, confused as to why they stopped.

Jack slouched back, massaging his temples. "The damn car broke down." He tried to start it up again, but there was no sign of life.

Selena immediately began to panic. They were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by the woods, on Halloween night. Nothing sounded good, about this.

"Try calling someone." Jack told her, getting out of the car and walking over to lift up the hood.

Selena's phone couldn't find any signal, she got out of the car, searching for a signal, but still no luck. "There's no signal, babe."

Jack looked up from the engine and met Selena's eyes. "Are you serious?"

Selena nodded. "Yeah, I'm serious."

"Fantastic." He groused, shutting the hood of the car. "I guess we gotta walk and call someone in the morning."

They grabbed their suitcase then walked down the black road that was dimly lit by the full moon, luckily the woods on either side didn't block the only light they had.

"Can I tell you a scary story, now?" Selena asked, rolling the suitcase behind her.

"Not out here. No."

Selena chuckled. "Oh, so you are scared." She teasingly smiles at him.

"No. We're only three or five minutes away."

"It's a three or five minute story."

Jack surrendered with a hefty sigh. "Go ahead."

"A young boy is sleeping in his bed on a usual night. He hears footsteps outside his door, and peeks out of his eyes to see what is happening. His door swings open quietly to reveal a murderer carrying the corpses of his parents. After silently propping them up on a chair, he writes something on the wall in the blood of the dead bodies. He then hides under the childs bed. The child is scared beyond belief. He can't read the writing on the wall and he knows the man is under his bed. Like any child, he pretends that he slept through the whole thing and hasn't awoken yet. He lays still as the bodies, quietly hearing the breathes from under his bed."

An hour passes, and his eyes are adjusting more and more to the darkness. He tries to make out the words, but it's a struggle. He gasps when he finally makes out the sentence.

"I know you're awake". He feels something shift underneath his bed.

"That was scary." Jack agreed once they approached the cabin. "Thank God we made it here alive." He inserted the key into the lock then pushed the door open, letting Selena walk in first.

It was small and cold, but it seemed nice. There was a small fireplace off to the side and a couch in front of it. The bedroom and bathroom was around the corner.

It seemed like the typical cabin, nothing weird or odd about it at all.

"This is nice." Selena spoke as Jack closed the door. "It's a little cold, but nice."

Selena began to walk towards the room, but Jack grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her chest to his. "I've been wanting to taste you all night."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

Selena drew her hand down his chest, stopping at the bottom of his abdomen, seductively gazing up at him. "Then light a fire and let's get to it then."

A smile fell across Jack's lips before giving her a small but slow kiss. After pulling away, Selena grabbed his suitcase and hers. "I'm gonna go put these up, I'll be back."

Jack walked over to the fireplace. "Don't take to long." He flashed her a smirk over his shoulder then grabbed a match that was next to the fireplace.

Selena walked into the bedroom that was colder than the rest of the house, but she paid no mind to it. She opened the suitcase and pulled out the clothes that they were gonna wear for the next two days.

She spun around with the clothes in her hands to find the top two drawers pulled out. She could've sworn they were shut, but maybe she just thought wrong.

Brushing it off, she continued to put the clothes in the drawers then walked out to see Jack drinking a beer. He smiled at her. "You like it?"

"Mhm." Selena sat on the floor, the warmth from the fire finally bringing heat to her body.

Jack set the beer on the counter by the fridge then stood in front of Selena's feet. He pulled off his shirt then tossed to side, lowering down to her level, he began to undress her.

* * *

After catching her breath, Selena got off of Jack and stood up. "I'm gonna go put some pajamas on."

"Lame." Jack groaned, pulling on his boxers as she made her way down the hall. As patiently waited for her to return, he heard three taps on the window.

He got up and walked over to the window, looking outside, but seen nothing. Being distracted by the tapping, his heart nearly fell out of his chest when Selena tapped him on his shoulder.

"Oh shit." He said almost breathless, trailing off into a laugh.

Selena looked at suspiciously, but with a sly smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

They went back over in front of the fireplace and sat across from each other on the floor. Selena rested her chin on her knees and smiled at him.

"What?"

Selena shrugged, the smile still existent. "You're just so handsome."

"I'm handsome?" Jack chuckled, leaning back on his arms, his palms cold from the wooden floor. "You got fucked on the floor next to the fireplace and now you're all lovey dovey and shit."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe cause I love you." Her head turned to the side, her cheek resting on her knee.

Jack gave her a long look with a small and sweet smile. "I love you too, baby."

Blush stained her face as she tried to hide the wide smile, her forehead on her knees where Jack couldn't see the grin he already knew was on her face.

Then an echoing scream came about, making the both them alert, their heads snapping up. The scream couldn't have came from inside, they were alone.

But it still left them confused. It was the kind of scream that made a persons blood go cold and put every thought on hold. The scream had hysteria and a wild panic to it, bordering on horror.

Selena's eyes were wide, her hairs on the back of her neck standing up, her heart thudding against her chest. "You heard that too, right?"

Shoulders tensed, his eyes were staring off nowhere in particular, the scream making his mind go blank. "How couldn't I?"

"What do you think it was?" Selena asked, crawling over to Jack, her arms tightly wrapping around his forearm.

Ironically, Jack was the one who loosened up and calmed once he felt the of warmth of Selena, relaxing under her touch.

"Probably those kids from that bonfire." Jack assumed, his voice holding no fear whatsoever just like his face that didn't betray any sign of panic. "Nothing to get scared over."

"You're kidding, right?" Selena cocked her head out, her mouth slightly parting as her eyes narrowed.

Jack looked at her, his face serious as could be. "Uh, no?"

"This place is haunted, Jack." She whispered.

Jack rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "No it's not. There's no such thing as ghost."

"What? You said you seen your mom during thanksgiving dinner when you came back to Detroit and then you said you seen her that day during the shooting."

Jack shrugged. "Well, I don't know anymore. Maybe I was just really upset and my mind was in a different place."

"I hate skeptics." She muttered under her breath.

"Whatever." Rolling his eyes, he stood up then grabbed his jeans and shirt off the floor. "You wore me out, so I'm heading to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah." Selena stood up and followed Jack into the bedroom that was freezing. She snuggled next to Jack's warm body and attempted to fall asleep, but she couldn't.

The sounds of the floorboard creaking kept her up. The chills in the air made the hairs on her neck stand up. And every few seconds, something made her check over her shoulder, but it was always nothing.

After falling asleep for only a few minutes, the sound of glass shattering rang throughout the cabin, causing the both of them to jump out of their sleep.

Jack instantly looked to Selena, making sure Selena was where she was supposed to be and okay. He then reached for the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out his gun.

"Is someone out there?" She asked, clutching onto the bedsheets, her body stiffening.

Jack shrugged and stood up. "I'm about to find out...And please don't be hardheaded and stay here." He told her, walking towards the door.

Selena sat still for a minute, but she couldn't stay in the room by herself any longer, something wasn't right. She stepped off the bed, and slinked her way out the room and into the dark hallway.

She was afraid to call out Jack's name because he was nowhere in sight and who knows who was in the cabin with them.

Beginning to open the front door, it flew open and revealed Jack who seemed terrified but was quickly covered up with anger. "It never fucking fails, does it? I told you to stay in the room."

Selena ignored him and used her shoulder to push him aside, sticking her head out the door to check the surroundings. "Was anyone outside?"

Jack put four of his fingers on her forehead, pushing her back inside the cabin. "No, and no one is inside either. It just happened, that's all."

"Oh, sure." Selena sarcastically agreed, her rolling eyes saying otherwise.

"Anyways, I'm gonna try to go back to bed."

Selena let out a groan. "I can't sleep. I tried for an hour and only got a few minutes in." She shrugged. "I'm gonna take a bath and maybe it'll help."

Jack walked into the small kitchen and set his pistol on the counter. "I'll be in there in a second." He said, grabbing beer from the fridge.

Selena strolled into the wooden bathroom and ran the hot water into the classical tub. Walking across the light brown floor, she stopped in front of the mirror and began to undress.

Her fingers lifted the up the him of her silk top and pulled it over her head, and for a split second, she seen a masculine figure in the mirror, standing in the dark bedroom across the hall.

Almost snapping her neck, she checked over her shoulder and looked into the bedroom, but no one was there. The door was cracked and it was dark, so maybe her eyes were just playing tricks on her.

Goosebumps rose on her arms as she finished undressing and sat her clothes on top of the counter before walking over to the tub to turn off the water.

She slid down into the warm water and let her head rest back, her hair falling over the edge of the tub. Closing her eyes, she seeked for relaxation and hoped to grow tired.

Selena hummed a gentle laugh when she felt Jack's fingers massaging her scalp, every now and then combing his fingers down her loose curls. "Are you gonna join me or what?" She smiled.

A small chuckle came from him as he continued to wrap her curls around his finger, almost sending her to sleep.

"C'mon babe." She urged, sitting up then turning around to see nothing, but Jack just walking into the bathroom as he began to take off his shirt.

Adrenaline coursed through Selena's body, her wide eyes focused on Jack. "Were you out there the whole ti- time?" She stammered.

Jack suspiciously eyed her. "Yeah." He confirmed slowly. "Are you okay?"

Selena didn't hesitate to stand up and reach for a towel then wrap it around her body. "I'm not staying here anymore, we have to go."

She stepped out the tub and attempted to leave, but Jack put his hands on her shoulders, holding her still.

"Selena, what's going on? Do you feel okay?" He brought the back of his hand to her forehead that was quickly swatted away.

"I'm feeling okay, but no, I am not okay. It felt like someone was running their fingers through my hair and I could've sworn it was you and I don't know, but I can't stay here."

"Well where are you gonna go? The car broke down and there's no signal and it's dark out. You're gonna have to wait until morning."

Selena forward and whispered. "There's something wrong here and I promise you it's haunted. Once it hits six in the morning,

I'm leaving whether you're with me or not."

With that, she grabbed her clothes off the counter then pulled on Jack's hand and dragged him into the bedroom, not wanting to be alone.

Jack huffed. "Do I have to stay up with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, you do." She told him, putting her pajamas back on. "Can't believe you even thought this was a good idea."

"Obviously you did too. You're here aren't you?"

Selena ignored him and flopped down onto the bed. "I swear I seen someone in here and the floorboard was creaking earlier and the scream...Jack, something happened here."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "If something did then it did. What do you wanna do? Take a walk on Halloween night and hope no one murders us on the way to a gas station?"

It was obvious Jack was being sarcastic even though he was serious at the same time, but there was a vibe that someone didn't think it was funny.

The door flew open and slammed against the wall making the both of them jump. Their eyes flickered over to the hallway where they seen something that made their heart drop.

A masculine shadow crept upon the corner of the wall, the sound of boots meeting the floor filled the air that was soon covered by the record player in the living room that began to play an old sixties song.

"Go shut the door." Selena whispered, terrified for whatever was out there to know that she was aware of it.

Jack shook his head. "Hell no." He mumbled, his eyes wide, not moving from the hallway where the shadow stood still. "You do it."

"You're the one who pissed it off and you're the one who wanted to stay here, so you go do it." She elbowed him in his rib.

Jack pushed her away and slowly stood up. His blood grew colder with each step he took towards the door. Then the shadow began to grow larger and footsteps started again, so Jack rushed to the door and slammed it shut.

He locked it then rushed over to the dresser that held their belongings. Opening the drawers, he began to pick out their clothes and throw them into the suitcase that Selena had just pulled out.

After packing their things, Jack nodded towards the window. "Go."

Just as Selena opened the window, the knob on the door began to rattle as the door shook violently before opening like it did last time.

Their attention was soon grasped by a tall man with the smile of a predator stood in the doorway, staring at them, not moving a muscle. His dark eyes burned them, enjoying the fear and shattering chill that he sent through their bodies.

This man was pure evil and the both of them drowned in the darkness, everything around them disappearing. They were paralyzed. All of their focus was strictly on this man.

Everything was silent besides the faint sound of the record playing continuing in the background. They stood for another split second until Jack snapped out of the trance and gently pushed Selena forward. "Go!"

Selena quickly climbed out the window with Jack following behind her with the suitcase. They left the cabin and the booming laugh behind them.

They made it to the gas station about a mile away from the cabin. Jack contacted someone to come fix their car.

"They said he'll be here in about an hour." Jack said, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "You okay, babe?" He asked Selena who was still shaking.

She shrugged and avoided eye contact. He pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. "Nothing's is gonna happen anymore. It's all good."

Selena pulled away. "Go call Ashton and see what's up with that cabin."

Jack furrowed his brows. "Do you really wanna know, Sel?"

Selena nodded firmly and pushed him. "Go call him."

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and left Selena alone.

After a few minutes Jack came back with a nervous look, his hand on the back of his neck. "So, look, this is what happened..."

Selena's muscles tightened, preparing herself for the story.

"A family lived in there...Well, they'd vacation there and it was a husband and his wife and his kid. He was going insane and shit and when his wife and kid were asleep, he got a double barrel shotgun and shot his son then he killed his wife and then himself. After that, the police found out that he was guilty of eleven other murders in the area and that they weren't vacationing there, he was hiding and he planned to kill his family. They found one of his journals. It said, voices told him to do it and he kept a piece of hair of each one of his victims and he claimed that they were demons and he had to get rid of them."

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistakes, I was taking my cousins to get candy and I couldn't get much done and I wanted this out a bit earlier. But Happy Halloween**? **. Stay safe y'all.**


	10. Chapter 10

Watching Jack sink a solid ball into a hole on their pool table, Selena hopped down from a stool at their home bar and walked over to the table with her pool stick.

Selena bent over, the stick loosely sitting between her fingers. Pushing the cue forward, she knocked a striped ball into the hole whilst another made it into the opposite hole.

She smiled as she stood back, sucking her teeth. "C'mon bubba, face it, you're just not as good as me." She bragged, leaning on her stick.

Jack looked at her from across the table and shrugged. "Whatever you say, big head." He joked as he began walking around the table, eyeing his next move.

Selena chuckled then watched Jack begin to shoot in another ball, acknowledging every detail of his movement.

His muscles stiffened as he leaned over the table, shooting his shot, three solids went in. "Baby, I think I'm better than you." He smirked.

Selena rolled her eyes, getting a snicker out of him.

"Momma." A small voice draws their attention to the doorway of the home bar to see their seven year old son. "There's a box on the doorstep for you. Your name was on it."

"Did you try to bring it in?" Selena asked, getting a simple nod in response, making her sign. "Dyl, what did I tell y'all about opening the door without me or your dad there?"

"Sorry, mom." He apologized, staring down at his feet.

"Did you finish your homework?" Jack asked, following Selena and Dylan out the room.

"Yeah. I can play my games now?"

"As long as you're done, I don't care."

Once they got to the front of the house, they could see the door open with a box halfway through the door.

"Dylan, I thought you said you brought it inside?" Selena asked looking down at him.

"It was to heavy, so I tried to push it."

Selena bent her legs and tried to heft it up, but she let out a struggling squeal.

Jack scoffed. "Move." He lifts up the box with one hand and carries it to the counter in the kitchen.

Taking a knife from his belt, Jack cuts open the box and moves aside to let Selena dig through it.

Jack takes a peek inside to see toys piled on top of clothes. "This has been the stuff you've been ordering lately?"

"Yeah. Other stuff too." Selena handed Dylan two toys and a video game. "Put these in your room and tell your sister to come here."

Dylan ran out of the room, quickly coming back with Naomi and the dog.

Naomi let out a large gasp. "Is that the stuff you bought for me, mommy?"

"Mhm. Here you go." Selena handed her a dress, a coloring book, and a new Barbie. "Put the dress in your drawer, don't wrinkle it."

"Thanks, mom!" They both said, running off with Grizzly following behind them.

"What'd you get?" Jack asked.

"A whole lot of books." Selena begins pulling them out one by one, only searching for the one she was most eager to read.

"My little bookworm." Jack smiled, taking a look at the books that she was putting to the side. "I'm gonna build you a library. Like put a lot of shelves around the entertainment room and fill them with books you plan to read."

Selena gasped and snatched out the book, hiding it behind her back.

Jack looks at her curiously, a book in his hand. "Everything okay?"

"Yep. Can you carry this up to the room?"

Jack nodded and put all the books back into the box then began carrying it upstairs. Selena keeps the book behind her back, away from Jack's gaze as they walk to the room.

"I'm gonna go to the store. You want anything?" Jack asked, backing out of the room.

"No, I'm fine. Love you."

"Love you too. I'm gonna take the kids."

Selena nodded and waited until she heard the door shut to go out on the balcony and begin reading her book.

Before she opens it, she blushes at the artwork on the cover.

A blonde girl was pressed against the wall with a tall and muscular man in between her legs with his lips pressed to her neck.

 _Erotic._

The second book of the _Midnight Passion_ series.

They were the most talked about books over the past two years. They were steamy and sexy books. Selena wasn't into these kinds of books, but she wanted to see what all the hype was about and then she soon understood.

* * *

"Why are you taking forever to kiss him?" Selena mumbled, growing frustrated with the teasing this book was doing.

"Kiss who?"

Selena's body grew hot as her husband peered over her shoulder, reading the words on the pages.

"She remained tightly bound, arms still attached to the headboard, her legs still wide open, her glistening heat on display."

Jack chuckled then glanced down at Selena. "He has her tied up like a hog and he hasn't even kissed her yet? Shit, I'd be pissed to."

Before she could even blink, Jack snatched the novel out of her hands, making her jump out of her seat. "Stop, Jack!"

Jack uses his height to an advantage, his arm raised up, he easily keeps the book out of her reach, making her leap for the it.

Once his arm grew tired, he began to read lines from the book as the palm of his hand pressed against her forehead, keeping her pushed at a distance.

"Please let me cum. I can't take it anymore." Jack let's out a moan as his head falls back, his eyes fluttering. "Johnny gives her a single hard thrust and says, 'All good things come to those who wait babygirl."

Jack drops his hand from Selena's forehead and closes the book with a smirk. "It's not the kids who's gonna be getting coal in their stockings this year." He says with a laugh. "They don't have safe words or anything? Seems like he was giving it to her too hard."

Selena finally snatched the book out of his hands. "They do!" She spat, then muttered the next two words. "It's pineapple."

Jack barked a laugh, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Why is that everyone's safe word?" He shook his head, his laughter trailing off. "At least it isn't beetlejuice or anything weird."

Selena fell back into the chair with her arms folded. "This story has suspense and mystery and drama. It's not just about sex, so don't judge me."

"I'm not judging anyone...anyone, but you, you dirty sex monkey." Jack teased, making her glare up at him.

"Shut up. I am not a sex monkey."

"I knew I should've pimped you a long time ago."

"That's not true!" Selena hit his arm. "Maybe you could learn something from it."

Jack's jaw dropped for a short second before his lips emerged into an arrogant grin. "What? About S and M? Chains, whips, and all that kinky stuff?"

"No! About respecting me."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "I do respect you. And I most definitely respect you when we're making love or when we're fucking. I never make you do something you don't want to do and I'm never to rough with you."

Selena thought for a moment then shrugged loosely. "Okay, maybe it is about a little kink."

"Oh, really? I think you should teach me then." Jack picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, making her drop her book.

He carries her into the room and sets her on the edge of the bed. He stands back and smiles at her. "Whenever you're ready."

"Huh? We don't have anything to be kinky with and I wasn't planning on doing this. This takes time and dedication and I'm not prepared."

"I'm sure you don't need handcuffs and whips to be kinky. You just bark orders like you always do."

Selena rolled her eyes and stood up, not sure exactly what to do.

They were never into this kind of stuff and she was used to Jack being in charge during sex, not her. He always knew what he was doing and he was good at being in control.

"Okay...well, you can't touch me until I say you can." She said, watching Jack sit on the edge of the bed.

"I can't touch you?" He scoffed. "I don't think I'm capable of not touching you, babe. Isn't that the whole point of sex..." Jack reaches out to graze her arm with his fingers. "The touch of your lover?"

Swatting his hand away, she scowls at him. "No, touching." Selena then pressed her lips together, humming in thought. "Do you keep your ties in the dresser?"

"No, I keep them in the closet so they don't get messed up."

She then went into the bathroom where the walk in closet was. She searched for where Jack kept his ties then soon found his tie holder and pulled it out then returned to the room.

Jack furrowed his brows. "That weak thing?"

"It's not about hurting you. It's about you listening and doing as I say."

Selena straddles his lap and put his arms behind his back, delicately and easily, tying his hands together.

Selena puts her feet on the floor and rests her hands on her hips, observing him and quietly planning her next move. "I should've taken your shirt off first. I guess that could wait."

"If you untie me later after you build up my frustration, then I'm not letting you retie me, so do it now." Jack told her.

Selena untied his hands then pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned body and tattoos. "Second rule is, you can't talk either." She lowly spoke, tying his hands again. "Not until I say you can."

A question died on his lips. He agreeably nodded and let her continue.

Selena doesn't climb off his lap this time. She passionately kisses him, slowly pushing him back on the bed. She then kissed her way down to his neck.

It was nice not having a distraction. Jack was very touchy and that's what always made her vulnerable in bed, but now it wasn't like that.

Jack's body tensed as he watched her remove her shirt. She pressed herself against him, slowly kissing him, teasing him as much as she could. She pulled away, tugging on his bottom lip.

She uses her fingers to outline his solid abs that were cut like diamonds. Her hips pressed down against him, relieving him with some kind of pressure.

"God, Selena, I can't do this shit anymore." His body writhed beneath her, trying to get out of the restraint. "Pineapple, Beetlejuice, Mercy. Whatever that damn word is, I'm done."

Selena laughs as his shoulders and body shifts, wrestling out of the tie.

"I'm done, come here."

"Hey!" Selena whined as he wraps his arms around her, flipping them over. "You just broke the rules, asshole!" She said with a laugh as he sucked on her neck.

"I'm a Mercer." Jack's hands began to pull down her panties. "Rules don't apply to us."

Just as Jack started to unbutton his jeans, they heard a shattering noise of glass coming from downstairs, making the both of them flinch.

They then hear their daughter let out a cry of pain. The both of them jump out of the bed. Selena threw her shirt back on then stepped into her leggings as Jack was already out the door.

She raced downstairs, not to far behind Jack, and stopped in the kitchen to see Naomi and Dylan in the living room.

Naomi sat on the couch with Dylan standing next to her, worry written all across his face.

"Ow, ow, ow." Naomi whined, trying her best to look at her foot.

"I didn't mean to Nye. I'm sorry. Are you okay? Dylan panicked.

Jack and Selena notice that their glass vase was now shattered in pieces and across the carpet.

Naomi holds her foot up to Dylan, letting him take a look at it. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't be a cry baby." Naomi sniffled hard as she used the back of her hand to wipe off the tears on her cheek.

Selena takes a look at Jack's face. Fear grabbing his aura that quickly turned into an anger so chillingly cold that even she took a pause.

Jack walked into the living room. "Move." He puts a hand on Dylan's shoulder, pulling him back rougher than actually necessary before he dropped to a knee to look at Naomi's foot.

Dylan rubs his shoulder, nervously looking over Jack's shoulder to see Naomi's foot.

"There's a piece of glass in her foot." Jack informed Selena as she stared curiously at Naomi. "It's deep too. Go get some tweezers."

Selena goes to the bathroom down the hall and comes back shortly with the tweezers, kneeling down next to Jack, she pulls out the shard of glass and other small pieces that were stuck.

Selena stands up as Jack took a bandage and wrapped it around Naomi's foot, making her hiss in pain.

"Since we're done playing doctor, let's get something straight." Jack then rose to his feet, with a scowl. "That vase didn't knock itself over, now did it?"

"No." Dylan took a small step forward. "Dad, I'm sorry, it -"

"You better be sorry." Jack snapped, making everyone in the room, including Selena flinch. "Do you know how much that vase weighs? It could've fallen over and broke your sister's neck!"

Naomi's eyes shamelessly met the carpet where the glass was. "Daddy, we were just playing. We didn't mean to."

"I don't care. How many times have I told the both of you not to run in the house? Do you think I tell this just cause I want to?"

"No." Dylan muttered.

"Is it cause you don't respect me or the house that I pay for so you can have a place to stay?"

"No!"

"Right, so you just know more than I do."

Dylan avoids Jack's eyes, clenching his fist tightly, preventing any tears that were threatening to escape.

Selena puts a hand on Dylan's shoulder, watching as Jack opened his mouth to continue.

"You two need to respect me and the house and the rules, especially the ones that try to stop you from getting hurt. Have pride in your last name."

"Jack, that's enough." Selena gritted through her teeth, the mention of their last name irritating her, knowing where Jack was headed with that conversation.

Jack started on another sentence, but with a stern look from Selena, he quickly closes it and gains back his composure. He turns back to Naomi. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." Naomi placed her foot on the floor, her face instantly screwing up, but she nods anyway. "I can."

"Then walk up to your rooms and stay up there and think about what you did until it's time for dinner."

Dylan keeps his head down, but helps Naomi walk, as they both vanish quietly around the corner before Selena could get a word in.

Jack and Selena return to the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed and buries his face in his hands.

"Jack, that was to much and you know it." Selena closed the door behind her and stood in front of him. "You had no reason to be aggressive like that."

Jack lifted his head out of his hands and shot her a hard glare. "Aggressive? Get the hell out of my face with that Selena. I don't wanna hear this shit right now."

"Oh well, you're going to hear it." She barked. "I seen the way you handled Dylan back there. And I don't want to see you do it again. Do you hear me?"

"I was fucking scared Selena! Naomi screams like that and I think I'm gonna come downstairs to find one of my kids heads split open."

"I was scared too Jack, but I didn't handle them like that and I didn't bring the family's name into it. They're too young to even understand and besides they shouldn't even think their last name carries the reputation that it does. They're KIDS, Jack."

"So?"

Selena laughed humorlessly. "So? Kids act out and don't listen to their parents all the time. Raise your kids like Evelyn raised you, not how your foster parents did."

Jack looks up at her for a long moment, then swallows the frigid anger away. He fixed his eyes on the floor, truly ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be like them. And I don't want to end up like my father." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry."

Selena takes a spot next to him on the bed. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She takes his face in her hands. "They love you, Jack, and I know it's frustrating sometimes, but you have to remember which direction you're avoiding."

Jack nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't have been such a dick."

"Come here." Selena pulled Jack into a warm hug. "You lost your temper, babe. You lost it out of fear just like any normal human."

"That's not me though. I don't have the liberty to do that. Not when you look at where I came from. I'll just apologize at dinner, and hopefully they'll forgive me."

Jack pulled away and kissed her temple. "Thank you for letting me know that I got out of control."

Selena smiled and nodded. "Let's go cook dinner." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the kitchen.

Selena began to cook as Jack made his way into the living room to clean up the glass.

Jack was beating himself up over this. He would never abuse his kids like the way he was. They were his whole world without a doubt, but sometimes he cared so much that he forgot they were only kids.

Selena called the kids down as Jack set the plates of meatloaf, broccoli, and corn on the table.

"Your foot okay, Nye?" Selena asked, taking a seat with the rest of them at the table.

Naomi nodded. "I just can't stand on it for long."

Selena was grateful Naomi wasn't still upset. Dylan on the other hand, avoided eye contact with everyone and kept quiet.

"Um, I want to say sorry to you two for yelling at you like I did." Jack began. "Especially you Dylan...I love the both of you and I don't want anything to happen to you. And when people get scared, they get angry, but it's only cause they care. But I promise the both of you that it won't happen again."

Dylan stays silent, but Naomi grins. "It's okay Daddy. I still love you." She told him, chewing on a piece of meatloaf.

Jack's eyes meet Selena's when Dylan doesn't respond. He purses his lips together to forbid the frown that was coming on. Selena rubbed his forearm as both of the kids finished their plates and got down from the table.

Jack even pushed his plate away though he wasn't done. He stood up and took his plate to the sink.

Once he turned around, he was surprised by a big hug that came from a small body. He smiled down at Dylan.

"I love you, dad."

Jack's heart grew warm as he rubbed Dylan's back, now feeling like everything was okay. "I love you too, son."

* * *

 **HELLA DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER. Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You've been distancing yourself a lot. I'm just worried about you, that's all." Selena told Jack who had just walked through the doors though it was past midnight.

"I feel like we have this conversation at least twice a week and I gotta tell you Sel, it's getting pretty damn aggravating that I have to keep repeating myself. I'm at work." Jack threw his shirt off and lazily tossed it into the laundry basket across the room.

Selena waited until he got into the bed next to her to grab his face and make him look at her. She observed Jack's face then let go.

"Are you high?" Selena asked, her eyebrows pinching together.

Jack let out a slow and tired laugh. "No, I'm fine and I am okay. And I'm just gonna go to bed. I don't wanna argue with you cause I love you, babe."

Jack relaxed on the mattress, closing his eyes to sleep, but only a few seconds later, he let out a small laugh.

Selena shook her head. He was most definitely high. His eyes were red and hazy and when he came in, he moved around the room like a snail, then Selena had to keep reminding him what they were talking about before he could fully grasp it.

She was starting to drift off into a sleep when she felt Jack's warm and strong arms wrap around her.

He had barely touched her the past three days, and now he had to be high to show her just an ounce of love.

Selena turned around and faced Jack. She relaxed against him, resting her head against his chest.

Jack kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much. You're just so gorgeous. And you gave me the most beautiful kids in the world. I LOVE you, baby." Every word that just came out of his mouth was slow and dull.

Selena took what she could get though. And it was beyond upsetting that he had to smoke weed to just tell her this. He hasn't been upset or angry with her, just distant and emotionless towards her, and that's worse than anything.

* * *

Selena sat Indian style on one of the chairs by the fireplace in their bedroom, watching Jack move around the room, pulling a dark green shirt over his damp head and onto his body.

Jack grabbed his phone and keys from the nightstand. "I'll see you later on tonight. I'll try to make it before dinner, I'll call if I'm gonna be late."

He was barely out of the room when Selena called his name. Jack's upper half of his body came back into the room wearing an impatient look on his face. "What? I got a session. I'm gonna be late."

"Come here." Selena spoke softly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I have to go, Selena. I don't have time for whatever it is." He disappeared out the room again, but like before, Selena called back out to him.

"Come here." She sternly demanded him, almost shouting.

Jack dropped his head and rubbed his face for a second before walking over to her, staring down at her. "What?"

She smiled softly. "Kiss me."

Jack leaned down and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger. He gave her a simple kiss that didn't last longer than two seconds. "I'll be home before dinner. Love you."

Selena frowned as he walked out the door. She let out a huff and checked her watch, seeing that she had an hour to herself before she had to get the kids from ballet and boxing.

She turned on the tv and took a shirt out of the laundry basket, folding it then set it to the side. As she was doing so, something on the tv caught her attention.

"Frontman of The Spares and every girls dream guy, Jack Mercer, was spotted yesterday afternoon exiting his vehicle with a new mystery girl."

Selena's throat grew dry as a photo of Jack and a girl walking towards a building that Selena couldn't make out.

The girl was lightskin with long black braids and a hoop in her left nostril, but that's all she could see before the picture disappeared.

"Is he cheating on his wife, Selena, who he's been with for fourteen years? From the outside looking in, they seem happy with their two kids and their long term relationship, but who knows what's truly going on in their relationship? If we get anymore juicy details, we'll be the first to let you know."

Selena turned the television set off and continued to fold the clothes as if nothing happened.

It'd make perfect sense if Jack was cheating on her. He's always claiming he's at work even though he's supposed to be on his break because he doesn't start actually recording until next month. And they've been married for seven years, so maybe he's bored with her and wants someone new.

Her train of thought came crashing to a halt once she felt something in Jack's jeans. She fished around in his pocket to pull a small bag of cocaine that was at least a gram which was enough for about five lines.

But she knew he wasn't high off coke last night. She knew the different symptoms and he was tired and slow last night. If he was high off of coke then he would've been more energetic and not wanting to sleep.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Jack walked into the house which was surprisingly quiet. Usually the kids would run up to him and his wife would greet him with a kiss, but not now.

"Selena!?"' He shouted her name, but she didn't answer. Letting out a huff, he threw the keys on the table next to the door.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so what could've possibly happened?

Jack slowly walked down the hallway then into the kitchen and before his brain could even register what was being thrown at him, the sound of breaking glass rented the air.

His eyes slammed shut as his heart was the only thing that was moving. _What the fuck?_

He took in a deep breath then opened his eyes to see millions of pieces that were once apart of a wine bottle, on the floor next to him. The tiles were now covered from the wine. A dark red creeping outward among the shards.

Jack trained his eyes on Selena who stood on the other side of the counter with a look of anger that he seen her wear only a few times in all fourteen years they've been together.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jack asked, his eyes flickering between her and the shattered wine bottle on the floor. "You're fucking insane! I wasn't even in the damn house for more than a minute! What in the hell could I've done?"

"I was watching tv after you left earlier and on some damn gossip show, they had a picture of you and some other girl walking into some damn building together and people are thinking you're cheating on me and I can't help but think the same thing."

A genuine look of curiosity and confusion fell across his face as his brows were drawn together and his eyes formed into slits. "What fucking girl? Kiana?"

Selena shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me." She stuck her hand in her back pocket then pulled out her phone, tossing it to Jack who caught it with one hand.

Jack took only a glance at the screen of him and Kiana, then trained his cold blue eyes back on Selena. "This is fucking Kiana. She's an artist I'm working with. I'm helping her with her damn album. We were going into the studio which is where I'm always at and I never lied to you about that."

"Why didn't you tell me you were working with another girl?"

"Because I knew you would act like this. I never lied to you about anything. God, I can't believe you think I'd cheat you. And you got the damn nerve to accuse me while the kids are in the fucking house?"

Selena formed a tight lipped smile. "Unfortunately for you, they're next door."

Jack let out a heavy sign as he rubbed his forehead. "I didn't cheat Selena and I'm not going to. Can we please move on from this?"

She shook her head and scoffed. "No." She chuckled. "Tell me why in the world you came home high last night."

Jack shrugged hard, keeping his shoulders elevated as his brows furrowed. "I fucking smoked weed. Jesus Christ, it's not that serious."

"Jack, that was the first time you touched me in days. You held me and told me you loved me and that I was gorgeous. You had to be _high_ just to tell me that."

Jack closed his eyes for a short second before speaking. "You know I don't have to be high just to tell that."

"Whatever, Jack. You've been doing shit behind my back and I can't take this shit anymore."

"Selena, I'm doing my fucking job and having a bit of fun. I'm not doing shit behind you're goddamn back."

She reached in her back pocket then threw the small bag of coke at him. "What in the fuck is that?"

"Why are you going through my shit?"

"I was folding your laundry. I didn't go through anything. You're doing coke now?"

Jack threw his head back. "No, I'm fucking not. I tried a line the other night with the guys and some other people. After that, I told them it wasn't my thing, but some guy stuffed it in my pocket and said, 'Just in case you change your mind.' And that was all. I didn't even remember I had it."

Selena shook her head. "You know what, I don't even know if I should believe you. But as of right now, you and I are separated. I'm gonna take the kids and we'll stay at a hotel until I sort things out."

"What? Selena, baby, c'mon. We're not separating. We can work this shit out."

"We just did."

Selena walked out of the kitchen then upstairs and into their bedroom and pulled out a suitcase from under the bed. She began to open the drawers, taking the clothes out to put them in the suitcase.

Each time she would put something in the suitcase, Jack would take three things out. "You're not going anywhere. You don't ever wanna work shit out."

Selena put a finger on his forehead, jabbing him with each word she spoke. "I've. Been. Working. Shit. Out. For. Fourteen. Years."

He hit her hand away then grabbed the suitcase and dumped everything out onto the bed, leaving Selena with a dropped jaw.

"I told you that you aren't leaving, especially with my kids. You need to go outside and get some air and listen to some birds chirp because you're acting insane over bullshit."

"Over bullshit? Jack, you did coke and had the nerve to bring it into our damn house."

"I forgot it was in there!"

"And it's not even just that ; you hid the fact that you were working with another female and the only time I get any affection from you is when you were high last night. You barley spoken to me lately. I had to make you kiss me earlier before you left. You're my husband, I should get affection all the time from you."

Jack scoffed. "I show you affection, so don't even start with that. I've been busy and stressed lately and lately, all I wanted to do was sleep. That's why I've been distant."

Selena shook her head and began grabbing her clothes again. "We just need time apart."

"Let me get this straight...You're mad cause I'm distant, but now you want even more distance and time apart? You don't even know what the fuck you want."

She shrugged. "Do what you want while I'm gone Jack. Like honestly. Go and have your fun. Snort all the cocaine you want. Smoke all the weed you want. Fuck all the girls you want."

Jack let out a groan then said with a laugh, "Babe, I want you! If I didn't then I wouldn't be standing here right now. I would've let you leave. You know I don't play about losing you, I don't want anyone else."

Selena zipped up the suitcase, but Jack put an arm on it, keeping it where it was. He used his other arm to pull her by her throat and passionately kiss her.

She eventually fell into it, her fingers running through his hair, holding him close. One hand of his held onto her waist as the other squeezed her ass. He gently flipped them over and continued kissing her.

Then she realized what he was doing and that she can't give in because he thinks this will make her stay and she couldn't be weak like that.

She broke away from the kiss. "I'm not letting you have your way cause this is exactly why you never learn. Do you even think we're worth saving?"

Jack bitterly chuckled and got off top of her. "Of course I do. I do my best to keep you happy and shit, but nothing is never enough for you, huh?"

"Do you know why, Jack?" She stood up from the bed and grabbed her suitcase. "You do enough to keep me around, but not enough to make me happy and that's a problem."

"Wow."

Jack pressed his tongue against the side of his cheek and nodded slowly as if he was stuck between hurt, anger, and surprise.

"You know what, Selena...You can stay with the kids and I'll go. Take whatever time you fucking need."

Selena was relieved, but she didn't show it. She took the clothes out of the suitcase and began packing Jack's stuff. "We're getting legally separated."

"Why? So you can end up divorcing me? That shit isn't happening. I'll leave and come back whenever you're ready and that's it."

"I don't know when that'll be."

"Figure the shit out. Am I going to see the kids?"

Selena laughed. "Why is it when you're getting pushed away, you always want to come back? You haven't seen them lately either, but now you want to see them? Just, see them on the weekends."

"I'm not becoming a weekend dad. I'll pick them up from school and I'll take Nye to ballet and Dylan to boxing."

Selena zipped up the suitcase. "Whatever." She pushed it over to him and waited for him to leave.

"Did you at least pack my deodorant and toothbrush?"

"No." She simply stated, folding her arms.

Jack tsk'ed. "Can't even back a bag right." He stood up and went into the bathroom. Only seconds later, he came back out with his toothbrush and deodorant, throwing it inside the bag. "You're gonna pay for everything yourself?"

She nodded slowly then followed Jack downstairs. He stopped at the front door and turned around with an arched brow. "You're not gonna mess around with anyone, are you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"It most definitely is." He dropped the suitcase on the floor. "I'm gonna stay here if you're planning to fuck with anyone."

"Get out, Jack. What I do is my business only. You can see your kids tomorrow, but for right now, leave."

Jack shook his head and picked up the suitcase. "Can't believe I'm getting kicked out of my own house." He turned around and left the house, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

Jack smoked on a cigarette as he sat on the couch in the studio with Kiana. They been there for hours, editing the first few songs on the album.

Kiana took Jack's lighter out of his hand. "How is it being separated?" Using her thumb, she flicked the lighter, igniting it and set the flame to the end of one of her braids.

"Boring." Jack muttered, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "I haven't seen her in days. Every time I'm there to drop the kids off from school and take them back home after what they have to do, she's never there."

Kiana tossed his lighter back to him. "Why did she want you to leave?

"Reasons."

Kiana laughed. "C'mon, I thought we were close."

Jack raised his brows. "Who told you that?"

Kiana only shrugged in response then began picking at a hangnail on her finger, biting her lip as she did so.

"I don't tell anyone what goes on in my relationship. All I do is tell them that we're okay and she's good and the kids are fine and proceed to the next question. It's not anyone's business."

"Well aren't you mature."

"I guess so."

Kiana frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded. "Yep." He put his cigarette out in the ashtray that sat on the glass table. "Perfectly fine."

Kiana hummed. "There's something on your shirt." She leaned closer and pointed to a his shirt.

Once Jack looked down, she flicked his nose and giggled. "Gotcha."

He smiled. "You're really a child."

Their eyes met and that was literally all it took. A spark that lasted less than a second. Then Kiana hungrily pressed her lips against his.

Her hands crumpled into the front of his shirt as he lifted her onto his lap, kissing her soft lips that tasted like sugar.

The kiss was lingering and consuming. It crowded up every atom of Jack's brain, confused about what was happening and how it was happening and why it was happening.

Kiana pulled off his shirt, her green eyes growing in amazement at how the tattoos complimented his solid chest and muscular arms. She took her time to admire him, running her hands along his hard abs, tracing his v-line.

Her eyes then took notice in something on his left upper chest, it was a small and a pale brown filled circle that was barley noticeable.

"What's that?" She asked, barley above a whisper, her eyes telling him what she was looking at.

"I got shot a few years ago."

Kiana's eyes flickered to Jack's face that held no emotion. Her bottom lip jutted out before she leaned down and pecked the scar.

Jack smiled as she leaned down to kiss him hard as he began to unbutton her shorts. Kiana removed her tank top as he tugged down her shorts.

In the matter of seconds, all material was on the floor and their skin was exposed. Kiana was ready, she was visibly nervous, but she was ready.

Kiana lowered herself down onto him, gasping loudly as her eyes slammed shut, her nails digging into his chest.

Jack sat still, letting her adjust to his size, remembering that she hadn't had sex since she was younger. "You okay?" He asked.

Kiana's teeth dug into her bottom lip as she nodded. "I'm okay. You can touch me now, it's fine."

Jack moved her braids out of the way, kissing her neck down to her shoulder as he gently rocked her against him.

She let out a whimper, feeling full with every inch of him. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, she wrapped her legs around him, meeting his thrust.

Jack pulled back to get a look at her face. She seemed shy and coy as if she wanted to hide her face again. "You're beautiful."

Blush stained her cheeks as she let out a small laugh that soon turned into a moan as Jack's fingers rubbed her.

After a few more minutes of their skin rubbing against each other's, she found herself on a wave of pleasure that she never experienced before, triggering Jack's own.

They finished with a passionate kiss before Kiana reached in her bag that was on the floor and pulled out a bag of weed and a rello.

She soon lit it with Jack's lighter. After inhaling strongly she gazed down at him, wondering why he was staring at the wall and why he was so quiet.

"Everything okay?"

Jack snapped back and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm okay." He lied.

He knew he fucked up and he knew he took advantage of this separation. Kiana was nothing to him but an artist he was trying to promote. He screwed everything up once again.

Kiana chuckled. "Okay." She offered the blunt to Jack who shook his head. "No, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

"Daddy!" Naomi screamed happily as she ran into his arms. "I missed you!"

Jack laughed as he opened the back door to the Mercedes where Dylan sat, playing one of his games on his portable system. "You just seen me an hour ago, baby."

"I still missed you." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "That's how mommy kisses you." She giggled.

Jack nodded as he sat her in her booster seat. "Yeah, that's how mommy kisses me." He repeated, buckling her in. "You good, Dyl?"

Dylan nodded and continued playing his game. Jack shut the car door then got in the drivers seat, starting the car back up. "How was ballet?"

"Fun."

"That's good." Jack said. "How's your mom?"

"I saw her cry." Naomi blurted out casually without a thought.

Jack's eyes darted to the mirror to see Dylan put his hand over Naomi's mouth. "Shhh. Don't tell dad."

"Too late. I already heard."

"She only cried once. But all the other days, she was okay...I think."

Jack nodded. "It's okay. I won't tell her that you told me if you don't. Deal?"

Dylan and Naomi exchanged glances. "Deal."

Jack soon pulled into the driveway and let the kids jump out of the car. He felt ridiculous to knock on his own door, but he had to.

When the door opened, he expected to see Cherry, but it was Selena who he hadn't spoken to or seen in the last few days.

"Hey mom!" Dylan shouted as he was already halfway up the stairs.

Naomi held onto Selena's leg. "Hi, mama." She chirped with a grin on her face.

Selena smiled and picked Naomi up. "Hey baby. You have fun?"

Naomi nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"That's good babe." She then averted her gaze from her daughter to Jack. "Now say bye bye to Daddy."

Jack glared at Selena for a moment before his face softened again. "I need to talk to you."

"Tell me now then if it's serious."

"I need to talk to you upstairs." He nodded towards the stairs.

Selena eyed him for a moment then sat Naomi down who ran into the living room where Grizzly left his small bed and followed her.

"Come on." She stepped aside, allowing him to walk in before shutting the door. As she lead the way up stairs, Dylan ran past them as if they weren't there.

"Stop running!" The both of them shouted as he went into the living room as well, ignoring the both of them.

Once they walked into the room, Jack locked the door behind him, making Selena become alert. "I hope you don't think that we're abou-"

Jack sucked his teeth. " I didn't come here for that. I want to talk to you about something." He grabbed a chair by the fireplace and placed it in front of the bed where Selena sat.

He took a seat and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as his hands were clasped together in the space between his legs. "I want to be honest with you and I know that's what you want from me, so if I'm gonna get you to trust me, then I'll tell you the truth."

Selena intently stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

He took in a deep breath, doing his best to steel himself. "I had sex with Kiana."

Selena nodded, not even taking a second to let anything sink in. "I know. That's what I knew what you were gonna do."

"Are you not mad?" Jack asked, confused as can be.

"Why would I be? I gave you permission to. It's just so funny to me that you think you could win my trust back by telling me something that I feared you doing in the first place. And I didn't stop trusting you. I just said I needed distance, but you went and made up a whole other scenario, so congratulations Jack, you _lost_ my trust."

Jack sat up. "You told me that we weren't together and that you might fuck with someone else."

"I never said that. See that's what I'm talking about. Stop creating words I never said."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and almost pulled it out with all the frustration that was building up. He rested his hands over his face and took a second before speaking again.

"Baby, I need you back. I can't do this anymore. I can't sign divorce papers or legal separation papers. This isn't what I want. If you want me to drop Kiana then I swear I will. If you feel the need to come with me to the sessions then come. Whatever you want me to do, babe."

"Jack, what I want you to do is -"

Both of their heads snapped to the door as they heard two loud bangs that they could feel under their feet and the sound of Grizzly barking viciously. Jack and Selena exchanged looks with one another before they both darted out of the room and down the stairs.

"Dylan! Naomi!" Jack shouted to make sure they were okay, but they didn't get any response.

The both of them noticed that the front door was wide open and an overwhelming wave of panic suffocated them.

Selena checked the entertainment room whilst Jack checked outside and the living room. They searched in the cabinets, under the tables, in the closets, their rooms, everywhere.

She began walking back into the living room until she stepped on something hard, making her hiss in pain. Reaching down to pick it up, she realized it was a gold ring with a lions head, and she almost threw up.

"Jack!"

Jack walked into the room, hoping he'd find his kids, but it was only Selena holding the ring. "This is your dad's ring."

He took it from her hand and almost exploded. He looked up at Selena to see tears began to sting the corners of her eyes. "We have to call the police."

Jack shook his head. "No, fuck that. We're calling my brothers."


	12. Chapter 12

"Jack, we're not calling your brothers. We're not doing this."

"The cops are not going to look for them. They never look for missing kids, that's why they're always missing. I'm calling them and that's final. We're gonna handle this shit our way."

Jack pulled out his phone and went to the backyard, sliding the door shut behind him as Selena collapsed onto the couch. She buried her face in her hands, a river of tears sliding down her cheeks.

Her throat was tight and her heart was in her stomach. She didn't know what to do.

They know who did this but they don't know why and they don't know where he is. All the worst possibilities flooded Selena's mind and she didn't know how to stop it.

What if they're too late?

Jack walked back inside, shoving his phone into his pocket. "They'll be here around one tonight."

Selena looked up at him with watery eyes. "What are we supposed to do until then? Just wait?" She questioned him, clearly pissing him off when his jaw clenched for a split second.

"As much as I hate it, but yeah. We don't know what the fuck is going on yet an-"

Her eyes began to burn and her chest felt heavy as if it were filled with lead. "We don't know what's going on?" She repeated. "Our kids were kidnapped, Jack! That's what's going on!"

"He left the ring here on purpose which means he wants us to find him and that means we're gonna walk into something that's gonna get us and them killed!"

Jack watched as Selena's face fell and her breath become uneven. Small crystal beads trailed down her cheek then down her neck, and her chest only to melt into the beige sweater she was wearing.

Guilt locked in Jack's chest. He then took a seat next to her. "We're gonna get them back, I promise you that we will."

* * *

Jack opened the door to see the three of his brothers standing there with frowns on their faces.

"Hey, Cracker Jack." Bobby spoke up first, his tone opposite of his joke. He pulled him into a tight hug and patted his back.

His other two brothers did the same then set their bags down beside the door before following Jack into the living room.

"How's the wife?" Jerry asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Bobby. "She okay?"

Jack shook his. "No. She's the same way any other parent would be."

"Where is she?" Angel asked.

"She's in the room asleep. She was crying all night and eventually tired herself out."

"How you holding up?"

"Sick."

Angel squeezed his shoulder. "We're gonna get them. You have any idea where he is?"

"Yeah. He stays in an apartment in Oakland, on Grove street, in apartment twenty-one."

Bobby stood up. "It's a long drive, so let's head out now. You know how many people are there?"

Jack shrugged and looked up at Bobby. "A lot, maybe. But I'm gonna stay here with her and make sure she's okay."

Bobby nodded. "Okay...We're gonna go get your kids, little brother. We'll be back soon."

The three of them stood up and left the house as quick as they came. Jack walked upstairs and into the bedroom where Selena was still asleep.

He sat on top of the bed next to her, admiring her as she slept, not wanting to wake her up.

Her brown curls were splayed on the pillow her head rested on. Her curvy figure curled to one side as if she was protecting herself. Long, dark, thick eyelashes nearly touched her cheek as her lips were slightly parted.

She seemed so peaceful now, but all of that will fade away when she wakes up into the nightmare of her reality. Sometimes it's better when you're asleep. It's the only way to get away from life.

Then, she woke up. Fluttering her brown eyes open, she gazed up at Jack who smiled at her. "Hey." He softly spoke, beginning to caress her hair.

"Are your brothers here?"

Jack nodded. "They just left. They're going to Oakland and they're gonna bring our kids back." He told her, wrapping one of her curls around his index finger.

"I can't have anything happen to them, Jack. I don't know what I'll do." Floodgates then opened and she began to sob.

Jack pulled her close, letting her clutch onto his shirt and stain it with her tears. "It's all gonna be okay and we'll see them again and then we're gonna get that son of a bitch."

"Who in the fuck is this?" Jack asked as he walked into the entertainment room to see a man bound and gagged in the middle of the room. "Where's Dylan and Naomi?"

Bobby put his hand on the back of the chair, making the man tense. "Not sure yet. Vince wasn't there either. This goon will tell us something though. Right bitch?" He smacked him on the back of the head.

The man's groan was muffled behind the sock inside his mouth, his brows drawn together and face starting to turn red as a cherry.

Jack glared at the goon before looking at his brothers and nodding. "Okay. Put some plastic or something around the room before we get blood on anything. I'm not going back to prison over this."

After a minute of doing so, the four brothers stood around the room, glaring at the man. Jack then strides over to the goon and rips the sock out of his mouth.

His dark side instantly flipping on like a light switch.

"Are you gonna tell me something or are we gonna have to make you?" His voice dropping lower than it usually was.

"Fuck you and your kids."

Jack didn't hesitate to grab the rope off of the pool table then stand behind the chair and wrap it around the front of the goons neck, pulling as hard as he could.

He kept his foot on the chair to make sure it didn't fall back. A strangled scream leaves the man's throat as his dark eyes bulged out of his head.

Jack pulled until the veins showed on the man's purple face, his legs kicking and his body writhing for air.

After he felt Jerry's hand touch his shoulder, he let go of the rope then threw it on the ground as the man desperately breathed for air, coughing every few breath he took.

Angel stepped forward. "Where's the kids?" He tone aggressive and enough to send chills up the goons spine.

Bobby pushed off the pool table and grabbed the man's hair, almost pulling the strands out. "And you better not get smart before I light your ass up like a Christmas tree." He threatened.

The man managed to get a few words out from his hoarse voice. "Vince sold them..."

All four brothers exchanged a mixture of curious and enraged looks before fixing their eyes back on him.

"What do you mean sold?" Jerry asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Vince swallowed hard. "He gave them to a rich couple for some crack."

Jack scoffed and took the eight ball off of the pool table and said as causally as he could, "I'm gonna bash your head in with this if you don't tell me where they are..." He then gritted through his teeth, "Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying...They live in Beverly Hills. They're a rich couple who can't have kids and they can't adopt cause the husband just got out of prison for murder. Believe what you want, they're your kids."

Jack was at a loss for words and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to lash out on the man, but what good would that do?

"What's the address?" Angel asked.

The goon shrugged hard. "I don't fucking know. They live on Clarkson street and their house is white and blue and they're the only house that has a fountain in the middle of the yard. That's all I can tell you."

Jack nodded. "Alright." His voice is cold and distant, just like his eyes. "Let's get rid of him."

* * *

Selena dragged herself out of the bedroom, rubbing her red and swollen eyes. She nearly stumbled when she hit something solid and strong.

She blinked her eyes a few times and looked up to see Jack, exhausted. "Hey." He said.

Selena then took in the person in front of her. And she thought she was still dreaming, cause this was something she never seen before.

Jack's white shirt was stained with tears and soaked with blood. Small red flecks painted his face and even his knuckles were bloody.

Selena became nervous and started to babble. "Jack, what's going on? Where's Naomi and Dylan? Are they back yet? What's that on your face? Is that blood?" She started to tremble and cry for the tenth time today, completely stunned with the scene in front of her.

Jack took a small step forward, his hands shaking, anxious to grab her, but to scared to touch. He doesn't say anything, he only stares at his red covered hands.

After what seemed for hours, Jack averts his gaze from his hands to Selena, seeing how frightened she was by his presence.

 _It's so much blood._

"They weren't at the house. We know where they are now and that's all that matters." He takes another look at his shirt and hands. "I'm gonna go clean up."

"But- "

Jack flashed an innocent smile that clashed with the blood painted on him. "Don't worry...I'm an expert on getting bloodstains out."

Jack walks into the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving her completely horrified and struck dumb.

She never seen Jack like that. That one time he beat Ethan to death wasn't the same as this. And she was barley conscious when he did that, everything was a blur that night.

But now, she seen the other side. The blood was enough to tell her what happened. And then he smiled and laughed it off like it was a joke, like it didn't matter.

 _Like someone's life didn't matter._

And then again, he did it twice, so maybe he was used to it, but Selena could see for a split second, _he_ couldn't even realize what he had done.

Selena's heart drummed in her ears as she began to walk downstairs and into the entertainment room where three of the Mercer brothers seemed in deep conversation until Bobby noticed her.

"Look, one of two of my favorite sister in laws." Bobby shot Angel a playful smirk as Angel only glared back at him, Jerry chuckling.

"Hey, girl." Bobby hugged her tight. "Everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna get this bitch and we're gonna get those kids."

"Thank you." She choked up, still shocked by everything going on. Angel and Jerry hugged her tight as well, saying the same thing, but she paid no mind. She tried to examine the room to find anything weird, but nothing seemed out of place.

The only thing that stuck out was Bobby's and Angel's knuckles, bloody and bruised like Jack's.

Jerry was the only one clean though - she still doubted that he didn't have anything to do with it cause she knew he did.

He wasn't always the one to kill someone, but he always stood behind his brothers, no matter what the decision was and he wasn't against killing anyone who did them dirty.

"Let's go."

Selena turned around to see Jack in new clothes, clean as if nothing happened. He was standing in the doorway, the keys circling his index finger.

His brothers then walked out of the room with him, Selena following behind. "Jack, where are you going?"

He turned around as his brothers continued down the hallway, waiting by the front door. "I'm going to get the kids. I'll be back." He began to walk towards the door.

"I'm coming with you."

Jack shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous." He began to turn back around, but Selena grabbed his wrist.

"Those are my kids too." Putting a hand on his cheek, she pushed everything she had just seen aside and gazed into Jack's blue eyes, seeing the man she always known. "And you're my husband and we're a family...You aren't going without me."

She then leaned up a bit, pressing her lips to his for the first time in a week. He savored the taste of salt on lips from the tears she'd been crying as she tasted copper on his.

Jack pulled away, stroking her hair, he gazed into her deep brown eyes that were nearly red. "I love you. Now, let's go get them."


	13. Chapter 13

Bobby parked the car across the street from the Beverly Hills mansion. "Let's go bust a cap in they asses." He said, getting out the car.

Angel turned around to look at Jack and Selena to give them a small smile that he wished to comfort them with before he followed Bobby outside.

Jack then gave Selena a reassuring smile. "They're okay. I know they are."

Selena nodded then followed Jack out of the car then to the house with the others. Thankfully, it was dark as charcoal now, making it easier for them to get around the property and inside the house.

Bobby glanced over his shoulder at Angel. "What'd Jerry say on the phone?" He asked.

"He said nothing happened yet. I still got a bad feeling though." Angel responded, giving them all a bad feeling that they didn't know they had until now.

Jerry stayed behind at the house to keep an eye out just in case any other goons would surprise them on the way back. Jack let him know where his guns were and even Bobby left a few with him. If anything were to happen, they weren't that far from home.

Once they made it near the house, Bobby pointed over to the door. "Angel, go ring the bell and distract them while we get in the house. Keep it up long enough, so I can get they asses from the back."

Angel nodded then jogged up the driveway as they did the same and split up. They came to a white vinyl fence that surrounded the back.

Bobby tried opening the gate, but it wouldn't budge and he let out a huff. "It's locked from the other side...Selena, get on the other side and unlock it."

She nodded. Jack and Bobby crouched down, letting her step on their palms before they lifted her. She climbed over the top, landing on her two feet, then unlocked the gate.

Jack walked in first. "Are you okay?" He asked, settling a hand on her waist.

"Yeah." She muttered.

They followed Bobby to the backyard where roses where planted in circular beds, gnomes were spread across the yard, and the wind gently blew enough for them to hear the sweet lullaby the wind chimes played.

Bobby began to unlock the door, but Jack grabbed his shoulder. "We don't know if there is an alarm." He warned him.

"Well what the fuck do you expect me to do? You want your kids back right? It doesn't matter how we get in anymore Jack, just shut up and follow me."

Selena then notices a room above where the light was on and the window was opened. "Bobby..." She whispered, tapping his back.

"What?"

"We can go through the window right there." She pointed up at the window, both of the brothers craning their neck to see.

Jack curiously looks over at her. "But how?"

"Trellis."

Bobby furrowed his brows. "What the hell is a trellis?"

"That." She nodded over to the trellis that was covered in climbing roses that ended next to a roof where the room was. "C'mon."

Jack and Bobby suspiciously looked at each other before following her lead, not thinking that this was gonna hold them. It seemed fragile.

Jack had his hands inches away from Selena as she climbed up the trellis, making sure that if she was to fall that he'd catch her, but she didn't and she stepped onto the roof.

Bobby and Jack then made their way up to the roof where they stepped into the room that had baby toys spread across the room.

Bobby reached for his gun as he began to leave the room. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get one of those motherfuckers. Y'all two go ahead and find them, and Jackie, you do whatever you feel the need to."

Jack nodded, getting the hint. He grabbed Selena's hand after Bobby left and started to leave as well. They did their best to move around without making the floor creak.

Once they were out in the hallway, they heard a shriek of pain from downstairs, meaning that Angel and Bobby got one of them.

Jack turned the knob on one of the doors and slowly opened it, he seen nothing out of the ordinary but a simple bedroom.

They continued into the room and searched for them, but nothing. Selena was on her way to cry again, but she then heard a loud thump on the wall, coming from the room beside them.

Jack and Selena went into the hallway once again, stopping at the door, they could hear a low and raunchy voice on the other side, nearly growling.

"Keeping your eyes closed won't keep you safe from me...or maybe I'm only here when your eyes are closed." He let out a dark laugh that chilled Selena to the bone. "Open your eyes..." He then gritted through his teeth. "Open your eyes Dylan..."

Jack and Selena didn't even exchange looks when they heard those words, he only busted the door open without any hesitation.

There they saw a man with dark hair and menacing black eyes with clenched teeth, inches away from their sons face. He was absolutely horrifying and he sent shivers up Selena's spine.

Dylan still had his eye slammed shut as Naomi had her hands covering her eyes and her forehead resting on her knees, the both of them refusing to look at the man.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man spat, his brows drawn together.

Dylan's head snapped up, his face lighting up with almost a smile, but it definitely was sign of relief. "Mom! Dad!"

He realized that Naomi hadn't seen their parents, so he shook her. "Nye! Mom and dad are here!"

Naomi's body jolted before she lifted her head. Her tear stained faces instantly being covered with a smile that neither Jack and Selena had never seen before.

The kids jump to their feet and ran into their parents warm embrace. They could feel Selena's body shake as she cried hard.

Jack and Selena hugged them tight, not wanting to let go, to afraid of what would happen if they did.

"I paid for them!" The man shouted, a vein presenting itself on his forehead. "They aren't yours anymore!"

"Fuck you..." Selena cursed. "Don't think you're ever laying a finger on them again."

Jack stood up and reached for his gun. "Don't have to worry about that anymore." He glances down at Selena and nods to the door. "Take them in the hallway. I'll be out in a second."

Selena stared at him for a second, before taking the kids and leaving Jack alone in the room. He glared at the man who was now tense and stiff, eying the barrel of the gun.

Jack held the gun firmly and aimed it at the man who's hands shook, but other than that, he showed no fear. Jack took in a deep breath then pulled the trigger towards him.

In the blink of an eye, the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground with a loud thump, blood splattering on the beige wall behind him.

Jack wiped the bead of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand before turning the safety on the gun. Not taking another look at what he did, he left the room and shut the door behind him.

"You guys okay?" He asked his kids, who removed their hands from their ears and nodded. "Nothing like this will ever happen again. Okay? Your mother and I will always be here and no one is going to take you two away, I _promise_ you. You don't have any reason to be scared anymore."

Jack crouched down and pulled them in for a hug, kissing the both of their heads. He could feel them trembling from the fear that they had encountered, and it only made him squeeze them harder.

They then went down the stairs and into the living room where a man had a gun pointed at him with Bobby on the other end of it.

"Who is this?" Jack asked.

Bobby and Angel let out a small laugh before Bobby said, "The wife. I thought I was gonna have to shoot a woman or something."

Selena grabbed Jack's arm, ignoring Bobby's dark humor. "We have to make this look like a robbery and we have to do it quick. This is Beverly Hills, not Detroit, the police will be here in less than ten minutes."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Bobby, I think you should..." He brought his hand to his throat and with the click of his teeth, his hand swiped to the opposite direction, motioning to kill him.

"Why? Cause he's gay?" Bobby laughed. "C'mon Jackie, ma raised you better than that."

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's not cause he's -" He cut himself off and glanced down at his kids then back at Bobby. "I'm not having this conversation in front of them."

Bobby looked over at Angel. "Go watch outside and tell us if anyone's coming. Take the kids with you...You got your gun on you?"

"Yeah." Angel then picked up Naomi who rested her head on his shoulder as he grabbed Dylan's hand and walked outside.

"I'm not saying kill him cause he's gay, I'm saying because he traumatized my kids and after what I just did upstairs, he'll most likely talk anyways, so let's just do it and get this shit over with."

The man's body trembled as he slowly turned around to look at Jack with his wide green eyes and a quivering lip. "You killed my Robbie?"

Jack didn't answer, he only stared at the man. He wish he could feel bad, but he felt no remorse for him whatsoever. They took his kids and scared them half to death and they will never forget this. He didn't care who he had to kill to get them back.

The man broke out into a hysterical sob, his tears dropping into the palm of his hands as he covered his face.

Bobby ignored the man and fixed his eyes on Jack with an approving smile. "It's really cute when you take after me fairy. I'm very proud of you. You wanna do the honors?" He extended the gun out to him.

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm good. You can handle that, we'll do everything else." He grabbed Selena's arm and pulled her upstairs.

Before they could reach one of the rooms, they heard the loud pop of the gun going off from downstairs.

Selena would never get used to this family being murderers, even if it was always for a good reason, her life wasn't supposed to be like this.

The first room they went into where the man who Jack shot laid still, blood pooling around him. Selena let out a gasp at the sight of the man.

His midnight eyes were wide open, staring into Selena's soul. His body was half-slumped over, half-laying on the floor. Thick and sluggish blood, streamed from the bullet hole on his forehead, across his face and body and onto the carpet.

Her heart pounded against her chest, the thought of her own husband doing this made her sick.

"What?" Jack asked, pushing past her. "You knew I shot him."

She nodded her head, swallowing hard. "I know, but sometimes I forget that you don't have a problem killing anyone."

"Well, get used to it." He muttered lowly, opening the Victorian wardrobe, throwing clothes out on the floor. When he realized Selena stood peering at the body, he grew frustrated. "Selena, I need for you to work with me. Get your shit together."

Selena snapped out of her gaze, then pulled a small napkin out of her pocket and started wiping their prints off the knob. "Why would you tell me to get used to it? I'm sorry, that it takes time to get used to your husband being a murderer."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, cause it takes you eight years to get over the first time it happened."

Selena put the napkin back in her pocket and started snatching jewelry off the vanity. "You're disgusting." Stuffing the jewelry into her pockets she let out a laugh. "Can't say I'm surprised though."

"Look, I don't have time for this shit right now." Jack then walked over to her, snatching a ring out of her hand. "Are you trying to get us caught? Don't actually take stuff before someone finds that shit back at the house."

Selena snatched the ring back. "You're right, cause police are actually gonna believe it's a robbery when nothing was actually stolen."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He continued to stage the scene as Selena left the room and went into the room where they entered.

She began pulling out the drawers from the dresser at an uneven length, knowing she can't steal anything from the bottom drawer while the top is out on top of it - which is a huge mistake a lot of criminals make.

She grabbed a bag from the corner of the room, stealing the toys from the floor and taking other things as well, throwing them in the bag.

Jack then stood in the doorway. "What are you gonna do with all of that then? Keep it?"

Selena shook her head. "Burn it, I guess."

They then heard Angel's booming voice from downstairs. "Hey, y'all! Police comin'!"

Jack grabbed Selena's hand and pulled her down the stairs and out the door where Bobby had just gotten in the car.

Selena slid into the car, setting Naomi on her lap as Jack got in next to her. They pulled off, seeing the blue and red lights flashing on the houses on the block next to the one they were on.

Bobby put the car to a stop once a policeman from one of the cars signaled for them to stop. A young officer exited his car as another car drove to the mansion.

The officer then knocked on the window. Bobby let it down, putting on a curious look. "What's going on officer. Is everything okay?" He slightly stuck his head out the window and glanced at the mansion.

"I'm not sure yet. Do you live out here, sir?"

Bobby shook his head. "No."

"Can I see some I.D.?"

"I don't see why, but I guess so." He pulled out his wallet from the console, then picked out his id, giving it to the officer.

The officer's blue eyes flickered back and forth between the card and Bobby. "Wait, are you Jack Mercer's brother?" He leaned down to look at who was in the passenger seat to see Angel smiling widely. Then the officer let out a laugh. "And you're his brother to...Man, I knew it was you."

Bobby laughed. "Mr. Rockstar is actually in the back." He pressed a button, the back window coming down, revealing Jack who forced a smile.

The officer nearly freaked out when he seen Jack's face. "Shit, it's really you." He whispered, trying not to seem to loud. "I love your music so much man. I hate to do this on the job, but can you sign my ticket book? I don't have anything else on me." He chuckled nervously.

Jack received a, 'hurry the fuck up look' from his brothers and he only shook it off, giving the young officer a grin. "Of course."

The officer handed him a pen and small notepad. "Can I ask what you guys are doing out here? Just need some type of information before I head over there. Did you guys see anything? Hear anything?"

Selena leaned forward over Jack so that the officer could see her. "We didn't se-"

The officer eyes widened again. "Holy shit!" He covered his face with his hands then dropped them. "I'm sorry, I usually don't act like this during any job, but I'm new and from Montana and I never met a celebrity before and this is crazy. God, you are so much prettier in person." He nervously laughed, then cleared his throat. "You can continue though."

Selena smiled. "Um, we heard a gunshot and that was all. We were only driving through and then that happened, so we're just gonna head home now, we don't want our kids around this."

The officer nodded. "Of course. I completely understand. It was really nice meeting all of you. Keep up the good music man."

After Jack thanked him for his support, Bobby didn't hesitate to drive off. They all sat in silence, not wanting to talk about anything with the kids in the car with them.

* * *

At the house, Bobby parked the car in the driveway, all eyes falling on Jerry who stood at the door with his arms folded over his chest.

Jack grabbed Dylan whilst Selena grabbed Naomi, the both of them asleep, might being the first time they slept in hours.

They all began walking towards the door, Jerry huffing as they approached him. "He's inside."

Jack's face fell as if a dark cloud casted a shadow over him. He tensed and his blue eyes became even colder than before.

Selena grew uncomfortable, but was ready for the confrontation. "Can you guys put Dylan and Naomi in their beds, please?"

Bobby took Naomi, walking inside with Angel following behind with Dylan. Jack and Selena went inside, following Jerry down the hall and into the entertainment room where Vince waited with a smirk on his face.

"Son! I came here to have a talk with you, you know, father to son, man to man." He taunted.

Jack chuckled. "Can you talk to me? Man to man? Cause from what I know, a man doesn't give up his son or sell his grandkids for a rock, but sure, we can talk."

Selena held Jack's hand as he walked over to sit on the couch across from Vince. Jack leaned back on the couch, glaring at him. "You know how this is gonna end right?"

Vince pursed his lips together before answering. "Yes, I do and that's fine with me. I was hoping it ended this way. Cause what's better than your own son killing you and sending you to hell to be with his mother...biological mother I mean." He laughed. "But, I wanted to have a final word with you first."

"I'm listening."

"I need for you to know that you are my son and you're gonna become me at some point in your life. You're a rockstar, you're gonna get into drugs and you're gonna want sex and you're gonna get tired of being tied down and you're gonna walk out on this family. You're not shit, just like me. You are the _reflection_ of me."

"You traded my kids in for a fix." Jack spat. "And I got them back. I did everything there was to do to get them back. But, you never did that with me, so I'm not like you. I'm already better than you and a better father than you'll ever be."

Vince chuckled darkly. "Don't hold your breath. It's only temporary."

Jack grew tired of looking at him and hearing what he had to say. He knew what he had to do, so he looked over at Selena who's face seemed drained by everything Vince was saying, seeming worried if Jack would actually turn out like that.

"Can you step outside for a minute?"

Selena nodded, her hands trembling as she stood up, getting a menacing smile from Vince.

"I have your permission, don't I?" Jack asked.

Selena took in a deep breath before answering. "Do whatever you feel the need to do." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek then left the room.

The other three Mercers stood outside the door, conversing about the night. Selena closed the door behind her and not a minute later, a loud crack shattered through the air.


	14. Chapter 14

The four brothers and Selena stood around the entertainment room, all eyes on Vince's stiff body, his pale blue eyes vacant and fixed on the ceiling above.

"So what are we gonna do with this asshole besides put it in Bobby's trunk with the other one?" Angel asked, breaking the silence.

Jerry shrugged. "We can go somewhere and burn them."

Jack shook his head. "That'll take to long wouldn't it? Maybe we could bury it under the house, it'd be hard to find him if we dig deep enough."

All three of his brothers furrowed their brows at him and disdainfully looked at him. "Tiffany, you idiot, why in the fuck would we do that?" Bobby spat.

Angel muttered an insult underneath his breath as Jerry only shook his head.

Jack shrugged innocently. "A lot of people do it."

"Don't you think if it worked, we wouldn't know about them doing it?" Jerry pointed out.

The brothers all began going back and forth, leaving Selena alone with her thoughts, contemplating all the things to do in her head, nothing working out until she finally came to a thought that would be good enough.

"I know what we should do." Selena's voice ended the bickering between the four, their eyes landing on her. "We could take the boat out to the water and dump the body there."

"Nah." Jerry began. "I mean, people find dead bodies in the water all the time, I don't think it'll work."

"Trust me you guys. I know what I'm doing." Selena turned to Jack who's eyes were still trained on Vince's body. "I need for you to call Cherry. It's only nine, I'm sure she can come over for an hour to make sure they're okay until we come back."

Jack nodded, not taking his eyes off the body until he pulled out his phone to dial Cherry's number.

Ten minutes after throwing Vince's body into the trunk of Bobby's car, Cherry showed up looking retro as always, making Bobby snicker. "You guys hired a hippie as a babysitter?"

Bobby joked, referring to her short overalls over a long sleeved orange shirt that nearly matched her hair color.

Jack shrugged as he watched Selena talk to Cherry. "She's not a hippie. She just dresses different that's all...Besides she's a good babysitter, so it doesn't matter as long as she makes sure the kids are okay."

Selena then nodded towards the door, the guys following her into the car where Bobby drove to the docks where their yacht was.

"Man, this shit is nice." Angel spoke, stepping onto the boat as he dragged one of the bodies onto the boat.

"Yeah, I'd take this shit over the guest house." Bobby grinned, pulling the other body onto the boat. "It wouldn't hurt to stay the night here, would it, Jackie?"

Jack only scoffed as he walked to the front of the boat to start it, sailing them off into the middle of the ocean, far enough for no one to see them.

Jack walked towards the bow of the yacht where everyone else stood. "So what do you want us to do with them?" He asked Selena.

Selena tapped her finger on her chin as the guys stared at her, their eyes widening when she said, "Cut off the heads and body parts."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them for a short moment before Angel broke it. "Nah, foreal girl, stop playing." Angel laughed nervously.

"I'm not playing whatsoever." Selena told him, making Angel's face go straight.

Jack twisted the ring on his finger, his eyebrows raising at her. "Are you serious?"

Selena nodded slowly, not sure if they heard her or not when she said wasn't kidding around. "Where's the joke? I'm deadass."

Jerry threw his arms in the air dramatically. "Oh, c'mon man. I'm not with this. This is sick."

Bobby creased his brows and shook his head in disagreement. "I'm not no fucking Jeffery Dahmer. There are some things that I won't do, and this is it."

Selena shrugged. "Fine then. Let's say goodbye to all our kids since we're going to prison."

Jerry chuckled at her. "Look, she's playing the kid card now."

Selena sucked her teeth then rolled her eyes. "It's not a card, _Jeremiah_. It's reality." She then walked up to each of the guys, handing a knife and gloves to them, one of by one. "We have to do this."

Angel started to rub his stomach. "I don't think I can handle cutting someone up." He croaked, shutting his eyes.

"We aren't cutting them up. We're cutting their parts off. Just a little slice, not so much of a dice." She smiled.

Bobby patted Jack on the back. "Congrats little girl, you caught a Norman Bates and better yet, you married her."

Selena shot Bobby a hard glare, but he shrugged it off and let out a small laugh.

All of the brothers hesitantly sank down to the floor - Jack, Bobby, and Jerry working on Vince's body as Angel and Selena did the same with the goons body from earlier.

"Fuck, this shit stinks." Angel groaned, scrunching his face up as he was halfway through the wrist with his knife.

"Yeah, you should be used to it since you're always in between Sofi's legs, this should be a breeze for you baby brother." Bobby joked.

As Bobby and Angel began to go back and forth over the insult, Jack started to gag.

Selena looked over her shoulder to see him with the back of his wrist to his mouth as he averted his eyes away from the body, trying his best not to puke.

"Can the three of you stop acting like idiots and finish this. It's not gonna get done by itself." Selena scolded them, swallowing her own vomit.

A loud pop filled the air, Jerry pulling a hand from Vince's arm, long strings of blood still connecting the limbs, observing it with a sour look on his face. "I'll never eat lasagna again." He muttered.

Jack then jumped up to his feet and rushed over to the side of the yacht and leaned over the railing when vomit pooled out of him and into the ocean.

He wiped his mouth and crossed his arms over the railing where he rested his forehead, trying to get a grip.

"Jack, come on." Selena ordered him, ignoring the fact that he just got sick.

He dragged his feet back over to the body and reluctantly got back to work.

It took another ten minutes of almost puking again and arguing between Bobby and Angel to finish their job, but they were all grateful when it was over with.

They all distanced themselves from the bodies and their separated parts and stared at Selena, waiting for the next move.

"Okay, so now what we do is throw everything into the water."

Angel grabbed a trash bag that he had voluntarily brought with him. "I got a trash bag."

Selena shook her head. "That's incorrect." She gained curious eyes, so she continued as she began to walk back and forth. "We don't use plastic bags, no bags at all. When a body decays, it emits a gas and when you place them in bags they will fill with that gas and then..."

"They'll float." Jack answered.

Selena paused. "Correct my love." A small smiled forms before quickly disappearing. "And it's best if the water gets to the body because it will make the body decompose faster and it'll wash away evidence."

They all stared at her, their faces mixed with shock and impressment that was overshadowed by fear.

Jack scratched his head, honestly not remembering how he ended up with a woman who knew how to get away with murder. "Remind me to divorce you when we get home before _I_ disappear without anyone knowing where I am."

Selena waved his comment off as Jerry let out a sigh. "So what was the point of cutting off the parts?"

"It's easier to examine a body that has all it's parts and besides, they'll probably float if we toss the whole thing in."

Bobby chuckled. "I should've known this when I was a threat to the rest of Detroit. I would've gotten away with a lot more than just Sweet."

Selena sucked her teeth. "Oh whatever Bobby, get over yourself. You were a _local_ police threat."

Angel cackled loudly as Bobby rolled his eyes.

"While I'm glad that we have all now jumped on the fucking murder train..." He joked. "Can we get back to getting rid of these bodies, they're reeking."

The five of them began throwing the body parts into the water, spreading them out whilst Angel and Bobby threw in the torsos.

Once they were done, Bobby put his hands on Jack's and Angel's shoulders, leaving a bloody handprint on their shirts. "You know what this makes us right?"

The both of them shook their heads.

"Serial killers little brothers." Bobby grinned widely then pointed at Jerry. "And you, you are the accomplice."

Angel's head twitched towards Selena who stood with her arms folded, staring at the water absentmindedly. "What is she then?"

Bobby let's out a small laugh. "Pure psycho."

* * *

Jack and Selena took a shower as the other three settled into the guest house for the night, everyone eager to go to bed and forget everything that happened today.

Jack got into his boxers as Selena slipped into her matching silk blue tank top and shorts. "Never would've thought we'd have to cut your dad's head off and throw it into the Pacific Ocean." Selena mumbled.

"Yeah." Jack spoke lowly as he ruffled the towel on his damp hair. "Never would've thought I'd meet him either, never really wanted to."

"Can't believe we're back here again. It's been like eight or seven years since the first time this happened and I have to say, I really hate seeing that side of you."

Jack took off his watch and set it on the nightstand, not responding back to her, knowing the only reason he did that was because he didn't wanna go back to prison, especially now when he has kids and a career.

Selena put her hair into a ponytail and got into the bed with Jack who was rubbing his eyes in frustration.

Putting a hand on his wrist, bringing his hand down from his face, she used her other to run her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry."

Jack took a moment to say anything, a small sigh leaving his lips. "Don't be. After everything I just put you through, don't be. I drag you to hell and back and I should be the one sorry. I love you and I love our kids and I fuck up a lot, I know, but you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I can handle being there for you no matter what, that's not a problem, but the parties that involve all the wrong people and doing things behind my back has to stop. I'm gonna stick to my promise and to my word, but don't make me regret it because if you do then I will leave."

Jack gazed down at her for a second before slightly nodding his head and leaning in for a kiss.

The slow sound of the door opening tells them to break apart, the both of their attention going towards the door where their two children stood.

"Nye was having nightmares, so I walked her down the hallway cause she said she wants to sleep with you guys tonight."

Jack sat up and extended his arms out. "Come here, lil bit." He spoke softly.

Naomi rubbed her eyes as she walked into the room then crawled in between her parents. Selena kissed her daughters forehead then smiled over at Dylan who hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Dyl you can sleep with us too babe. It's alright." Selena smiled, waving him over to the bed.

Dylan chewed on his bottom lip in thought before surrendering. "Okay, but only cause you want me to mom."

Selena let out a small laugh as Dylan got underneath the covers with them, the mattress having enough room for one more person.

Grizzly ran into the room, pouncing on the end of their bed, making the kids giggle.

"Grizzly, down!" Jack commanded, Grizzly doing just that then walking over to the side of the bed Jack was on, resting his chin on the bed.

"See Daddy, Grizzly does like you!" Naomi chirped as Jack forced a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." He began petting the top of Grizzly's head. "He still has to sleep on the floor though."

Dylan reached over Naomi to tap Jack on the shoulder. "Dad, do we have to go to school tomorrow?"

Jack shook his head. "No, you don't."

Selena started to comb her fingers through Dylan's sandy blonde hair. "I'll call out tomorrow so I can be with you guys. Are you going to the studio?"

Jack smiled softly. "Nah, I'll be better off here with you and the kids."


	15. Chapter 15

Jack stood over the stove, cooking breakfast as he heard the front door open. He sat the spatula on the counter then walked into the hallway to see Selena with the dog on a leash and the kids panting beside her.

He licked his bottom lip when he seen her with her hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a black sports bra and leggings.

Selena kneeled down to take the leash off of Grizzly when she seen Jack in a light blue shirt and jeans. "Hey, babe." She smiled at him.

"Hey, Dad." Dylan and Naomi said simultaneously, still trying to catch their breath.

Jack chuckled. "Hey. What happened with you two?"

"Mama promised us ice cream if we could keep up with her while she jogged around the block." Dylan finally caught his breath then used the back of his hand to wipe away the little bit of sweat on his forehead.

Selena walked over to the coat rack and hung the leash up. "We were gonna ask if you wanted to come, but you wouldn't get up."

"I would've said no anyways." Jack then lead the kids into the kitchen where his brothers then came through the back doors.

"What a beautiful fucking morning." Bobby grinned as he sat at the counter, not realizing the kids were in the house. "C'mon Betty cracker, serve it up." He enthusiastically patted the counter with the palms of his hands.

Jerry sat down next to him. "Why don't you shut up? Don't you see the kids in here, man?"

Angel showed off his pearly whites with a wide smile. "Look at them little babies. All cute just like they mama." He shot Jack a taunting smirk as he picked Naomi up and ruffled Dylan's hair.

Bobby signed. "Let's just pray to God that they don't end up like their father. Ugly and ga-"

Selena then walked into the kitchen. "Shut up Bobby. Don't finish whatever you were about to say. We don't want our kids to be close minded like you." She said, wrapping her arms around Jack's waist, pressing her cheek against his chest.

Jerry and Angel nodded in agreement. "Exactly." They both spoke.

"Well isn't it, miss Amityville horror, herself." Bobby teased, getting a glare out of her. "And for your information, I am not close minded." He argued. "Two of my brothers are black and my other brother is a fruitcake and I would _die_ for them. I'm the least closed minded person in this house."

Snorts of disbelief filled the room, knowing Bobby was also in denial and a liar too as he shrugged it off.

Selena looked up at Jack. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

He nodded in response and kissed her lips before she turned around. As she walked out the room, Jack turned towards his brothers. "Do me a favor and watch them for a bit."

"What about the food?" Bobby asked.

Jack waved him off. "Finish cooking it yourself." He walked out the room and upstairs into the bathroom where Selena was removing her sports bra.

He walked up behind her, placing his hands gently on her waist as he nibbled on her ear. "When was the last time I made you feel good?"

Selena hummed a laugh as Jack's hands caressed the lower curve of her breast. "The night before you left, so maybe about six days, maybe seven."

"Mmm." Jack started to leave soft kisses along her neck down to her shoulder, pressing against her. "That's too long. I think it's time to break that streak, don't you?"

Selena let out a small gasp as Jack's fingers found their way inside her panties. "Mhm." She answered.

Jack turned her around, his lips hungrily meeting hers. His hands wrapped around the back of her thighs, lifting her off the floor then carrying her to the counter.

Selena pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the side before he tugged down her leggings, tossing them to the pile where his shirt was.

Squeezing her thighs, he smirked at her. "You are so beautiful."

A smile touched her plump lips before grabbing him by his neck and kissing him hard then undoing his belt.

After getting rid of their clothes, Jack took her on a wave of pleasure, showing affection to every inch of her body. Seven days almost made her forget how amazing he made her feel.

His head then rested on her shoulder as she raked her fingers through his hair. "I love you." She quietly told him.

Jack smiled and lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I love you too baby, so much." He pressed his lips against hers for a long moment until she pulled away.

"Now I really need a shower." She laughed. "Wanna join?"

Jack nodded. "I might as well."

* * *

Selena wrapped a towel around her as she stepped out the shower, leaving Jack with a peck on the lips.

She walked into the closet and dropped her towel. Not wanting to put an outfit together, she yelled into the bathroom, "Babe, can I wear one of your shirts?"

"Yeah!" He shouted back.

Selena smiled and put on Jack's _Guns N' Roses_ t-shirt that was long enough to cover her thighs. She then walked into the bedroom and tied her hair into a bun and fell onto the bed.

Only a minute later, Jack came out the bathroom, the towel covering everything below his v-line, his dark hair dripping onto the floor.

He grinned over at Selena, then walked towards the bed and hovered over her. "Hey, babyface." He taunted her, sweetly kissing her neck and throat.

Water dripping on her forehead and neck, Selena tried to push Jack off. "First off, I don't have a baby face and second, get off, you're getting me wet."

"You were just wet and you weren't complaining then, huh?" Jack chuckled. "And I mean that in every sense of the word, babygirl."

Selena laughed. "At least dry off first before touching me."

"Shut up." Jack's fingers began attacking her side, making her laugh uncontrollably and squirm.

Giggles were escaping her lips as he tickled her mercilessly. "Stop, stop! Stop, Jack! Adam, stop! Please stop, Jack!" She begged in between her laughs.

But Jack wasn't laughing anymore. He paused as a scowl formed across his face. "What in the fuck did you just call me?"

Selena's laughs came to an end as she looked up at him innocently. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. What the fuck did you call you me?"

Selena propped herself up on her elbows, furrowing her brows in confusion. "I called you your name. I said, Jack. That is your name, right?"

"Don't get cute." Jack scoffed. "My name is Jack, not Adam. Who in the _fuck_ is Adam, Selena?"

Selena's heart stopped, not realizing that someone's name slipped out of her mouth. "Nobody." She answered under her breath.

"Yeah, nobody to me, but clearly somebody to you."

"Baby, stop." She reached to grab his hand, but he pulled it back as if it stung him.

"Don't touch me." Jack stepped back and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a black shirt that had a rose on the top left of it along with black jeans and boxers.

"I can't touch you now? Are you serious?"

Jack nodded, pulling on his boxers. "Nope. Fuck you and get out of my room."

Selena let out a laugh, folding her arms. " _Your_ room? You can't kick me out of our bedroom."

"My room." He corrected. "I'm the one who pays for this shit, so get out. Until you tell me who the fuck Adam is, I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you right now, so bye Selena."

"I'm not even about to feed your ego." Selena stood up from the bed. "So, fine. I didn't want to be in here with you anymore anyways." As she walked by she took the shirt he was holding, out of his hands and threw it onto the floor. "Asshole." She muttered before leaving the room.

* * *

It's been a day and Jack still hadn't spoken a word to Selena. She wasn't telling him who Adam was and he couldn't help but think she was cheating on him. Why else would she call out another guy's name?

The guys went out for drinks and Selena tagged along, invited by Jack's brothers since they noticed that she was tired from a long day at work and the kids were hard to put to sleep, but Cherry helped out, so Selena could relax.

Selena sipped on her martini as she gazed at Jack who was too busy talking to his brothers to even look next to him.

When she first took a seat next to him, he simply rolled his eyes and started a conversation with his brothers, making her feel out of place.

After ten minutes of her getting tired of him ignoring her, she spoke up. "Jack, can you talk to me, please?" She nearly begged, sounding desperate, making him turn his head with an annoyed glint in his eye.

"What?" He groused.

"We can't talk about this? How are we gonna get anywhere if we don't talk about it?"

"Are you gonna tell me who Adam is?"

Selena gnawed on her bottom lip, in thought as she observed his face, his blue eyes cold and dark, searching hers for an answer.

"Adam is from a book I was reading." She lied through her teeth.

Jack snorted. "Wow." He shook his head. "What a wife you are. All of a sudden you know who he is. Don't play me like I'm fucking stupid."

Selena wrapped her hand around his forearm, squeezing him tight. "Jack, why can't you just believe that I slipped up? I'm not cheating on you."

Jack drank a bit of his whiskey then glared at her. "Slipped up? Selena, I can understand if you called me Dylan or some shit, but another guy's name? Someone who I don't even know? That's not a slip up. That's an argument and congratulations you got that."

Selena sucked her teeth. "I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be sorry until you tell me whoever that is. Besides the kids, I should be the only name on your mind."

"But Jack, I- "

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut then interrupted her. "Do you even remember saying it?" He dully looked over at her, tired of going over this.

It was simple, either tell him who Adam was or leave him alone until she can. It wasn't rocket science.

Shaking her head, she mumbled, "No."

Jack nodded, knowing she must say that name on a regular basis. "That's all I need to know." He brought his glass up to lips, swallowing the hard liquor. "Leave me alone right now."

Selena's jaw almost dropped to the floor. After all the things he's done to her, he couldn't try to understand or listen to her for the one time she fucked up?

She stepped down from the stool and began to search through her clutch for her phone to call Monica as she walked across the floor where only a few people socialized and danced, then she bumped into something hard.

She looked up to see a man with tan skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown hair. He was wearing a grin that showed off his dimples and white teeth.

"Adam, hey." Selena smiled, her heart beating fast as a bass drum.

"Hey...I thought you couldn't get any better looking outside of work, but here you are. You look really stunning out of your scrubs." He complimented her with a small laugh.

Selena then felt warm hands slide from behind her and around her waist, the faint smell of cologne surrounded her, almost making her knees go weak.

"Yeah, but she's with me and lives with me. And has kids by me, and is also married to me." Jack told Adam, taunting him with a smirk. "Who exactly are you again? Haven't heard anything about you."

Adam chuckled. "I'm Adam. I work with Selena, that's all. Not much to it. I know who you are, so no need to inform me." He smiled.

"I wasn't going to."

Selena couldn't believe Jack was acting like this. Well she could, but after ignoring her for two days? She was kind of pissed that the only time he acknowledged her was when he seen someone hitting on her.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll just go. I'll see you at work tomorrow, bye." He throws her a tight smile as he waves and walks off.

Jack grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her out of the bar into the car, leaving their brothers. Jack and Angel rode in his car on the way to the bar while Selena rode in Bobby's car because he refused to ride with her.

"You know you didn't have to act like that, Jack. You were rude for no reason." Selena told him.

Jack kept his eyes on the road ahead of him, trying to keep control, not saying anything.

Selena let out a sigh and sat back in her seat. They were already back to that. "I hate you." She muttered lowly, but she was positive he heard it.

Once they got home, Jack took off his hoodie and threw the keys onto the table beside the door. "So, Adam is someone you work with and you didn't tell me and played stupid the whole time I've been asking you who he was."

"Because it wasn't that serious."

"Then why didn't you fucking tell me?" Jack almost shouted at her, but it was enough to making her jump.

Only a second later, the redhead babysitter walked out of the living room and towards the front of the house.

Cherry grabbed her coat and smiled at them, eager to get away from their argument. "Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Mercer." Before they could say it back, she was out the door.

"You worked with Kiana and I didn't know about it." Selena pointed out.

"Okay, her name didn't slip out though and I never thought about her while I was with you."

Selena let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, you just fucked her instead."

"We weren't together!"

"Exactly! So, why does it matter who Adam is when I only fucked with him when we weren't together."

Jack paused for a long moment then rubbed his hand across his face. "You fucked with him?"

"Not really. After work, he came over and we had a few dri-"

"He was in my fucking house? Around my kids?"

"They were asleep."

"That's not the point. I don't care who you work with, but he's obviously more than a co-worker if he's been around my kids and inside my house." He shook his head in disbelief then glared at her. "Did you fuck him?"

Selena eyes widened. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Yeah, I really just asked you that and don't make me ask you again."

"No. I didn't. Do you think I'm some kind of slut?"

"I didn't say that, but he was over here so I think I had every right to ask. What if I called you another girls name, huh?"

Jack stared at her as he waited on an answer he didn't get, so he answered for her. "All hell would break lose and you know it. You would be throwing every goddamn dish in the kitchen."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Why are you damn jealous over something like this?"

Jack snickered. "Jealous? You think this is jealousy? Selena, I'm fucking pissed because you are my wife and I shouldn't have to play twenty questions with you to find out who in the hell some other guy is!"

Selena put her palms up, surrendering. "Jack, okay, I fucked up. What else do you want me to say? He came over once and that was it, and there wasn't even flirting going on. I don't know what else you want me to do. I give up on this." She then walked up the stairs and into her kids rooms.

She checked on Dylan, giving him a kiss before going to Naomi's room and doing the same. Dragging herself to her room, she took in a deep breath, and opened the door to the bedroom.

As soon as she shut the door, she was pinned against it, rough kisses lingering down her neck, making her moan softly.

Jack practically ripped their clothes off, before he entered her. She was wet and she didn't even realize it until how easy it was to slide into her.

His hands tightly gripped her waist, nails digging into her skin as he thrusted into hard, making her gasp for air.

Jack leaned into close, biting and nibbling on her ear as she pulled on his thick hair. "Who's pussy is this?"

Selena was caught off guard and surprised because some things he didn't normally do, but when he did, she grew hotter.

Selena let out a whimper, "Yours."

His thrust began to tease her as he began to go slow and gentle, the opposite of what he's been doing. "I better not hear another guy's name slip out again. Do you hear me?"

Selena nodded eagerly, wanting more of what he was giving her. "Yes, Jack." Her words coming out as a moan.

She begins to buck her hips towards his, begging for more. Jack holds her still and drives deep into her relentlessly, making her eyes roll in the back of her head and her lips part, not having the energy to moan.

Her back slammed against the wood each time his hips met hers, all of his anger and frustration being taken out on her.

It only lasted another moment until Selena climaxed, triggering Jack's as he rode out his high, their lips meshing together.

Jack pulled away then pulled his boxers back up, kicking his jeans to the side. "Don't do it again." He sternly told her.

Selena's legs buckled once she grabbed her slip that was on top of the dresser, thank God Jack wasn't paying attention to see her walk like Bambi.

She slipped into her slip and finally managed to catch her breath. Collapsing on top of the bedsheets at the edge of the bed, she gazed over at Jack who's back was lying against the headboard and pulling out his spliff box from the nightstand.

Jack first reached for the rolling paper to roll a spliff then changed his mind and went for the tobacco paper to roll a blunt.

He placed the weed in the wrap then used his fingers to roll the wrap, securing the weed then grazed it with tongue.

After lighting it, he took his first inhale and raised his brows when Selena stuck her hand out for it. "When was the last time you had a drug test?"

"A few days ago."

"Alright." Jack shrugged loosely. "Don't get fired" He handed her the blunt and watched her inhale it.

His thumb began tracing her _'sunshine'_ tattoo along the side on her right foot. "I meant to tell you that Anita Tran wants to do an interview with you."

"Only me?"

Jack nodded and took back the blunt then brought it to his lips. "Only you."

Selena raised her brows and let out a breathless laugh. "Why?"

"I don't know. Cause you're married to one of the most famous rockstars in the world and they probably want to know what's the life is like. I told them it was up to you, so they're still waiting on an answer."

"I guess I can do it. Is it one of those private interviews?"

Jack blew a puff of smoke into the air. "Those are the only kind she does. She's like Barbra Walters, except she's like twenty something."

Selena tsk'ed. "You have to go a long way to be compared to Barbra Walters."

Jack shrugged. "You know what I mean."

Selena hummed and ran her fingers through her hair then looked over at Jack. "Should I do it?"

Jack keeps his gaze on her as he takes a long drag, holding in the smoke as he answers her, "If that's what you wanna do babe." He then exhales as she made up her mind, handing it back to her.

"Yeah, I'll do it...But I wanna talk to someone else first."

Jack's eyebrows pinched together. "Who?"

"Kiana."


	16. Chapter 16

Jack's elbow rested on the arm of the computer chair, his legs extended and body slouched, rolling a pen in between his fingers as he stared at the girl across from him.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you after that night...A lot of shit was happening and I couldn't find time." He apologized to the girl sitting across from him.

Kiana bounced her leg up and down, giving him an unsure and small smile. "It's okay." She lied.

Sensing how nervous she was, Jack inhaled deeply through his nose and decided to get to the point. He straightened his back, his eyes peering into hers.

"Listen, what we did was unprofessional and it shouldn't happen again. And I'll take most of the blame, because I still had a wife and you were my client, so yeah I fucked up."

Kiana purses her lips together for a moment then shifts in her seat. "Where does this leave us?"

Jack let out a heavy sigh, almost positive that Kiana wasn't getting the picture and he knew it was completely his fault.

"I have a family and I have a wife who I love with every cell in my body, so I can't do this, Kiana. You're an absolutely beautiful woman and there are guys who will treat you better than I will are out there. I'm here to help you make an album, that's all."

Kiana swallowed hard and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry." She put on a sheer fake smile, making Jack frown back at her.

"It's not your fault and the album will be ready soon...But um, my wife wants a word with you. Everything's gonna be okay, I'll be right outside the door." He patted her knee then left the room before she got a say in this.

Selena walked in and took Jack's seat. "Hi." She smiled politely, shaking Kiana's hand as if this wasn't the woman who slept with her husband.

"Hi." Kiana barley whispered, not prepared for anything that's to come, so she said the first things that came to mind. "I didn't mean to ruin your marriage, I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I'm not like this and I don't know what came over me that night, I'm just so so sorry."

Selena shook her head. "You didn't ruin anything. Our relationship was already broken, and you did nothing but show me something I already knew."

"But I _knew_ he was married to you." A tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away, wanting it to go unnoticed that she was crying.

" _He_ knew he was married." Selena leaned forward and took Kiana by surprise when she thumbed her tears away. "You're a grown woman and he is grown man, both of you are at fault, there's no denying that, but I forgive you."

Kiana blinked owlishly. "Why?" She choked up.

Selena gave her a smile that was forced and quick. "Because I love him and I have a family with him and I also forgive him. What kind of woman would I be if I laid in bed with him every night, completely happy and in love with him, but stay awake, bitter and hateful towards you?"

Kiana nodded, not responding otherwise.

"I'm still going to let him help you with your album, but I already told the both of you how I felt, so if it happens again, please believe me when I say I _will_ bring hell."

"All my intentions were to only make this album, it won't happen again."

"Take this as a lesson. You're young and you're gonna make a countless number of mistakes until you truly realize where I'm coming from as a wife and as a mother. Use this to improve yourself and make yourself a better woman, it's gonna be okay. I will move on from this and so will you. We were separated, so I kinda gave him permission to do this, I guess, but it doesn't show anything but true intentions. This doesn't define you, just don't let it happen again."

It wasn't being hidden that Kiana was taking by complete surprise. She thought that Selena would try to to fight her or blame everything on her, but she was the exact opposite.

Selena stood up from the chair. "I hope the next time we meet that it's on a different occasion other than this. Have the day you deserve."

She let out a sigh of relief once she got to the door, not thinking that she could keep her composure, but she did and she was proud of herself and how much she matured.

If it was seven years ago, Jack would have gone missing and Kiana would be trying to get the blood stains out her clothes.

Once she left the room, her eyes fell on Jack who was posted against the wall. "I swear to you that you don't deserve me and there's no argument about that, so don't even say anything to me."

Of course Jack wanted to argue about that, but he knew that he couldn't because it was true. He didn't deserve her as a woman and she didn't deserve the shit he put her through, not even the slightest bit.

He silently followed her outside and into the car. Starting the car up, he looked over at her. "Do you want anything to eat before the interview?"

"No. Let's just go get the kids then take me home so I can get ready." Selena's teary eyes focused on the autumn leaves outside the window, avoiding Jack's gaze.

Jack drove to the school and got out the car, wanting to leave her alone. He stood against the passenger door, arms crossed as he checked his watch that let him know it was about four minutes until the bell rang.

He turned around and opened the door. "How long are you gonna be mad at me?" Noticing the tear stained cheeks, he cupped her face. "Selena, baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can do."

"I'm not mad and there's nothing else you can do." She wiped her face then fixed her eyes on the ground. "I don't even know why I'm upset in the first place. I gave you permission, so it was my fault, and not yours."

Jack sighed. "Selena, it's not your fault. I took advantage over us being separated and shit. We were still married and everything was my fault, I can admit that. Let's just move past this."

Selena didn't know how. And she knew why she was crying and it wasn't because of him sleeping with Kiana. It was Kiana herself.

Once she came face to face with the other woman ; the issue, her heart broke. Kiana was stunning and at the time, she was spending more time with Jack than Selena was.

Selena didn't want to compete for her own husband and now she was feeling as if she was being forced to because of her kids. She didn't want them to grow up in two separate houses and then again, she knew deep down inside that even if it wasn't for her kids, she'd stay because she loves him - like she always did.

They been here before and she knew there wasn't going to be a different ending, and that was a problem.

Just as Jack kissed her forehead, the bell rang and seconds later, kids flooded out of the school, including Dylan and Naomi.

"Daddy!" Naomi sang, running to hug his legs, Dylan just now exiting the doors, dragging his backpack behind him.

Jack picked Naomi up, kissing her cheek. "How was school?" He asked, setting her in her booster seat.

"It was fun. Hey, mama."

Selena turned around and grinned. "Hey, baby." She then seen her son throw his bookbag onto the seat and let out a tired sigh. "Everything okay, Dyl?"

"My teacher gave us a lot of homework and have a lot of books in here, so now my bookbag is heavy." He complained, putting his seatbelt on.

Jack got back into the front seat and started the car. "Well, we'll get a binder or something in a few, but for right now, we have to go to an interview and you two are coming with."

Selena sniffled and looked to Jack. "What am I supposed to wear? Is this okay?"

She referred to her camel colored sweater that stopped below her thighs with a side slit and her white ankle strapped pumps.

Jack observed her outfit for a second then shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. You look fine to me. You're always gorgeous, no matter what you wear."

"Get a room." Dylan groaned from the backseat making Jack snicker.

Jack glanced at him through the rearview mirror. "You want another sister or maybe a brother?"

"Huh? What does that have to do with what I said?"

"Daddy, the stork isn't here anymore. It's fall and he migrated. We can't have a brother or sister now." Naomi stated in a duh tone.

Jack and Selena laughed at their kids, making the previous tension go away and exit the car.

* * *

Jack put his hand on the back of Selena's chair where they had just finished her hair and makeup. "Don't answer anything you feel uncomfortable about. Just move on to the next if you don't want to answer it."

Selena nodded. "I know. I just don't understand why they would want an interview with _m_ e though. Why not you? You're the famous one."

Jack shrugged. "I already did this while we were on tour."

Selena took in a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever questions Anita Tran had for her.

"All ready?" A voice drew their attention to the door where a bearded man with a headset peeked his head through the door.

"Mhm." Selena put on a smile for his sake, instantly dropping it when he left. She stood from the chair and turned towards the black leather couch where her children were. "Mama's gonna go do the interview now, okay?"

The both of them nodded before she opened her arms for a hug. "Good luck mom." Dylan told her.

"Thanks boo." She kissed their heads then turned around and met Jack's eyes.

He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You sure you want to?"

"Yeah." She answered quietly, pushing his hands away and easing out of his embrace, making his heart drop. "I'll see you guys in a few." Walking out the door, she told them she loved them then continued to what looks like a movie set chair.

In less than a minute, a woman with a platinum blonde ponytail and a deep set of grey eyes sat across from Selena. The crinkles around her eyes showed when she grinned and shook Selena's hand. "Hi, I'm Anita, thanks for coming. I didn't think you'd want to do this."

Selena gave her a small smile. "I was a little reluctant at first, but I thought why not?"

Anita thanked her again once more, and then the cameras began filming and she sat up in her seat, switching to journalists mode.

"We're here with one of the most famous, non-famous, celebrity wives. Wife of Jack Mercer, Doctor, and Mother, Selena Mercer. So, let's jump into this, what is it like being married to the most famous rockstar in the industry?"

Selena pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and answered,

"Well, behind the music, there is a man who is a human being. His life is nearly my life, whether I like it or not, so it can be hard sometimes. And secondly, I'm not married to a rockstar. I'm married to a man who has emotions and needs and wants. The Jack you see, isn't the one I see. He's not the rockstar around me, he's just Jack. We're both still young, but we matured fast due to having kids at a young age and I think that's what keeps the both of us grounded, honestly. There isn't a rockstar life for us outside of the _rockstar life_ that you guys see."

"Thanks for setting me straight." Anita joked. "How does the marriage work? I mean with long distance and him always leaving? Isn't it difficult than most marriages?"

Selena nodded. "When he's on tour, it's on Jack and I to determine what kind of relationship we have. And the big part, is on me. Like what do I bring to the marriage? I could be the wife who understands and supports him or I could be the wife who makes it hard and makes him feel guilty for not being with us all the time. And I choose not to be that wife. We would talk every day. He'd call me whenever he finished a show or whenever he landed in another city and just whenever we both have time."

"Is there ever a time where you tell him he can't go on tour?"

"Never. Tour is where the money comes from and we have to pay the bills cause my job won't cover everything that we have, so telling him that he can't go on tour and do his job isn't an option."

"Jack is an amazing performer and is apart of an amazing band. He has incredible stage performance and he connects with his audience, what is it like to watch the man you love perform? Especially out in front of girls who throw their undergarments at him? Does it ever get weird?"

Selena chuckled. "No. If that's the only thing I pay attention to during his whole performance l, then I'm doing something wrong. There's something about watching him, completely lost in his element and doing something he's in been in love with since forever. I'm backstage a lot of the times, so I know who's getting in and who's getting out."

Selena could tell by the dark look in Anita's storm clouded eyes that she was about to start asking questions that were going to be more difficult and deeper than the last ones.

"And that leads us into our next question." Anita rested her elbow on the arm of her chair as her index finger was placed beneath her brow. "Because he is a rockstar and he's away for months at a time, and it's a part of the life. Do you ever wonder if he's cheating on you?"

Selena shifted in her seat and gave an uncomfortable smile. "Um, I don't ever think he is. I trust him and I feel that if he ever did cheat then it would be brought to my attention either by him or her or God."

Anita squinted her eyes and nodded. "Have you two thought about a third child?"

"It's been talked about, but I'm not sure yet. I'm happy with my kids now and if a third one was to be born, I'd love it just the same, but as for now, I think we're okay."

Anita straightened out her back and bored her eyes into Selena's. "Isn't there already supposed to be a third child?"

Selena's gut immediately twisted into a knot, her palms becoming moist. "Huh?" She stalled, caught off guard and not fully grasping why a stranger would ask such a personal question.l, especially when she had no knowledge of someone knowing.

"A third child...I heard that you and Jack suffered a miscarriage a few years back. Were you not taking care of yourself, was it the drinking problem you had, or was it the time you were in the com- "

Selena blinked back tears and before Anita could finish, she cut her off. "Can we take a break, please?" She asked, already getting up from her chair.

Liam put a hand on the small of her back and led her to a chair behind black curtains that was towards the back where she was separated from the crew and Anita.

"Where's Jack?" She croaked, taking the tissue that Liam had just offered her, dabbing the tears under her eyes.

"He went to get Naomi's blanket cause she was starting to fall asleep. I'll go get him." Liam walked out and pulled back the curtain, leaving Selena alone as she cried.

No matter how many years went by, the miscarriage that they had both suffered from still hurt them. They lost a child and Selena could've also lost her life. It was something that they never spoke about, and they wanted to forget that it ever happened.

After another minute, the curtain was pulled open by Jack. He kneeled down, staring up at her with worry filling his blue eyes. "What happened?" He asked softly, putting a hand on her knee.

Opening her mouth to speak, nothing but shattered breaths fell out as she failed to get out what she was trying to say.

Jack rubbed her arm. "Breath baby, breathe." He told her.

Selena wiped her tears with the tissue then steadied her breathing, only getting her to babble,

"She asked me about the miscarriage and she asked if it was from my drinking or cause of the coma and every time I think about the miscarriage, I think about what happened that night and I did drink after we had that fight and I don't know what exactly it was that took our baby but I do know that it was my fault one way or another...And even the kids we do have, I can't take care of them. We almost lost them too for God's sake." She finally took in a deep breath and sniffled hard, then croaked the next few words, "Maybe I'm just not meant to be a mom."

Jack's brows were drawn together as he shook his head. "What? Baby, that was not your fault, it never was. We have two beautiful children now and they're healthy and smart and great kids. We're doing an amazing job with them and I am so lucky to have you as the mother of my kids. Nothing else is going to go wrong, Selena, I promise you that I will not ever let that happen again."

Jack stood up and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, we're leaving." He pulled her out from behind the curtains and began walking to the dressing room. "Alright, that's it. We're done." Jack announced, getting displeased feedback from the crew and Anita that they both ignored.

Liam then walked towards the man behind the camera who still had it rolling, filming everything. "Turn this shit off." He then glared over at Anita. "We said, no fucking personal questions."

As they walked back to the dressing room, they could hear Liam shouting at everyone, letting them know that they crossed the line.

Once they got into the dressing room, Selena seen that the kids were asleep on the couch and she thanked God because they had no ideas about the miscarriage, it'd be a difficult thing to explain.

But then, how did Anita know? Jack and Selena never spoke about it and only a few people knew about it.

Bloggers and journalists always had their ways digging up dirt that most people didn't know about and they didn't care if it hurt anyone either, they only cared about the mess they were willing to make.

Jack framed Selena's face in his hands, thumbing her tears away. "I should've never let you do this. I'm so sorry." He pecked her forehead, then held her tightly.

Soaking his hoodie with tears, she held onto the back of his forearms as he comforted her with his warm embrace.

* * *

Jack leaned against the headboard as Selena's head rested at the foot of the bed. She stopped crying just about an hour ago, but it still bothered her that someone asked that.

Jack took a gulp of his beer as Selena asked, "Do you really want another kid, Jack?"

"Do you?"

Jack sat the beer on the nightstand and watched as Selena rose her brows almost frustratingly. "I'm asking you if you want to."

"You already know my answer." Jack began undoing the watch on his wrist. "I told you that I do like last week." He said, placing it on the nightstand next to the beer.

"Oh."

"Do you?" His tongue then grazed the bottom of his lip as he intently stared at her, waiting on a hopeful, " _yes."_

"I don't know anymore." She shrugged. "Do you think we can handle another kid?"

"I mean we can afford it and we just turned thirty, so it's not late and won't be late until another few years, so there's also no reason to rush. I'm not going anywhere, so if you're not ready then I understand, babe. I'm gonna always be right here."


	17. Chapter 17

**Seven Years Ago.**

It's been only two weeks since Selena delivered the big news to Jack and to celebrate, he took her to Bali for a few days, just like he promised.

But now, it was time for Selena to finally graduate from college and she couldn't be happier. Everything was perfect.

"Selena Marie Mercer." The president of the academic spoke into the microphone.

Almost instantly as Selena walked along the stage to the chancellor, she heard the audience applaud politely and her family shout their lungs out and clap hard.

From where she was standing, she could tell everyone she knew was there.

Jack, his brothers, her family, Monica, Tessa, and the band. That was at least sixteen people and she only bought a few tickets, she wondered how in the hell all of them got in. She shook the thought and laughed to herself as she shook the chancellor's hand.

"You think she'll be mad at us for sneaking in?" Monica asked Jack as they finally shut up and sat down once Selena returned to her seat.

Jack shook his head. "Nah. This day is big for her, I know she wanted all of you here."

Monica smiled, tossing her long purple hair over her shoulder, sitting back in her seat.

After another long twenty minutes, the ceremony was finally over and Jack could now see his wife.

He walked over to her with flowers in his hand and a huge grin to match hers. "I'm so proud of you, baby." He told her, handing her the flowers then putting his arm around the back of her neck, pulling her in for a hard kiss.

Selena's giggle was muffled by his lips until she pulled away. He brushed strands of hair behind her ear and placed his hands on both sides of her neck. "T would be proud of you."

Selena gave him a faint smile and nodded.

Jack then smiled. "Little man is proud of you too." He smiled, caressing her stomach that hadn't yet grown.

"Thanks, but how do you know it's a boy? It's only been two weeks, there's no gender yet."

Jack gave a one sided shrug. "I have a feeling." He pecked her lips then looked down at her stomach. "Man, I can't wait until you start showing."

Selena laughed. "I can." She handed Jack back the flowers as she began to take off her gown. "It's so damn hot."

She was soon stopped by her mother who arrived with the rest of everyone else. "You better not take that thing off. You know I haven't gotten my pictures yet."

Selena almost let out a groan, but before she could, nearly everyone crowed her with hugs and a concert of congratulations filled the air, only about the graduation though, her family still not yet aware of the pregnancy.

Theresa snapped about fifty pictures, getting one with everyone in it. Selena was tired and hungry, so she pouted. "Mama, can we go now? I'm tired of taking pictures."

Chris shoved her. "Stop being such a baby." He teased, making her shove him back.

Brian then stepped in. "Alright that's enough. Selena's right, that's enough pictures for today, let's go get some food." He said, wrapping an around Theresa's waist.

Selena then took off her gown then handed it to Jack, revealing her short and simple little black slip dress.

As they all began to walk, Bobby looked over his shoulder at Jack who was lost in conversation with Selena. "Aye, fairy, did you rent that restaurant out like you said?"

Jack gave him an annoyed look and sucked his teeth. "Asshole, it was supposed to be a surprise."

Selena put a hand on his solid chest as they continued to follow behind everyone. "You rented the restaurant out?" She smiled up at him.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. It's a lot of us so I figured why not?"

Selena pecked his shoulder. "That's sweet...And you know, I was thinking that after dinner it'd be a good idea to tell everyone."

"That's cool. And then, we tell the rest of the world."

* * *

Jack and Selena watched as everyone finished up their plates, both excited and nervous about telling their family about the pregnancy.

Selena gained the courage and kissed Jack's cheek before standing up, gaining their attention. "I'd like to thank all of you guys for coming and supporting me for something I worked so hard for and something I dedicated most of my time too. I love you all, so much and I couldn't ask for anything more."

Jack then stood up. "Except there is more." He curled his arm around Selena's waist. "We wanna let you all know that we are expecting."

Everyone stared at them. Neither of them could read the expressions on everyone's faces. They all seemed stuck.

Selena gave them a wide smile. "We're pregnant."

It took another second for it all to settle in. Then just like that, everyone cheered and almost knocked the table over when half of them jumped up.

"My baby is having a baby!" Theresa extolled, going over to Jack and Selena to pull them into a stumbling hug.

Everyone else did the same as they congratulated them with words and hugs. Once everyone was settled, they sat back down and were drowned with questions.

Liam leaned forward with his elbows resting on the table. "How far along are you?" He asked, his fingers running through his dirty blonde hair.

"Two weeks." Selena smiled.

"Do you have any names picked out? I hope it's a girl." Tessa said, wrapping her arms around Ashton's forearm, her chin on his shoulder as she gazed at Jack and Selena, wanting a baby now as well.

"It's mostly definitely not a girl." Jack countered, putting his arm on the back of Selena's chair. "It's a boy."

"How do you know?" Will asked. "It's only been two weeks and there isn't a sex yet."

"Obviously it's been plenty of sex."'Angel cackled, adding nothing but an awkward silence to the air.

His face fallen when he realized no one laughed along with him. Sofi rubbed his back in comfort, stifling a laugh from his embarrassment.

Jerry broke the ice. "Look, a father and mother just knows sometimes, not all of the time, but sometimes. I knew me and Camille were gonna have a girl the first time." He shrugged, looking at his wife.

Monica, who was sitting next to Selena, leaned in towards the couple and lowered her voice. "I get to be the godmother right? Cause you know, I am your best friend and shit."

Selena let out a small laugh. "Do you even know what a godmother does?"

"You're supposed to do stuff? I thought, they were just special people to the mom."

"Oh my God." Jack muttered under his breath in disbelief.

Selena shook her head. "No. You're responsible for the spiritual growth. If something were to ever happen to Jack and I, you'd have full responsibility."

Monica gives her a hard and forced smile. "Give me some time to think it over and I'll get back to you."

Selena patted her shoulder and laughed then glanced down at her stomach, impatient to see her baby bump.

* * *

Jack stirred in his sleep for a moment before he opened his tired eyes, instantly squeezing them tight when they were blinded by the light from the bathroom that illuminated their bedroom.

He heard gagging coming from the bathroom and stepped out of the bed once he noticed Selena wasn't next to him anymore.

Dragging himself to the bathroom, he yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He frowned once he seen Selena hovering over the toilet with her knees pressed against the cold tiles.

Jack took a seat on the floor next to her, his head falling back on the cabinet of the sink. "At least this means that you're progressing in the pregnancy." He said, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Selena coughed and wiped her mouth before she grabbed the handle and flushed the toilet. "Yeah. It's only been two weeks and this baby is already kicking my ass." She fell on her butt then leaned against the wall. "I look disgusting."

Jack gazed over at her and smiled lightly. "You never looked more beautiful, baby."

Selena's hand reached over and sat on top of his. Shooting him a thankful smile, she spoke, "Give it a few more weeks and you'll see what I see."

Jack laughed then leaned towards her and framed her face in his hands. "There is nothing more beautiful than you carrying my child, so don't worry about any of that." He kissed her lips softly before she quickly pulled away.

Selena scrunched up her face in disgust. "Did you really just kiss me after I threw up?"

Jack nodded. "And I'll do it again."

"Please don't." She murmured and stood up. "Now I have to take a shower. Care to join?" She asked, pulling off her tank top.

Jack answered her by taking off his pajamas pants getting her to giggle.

* * *

Jack pulled his grey shirt over his damp and ruffled hair then looked over at Selena as she sat on the edge of the bed in her towel, scrolling through her phone. "If we're going out for breakfast, you're gonna have to get dressed." He said.

"I am." She mumbled, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

Jack huffed and went back into the bathroom, walking into the closet. He searched through her large amount of clothes before pulling out a long and white plain summers spaghetti strap dress.

When he walked back into the room, he held the dress up. "Have you worn this yet?"

Selena finally took her eyes off her phone and glanced at the dress before putting her attention back on the screen. "No." She muttered.

Jack threw the dress on her. "Take your time, but hurry up." He told her, walking out of their room.

Selena slipped into the dress and added her round yellow tinted John Lennon sunglasses and tossed her hair into a bun then walked downstairs.

Jack stood by the door, the keys circling around his index finger. "Ready?"

Selena nodded as she slid her feet into slides then followed Jack out of the door and into the car.

Jack drove them to a small restaurant that wasn't filled with much people. But between the time he got out of the car and to the table, he signed at least twenty autographs and took a few pictures with screaming fans that were outside.

"What a Rock God." Selena teased with a smirk, her eyes narrowing as she looked up from the menu and over the rims of her glasses. "They love you."

Jack smiled and closed the menu. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling and typing for a short second. "Seems like they love you too."

Selena's eyes focused on the screen of Jack's phone and seen a few pictures of her standing in the back with a small smile, waiting for Jack.

 **SexlikeSelena.M ~**

Oof wifey waiting for her man

 **TheSparesUpdates ~**

They look so good omfg we love an unproblematic couple!

When you have the best sex and healthy you glow like this

Selulu needs to go lol

Selena laughed at the last comment then shrugged it off because she knew she wasn't going anywhere. "Do I actually glow?" She grinned.

Before he answered, the waiter sat their plates on the table and then the both of them thanked him before resuming their conversation.

"All the time, Selulu." He smirked, reaching over to take her sunglasses off then set them on the table. "I was thinking about telling everyone else during the next interview I do."

"When is that?"

"I told you already. It's Friday."

"How do you think people are gonna react?" She asked, her plate off pancakes being set in front of her.

Jack shrugged and grabbed his fork, cutting a piece of his omelette. "Hopefully they'll be happy. A lot of my fans love you and us. I think it'll be good."

Selena laughed. "Can't believe we're having a baby." She brought her pancake stuffed fork to her mouth and hummed a laugh.

Jack smiled softly as he gazed at her. "I know. You are gonna be so amazing. I know you are." He took the back of her hand and kissed her skin. "I love you so much."

They continued to eat, having small conversation before Jack introduced a new topic that he had been contemplating about since he got the news of the pregnancy.

"Babe, I've been thinking about leaving the band." He told her, her eyes flickering up from her plate to his eyes.

"What? Why? Are you going to go solo?"

"Nah." Jack shook his head. "I'm talking about not being in the spotlight, period. I've been thinking about it and since we're gonna have a kid, I should focus more on our family."

"I don't think that's a good idea... I mean, don't you wanna keep doing what you do? You just got started."

"I love doing what I do, but I'm gonna be extremely busy and then I'll be on tour and it's already hard doing that now with just the two of us. I don't wanna make it harder."

Selena gave him a weak smile. "Baby, keep doing what you do. It's not gonna be easy, it's gonna be hard, but this is something we _can_ do."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm positive."

A small smile tugs at his lips and his ocean eyes twinkled for a split second. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

Jack and Mason sat in brown oversized chairs across from an empty one, five minutes away from an interview with E! News.

Mason smoothed his fingers over the stubble on his face. "Are you gonna announce the pregnancy today?"

Jack nodded and rested his head in his hand. "Yeah. How'd you know I was going to tell everyone?"

"Selena told Tessa who told Ashton who told Will then told Liam and Liam told me. And now, here we are." He grinned, motioning to where they were sitting.

Jack chuckled. "Y'all are worse than women in a nail salon." He shook his head then stood up once he seen the tall blonde in a matching blue tank top and skirt who they seen on E! before who goes by, Justina.

He greeted her with a handshake and peck on the cheek as did Mason. She took a seat in the cushioned chair across from them and started the interview once the cameras began rolling.

"Wow. Jack Mercer and Mason Tugwell. The lead singer and drummer of the most famous rock band in the world right now...How are you guys? Everything going good with the fame? What's been up?"

"We're good." Jack answered. "We just finished our first tour and we already started recording for our second album, so it's a lot going on, but this is exactly what we asked for and life couldn't be any better."

"That's great. Now when you're on tour, do you guys have fights a lot or have you ever almost broken up?"

"Oh yeah." Mason chuckled. "Not so much of breaking up, but we're like brothers and we fight constantly, but it'll be over simple shit. If you work day in and day out and become sexually frustrated like us, you're gonna wanna fight who's ever in sight. It's the hardest thing, but it's what we do."

Jack nodded and added in, "We fight, but none of us are that stubborn or ridiculous to the point where we're gonna quit doing music together."

Justina grinned. "It's good to that you guys have a stable relationship that will keep going even though the hard times. So tell me, what's the central thesis of your songs on the album?"

"Love and heartbreak." Mason answered. "Human relationships."

"A lot of rock music today only talks about the thrill of life and the lust they have. What makes you guys want to stay on love and save rock music from just being about sex?"

"Well..." Jack moved around in his seat and ran his fingers through his hair. "We don't necessarily say we save rock, but this is just us. We write off of our experiences. Our songs are true stories and aren't just words. Love is something everyone can relate to, and if they can't relate to it then it gives them something to look forward to."

"Mhm." She nodded. "Speaking of love. How are you and your relationships? Mason, we heard you have a special someone." A smile crept on her lips, seeking an answer.

Mason laughed. "Something like that. I'm not gonna throw her name out there cause she is from a small town and I don't think she'd want me throwing her name out just yet, but yeah, she most definitely is something to me and she knows that."

"Gotcha." Justina laughed. "What about you, Jack? How are you and Selena? We know that you broke up for a long time and then you reconciled and now you're married? How are you two?"

Jack couldn't help but smile when Selena's name was mentioned, so he pressed his tongue against he inside of his cheek for a split second before answering.

"Awh man..." He chuckled. "That's my baby. I love her so much it's insane. We've been together for years and I'm just happy and unbelievably grateful that she stood by me and married me. She's honestly just amazing."

"So you two are in a good place right now?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah...Um, we're actually expecting our first child soon."

Justina's eyes lit up. "No way...Are you serious?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, we just found out about two weeks ago."

"Wow. Congratulations. You have no idea how excited I am for you guys, because you know all of America and the world has been rooting for you two because you guys are such a lovely couple. How do you feel about it?"

"Beyond excited. I know she's going to be amazing cause she has a very nurturing and maternal side to her and Selena is really just an all around phenomenal woman and person. Her soul is just...beautiful and I'm so thankful she's the one who's going to be the mother of my child. And I most definitely look at this as an opportunity to learn things also about myself. It's gonna be amazing." Jack felt Mason squeeze his shoulders and shake him a bit.

Justina nodded and grinned. "You two are going to be wonderful parents." Her eyes then met the camera. "Well it looks like you heard it here first. Jack and Selena Mercer are going to be parents soon!" She turned back towards them, congratulating him and thanking the both of them for coming.

Selena grabbed the remote and turned the television off once Jack's interview he did earlier went off. A cheesy smile was glued to her face and she couldn't get herself to wipe it off.

Everything was so good for them right now and she couldn't get enough of it.

Selena then stood up and started to get ready for their date. They were about to go out to a jazz club to just listen to music and talk, only wanting to just enjoy each other's company.

After she got out the shower, she walked into the closet and didn't take long to decide on an outfit. She put on a black crop top with baggy jeans and a belt, finishing with black boots.

After waiting another ten minutes, Jack came home and greeted her with a kiss in their kitchen. "You look sexy as hell." He licked his bottom lip then gave her another peck on her jaw.

"Thank you. You ready?"

Jack shook his head. "I just came back from the studio and I just wanna relax for a bit. It's been a long day, babe. Let's just order a pizza and watch a movie and call it a date." He suggested, leaning against the counter.

"Hmmm..." Selena arched a brow. "Do I get to pick the movie?"

Jack nodded. "As long as it's not The Notebook or any other romance, then yeah, you can pick the movie."

Humming a laugh, she patted his shoulder as she walked past him and into the living room to search through their movies while Jack ordered the pizza.

After she found a few movies, she walked into the kitchen and set them on the counter. "Okay, so here's what we got..."

Just in time, he finished the order and hung up the phone then listened to their choices.

"Alright. Pulp Fiction, 1408, Legally Blonde, an-"

Jack cut her off and placed his hand on top of the Legally Blonde movie. "Unh, uh." He mumbled, sliding it to the side.

Selena huffed then read the title of the last movie, "And then we have, Mean Girls."

Jack sucked his teeth and shot her a look that read, "seriously?" She only innocently shrugged whilst he straightened his back and observed the movies again.

"Okay, so no chick flicks." He slid Mean Girls to the side, joining it with Legally Blonde.

Staring between Pulp Fiction and 1408, he came to a conclusion. "And while I would really love to watch a classic, I don't think I can make it through the Bruce Willis half tonight. I swear he has the most boring part."

"Agreed."

"Mhm." Jack grabbed 1408. "Psychological horror it is then."

They walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. Before they could start the movie, Jack began patting his pockets. "Fucking great..." He muttered.

Selena sat up, almost alarmed by his face and actions. "What's wrong?"

"Lost my damn wallet."

"Well, did you bring it inside?" She stood up, about to start helping him search for it.

Jack shrugged. "Don't remember. I had my damn credit card in there. I've been all over the damn place today, it could be anywhere." He stood up, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Okay, let's just look for it before thinking you lost it somewhere besides here."

Jack reached in his back pocket pulled out his keys. "Can you check the car for me, please?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Selena took the keys and walked towards the front of the house and once she opened the door, she noticed something weird. "Jack!" She called out to him.

"Yeah, babe." He answered lowly, loud enough for her to hear.

"There's a car parked in the driveway and I don't think I've seen it before."

"What kind of car is it?"

"Um...I'm pretty sure it's a Roll's Royce."

"What?"

She could hear the confusion in his voice as his footsteps got closer. She then felt him standing next to her and heard him suck his teeth.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. I bought you a car."

Selena furrowed her brows. "Huh?"

She watched Jack pull out his wallet then a new set of keys. "It's all yours babygirl." He smiled, dangling them. "It's in your name and everything."

"You really bought me a car?"

"Mhm." He smirked with a nod.

Selena let out a scream and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much!" She cupped his face and began dropping kisses everywhere on his face.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I know. Just don't crash it."

"But why?" She asked.

Jack shrugged. "It's just your graduation present and I just think my girl deserves the best. That okay with you?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you so much, babe. I'm so happy that I stayed with you." Pulling away from the hug, she bored her eyes into his. "And I don't mean that cause of the car."

Jack's hands slid up and down the skin of her sides. "I know. Thank you for staying with me throughout everything. I love you." He kissed her forehead then hugged her tight.


	18. Chapter 18

It was twelve in the morning when Jack and his brothers walked into the house. They had just came back from Angel's and Bobby's favorite, Hooters. Angel and Bobby were damn near drunk whilst Jack only a few beers and Jerry, being the designated driver, had none.

"Mannn, we should've hit the strip joint. It was only a street away, but I forgot that little Jackie here was a goddamn fairy, so it'd be nothing in it for him." Bobby teased, taking his sock off and throwing it at Jack as they flopped down onto the couch of the entertainment room.

Jack eyed it for a second then picked it off his jeans with his index finger and thumb. "I go to a strip club nearly every night." He bragged, throwing the sock back at Bobby.

Angel lifted his head up from the couch and smirked at Jack. "Really?" He laughed. "Which one?"

Jack gave a simple nod towards the ceiling. "The one upstairs that's exclusive to only me, so no, you can't get in." He walked over to the pool table and lined up the balls in the triangle.

Jerry followed and took a seat at the bar, watching him play a single game. "Enough of this strip talk...Where are we having Christmas?"

Bobby took a seat next to Jerry as Angel got behind the bar and started mixing himself a drink. "Jack Jack is the one with the extra house in Detroit and plus it's huge, so let's save the stress and have it there."

"Yeah, thanks for offering." Jack mumbled sarcastically as he shot a solid into a hole.

"Ew!" Angel shouted, gaining looks and raised eyebrows from his brothers where they seen a sour look on his face with the shot glass under his lip.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"This drink is to soft and warm. Taste like breast milk." He said, louder than he should have.

Jack sucked his teeth and paused as he leaned down about to shoot his shot. "Shut up." He hissed. "I know y'all don't want Selena to come down here."

"Oh, God, no." Jerry groaned. "Shut up before she do and raise hell on us."

Bobby shook his head then turned towards Angel. "You drank Sofi's breast milk?" He questioned.

Angel nodded. "Y'all never tried breast milk?"

They all shook their heads, their faces screwing and scrunching before they busted out laughing at their brother, making him furrow his brows. "Shut the hell up!" He grumbled. "Y'all don't know shit. Y'all just mad cause y'all missing out."

"Hey!" A voice from the doorway called, getting them to turn their heads and see Selena tying her short and black silk robe with daggering eyes. "I'm trying to fucking sleep and so are the kids."

Jack stood up, setting his stick on the floor. "I tried to tell them, babe. It wasn't me, it was all them." He blamed them, making them drop their jaws believing it was false accusations which it wasn't.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Listen, I don't care who it is, just shut up for the love of God."

"My fault, Lena." Angel apologized, dumping the drink into the sink as Jerry and Bobby apologized as well, only getting her to ignore them and walk away.

"You needa go give her that 'act right.' She clearly has an attitude." Bobby said.

"She's always like that." Jack muttered. "And trust me, I give it to her every night, so don't worry about what I need to do, you're the one who can't keep a woman."

Jerry and Angel laughed. Bobby only shrugged it off and smirked. "No. Women can't keep me."

Jack rolled his eyes and set the stick on the pool table. "I'm gonna go upstairs and be with my wife. You three can do whatever, just don't break anything." He told them, leaving the room and walking up to his bedroom.

"Hey, baby." He said to Selena who was curled on top of the covers with the robe still on, her eyes heavy. "Sorry if they woke you up."

Selena rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's okay. You staying up here?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He took off his clothes, stripping down into just his boxers. "It's cold, why are you on top of the covers?"

He got into the bed with her and seen her brows pinching together with her hand over the lower part of her stomach. "Sel, are you okay?"

Selena nodded. "I just feel a little bit hot and stiff, but I'm okay. You okay?"

Jack sat up. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Selena. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just wanna try and go to sleep." She then sent him a weak smile. "Just come here and hold me, please?"

Jack's eyes scanned her body for a second, positive that she wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't know what was going on, so he knew sleep would probably help.

He slowly laid back next to her then carefully wrapped his arms around her. A small moan escaped from her when she moved just a slight bit to be closer to him and rest her head on his chest.

* * *

She knew she was okay. She knew everything was going to be just fine.

Jack had just dropped off his brothers at the airport and picked up the kids from their after school activities. Once he pulled into the driveway, he seen Selena walking towards the front door in her scrubs.

He took Naomi out of her booster seat and ran towards her mother, Dylan beating her to it. "Mommy!" She sang.

Selena pulled out of her hug from Dylan then grinned at Naomi. "Hey, babe." She pulled her in for a tight hug. "How was ballet?"

Naomi tucked her hands behind her back and frowned towards the concrete, remaining silent.

Selena looked up at Jack who was walking towards them with a bag of food in one hand and another bag with things almost ripping through the bag. "What happened with her?"

Jack handed Selena the bag of food while he pulled out his keys to unlock the door. "Her instructor said that she stepped on one of the little girls foot."

"Did you say sorry at least?"

Jack chuckled and pushed open the door. "No, that's exactly why she got put in timeout. The teacher told her to apologize and little bit refused to."

Selena handed Dylan the bag of food and gently pushed him inside the house and stepped in front of the doorway where Jack still held the screen door open with his back.

Her hands rested on her waist and she raised a brow at Naomi. "Why didn't you apologize?"

Naomi shrugged hard. "Mama, it wasn't my fault her foot was in the way. It was all cause of her. If her foot wasn't next to me then I wouldn't have hurt it."

Selena shook her head and huffed. "Tomorrow when you go back to class, you better apologize to her or I will take the new dollhouse that Daddy bought you and put it out for a week. Do you hear me?"

Naomi's bottom lip stuck out as she folded her arms. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay, now go get some food." She stepped aside and let Naomi softly stomp past her with her small feet.

Selena let out sigh and shook her head then turned towards Jack and forced a small smile. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, baby." He repeated softly, still leaning on the door.

Selena gave him a gentle kiss then glanced down at the bag he was holding. "What's all of that in there?"

Jack followed Selena into the house. "Stuff Dylan wanted to buy for his three girlfriends."

"Three?" She chuckled. "Well, that was nice of you to buy them stuff."

"Yeah, I know how it was back then, so we went on a small splurge." Jack set the bag on the counter once they got into the kitchen where the kids were eating and the dog was sitting right where kitchen met the living room, knowing where his boundaries were.

"Mom, when we're done eating, can you help me wrap the presents?" Dylan asked, shoving fries into his mouth.

"Mhm." She agreed, grabbing her chocolate shake and burger. "What did you get them?"

"I got Bridget a marshmallow bow and arrow because she always eats those in class, I got Gia a robot dog, and then I got Megan an art case that has a lot of colors in it."

Selena would complain about Jack throwing money away on children that aren't in their family if they weren't rich, but since they are, she didn't care as long as they didn't make it a habit.

"Mama, Since Dylan got toys for girls, can I get Joey something?" Naomi asked, her mouth full of chicken nuggets.

Jack's head snapped towards Naomi before Selena could give Naomi an answer. "Who the hell is Joey?"

"Yeah, we can get Joey a little something." Selena smiled, everyone completely ignoring Jack, making him repeat his question.

"Uh, hellooo? Who is Joey?"

"Just Nye's little boyfriend at school, no biggy."

"Boyfriend my ass." Jack then looked down at Naomi who was sitting next to Dylan, eating her food and finding nothing wrong. "Who said you could have a boyfriend?"

Naomi innocently shrugged. "He did."

"Oh, well excuse me. My opinion doesn't matter anymore to the princess, huh?"

Naomi shook her head.

Jack chuckled. "How long y'all been together then?"

"Only four." She said, throwing Grizzly a nugget.

"Stop feeding the dog, babe." He told her before getting back to the conversation. "Four what?"

"Days." She simply told him, reaching for another one of her nuggets.

Jack grabbed the box of nuggets and pulled it away. "Nope. We're gonna get to the bottom of this square named Joey."

Naomi sucked her teeth and threw her head back. "Daddyyy." She whined.

"How old do you think you have to be until you have a boyfriend?"

Naomi began to count on her hands then came to a conclusion. "Twelve."

"Oh...And how old are you?"

"Five." She answered under her breath, leaning against the counter then resting her chin in her hand.

"Don't you think you got a long way until then?" Before Naomi could get out a response, he started to interrogate her more. "What do y'all be talking about? What y'all be doing?"

"Just play at the park."

"How y'all get to the park? He picks you up in his car? I don't like the sound of this, Nye."

Selena and Dylan started to laugh making Naomi sit up and stick her hand out at Dylan, raising her voice."But how come Dylan can ha-"

Jack cut her off. "We're not talking about him though...What does he do?"

"He colors and plays tag."

"No, like what does he do for a living?"

Naomi shrugged. "I don't know."

Jack tsk'ed. "How y'all together, but you don't know? You better find out, cause how is he gonna support you? He not gonna buy you stuff. He isn't gonna feed you, cause guess what..."

"What?"

"You gotta move out now. Go pack your suitcase and live with him."

Naomi giggled along with Dylan. "But dad..."

Jack shook his head. "Don't wanna hear it." He slid her chicken nuggets back to her. "Finish your last meal here and then I'll take you to his house. Where he stay at?" He then snorted. "He probably still live with his mom."

Selena laughed then threw her's and Dylan's food away. She stood behind Jack then wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked her, watching as Dylan and Naomi hopped down from the counter and ran into the living room to watch television.

"I think so. I'm not sure. I felt like I was on fire earlier at work, but maybe they just had the heat on to high."

Jack furrowed his brows skeptically then unwrapped her arms from around him and turned around to face her. "It's Los Angeles, Selena, why would they have the heat up."

Selena only shrugged and eyed the floor.

"Baby, do you need to go to the doctor?" He brought the back of his hand to her forehead then cheek, feeling her temperature.

Selena swatted his hand away. "I am a doctor."

"A _children's_ doctor and besides you can't self-diagnose. If this keeps up then we're going. I don't care what you say."

Selena didn't answer. She only leaned against him and sat on his knee. Jack then wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "The guys are coming over tonight. I think Tessa and Olivia are coming and I don't know if Mason and Will are bringing girls or what."

"When?"

"Sometime tonight." Jack shrugged.

"Mom, dad! You're on tv!" Dylan shouted from the living room, not really any emotion to his voice since the both of them were used to seeing it all the time.

Jack and Selena turned towards the living room to see the two of them walking out of the interview from the other day.

Selena walked out of the kitchen and picked up the remote to turn off the television. "You two have homework to do, so get on it." She walked back to Jack in the kitchen. "I'm gonna go take a shower then take a nap. Love you."

"Love you too." She pecked his cheek then went upstairs, leaving Jack to help them with their homework.

* * *

"Are they asleep?" Jack asked Selena as she walked down the stairs in an oversized beige sweater and jeans.

"Yeah." She muttered under her breath but still gave him a small smile. "Everyone already outside?"

Jack nodded. "Tessa wanted to light a fire, so everyone's sitting around it. You should probably grab a jacket still though."

"Okay. You go ahead, I'll be out in a second." She told him before he gave her quick kiss then walked out to the backseat.

Selena dragged herself back up the stairs and into the bathroom. Her palms started to get more moist than they were and her breathing started to slow.

She sank down onto the floor and sat there for a long minute. Finally gathering herself together, she reached forward and grabbed the pregnancy test then read the results.


	19. Chapter 19

Squeezing her eyes shut, Selena let her head fall back onto the wall. After a long moment of her heart nearly trying to break through her skin, she got up and wrapped the pregnancy test in toilet paper.

She threw it into the trash can then left the bathroom. Before she walked outside, she grabbed a blanket from the closet.

Even from the door, Selena could hear her friends laughing over the faint sound of old soul and blues music as they were all gathered around the stoned fire pit.

Once she made her way across the large patio, they all greeted her with smiles and laughter.

"Now that you're here, Selly..." Olivia sang, knowing Selena hated that name. "We were just about to play a game."

Selena took a seat on Jack's lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. She brought the blanket up to cover the both of their bodies then wrapped her arms around his neck. "What game?"

Olivia flipped her brown and blonde ombré hair over her shoulder, teasing everyone with a smirk as she started to pour tequila in her cup. "Never have I ever."

A chorus of "Ooo's" sounded around them that eventually trailed off into laughter. Will snorted though, not amused. "What are we? Seventeen?"

"Only for the night." Mason joked, grabbing the tequila from Olivia to pour an unnecessary amount into his cup, almost spilling it over the top.

After everyone poured their drinks, Selena's cup was last to go. Olivia leaned over the table to pour her drink, but Selena leaned forward and stopped her. "No thanks. I'm not drinking tonight."

"C'mon, loosen up and forget about being a mom tonight." Cassidy, Mason's fiance, urged.

Selena shook her head. "It's okay. I have work in the morning."

"How about, if you drink all of your water before the end of the game then you have to take at least one shot." Ashton suggested.

Jack then spoke up. "If she doesn't wanna drink then she doesn't have to. One less drunk person isn't gonna kill y'all." He shrugged, rubbing her back under the blanket.

"You know what..." Selena began. "That'll work. I doubt I did anything that y'all are about to throw out, so fine."

Everyone besides Jack cheered loudly, making Selena chuckle. They all got comfortable in their seats and started the game.

"Now, let's not go easy. If you say something that's anything less than rated r, you're automatically taking a shot. Okay, I'll start." Olivia volunteered. "Never have I ever...Never have I ever called out the wrong name during sex."

The only person to drink was Jack. In response, everyone's eyes grew wide then stared at Selena.

Jack laughed. "It wasn't with her, so calm down."

Everyone else let out an, "Ohhh." and relaxed back into their seats.

"It was when we were broken up a long time ago and I was with some girl to get her jealous and yeah, I said Sel's name and she slapped me."

They all let out a laugh before it was Liam's turn. He scratched his dirty blonde hair then leaned forward. "Never have I ever slept with my boss to get a raise or with a teacher for a good grade."

The only one to drink was Will's date, Simone. Whilst everyone laughed and seemed surprised because she seemed like an angel, Selena hit Jack's chest. "You're cheating!"

Everyone looked at Jack skeptically, making him raise one hand in defense. "It was not for a grade. It was cause she was upset and I cheered her up. That's all."

Liam gave an approving nod with a chuckle. "Fair enough."

All eyes fell on Selena when it was her turn. Her finger started tapping against her cup as she started to think. "Mmmm...Never have I ever had a threesome."

All the guys brought their cups to their mouths, including Olivia. Then it was Jack's turn and Selena could feel her hands and fingers starting to cramp up and she began to grow tired.

"Never have I ever had drunken sex with someone and not remembered the next morning."

Everyone drank, except for Selena. She seen everyone's drinks almost gone and she was getting bored with this game and she was already not feeling well, so she stood up.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I have work in the morning and besides, it looks like my water isn't going anywhere. I think I better get some sleep."

Everyone chorused an "awh." and attempted to convince her to stay but she only shook her head and apologized before she told them goodnight.

Jack followed her into the house to make sure she was doing okay. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, sliding the door shut behind him.

She nodded. "I'm okay, really." She lied. "Just go have fun. I love you, goodnight."

Giving him a peck on his jaw, she turned around and went upstairs, leaving Jack confused and worried.

* * *

Selena walked down the pediatric ward in her blue scrubs that was covered with different kinds of sea creatures. She walked into one of her patients room where she seen a new face watching the tv that hung in the middle of the room.

Walking over to the sink to wash her hands she seen a longtime patient on the far end of the room, lift her head off the pillow and grin hard. "Hi, Dr. Medina!"

A soft smile formed on Selena's face as she looked over at the pale girl. "Hey Jodie. You have a good sleep? You got a big day today."

She nodded eagerly. "Ready to beat cancer."

"That's my girl." Selena encouraged, taking a chair and bringing it over to the new patient's bed. "Hi there. You must be Jayla." She said, setting the clipboard on the end of the bed.

Jayla gave a simple nod. "Ye-Yes, ma'am." She quietly spoke under her breath as her hand shook next to her.

Selena frowned before she introduced herself then asked the girl what brought her to the hospital while she began taking her pulse.

"My...my heart. It kept beating really fast last night and it started to hurt so, so my mom brought me...me here."

"Does it do this often?"

"Mhm."

"How does it feel now?"

"Okay."

"Okay." Selena nodded and took the stethoscope from around her neck and plugged the ear tips into her ears and brought it to Jayla's chest, listening to the steady beating of her heart, not finding anything wrong with it.

She put the stethoscope back around her neck and grabbed the clipboard that she sat on the edge of the bed, writing down the history of Jayla's heart. "Your heartbeat is normal. Is your mother still here?"

Jayla shook her head, the small curls on her head slightly following her movement. "No ma'am. She had to go back hom...home to take care of my brothers and, and sisters."

"Okay. Is there anyone that could watch them for awhile while she comes down here?"

She shook her head no.

"Okay, we'll figure something out." She gave her soft smile, getting a small nod back in return. "How old are you, Jayla?"

"I just turned sixteen, Wednesday."

Selena gave her a wide and surprised smile. "Oh, well happy belated birthday. Did you have fun?"

Jayla's eye's met the floor as she started to pick at the sheets on the bed. "No. We had to go to...to my dad's trial."

Selena's smile fell. "I'm so sorry about that. Did you get cake or presents?"

"No..."

"I'm sorry." She frowned, placing a hand on Jayla's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "I'll be back here in just a few and we can figure out a way to get your mom up here."

Selena stood up from the chair and placed it back by the wall. "Breakfast is coming in just about ten minutes. If either of you need anything then just ring for me and I'll come."

"Bye, Dr. Medina." Jodi sang while Selena walked towards the door.

"Bye sweetheart." As she began to crack the door, she seen Jayla wave at her with a small smile. Selena smiled and waved back, leaving the door cracked.

As she started to walk down the hallway, her pager went off. She checked it and seen that she was being told to come to the front desk.

Selena sighed softly then turned around and made her way to front desk where she seen Jack leaning against it with a bag of food next to him, chatting with Jenna, the receptionist.

He turned his head to see her and grinned, stopping his conversation to hand Selena her food. "For my favorite doctor."

"Thanks." Selena said, checking to see what he brought her. She smiled when she seen spaghetti in a plastic tray that had Olive Garden written on it. "Spaghetti for breakfast?"

"You said you've been craving it lately, so I thought I'd grab you some." He shrugged.

"Well aren't you the best." Selena then looked over at Jenna, who was sorting through mail. "Jenna, can you get in touch with Jayla Smith's mom and see if she could work something out with anyone to watch her kids or she could bring them all up here, it doesn't matter, I just need her here."

Jenna nodded. "I'll get right on it Dr. Medina."

Jack followed her into the empty break room where she washed her hands then sat down at a small and round table with him. "I still don't get why you go by Medina."

"Who became a doctor? Me or you?"

Jack chuckled. "Alright, alright."

"Did you eat?" She asked, taking the plastic top off and setting it aside.

"I ate after I dropped the kids off. I got them something for breakfast then took them to school." Jack leaned back in his chair and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "What time you get off?"

"Not until four."

"What time did you get here?" He questioned as he watched her chew her spaghetti.

"Like about three."

"Damn." Jack muttered.

Selena shrugged. "What are you gonna do?"

"We start recording the next album today, so that then a meet and greet and I'll be done by time the kids get out."

"Sounds fun." She then seen Adam walk into the room, giving her a smile as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Hey, are you about to bring the breakfast up?" She asked.

"Yeah. You need anything?"

Jack then looked to his side and at Adam, still wanting to beat his ass from him being in his house with his wife - not to mention that he was still pissed at Selena for it to, but she didn't hold grudges, so why should he?

"Yeah." She said. "Can you put a cupcake on the tray for Jodie and one on the tray for Jayla, she's new. And stick a candle in Jayla's for me. Thanks." She smiled.

"Sure thing, Sel." Adam looked down at Jack as he started to walk away. "What's up, Jack."

"What's up." He dryly repeated, giving him a slight chin up nod. Selena continued to eat her spaghetti as Jack shifted in his seat. "Oh, so you're Sel, now."

Selena rolled her eyes. "You call me Sel."

"Exactly. _I_ do." Jack huffed then pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and ran them through his disheveled hair. "I made reservations at that restaurant that you like."

"Damn. People get rich and don't know how to act. You bought food last night, this morning, then this, and then you're taking me out?"

Jack smirked and raised a brow. "Are you complaining?"

Selena shook her head. "Not at all. Don't get mad when I get fat."

"Looks like your head already got there."

Selena's jaw dropped as he hummed a laugh. "You remember that." She warned. "What about Dyl and Nye?"

Jack shook his head and let out a small laugh. "They said a new spongebob movie comes on tonight and that they can't miss it."

"Oh. Looks like it's just us then. Should I dress up or what?"

"Hmmm. Surprise me."

Selena laughed. "It's not for you. It's for me. I'll probably just wear a dress or something...yeah, I'll do that." She checked the watch on her right wrist then stood up. "I gotta get back to work."

"Alright. Just put this in the fridge. You'll probably eat again before you leave." He stood up and put the spaghetti in the fridge for her as she re-fixed her ponytail.

Selena walked him to the elevator that took hours to get to their floor.

"Whenever you get off work, I'll probably be back out cause we gotta do a radio interview too, but it shouldn't take that long."

After she nodded, he grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. He slowly pulled her close to him and brought her hand to his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a gentle kiss.

Jack broke the kiss shortly after. "How are you doing? You feel okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"Okay." He said as a ding sounded and the elevator doors opened. "I'll see you tonight. I love you." He kissed her once more before he walked into the elevators and left.

* * *

Selena walked into her house and heard the television on in the living room. She made her way into the living room to see Naomi and Dylan watching tv on the floor with Grizzly next to them.

"Hey, guys." She said, scanning the room to see only them there. "Where's Cherry?"

Dylan looked over his shoulder and up at his mom. "She's not coming until later. Dad's home and I don't think she'll be here until later when you guys leave."

"Why is your dad home? I thought he wasn't coming home until after the interview. Where is he now?"

"Upstairs." Naomi informed her, her eyes glued to the cartoon on the screen.

Selena left the living room and went upstairs to her room to see Jack sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at something in his hand.

"Hey, babe. What's that?"

Jack shrugged then tsk'ed. "I don't know. You tell me."

Selena furrowed her brows, lost of what he was talking about until his eyes met hers and he held up a pregnancy test.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ummm..." Selena stalled, her eyes everywhere but his, causing him to jut out his chin, wondering why she hadn't answered him,

"Um, what?" Jack asked, a hint of frustration in his voice. "Are you pregnant or what?"

Selena shrugged, but a small smile crept on her face. "I'm not sure yet, maybe."

Jack huffed and took a quick glance at his watch then stood up. "We'll just talk about this later. We gotta be there in thirty minutes."

Selena let the conversation go for now then got into the shower, curious as to why he seemed upset. He was the one who wanted another child, not her, and now it's like they switched positions.

Once she got out the shower, she changed into a long black asymmetrical and sheer dress with a sparkly strap and black heels then tied her hair into a high ponytail.

She walked out the bathroom and into the bedroom to see Jack putting a black denim jacket over his white shirt, matching his black jeans.

"I'm ready." Selena announced, grabbing her phone off the bed.

"Alright, Manny's outside, let's go."

Once they got to the restaurant, they thanked God that there weren't any paparazzi outside - at least not yet - leaving it to be an easier job for Berry and Kevin, only letting fans get an autograph or picture with Jack.

Berry and Kevin sat two tables away from Jack and Selena, Jack even paying for them to eat as well instead of just sitting there.

An uncomfortable silence was held over their table until after they received their food and Selena spoke up. "Should I be the one to start the conversation or you?"

Jack shrugged loosely. "I guess." He said, forking a piece of stake into his mouth.

"Well, what's going on with you? You wanted a child at first and now all of a sudden you don't."

"Because, you didn't want another one, so I stopped wanting one."

"So you don't want one?"

"If you have one then yeah, and if you don't then you don't."

Selena chuckled bitterly, taking a drink of her water to calm down. "You don't care. Wow, I get it."

"Good." He answered in a voice as nonchalant as he could muster.

Selena arched her brows, shocked at what was coming out of his mouth. "What is that supposed to mean? What is wrong with you?" She asked, keeping her tone as low as possible.

"The only reason you want a baby is cause you're having one. If you weren't already pregnant then you wouldn't want one, just like before when I asked you." He pointed out.

"Do you wanna know why I didn't want another kid?" She didn't give him a chance to answer and she proceeded. "Because I was trying to leave, Jack. I didn't want to bring someone else into our life when I was already trying to get out."

Jack's jaw clenched, his heart falling to his feet at the same time, this being the first time he was hearing this. "Oh, really?"

"Really."

"It would've been better if you told me this then instead of now."

"Um, I most definitely did tell you. I had the divorce papers on the counter and what happened after that? You took me upstairs and we had sex. Then I tried leaving, then what happened then? You left and slept with someone else, and yes, Jack I did give you permission, but it still hurt, even if I did hide it and you _still_ fail to realize it."

The both of them still remained to keep their voices to a minimum so no one could hear, but it was clear that their temper was through the roof.

"Okay." Jack shook his head and leaned back into his seat, his voice calm and steady. "Do you still want to leave?"

Selena shrugged then stared down at her hands that she didn't realize were fidgeting. "I don't know...Sometimes, I just feel like I married the love of my life and you didn't."

Jack's face softened. "Are you serious? Selena, I lo-"

Selena then cut him off and her eyes meeting with his. "And sometimes I feel like I didn't marry the love of my life either."

He was almost surprised that she said that, but for some reason he wasn't. All he knew was that it hurt more than she probably thought it did.

Jack nodded, swallowing the boiling anger and hurt that was rushing through him.

"Alright, let's go."'He dug in his pocket then left an excessive amount of money in on the table, not caring enough to call the waiter.

Selena grabbed her phone off the table and stood up then seen that Berry and Kevin were already at the door, ready to block everyone who tried to make contact with them.

Immediately when Jack and Selena stepped out of the restaurant, shrieks from fans pierced their ears, flashes from the cameras nearly blinded them, and the paparazzi were pushing to get close to them.

"Jack, can I please get a picture with you?" A brunette teenager asked.

Jack couldn't resist and took one with her, then eventually with everyone. Even though he was still upset with Selena, he never passed up a chance to make his fans dreams come true.

Selena stood over by the SUV and waited, patiently. She actually wanted them to take as long as they possibly could, just so she could avoid their argument at home.

She nearly fell on her face when a pap pushed her, trying to get close ups of her. Berry then shoved him with everything he had, making the guy hit the concrete hard. "You okay?" Berry asked Selena.

"Yeah, thanks." She gave him a small smile, used to this always happening.

"Nice, Selena! Wonderful! Sexy!" The guy on the ground shouted, his camera focused up on Selena.

Selena then noticed that most of the cameras were now on her, leaving her confused. She seen Kevin leave Jack's side to whisper something into Berry's ear before returning back to Jack.

Berry immediately opened the door to the back of the SUV. "Miss Selena, I think you better get inside now. The flashes are making the fabric on your dress see through."

Selena was disgusted and immediately covered her breast with her arm as she nodded and climbed into the chair of the SUV, making the paparazzi hoot and cat call at her.

Just as Berry shut the door, she heard a roar from the crowd outside. She could barley see what was going due to the flashes and the windows being tinted from the outside didn't make anything better.

Before she could ask Manny what was happening, he rushed outside then locked the doors. "I'll be right back. You stay here."

Selena climbed to the front seat to look out the windshield and what she saw didn't surprise her one bit.

Jack was punching the guy who Berry had pushed earlier. Berry and Kevin were still trying to keep the mob of paparazzi back while the screaming fans were now silent, now seeing a different side of Jack.

Manny was attempting to pull Jack off the pap, but his strength was useless compared to Jack's. But he stopped once a tall police officer walked towards them and pulled Manny away from Jack then pulled Jack off the pap and forced the both of them onto the ground.

Once the officer pulled out the handcuffs, Selena tried to get out of the car, but she then realized that Manny had every door locked and there was no way out unless she had the keys.

She banged on the window and called Manny's name trying to get his attention, but he couldn't hear or see her, being to focused on Jack getting pushed into the back of the police car.

Selena's mouth hung with her lips slightly parted. The silenced fans were now raising hell and pissed that they arrested Jack, but the paparazzi never stopped flashing, hungry for these pictures to get out and make them money.

Her mind began to shut down while her fingernails began to claw at the leather seats as she realized that she was going home alone tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

Ash sprinkled across the cement when Selena flicked the filter of the cigarette. "How long does he have?" Selena asked Monica through the phone.

"Girl, that's your husband. I don't know why you don't know. You didn't go to the trial or anything?"

Selena inhaled the cigarette deeply, letting the nicotine deep into her cells. "No. Didn't want to and didn't have time to."

"Okay, well holdup cause you know the internet talking about it." As Monica started to do her searching, she continued talking. "Didn't he tell you? When was the last time you talked to him?"

Selena scoffed. "That night."

Monica gasped. "Are you serious? Bitch, the last thing you said to him was that you didn't marry the love of your life and that was almost a week ago." She sucked her teeth. "I hate to tell you this, but I'm telling you as your best friend, but um, you're being a terrible wife and supporter right now."

"Okay, whatever. He was acting like a dick and I honestly don't think we're gonna last any longer."

"But you still love him and you're not going anywhere, so you can shut the hell up."

Selena let out a laugh, blowing out a puff into the air. "Maybe. Anyways, what does it say?"

"Mmph. He's got two months in there and a few days. He fucked this nigga up pretty bad. You wanna see?"

Selena debated whether or not she wanted to see the pap's face then she shook her head and answered, "No. It's fine. I gotta get back to work, I'll talk to you in a bit." She said before hanging up.

Great. Now she was gonna have to spend Christmas in Detroit without him. She was gonna have to explain even further to the kids why their dad wasn't there. The lie she was going along with now is that he was traveling to with the band, and she's been keeping them away from the tv to keep them from finding out about it to since that's all the media has been talking about now.

Selena flicked the cigarette onto the ground before stepping on it and turning around to go back into the hospital to get back to work.

* * *

Jack pillowed his hands behind his head as he absentmindedly stared up at the dirty ceiling while he lied on the most uncomfortable mattress in the world.

Surrounded by four white plain walls, there was absolutely nothing to do but stare at them and listen to the horrible humming of his cell mate.

Luckily, his cell mate had just gotten up and left to roam around the pod and do whatever. But Jack didn't move, he didn't want to.

He wasn't scared, he just felt no reason to be out there unless it was to eat the food that he usually traded for commissary since no one put money on his books.

"Mercer!"

Jack heard his name being called and slowly got up then walked across the pod to the officer at the door, wondering what it was about.

"You got a visitor."

Jack tsk'ed, almost rejecting the visit until he remembered that Selena had probably brought the kids with her and he needed to see them more than anything.

Following the officer down the hall and to the visitors booth, he sat down on the opposite side of the glass, almost surprised with who he saw.

Jack watched Kiana sweep her box braids across her shoulder and grab the phone then bring it up to her ear. He stared at her for a long moment before he finally took the phone off the hook and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey." She spoke softly into the phone.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

Kiana shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you were okay and how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"Oh. How'd you end up here?"

Jack let out a humorless chuckle. "Media isn't talking about it? I'm surprised."

Shaking her head, she leaned forward onto the small table. "No, they are. I just thought I'd hear it from you instead of believing any lies."

Jack wiped his hand across his face, hesitating to answer until he finally did, bringing his hand to rest flat against the table.

"I was taking pictures with fans when me and Selena were leaving the restaurant and paparazzi started to flash pictures and I didn't realize until she was getting in the car that the flash could make her damn dress see through and he kept getting closer, so I did what I had to do."

Kiana nodded. "Yep, that's exactly what _most_ of them are saying." Her fingers began to drum against the table. "Who's come to visit you so far? Everyone?" She chuckled.

"Just you." He dryly stated, sobering her laughter.

"Really? Not even Selena?"

Jack's eye's met the floor as he shook his head. "It's cool though." He chuckled. "We'll be done as soon as I get out, that's all there is to it. I'm fine."

Kiana's green eyes lit up for a split second and Jack didn't miss it, but he honestly didn't care either nor was he gonna feed into it.

"I'll put some money on your books. I would've done it sooner and came sooner if I knew all about this. I just wanna help you since you always help me." She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Mercer, c'mon. Times up!" The officer barked.

Jack thanked Kiana for coming then stood up and left without taking another look back before walking back into his pod.

The first thing that caught his attention was one of the inmates, Stretch, lacing up his shoes. Then his gaze averted to five guys gathering around a cell where Ricky slept.

Jack knew exactly what was going to happen and why. It was cause Stretch was in debt and he had to pay.

Ricky gave Stretch a bag of chips off his lunch tray yesterday in exchange for Stretch to give Ricky his cornbread today, but he never got it and Jack understood.

It's not the point of it being over food, it's the fact that if they let someone get away with stuff in there, everyone is gonna see you as a pushover and they'll walk all over you, so you do what you gotta do to keep your respect.

As Jack started walking over to his cell, he seen Stretch walk towards Ricky's room and not hesitate to walk in and fight. Two other inmates guarded the room, stopping anyone from getting inside.

Jack only kept moving towards his cell, staying away from the drama before he ended up staying longer than he's supposed to.

Once he got into his cell, he pulled himself up to the top bunk and did the same thing he did everyday, the same thing he was doing before Kiana came.

His cellmate, Dashawn walked back into the cell and sat down at the small desk in the corner of the cell and started writing on a piece of paper.

"Yo, you wanna send a letter to somebody? I got two extra pieces of paper and I ain't gonna use all of it anytime soon." He asked, not moving his eyes from the paper.

"I'm good."

Dashawn chuckled. "Everytime I ask someone if they want paper, they jump on this shit like dogs on meat. You don't got a mama or pops or girl you wanna write to?"

"My mom died. Never had a dad. Don't have a girl."

"Don't you have kids?"

"Yeah." He muttered. "Can't talk to them though. Their mom isn't gonna give it to them, so I'm not even gonna waste your paper like that."

"Who came to see you then if you don't got nobody?" Deshawn asked, crossing out a word on the paper.

"A girl I know."

"Oh word." He twisted in his seat to look past the door out into the pod. "Man, I don't know why that nigga keep looking up in here. He better take his ass somewhere before I fuck him up."

"Who?"

"That nigga at the table next to Sheckles."

Jack sat up to take a look over at the table to see a broad man who was probably late forties, staring into their pod, looking back and forth between Jack and Deshawn.

He only shrugged it off and laid back down and tried to fall asleep. The only thing he could do to escape his reality.


	22. Chapter 22

Every second felt like an hour. And it made it even worse that he didn't know what hour or time of day it was. Jack hated this place. He never wanted to be in this situation again, but here he was in a concrete box.

Everything about this was disturbing. He wondered how could someone use their God given talent to build such a soulless and depressing room.

He felt less of himself as if he were some caged animal. He didn't get any kind of treatment like he was a human being, none of the inmates did. Yes, they knew they were all there for a bad reason, but prison was the punishment and that should be enough.

Jack sat up then got down off the top bunk and walked out into the pod where he seen inmates playing cards, working out, some just staring up into space like he does most of the time.

He started to take a seat at one of the metal tables in the middle of the pod, but the guy who's been staring at him for the past two days came up to him.

He was same height as Jack, but more intimidating with his dark eyes. He seemed familiar, but Jack couldn't put his finger on it.

"What are you in here for?"

Jack brows arched, confused as to why someone would randomly come up to him. "Assault." He muttered.

"How long you got?"

"Two months. Four Days."

"Mmm...Tough...This your first time?"

Jack inhaled deeply through his nose and glared at the guy next to him. "No, and it's none of your business in the first place."

He chuckled then stuck out his hand. "They call me slick." Jack stared at it, hoping he'd get the hint and leave him alone, but Slick only laughed again. "Just like him." He said under his breath.

Jack then asked, clearly annoyed with him, "Like who?"

"No one." Slick snickered.

Jack shook his head, realizing that Slick wasn't going to leave, so he walked over to the table where Deshawn and two other guys sat. He played two rounds of cards with them, only for fifteen minutes to slowly pass by.

"Mercer!" Officer McKenzie barked his name from the door. "You got a visitor, let's go."

Jack huffed then stood up from the table, not wanting to see anyone for right now, but he still followed McKenzie until he got to the booth and sat down.

After a week of avoiding him, he finally seen Selena. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a black turtleneck and she looked good, but he was beyond pissed at her.

Jack brought the phone to his ear and didn't hesitate to ask, "Where's Dyl And Nye?"

Selena smiled mischievously. "Well hello to you, honey." She sarcastically said.

"You know we're not okay, right?"

"Yep."

"And you know we're done after this, right?"

She shrugged loosely. "And that's fine with me."

There was a long silence, taking the ten minutes of time they had for granted. Jack didn't even know why she bothered to come, there was no point if she felt the way she did.

"I need to know if you're pregnant or not. Go to the doctor and get a second opinion, so we're sure."

"And what if I am?"

"I don't know, Selena. We'll try and work shit out I guess. I don't fucking know. You don't wanna be with me, so I don't know what you expect me to tell you. You're the one who thinks we're not supposed to be together."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm not having this conversation right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. When would be more fucking convenient for you?" Jack then scoffed and shook his head. "All these damn years we've been together and you have the Goddamn nerve to say I'm not the love of your life. Tell me who is then. Sean?" He asked, intentionally trying to make her upset.

"Oh, wow, fuck you."

"No, fuck someone else. That's what you wanna do anyways."

"Since we're talking about about fucking someone else, tell me why did Kiana come to visit you?"

"Someone has to. You didn't come for almost two weeks."

"I have to take care of the kids too Jack. And I also have my own job. Not everything revolves around you."

"It doesn't take a week to take fifteen minutes out of your day to come see me. If I find out you've been with someone else while we're still married, I swear to God, Selena."

"You're not gonna do anything about it."

"Try me." He warned her. "Go to the doctor's and bring my kids next time." He hung the phone up then got up from his chair and left without taking another look at her.

* * *

Selena sat on the bed at the clinic, anxiously waiting on the results if she was pregnant or not. She didn't know if she wanted to have another kid with him or what.

She also didn't know if she wanted them to get a divorce or not. It would break Dylan and Naomi's heart to see their parents split up. And of course she loved Jack, but sometimes she just thought she deserved better.

"Mrs. Mercer have you had any complications with your body lately?" Dr. Carson asked as he walked back into the room.

Selena looked for clarification, her eyes squinting a bit. "Such as?"

Dr. Carson looked over his clipboard as if he was reading off of it. "Such as arthritis, fatigue, rashes, inflammation, swelling, shortness of breath?"

Selena began to grow worried, not sure where the doctor was going with this. "Yes, everything, but rashes."

Dr. Carson nodded his head. "We're gonna do a blood count right quick." He pulled out an alcohol pad and asked Selena to roll up her sleeve.

She slowly did, fearing if something was going wrong then watched as he tied an elastic band on the inside of her elbow.

Dr. Carson wiped her skin with an alcohol pad then took the needle and inserted it into her arm. Being used to it, Selena watched as her blood was being pulled from the needle by the syringe to a vacuumed vial.

After he removed everything, he handed her a band-aid to put over her elbow. "I'll take this to the lab. I'll be right back."

Selena began to sweat. She started rub her hands on her thighs, nervous to what was going on with her body, praying to God she didn't have cancer or anything that could strongly effect her.

Dr. Carson came back empty handed. "You know how these things go. It's gonna take about forty five minutes. You can either come back or have us call you and let you know."

"Um, I'll come back. Thank you."

After picking the kids up from school and dropping them off at boxing and ballet, she drove around until an hour passed and went straight back to the clinic.

Dr. Carson came back with the test results in his hands. "Okay, Mrs. Mercer, so you're not pregnant and the CBC showed that you have low white blood cells and you said you're experiencing arthritis, inflammation, swelling and fatigue...And I'm sorry but, Mrs. Mercer you're suffering from lupus."

He went on to explain the medications to take, but Selena stopped listening. There was no cure. She has to live with this forever and she knows about this disease, and she can't believe how stupid she was to not see the signs.

* * *

Two days after she was diagnosed, she went back to the prison and seen Jack. Her nerves getting to her about how she was going to be able to tell him.

She watched as Jack sat down on the opposite side of the glass, the usual dry and tired look he had on ever since he got locked up.

"Hey." She quietly spoke into the phone, her voice hoarse from the crying she's been doing.

"Where are they?"

"They're at school."

"You didn't do what I asked. I asked two things from you and that's it. I need to see them."

"You can call." She suggested, saying it as if it was obvious.

"Why would I do that?" His brows rising. "You won't pick up unless you know it's for you and I'm not calling for you."

"That's not true. If you call, then I will let them speak to you, but they will not see you behind this glass like you're some kind of animal. You can call and you can write."

"Okay, fine, whatever."

Selena shook her head. "Jesus, Jack. Why do you hate me so much?"

Annoyance grasped his aura and he tsk'ed. "Oh, c'mon Selena. You know I don't hate you. If anything I fucking love you, but after what you said and after you not visiting like you're supposed to, I see how selfish you're acting. Trust me, I don't want us to end, but what you said fucking killed me whether you wanna know it or not."

"Really?" She scowled, wondering how he has any right to say that to her. "After everything you've done to me, you're surprised when I realize I need better for myself?

"Why are you acting like you never fucked up?"

"I haven't. That one time I did was cause I slipped up, yeah fine, but other than that I haven't. I slept with two other guys beside you. You slept with half of Detroit and I'm pretty sure all those times you were on tour, you slept with a different girl every other night if not every night."

"That's your problem, you start assuming then get pissed at me over some false scenario that you made up in your head."

"So, you never slept with anyone besides me when we were together?"

Jack answered without hesitation and didn't even show a tell as if it was that simple to lie to her. "No."

"You're a liar. You slept with Kiana and Kylie."

"No. I slept with Kylie when we broke up. I slept with Kiana when we were separated, so no I didn't cheat."

She gave up and shrugged, not letting his words tell her different then what she already knows. "If that's what helps you sleep at night...Do you even love me?"

"I just told you that I did and it's funny that you're asking me that after what you said. And it doesn't even matter if I do or if I don't. If you have to ask then you obviously don't think I do."

"Okay."

Jack huffed into the phone then rubbed his face with his hand. "Did you go to the doctor or what?"

"Yeah, and he said that yeah, I am pregnant."

* * *

 **Listen, I believe in jinx and was gonna diagnosis Selena with something LONG before I knew she had lupus. I was gonna guve her cancer and since I believe in jinx I ain't wanna give her cancer cause then it feels like I'm wishing that upon her, so yeah I'm gonna bring a little bit of her life into my story if that's cool with y'all.**


	23. Chapter 23

Selena lied straight through her teeth and she even gave herself reasons to believe why she did it, such as her not wanting to hurt him by telling him that she had a disease instead and him being in prison while knowing that would eat him alive, knowing he couldn't be there for her.

But she knew the real reason was because she didn't want him to leave her, not yet at least. She wanted to work on things, but even this made her feel worse. She felt like she was pulling an Alana on him, but she didn't know what to do since she already told him. Eventually she was gonna have to tell him, but now wasn't the time.

"Is Daddy coming home for Christmas?" Naomi asked as they pulled up to the airport.

Selena glanced up in the rear view miorror to see both Dylan's and Naomi's eyes shine with hope, and it broke her heart that they had to spend Christmas without their father.

"No, baby. I'm so sorry." She told her, watching the both of their faces drop. "It'll be okay though. We can still do everything we usually do and we'll be with your uncles and aunts and cousins, it'll be fun."

After she parked near their private plane, Selena got out and took Naomi out of her booster seat. She seen Dylan run off, making her head snap his way. "Dylan!" She shouted over the aircraft.

"It's Monica!" He shouted back.

Once Selena zipped Naomi's coat, she grabbed her hand and her small suitcase and got onto the plane where she let out a sigh when she seen Monica hugging Dylan.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me. You have no idea how much this means." Selena said, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Of course. I don't think I could pass up on a private plane ride." She joked.

Monica flew to L.A. just so that the kids wouldn't have to travel to Detroit alone since Selena was staying for another few hours to be at the hospital even if she just got off hours ago to give the kids a Christmas when they couldn't have one at home with their loved ones.

"Okay, Monica is gonna take you guys over to Uncle Bobby's and I'll be there later on then we can go to the house."

"Are you coming before Santa comes cause we have to be in bed before he does or else he'll skip over us." Dylan told her.

Selena let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I'll be there before then. And I'll make sure your dad calls you guys today and tomorrow, I promise."

She seen their faces fall again at the mention of Jack, and nothing hurt more than to see them miss their dad so much when she couldn't do a thing about it.

"I love you guys." Dropping down to their level, she hugged them as tight as she could and kissed both of their heads. "I'll be there later, just call if you need me. I love you."

After telling her kids and Monica goodbye she drove to the hospital and gave the kids a Christmas that they couldn't have with their families.

* * *

Jack rolled his eyes once he seen Slick walking into his room for no reason. "What man?" He sighed, putting the book he was reading down.

"I got some good shit." Slick whispered up to Jack.

Jack shrugged. "I don't care. I don't want it."

"C'mon man. We're gonna get fucked up in Tuchie's room, stop being a punk."

"If I'm a punk cause I don't wanna snort your bullshit then I guess I am."

"You still don't know who I am?"

"Don't have a clue."

Slick snickered then gave Jack a slow growing smile. "I'm Vince's brother. Your uncle."

Jack waved it off, not believing him. "Bullshit."

"Yeah, I swear. He was living with me when he moved out here until I got put here. It's fucked up what happened to him...They can't even find his body, huh?" Vince shook his head, his eyes becoming menacing and dark. "I'm gonna get that son of a bitch when I get out."

"Really?" Jack asked dryly, not phased by his threat.

"Yeah, really."

Jack changed the subject, still wondering how they were related. "How do you know I'm your nephew or whatever if I was adopted. My last name is Mercer, I don't get how you would know who I am if we don't have the same last name."

"Man, Vince always bragged about you. He knew he fucked up and he only wanted to be closer with you."

Jack rolled his eyes with a tsk. "Yeah, well he should've thought about that when he put me up for adoption."

"Son, you don't know half the story. Be grateful that you didn't have to grow up in the alleys every time a homeless shelter got shut down or burned to the ground. You probably would've been a crackhead if it wasn't for them putting you up for a adoption. Your famous cause of them, you owe every bit of respect to them."

Jack almost laugh, but he was to pissed to. "Are you serious? Do you hear yourself? I don't owe them shit. Get the fuck out."

"Or what?" Slick urged, stepping a foot closer.

A voice behind Slick spoke up. "Or me and my crew gonna stomp your ass out." Jack seen that it belonged to Dashawn.

Slick let out a menacing laugh and nodded his head. "It's a damn shame."

"A real damn shame." Dashawn repeated, eying him down as Slick slid past him to leave.

Jack picked his book back up and started reading again as Dashawn sat at the desk and started sketching on his saved pieces of paper.

"You good?" Dashawn mumbled. "You don't talk a lot and when you do, you seem like you on some sad shit."

"Well, there isn't much to feel when you're stuffed into this shit hole."

"Yeah, I heard you man, but life to short for this. I'm twenty and I'm in here for the fourth time. I spent my fourteenth and fifteenth birthday in jail, and just my nineteenth in here. Niggas like me ain't even gonna make it to twenty one."

Jack heard him chuckle, though it wasn't funny and he couldn't help but feel for him. No one wants to spend their birthday in jail, especially that many times.

"It's alright though. Don't got time to waste any tears on it...I ain't cry for nine, ten years straight...can't even cry no more to be honest." Dashawn crumpled up a piece a paper and tossed it to the side, starting on a new one. "Didn't even cry at my cousin funeral. My heart was heavy and I loved him and I wanted to cry, but I couldn't..."

Jack shook his head, intently listening to him, feeling for the shit that Dashawn had to go through.

Dashawn shrugged loosely and muttered, "My bad if I'm talking to much for you."

"You're good. Don't apologize for telling your story man, you're good."

Dashawn glanced up at Jack and shook his finger at him. "One thing you need to work on, is smiling more. Life to precious to not be smiling. This gonna be all over eventually."

Jack took in what he said and thought about it. If a nineteen year old was telling him this in only a week of knowing him, then he knew something had to change.

* * *

Selena sent Jack a weak smile through the glass, getting a small one back in return. "How you doing?" She asked softly.

Jack shrugged. "I'm breathing. How about you? You holding up?"

Selena nodded, then soon started to fall apart and cry. She brought her hand to her mouth as her eyes focused on the table beneath her elbows, trying to avoid his stare. Tears falling down on her cheeks and onto the table.

She sniffled and regained her composure then met his eyes again. "We just really miss you, Jack." She said, wiping her eyes. "And it's just gonna be extremely hard tomorrow."

Jack nodded in understanding, wishing he could somehow comfort her. "I know, it's hard for me too. I'll call you tomorrow and I'll talk to them and if you want me to, I'll call before it's time for us to be in our cells tonight."

"Okay."

"It's gonna be okay. I'll be out soon and we can work on us for the baby and I'll make everything up to Dylan and Nye."

"Okay." She wiped her eyes once more and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Do you want me to put more money on your books, so you can read more?" She asked, her voice still soft.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I read almost every book in the library. I'll just buy food with it. Can you do something for me though?"

"You got another minute, Mercer." The officer told him before leaning back on the wall and staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you send me the poems you used to write? I'm gonna be in here for a bit and I need something...something that reminds me of you...to feel you somehow even if not physically."

Selena smiled. "You read all of them though."

"Write some more."

The officer walked over. "Say your goodbyes, Mercer."

Selena's gaze averted from the officer and back to Jack and nodded. "Okay, I will, I'll send them to you and I'll come back when we get back from Detroit." She said.

"Alright, I'll call you later tonight and I'll talk to them before they go to bed."

"Just don't call to late. I'll see you soon."

Jack watched as she began to hang the phone up, but he called her name before she could. "Selena..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She fought a hard grin, but her eyes twinkled with some sort of relief she felt deep down. "I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

_Lying, thinking_

 _Last night_

 _How to find my soul a home_

 _Where water is not thirsty_

 _And bread loaf is not stone_

 _I came up with one thing_

 _And I don't believe I'm wrong_

 _That nobody,_

 _But nobody_

 _Can make it out here alone._

 _Alone, all alone_

 _Nobody, but nobody_

 _Can make it out here alone._

 _There are some millionaires_

 _With money they can't use_

 _Their wives run round like banshees_

 _Their children sing the blues_

 _They've got expensive doctors_

 _To cure their hearts of stone._

 _But nobody_

 _No, nobody_

 _Can make it out here alone._

 _Alone, all alone_

 _Nobody, but nobody_

 _Can make it out here alone._

 _Now if you listen closely_

 _I'll tell you what I know_

 _Storm clouds are gathering_

 _The wind is gonna blow_

 _The race of man is suffering_

 _And I can hear the moan,_

 _'Cause nobody,_

 _But nobody_

 _Can make it out here alone._

 _Alone, all alone_

 _Nobody, but nobody_

 _Can make it out here alone._

\- _From your love, Sel._

Jack smiled softly at the poem before he turned the paper over to see a picture of her attached to it. He nearly blushed, but prevented it from showing when he pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek as he gazed at photo of Selena, missing her more than he ever thought he could.

He then started to put everything back in the envelope, only for it to get snatched out of his hands. His head snapped up to see no one other than Slick himself with his minions not to far behind him, leaning against one of the steel tables.

"Who is this from? My beautiful niece-in-law?" He chuckled, his dark eyes scanning over the paper. "You should get her to write me one of these and you know...send me a little photo too, but a little naughtier."

Jack snatched the paper and photo out of his hands and glared at him. "Fuck off. She isn't your niece in law and you aren't getting a damn thing from her."

"C'mon." Slick groaned. "You can't have her all to yourself you know. Lord knows I need a little bit of a woman in my life. I think this whole pod does." A smirk crept upon his lips, making Jack scoff.

"Listen man, you keep talking about her and I'm gonna have to do something about it." Jack warned him, glaring up at Slick who didn't seemed phased one bit.

"Alright, alright." Slick threw his hands up in surrender, seemingly mocking Jack instead of actually feeling threatened. "I see you got your dad's temper. I don't see why you're getting so tense nephew, there's enough of Mrs .Mercer to go around."

Jack stood up and shoved him as hard as he could, only for Slick to stumble back a few feet and laugh bitterly at him.

"You really fucked up now, nephew." Slick walked towards Jack with a balled fist and brought it to Jack's cheek.

After that, everything that happened from then was just red to Jack. One minute he was on the floor, then the next he was on top and then back to the floor again. It was a hard fight to tell who won, but the only thing Jack knew was the taste of copper filling his mouth.

Jack then felt his shirt get tugged on from the back and the only thing he could think to do was swing everywhere, but a familiar voice got him to stop.

"Jack! Cool down man, it's over!"

He opened his eyes to see Slick getting a reassuring pat on his back by one of his goons. Then he turned around to see Deshawn who had a hand on his shoulder. "You good bro. It's over, don't get dragged down into the hole." He laughed.

Jack doubted he ever get thrown into the hole. The guards don't ever do anything about the fights. The only time he seen guards take action was whenever an inmate disrespected them or when someone touched the cameras, other than that, they pretend that the inmates don't even exist.

* * *

"Everything will be fine, Jayla. We have a good team and they won't let anything happen to you." Selena smiled at the young girl who was lying in her bed, nervously picking at her bed sheet.

Selena glanced down at her pager that beeped and looked at Jayla, giving her another soft smile. "Looks like your mother is here. I'll be right back."

She walked down to the front desk and greeted Jayla's mother who was tall, dark, and beautiful. She didn't look stressed at all which is what Selena expected after hearing the stories from Jayla.

"Hi, Mrs. Wallace, I'm Dr. Medina. I'm glad that we could finally get you down here. Everything going okay?"

Mrs. Wallace nodded. "Everything is good. Is Jayla okay?"

"We did a couple of x-rays and it shows that Jayla has an enlarged heart and that's why she's been feeling the way she's been feeling. But, I went through her files and I seen that she wasn't born with an enlarged heart."

shook her head. "No, she was perfect when she was born. This is my first time hearing about this. We just went to the doctors for a few months ago and they didn't say anything about this."

Selena bit her lip, coming to a conclusion. "Do you have any kind of knowledge on your home being the area of drug activity?"

"Our neighborhood is, but not our home."

"Okay, well we did a couple of drug tests yesterday and it came back that she had nicotine and cocaine in her system."

"What? I know my kids don't do anything like that, especially Jayla. She's the good one. Honor roll. She makes dinner. She takes care of all of the kids, I just don't see how the hell she would be capable of doing this." Mrs. Wallace shook her head and gazed at Selena with hopeful eyes. "So, what happens now?"

"First, we're just gonna continue to monitor her, and then eventually she's going she need a heart transplant and undergo surgery."

A shuttered breath left Mrs. Wallace's mouth. "When is eventually?"

"Whenever it's her turn. It's a long list of other's who need the same thing she does, and I have to warn you that it takes time, especially for Jayla due to the drugs we found in her system, and unfortunately it will put her at the bottom of the list."

Mrs. Wallace brought the palm of her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep it from quivering.

"I know it's hard to take in." Selena gave a short nod towards the hallway. "C'mon, let's go see her." She gave Mrs. Wallace a comforting smile then led her to the room.

* * *

"Fuck." Jack groused as he slammed the phone back onto the hook, gaining arched brows from Juice - an inmate who's in there for murdering his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend who supposedly used to beat the ex, but everyone knew the real reasons was because Juice was jealous and he didn't wanna sound like a bitch for getting upset over his girl, so he lied.

"You alright, dawg?" Juice asked, waiting for the receiver to answer the phone.

"My girl hasn't been answering any of my calls." Jack leaned against the wall and tried again, losing another fifteen dollars. "This kind of shit worries the hell out of me. I don't know if she's okay or got in a car accident, or what."

Juice stared at him for a long moment before finally replying, "Nah, she not in no car accident."

Jack huffed when his call didn't get picked up and placed the phone back on the hook. He inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

As he started to walk back towards his cell, something bumped into his shoulder, though it didn't hurt, his irritation was already at a high and this only added on to it.

He glared at the guy who was all skin and bone, who then chuckled with a sardonic grin and laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Sleep with one eye open, Mercer. You've crossed the line and now your times up."

Jack snickered, immediately knowing that this was just one of Slick's bitches. "What are y'all gonna do? Kill me?" He mocked.

He gave Jack a one sided shrug. "You'll see."

He started to walk away, but Jack wasn't going to let him get away with threatening him, not in there where everyone could see and start to punk him when he already had respect.

All the rage that had been built up since the last fight, came out faster than magma and it was just as destructive.

* * *

After having her things searched and going through a metal dector, she walked up to the counter where an old and heavy woman sat in front of an computer.

"How can I help you?" She asked in groggy voice, not removing her eyes from the screen.

"Here to visit my husband." Selena informed her, her fingers starting to drum a small beat on the side of the counter.

The woman huffed and slowly started to move her fingers across the keyboard. "Last name?"

"Mercer."

"First name."

"Jack."

She continued to take her time as she searched Jack's name, making Selena grow impatient, her leg starting to bounce.

She hasn't answered any of Jack's calls because each time he called she was at work or at the doctors office getting a check up for her disease, and she couldn't call him back so she was in a hurry to see him now.

"Can't visit. Visitations have been restricted."

Selena shifted her weight onto her other leg. "What do you mean?" She asked, keeping her tone casual and light. "I just called earlier and they said no restrictions and I was allowed to visit."

"Inmate 602205 was involved in a physical altercation with another inmate and now he is being held in solitary confinement."

"Solitary confinement? Until when."

"Until the fourth of February."

"But that's the day he gets out. I can't talk to him until then? He's gonna go insane in there, you can't do that to him, he has a past problem with depression."

"Listen sweetheart, I don't work in there, I work out here, that isn't my concern and I can't help."

"Wow." Selena let out a disgusted scoff and shook her head. "You people dehumanize them and isolate them and when they get out you wonder why they're so damaged and why they end up back in prison. It seems like the real animals are out here."

And with that, Selena turned around and left the prison, wondering how in the world was she going to keep this up with the kids now that they can't even get a phone call from him and how was she going to manage work, kids, a disease, and now a broken heart that wasn't even whole before.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that it took me forever to do this, it's just been hard lately**

 **The poem belongs to the beautiful and intelligent Maya Angelou. May she Rest In Peace.**


	25. Chapter 25

The endless screaming and shouting of men who've been in there too long kept Jack up at night, along with the hanging fluorescent light that was never turned off.

He's only been in here for six days and his mind was slowly, but surely falling apart. With each minute that goes by, his rage just builds up, and he knows that he'll eventually just _snap_ , just like the rest of the men that he shared the hallway with.

With his hands pillowed behind his head, Jack fixed his eyes on the only light he had. He sat up on his thin plastic mattress when he heard three hard and rough knocks on the doors then watched his lunch tray slide through the slot on the door.

Jack walked across the eighty square foot cell- that wasn't much bigger than the king sized bed he had at home - and grabbed his lunch tray, telling him that it was nine in the morning.

Jack knew what time of day it was by keeping track of the schedule and listening in on conversations once he got passed the screaming and ranting of other convicts.

The routine was simple and it was like living the exact same day over and over again, and it didn't really consist of much :

To start off the day, breakfast would be at three in the morning which was always the same : a cold egg, a biscuit, and a pint of milk that may or may not be expired.

Then at six, Jack would be handcuffed through the slot of his cell door and escorted exactly thirty-four steps to a wired a cage where he got an hour to work out next to other inmates in their individual cages before they handcuffed him and took him to the showers then back to his cell.

Lunch would roll around at ten with food you would never even think of throwing to your dog or worst enemy. It was cold and who knew what the hell it was.

After lunch Jack was given a pen and paper where he was allowed to write a letter to the person of his choice, but the letters never got to where they were supposed to go, they would supposedly get "lost", or so the guards say, so he just stopped writing.

The last meal of the day was at three, the last bite he would get until three in the next morning.

The guards would constantly tell them, "We aren't here to feed your dumbasses or cater to y'all, we are simply here to keep you sons of bitches alive until we kill you."

Of course Jack was smart enough to know they didn't mean murder them, but _to strip away the bare essence of their humanity_ and sense to self, and that was the same thing if not worse.

They were set to achieve the biggest accomplishment that anyone ever could, and that was to break a man's will to live, and Jack knew it'd be sooner than later when they break his.

Once he finished swallowing the last piece of the dry biscuit, Jack chased it down with a gulp of milk and took his tray back to the door where he could see out the small window and across the hall.

A garnish red was smeared across Vinegar's cell window. Yates, one of the guards, walked up to the door and started talking to him. "Scott, talk to me, man." He dryly said, not convincing anyone that he actually cares.

"I can't!" Vinegar shouted at him.

"Why can't you?"

Vinegar lowered his voice and replied in his thick Jersey accent. "Cause I got four others talking in my head, dumbass."

"Okay, okay." Yates chuckled as he signaled two other guards over to the door.

Jack backed up from the door and went back over to his bed, knowing what was about to happen, only because it happened four other times this week.

He heard the jingle of the keys then the sound of the door swinging opening. Before he could zone out like he wanted to, the disturbing sound of a helpless man screaming as he was beaten and jumped by the guards rang through the tier.

Once it was over, Jack stood up and reluctantly walked over to the door where he could see into the room, Vinegar's blood painting half of his cell red and he knew another guy in the hall smuggled him a razor.

There was no doubt in Jack's mind that was the reason Yates and the other guards did that, because they did it before. Every time an inmate harmed themselves, the guards would get pissed when the blood got everywhere cause they had to clean it up after they took the inmate to get fixed up.

* * *

Selena stepped across the white fur rug then took a seat on the black loveseat of Monica's home in Detroit. She observed the walls that were decorated with black and white pictures of New York and other cities.

"I like this black and white theme you got going on. It's very..." Selena grabbed the white fur pillow that matched the rug and snickered. "Modern."

Monica sat a water bottle on the glass table for Selena before she tied her long purple hair into a high ponytail. "Where's Dyl and Nye?" She asked.

"Texas with my parents."

Monica nodded and sipped her water. "Have you seen Jack?"

Selena shook her head. "No...He's in solitary confinement an-"

Her words were cut off with a gasp from a wide eyed Monica. "What? How'd the hell did he end up there?"

"The lady in front said it was a fight. I tried writing to him, but he never writes back."

"Yeah, well it's probably not him. It's them...they rarely give the letters to them and it's no reason behind it, they're just fucked up people who don't give a damn about other people or the families."

Selena's chest felt heavy and her skin started to heat up, so she took a long second to say anything back, exhaling deeply before speaking.

"I just hope he's okay. It's not good to be alone with just your thoughts, and I just don't want him to come home a different person. It took years for him to just be half as normal as he used to be, and I'm afraid that there's no going back this time."

"He'll be okay, Lena. I know he'll be." Monica said, giving her an assuring grin.

After Selena returned a soft small, Monica let out a squeal and did a small bounce, showing off her pearly whites. Selena brows lifted in curiosity. "Are you okay?"

"Bitch, it's been like five minutes and you haven't noticed?" Monica rolled her eyes. "Why do I always have to draw you a picture? Look!"

Monica shoved her hand in Selena's face, something sharp almost cutting the skin on her forehead. Selena grabbed Monica's wrist, forcing it away from her face as she blinked repeatedly to gain back her vision to see a squared diamond ring.

"What is this?" She asked, her lips twisting into a frown.

"What do you think?" A sly grin brightened up Monica's face. "I'm engaged!"

Selena tsk'ed. "To Leon?"

Monica nodded eagerly, obvious that she was excited to the stars and back.

"Wow, I should've know from that bruise on your eyebrow that you were still with him."

Monica ignored her comment and took her hand away from Selena and admired the ring. "Isn't it beautiful?" She sang.

Selena leaned back into the couch and folded her arms across her chest. "What did he do? Steal it?"

Monica sucked her teeth, a hint of anger sparking in her deep brown eyes. "Why the hell do you have to say shit like that? I was happy for you when you and Jack got engaged."

"Jack never hit me."

"No, but he did cheat."

"Not the same thing."

"Does it matter? In the end, it hurts just the same, doesn't it? And either way, neither of us are going anywhere, so it's best that we just shut up and accept the love that we're given, even if it isn't as romantic as we thought."

Selena shook her head, getting rid of every opinion she had on this engagement out of her head. "You're right. I'm happy for you." She lied.

Selena went to sit on the opposite couch with Monica and hugged her tight. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She felt Monica's embrace get tighter when she said those words, and she knew then that she wasn't the only one who didn't want Monica to marry this man.

Selena and Monica pulled apart when the front door opened. She watched as a gentle smile graced her face as Leon walked in, his sleeves of ink visible whilst he carried two bags into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil." Blush stained Monica's cheeks as she teased him with a sly grin. "I just told Selena about our engagement."

"Oh, really?" Leon chuckled deeply and started taking Chinese food out of the bags. "Hope you're happy for us."

Selena gave him a crooked smile. "Ecstatic." She muttered.

Monica jumped up from the couch and walked over to the counter. "Come eat with us." She offered, taking a Chinese box for herself.

Selena stood up and grabbed her keys, happy to decline the invitation. "I can't. I'm gonna go over to Evelyn's and see the guys before Angel and Jerry go home and then I gotta head back to Texas."

"You sure?"

"Very sure."

Monica sighed. "Okay, call me later then. I'll see you soon."

"See you later." Selena grabbed her purse and just before she could even start walking toward the door, she heard her name get called by someone who wasn't Monica.

"I'll walk you to your car." Leon offered.

Selena took in a deep breath and nodded, not risking it to even decline cause she knew he was gonna push it anyways.

He walked behind her out of the house and followed her to her car, unfortunately for her, the car was around the corner where the door and window were no longer visible and neither were they.

Selena hurried to open the door, but just as she did, the palm of Leon's hand shut it as his other hand rested beside her head, trapping her.

She turned around to see his blue eyes peering into hers. Her breath was caught in her throat and she couldn't remain calm with his eyes boring into hers, so she observed the "NC moment" tattoo that peeked out of his shirt and spread out on his neck.

"Can you back up from me...please." Selena asked, her stomach bottoming out as she could feel the blood pumping in her veins.

Leon gave her soft smile. "Yeah, when I'm done talking to you." The sharpness of his voice completely opposite from his smile. "Now, listen to me good cause I won't tell you again..."

Selena locked her knees and stood her ground, doing her best to not feel threatened, but she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't.

"If you try to convince Monica out of this wedding or you try to do anything to fuck this up then I will come for you, especially now since your nigga is locked up and even if he wasn't, I will still find a way for you to end up on the news."

At the mention of Jack being locked up and her maybe ending up dead, a sudden boldness struck her and words spurred out before she could realize who she was talking to.

"You might be something with a gun in your hand, but right now you aren't shit...If you ever lay a fist on Monica again, I'll have people coming for _you_ and you'll be the one missing and when they find you, they're gonna have to get about ten people to identify you...Try me _bitch. I want you too_."

Before Selena could process everything she had said, his calloused hands grasped for her neck with his eyes burning with rage and emptiness.

Leon leaned closer to her, his lips brushing against her ear. "No, you try me _bitch_." He hissed. "Don't take me for liar. This is Detroit, we don't bluff..."

Her nails dug into his skin ; the edge of Selena's vision began to go dark as she could feel his fingers tightening around her throat, his grip to strong to wriggle out of.

"I might burn your body crisp. I could put a bullet through your head...slit your throat from ear to ear, and I might have a good time with you before I do it. It's your choice, but I promise you, it will happen." He growled with a small laugh that was filled with everything but humor.

Small ragged breaths escaped her throat and gratefully, before her soul could leave her body, Leon released her, making her drop to the concrete. Only then, Selena realized that he had lifted her off the ground.

Her face was a sickening purple and her lungs ached. She was still struggling to catch her breath when Leon crouched down to her level and a smirk tugged at his lips.

"You might wanna get some makeup for that." He pointed at the new red fingerprints marked on her throat. "Have a goodnight." Leon puckered his lips and sucked them, sending her a kiss before leaving and walking back into the house, leaving Selena alone with a clear message.


	26. Chapter 26

Staring into the mirror, Selena brought the makeup brush to her neck, using a heavy amount of foundation to cover Leon's grip marks that left their print on Selena's tan skin.

Each time the brush touched her neck, she would wince and inhale a sharp breath. She fit this into her morning routine for last two days and almost every time she went to remove the makeup or apply it, she teared up.

It's been years since the last time a man abused her, and Selena didn't want her best friend to go through that for the rest of her life, but what could she do?

She put her makeup away and left the bathroom, almost bumping into Dylan who had his arms folded and brows pinched together.

"What's up with you, babe?" She asked, tilting his chin up to see his sky blue eyes filled with clouds of anger.

Before Dylan could answer, Naomi walked up beside them and answered for her brother. "Cause he got in trouble at school cause he sat in Christopher's seat and he wouldn't get up and now he can't play at recess until next week." She babbled.

Dylan growled and turned around towards Naomi. "It wasn't his seat!" He then shoved Naomi onto the ground, making her jump back up and push him as hard as she could.

Selena grabbed Dylan by the hood of his hoodie and held Naomi back with her arm. "If you two don't stop, the both of you will regret it." She warned, getting them to stop.

After exhaling a harsh breath from her nose, she looked down at Dylan. "Why didn't you just avoid the whole situation and just get out of his seat, huh?"

"Because it's not his seat."

"You don't have assigned seats?"

"No." He muttered, focusing on the floor.

"So, why can't you play at recess?"

Dylan shrugged hard. "I don't know."

Naomi then butted in again as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Cause Ms. Maggie told him to get out of Christopher's seat and he didn't."

"But mama, that's only cause he didn't say please and he was being mean and Ms. Maggie didn't say it in a nice way, so I didn't move. It's not even his seat."

Selena shook her head and glanced at her daughter. "How do you know about all this Nye?" She asked, curiously eying her.

"Marissa told me." She chorused.

"Alright, go get started on your homework." Once Selena seen that Naomi was in her room, she combed her fingers through Dylan's ruffled hair. "Tomorrow, you can go and play and if Ms. Maggie says something to you then you tell her that I said you can play and if that's to much of a problem for her then she can call me and I'll talk to her myself."

Dylan's face softened. "But what if she gets mad and tells me to sit in time out?"

Selena's brows arched. "You gonna listen to her or are you gonna listen to me?"

"You."

"Okay, then. You start on your homework too." She gave him a soft pat on his back and before he walked into his room, she called his name.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Don't get on that game."

"Wha-? How come?"

"Cause you pushed your sister, now go do your homework."

Dylan knew better than to respond any other way other than just a nod and doing what he was told to do. With the dog following behind him, he closed the door, leaving Selena out in the hallway.

Letting out a huff of laughter, she went into her room then out on the balcony with her laptop in her lap as she rested in the lounge chair. The breeze softly whispered in her ear as she put her curls into a ponytail.

Her fingers danced across the keyboard as she clicked and typed until she found herself on the prisons website. She searched for Jack's status, but nothing came up and she was sure that he was still in solitary confinement, but she needed to make sure.

Selena called the prison, her leg bouncing uncontrollably until someone picked up. It was the same woman at the counter and she knew cause that voice was unforgettable - the only thing that came to mind every time she heard her was the slug from Monsters Inc.

"Hello." She answered

"Hi, I'd like to know if my husband was still in solitary confinement?"

"Number?"

"602205, Jack Mercer." Selena always made sure she said his name and not just his number, because he was a person who had a name and that's what he should be called by.

"He's still in solitary confinement."

"Okay, I've been writing to him and he's not getting any of my letters and I know cause he isn't writing me back."

"Not our problem. That's the guards problem. Have a good day."

Selena started to say something, but she had already hung up.

This was getting ridiculous and Selena had enough of it, she needed to have some type of communication with Jack which was more important on his part. She didn't want him to lose his mind and start to hallucinate and forget that there is still a reality outside of his cell.

* * *

Human contact was what Jack yearned for the most. Just a simple hand shake was all he needed. He felt like he was starving to death without it, and he didn't know how to stop himself from believing that he was the only thing that existed. Everything around him was quickly becoming a story to him.

This life he was living now couldn't be real, it couldn't be. A life without skin on skin contact. A life where his name became a number. A life where he woke up and relived the same day over and over and over again.

He couldn't even remember the last time he opened his mouth to speak. There was nothing to say and no one to talk to, and even if there was, he wasn't allowed to.

The smallest things were starting to tick him off, but Jack knew that if he acted on any of those things, then the worst would come, but he knew this wasn't going to last much longer.

Jack dragged his nails back and forth against the concrete wall, filing them down to the tip of his finger. He then wiped the dust on his dark blue pants before resting his forehead against the wall, restraining himself from banging it against it.

His head snapped to the door when he heard the slamming of the tray against the steel. As Jack stood up to get his food, before he could take two steps, the tray fiercely slid through the slot and onto the floor.

Two pieces of bologna and cheese were now soaked in the spilled milk that leaked from a hole in the carton. The stiff and dry ball of mystery meat had rolled to a stop at Jack's feet.

As his eyes fixed on the spread out and soaked fiood on the floor, Jack felt his skin get flushed hot and his pulse beat firm under his skin.

"Hey!You threw my damn food on the floor!" He yelled, walking closer to the door and stepping over the food.

Yates back was facing the door and Jack knew he could hear him. He huffed through his nose then brought his fist to the window to start banging on it.

Yates turned around with a scowl on his face. "Stop banging on the fucking window!" He shouted at him.

Jack's hands dropped to his side, but his knife cutting glare remained glued to his face. "You shoved the damn tray to hard and now my food is on the floor." He bellowed. "I can't eat that. It's soaked in milk!"

Yates banged his fist against the window, making Jack flinch a bit. "Aye! That's not my damn problem and I don't have shit to do with that. Eat it or starve, cause your next meal ain't until three in the morning."

Jack was done swallowing his retorts and he was done being treated like an animal. They wanted to treat him like one, that's exactly what they were gonna get.

Bending down, he grabbed the tray and then hurled it at the window. He then threw the bologna and cheese, getting it to stick to the glass.

Jack watched as Yates gained a smoldering look on his face. He then grabbed his keys and shoved it into the door.

Jack grabbed the leaking pint of milk, his knuckles turning a ghostly white around it. Once the door flew open, he chucked it at Yates. The carton splitting open and the milk covering his grimaced face.

"You think cause you're famous you can get away with this bullshit?" Yates used the sleeve of his uniform to wipe his face. "You're on my playground now and don't you forget that."

Before Jack knew it, his body was slammed against the cold tiles and he seen Yates draw his baton. Quick as he seen it, he felt sharp stings against his bones and the only thing he could do was wish to slip the skin of his life.

Starts burst in his vision and he swore his life was flashing in front of his eyes.

Every place he's ever known. Every face he's ever loved. Every hand he's ever touched...It all seemed like a dream and none of it ever happened - and in any second of this brutal beating, he'd wake up in his bed back home in Detroit. And he would be eleven years old again and he'll hear his brothers watching a tight hockey game downstairs whilst his mother sat on the edge of his bed, her smile welcoming and her embrace warm.

But this was what was real. The blood filling his mouth and dripping onto the floor. This was his reality, and this was what he had to accept.

With each movement he made, Jack felt the sharp pain that made him think his bones were broken. The bruises on his skin were long and thin, just like baton Yates used.

Jack laid in the same spot where he was beat, next to the small puddle of blood that he spit out, unable to move.

He got an extra ten days in prison, but he didn't care, not anymore.

Lifting his arm just for his hand to touch his eyebrow took forever. Once his fingertips touched his brow, he winced and felt his finger get wet and he knew he was bleeding there too.

Another five minutes passed and Jack still didn't move, until something caught his eye. Something thin and small flew into the slot and lightly fell on the floor as he heard Officer Fonsi mutter Jack's last name.

Hissing in pain, he only moved his arm to grab whatever it was, patting around the floor until his palm touched it and slid it back towards him.

It was an envelope and he knew then that it was a letter. It must've been one of Fansi's good days cause that's when he only took letters and delivered them, other than that, everyone was shit outta luck.

Jack opened the envelope and began to read the ink written words.

 _This isn't a poem, & I'm sorry that I didn't write one. I had to pay one of the officers for this to actually get to_

 _you & hopefully it did. But I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be here for you & that I love you unconditionally. I pray for you every night before I go to bed, and I make sure Dylan and Naomi does to. I know it must be hell in there & I just want you to remember that when you get out, things are going to be okay & you won't have to go back. When you get out, I will be there, no matter who you come out as... I won't give up on you. I will do my absolute best to understand what you're going through in there. I will not let you believe that you are in this alone, because as I have told you before, your demons will be mine to fight too. The kids miss you as well, but they're doing okay. Just stay strong for me in there & I'll do the same for you out here. I'll keep you in my prayers until we meet again. We love you. _

_\- Your Love, Sel_

Jack reached in the envelope and pulled out three polaroids of Dylan, Naomi, and Selena.

Jack felt a wave of calmness come over him. He smiled for the first time since her last letter, and he knew once he got out of this shithole, everything was going to be okay. It has to be okay.

But as of now, _nothing_ was okay. And now, he didn't even know himself. He was the ghost of a person, living, yet not completely alive.


	27. Chapter 27

Bound by four walls, cut off from society, and left with only his thoughts. A world where cold and emptiness combined and seethed deeper into his aching bones and mind.

Jack laid on the mattress, shivering as if he was just thrown into four inches of snow in just his boxers.

The past few days Jack had been beaten, seen the guy who replaced Vinegar, claw chunks of flesh from his nose and cheeks then write on the window with his blood, and seen someone get dragged down the hall from their cell into a padded room because he wouldn't stop banging his head against the wall.

Jack's mind spiraled down a rabbit hole and it'd take a miracle to bring him back. His sense of human decency was dissipating with each passing second. Having to stalk his own conscious constantly just to make sure he wouldn't harm himself like the others did.

Jack felt so lonely to a degree where he felt that being lonely was something physical inside him - something so goddamn thick that he swore it was choking him.

"Mercer!" Yates called. "Let's go!"

Jack took his time to get up, his limbs crying and shrieking. He didn't know if it was rec time or just another beating from Yates, but he was sure Yates would've already had him pressed against the floor by now.

He didn't know what time it was, and he prayed it wasn't time for rec, because his body wasn't going to allow him to do push ups or anything.

"What time is it?" Jack asked in his raspy voice. "I'm not going to rec today."

Jack never knew what time it was - he would sleep so much to pass time to the point where he'd wake up and not know if he was asleep for hours or minutes.

"You're not going to rec today, dickhead. Just put your hands through the slot before I have to come in there." Yates ordered.

Jack walked to the door and turned around before putting his hands behind him and through the slot. The steel wrapped around his wrist and tightened after he heard the click.

The door opened and he was grabbed by his the back of his shirt and yanked into the hallway, tripping over his own feet, his shoulder crashed into the wall.

"You ain't have to do that to him, Yates!" One of the guys from one of cells shouted.

Yates ignored it and grabbed Jack by his shirt and forced him to stand straight. "Walk." He spat.

One foot in front of the other, Jack walked down the tier that had numerous doors on each side, holding men who were sobbing and shouting and begging to get out.

The steel started to rub against Jack's skin, swelling and heating his wrist, only for the cuffs to get tighter. But he didn't even bother to ask Yates to loosen them, because he'd only tighten them even more.

Walking out of the mouth of the beast and back into another. He now realized he was only getting put back into general population since his solitary confinement time was up.

"This is your stop, dickwad." Jack's back muscles relaxed and so did his wrists once the cuffs were taken off. "Don't make me have to come back in here and throw you back into the SHU. I get tired of you real quick."

Yates shoved Jack forward and into the pod where he seen the rest of the inmates doing what they always did ; playing cards, working out, reading, and making hooch to get a buzz.

Dragging his feet across the floor, Jack felt eyes on him and he knew who they belonged to. Not phased, he turned his head to see Slick staring at him as him and his boys chuckled.

Jack shook his head and scoffed in disgust before he broke their stare and walked back into his old cell - not thinking he would ever miss it, but he did.

Dashawn was to busy doing push ups on the floor to notice Jack walking back in. Jack pulled out the polaroids and letter from Selena, out of his waistband and laid them on the top bunk.

"This still my bed?" He spoke up.

Dashawn paused for a moment before jumping to his feet and turning around with a grin. "Yo! What's up?" He said with a laugh. "I was starting to think you killed yourself, dawg."

Dashawn dapped him up, and Jack couldn't help his body from jerking and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You good bro?" Dashawn asked, his brows arching up, before his face softened and then realized. "Damn, I see they treated you like hell, and since we're already on the subject, they whooped your ass, huh?" He sucked his teeth. "Did the same thing to my boy, Rashad, expect they threw him back in there two months ago and I haven't seen him since..."

Jack got on the top bunk and didn't say anything back, to focused on how hard he flinched at just the touch of a hand. He did prison for five months before, but nearly two months in solitary confinement did worse than those first five.

He reacted how he used to when he got out of foster care and it took him more than just a few months to feel comfortable and safe again.

Jack felt the bed shift a bit when Dashawn laid on the bottom bunk. "When do you get out?" He asked.

"In five days I guess, if I'm counting right." Jack muttered, not wanting to talk.

"I get out next month too. I really think I'm gonna do better this time. Fuck all that other shit. Life too short, man. Life's too short."

* * *

"Head count! Let's go!"

Like two flashing light beams, Jack's eyes open as his heart pounds with his mind empty. He lays there for another two seconds after one of the officers repeat themselves.

"Headcount! Get up!"

Dropping off the top bunk, he walked out in front of his cell and stood next to Dashawn, lined up with the other tired inmates outside of their cells.

Once everyone stood outside their cell, Officer Noel started to count off each inmate. About the twenty-eighth person down, Noel paused and sucked his teeth. "Pull your pants down, man."

Heads turned to see who he was talking to. All eyes landed on a pale and frail guy who's pants were rolled up to his knees. Brandon, an inmate who's been locked up a little bit longer than Jack.

Jack never talked to him, but he always knew from distant that something wasn't right in his head, and he figured since he was a marine that what he assumed with probably right.

"It's not regulations." Brandon responded, not bothering to fix them.

Noel clasped his hands together. "Alright fellas, this is what's gonna happen, inmate over in

five-o-three, refuses to do what I asked him to, all of y'all _will_ go on lockdown for the next two hours. I asked him to pull his pants down and look, they still not down."

"Fucking clown." Brandon mumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear, which is exactly what he wanted.

Noel pointed a stern finger at him. "I suggest you to shut the fuck up while you're ahead."

Brandon stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes in the back of his head like a child then mocked Noel. "I suggest you to shut the fuck while you're ahead, bleh bleh bleh...What are you gonna do? Throw me in prison?"

As Noel strode towards him, a few of the guys snickered, but Jack didn't care and wasn't in the mood for a laugh either, not that anything was funny in the first place.

Noel pushed him into the cell and closed the door, pissing Brandon even more off. "That's all the fuck you can do, bitch!"

Ignoring him, Noel walked back towards the middle of the pod. "Get back in your cells and get comfortable cause y'all gonna be there until lunch! Say thank you to five-o-three!"

A concert of teeth sucking and cussing filled the pod as the inmates walked back into their cell, closing their doors.

Jack and Dashawn both got back on their beds, just a few seconds later to hear one of the guys, clearly pissed off, threatening Brandon.

"Imma kill that fucking white boy! When we get out, I'm fucking that man's up!"

Brandon shot back, giving Jack a headache with all of the back and forth they were doing. "Fuck you too! You ain't got shit on me!"

"That's boy's mind is _g_ one." Dashawn said. "These bloods and guards ain't nothin' to him."

Jack slept for the two hours they were on lockdown, and continued to lay in the bed after they are allowed to leave their cell. But he didn't want to do anything, other than stare at the ceiling.

Dashawn walked into the cell and dropped something next to Jack's hand, then left as quick as he came.

Jack almost didn't look at it. His mind spiraled into darkness that was beyond measure, and moving just an inch, made everything feel real and he couldn't face the fact that he had given up on himself and life - he just didn't care about anything anymore.

He grabbed the envelope and lazily opened it, pulling out a letter that was from Selena.

 _Rain has drops_

 _Sun has shine_

 _Moon has beams_

 _That make you mine_

 _Rivers have banks_

 _Sands for shores_

 _Hearts have heartbeats_

 _That make me yours_

 _Needles have eyes_

 _Though pins may prick_

 _Elmer has glue_

 _To make things stick_

 _Winter has Spring_

 _Stockings feet_

 _Pepper has mint_

 _To make it sweet_

 _Teachers have lessons_

 _Soup du jour_

 _Lawyers sue bad folks_

 _Doctors cure_

 _All and all_

 _This much is true_

 _You have me_

 _And I have you_

 _\- Your love, Sel_

Jack spent ten minutes in bed debating whether or not he should call, coming to a conclusion that he should, he got out of the bed and went straight over to the phone.

He took the phone off the hook and impatiently waited for Selena to answer. His leg finally quit bouncing when the ringing came to an end.

"Hello?" A raspy voice answered. "Who's this?"

A coil of rage winds in Jack's gut. "Her fucking husband. Who in the hell are you?"

"Adam." He chuckled.

Jack opened his mouth, but no words came out when he could hear Selena's voice in the background.

"Why'd you answer it?" Jack heard shuffling going on then Selena's voice that was now clear. "Jack? It's not what you think it is, I wa-"

Jack snickered. "Just do what you want, Selena. This shit doesn't matter anymore." Not caring to hear her explain herself, he hung the phone up and returned to his cell.

Jack started to pull himself up onto the bed, but before he could, his collar was tugged on and then his back harshly slammed into the wall.

He let out a groan of pain, feeling exactly where one of his bruises were.

And to no surprise, Slick had Jack pinned against the wall with his shirt clutched in his fists. "I know you did it, you son of a bitch. I knew you did it since the minute I mentioned it." Slick growled through his teeth.

"And now what? I killed my dad over my kids, so what? You won't do shit about it."

"I won't?"

"You won't." Quicker than he thought, Jack kneed Slick in the groin. Before Slick could fall to his knees, Jack grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall the same way Slick did him.

Slick chuckled and shook his head. "Boy, you killed my brother and when you get out, I got people coming for you."

Jack snorted. "If I wanted to, I could kill you right now cause I've done it before and it wouldn't mean anything to me now...But I won't do it, and it's only because I have kids out there that I need to see. That is the only thing holding me back right now from snapping your neck."

"Do you seriously think that not killing me will clean all the blood you spilled on your hands? You have more than I ever will." Slick smirked. "Or am I just an excuse for you to spill some more?"

Slick's eyes twinkled in mirth. Jack's lips form into a thin line and he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to get out of this hellhole and whatever happens, happens.

"You know what...If you send anyone to my house to kill me or my family, I will make sure that I kill them and I will make sure that someone kills you and I'll make sure you feel it. Try me _bitch. I want you too_."

At the face of intimidation, Slick covered it up with another smirk. "I'll be out soon, boy. And I'll make sure you're taken care off." He gave Jack a once over and then walked out.

* * *

Inside her car, Selena anxiously waited for Jack to walk out. She didn't know how he was going to react when he sees her. They haven't talked in month and when she had the chance to, Adam answered her phone and Jack hung up before she could get a word in.

Fingers drumming on the steering wheel to the low beat of the radio, she thought about all the shit that Jack was gonna find out and what they were gonna have to go through to get back to being okay again.

Letting out a huff, Selena unlocked the doors and leaned her head against the window once she seen Jack walk out of the the prison doors.

* * *

 **And the poem, "I Have You", belongs to Nikki Giovanni.**


	28. Chapter 28

Grabbing all of his belongings, Jack was almost ran over by some of the inmates he considered at least acquaintances, maybe friends - he knew if anything ever happened then they'd be there.

"Mercer! Can I get these cards?"

"Yo, man, let me get those chips."

"Take whatever you guys want." Jack offered all of his commissary since he wasn't going to need any of it anymore. He turned towards Dashawn who was snacking on Jack's moon pies. "Hey, if you ever need anything, here."

Jack handed him a small piece of paper with seven digits on it. "Just give me a ring."

A bright smile fell across Dashawn's face. "Really man? You sure? A lot of niggas don't do this when they get out."

Jack nodded his head. "I'm sure. I got enough money to help out and you said you got another month, so it won't hurt."

"Wow, thanks man. You a cool ass dude." He said, dapping him up with a small laugh.

"Mercer! Do you like it here this much?" Officer Noel shouted from the entrance door of the pod. "Let's go!"

Jack said his goodbyes to the people in his cell and then made his way out of the pod that he'd been dying to get out of. The only thing he looked forward to was seeing Dylan and Naomi, nothing else.

After completing no end of unnecessary paperwork, he changed into clothes that Selena had brought him then he was placed in a holding cell for ten minutes before being escorted out to the main doors then stepped out into the real world once again.

It wasn't exactly a smell of fresh air. It was humid and musky, but at least it was something familiar.

The rain fell in crazy chaotic drops as it washed Jack's face of sweat and dirt. Not bothering to pull his hood over his head, he walked towards the black Rolls Royce and opened the car door, quickly sliding into it.

Using the sleeve of his hoodie, he ruffled and dried his hair then sat his bag in the back. Jack leaned his head against the window, taking in the scent of strawberries from the girl that he refused to talk to.

On the radio, Etta James sings about how all she could do was cry. Jack watched raindrops race down the window as Selena hums to Etta, neither of them acknowledging one another.

The rain eases the both of them, though the both of them rather be out getting soaked than stuck in the car with each other.

Paying no attention, easily distracted by the blurry street lights in the Los Angeles soaked streets, he grows a bit impatient when Selena pulls in front of a pharmacy and parks, leaving him inside the car.

The longer he sat in the car, the more pissed he got. She could've came here after dropping him at home with the kids, he figured she was doing it on purpose and he held back from beeping the horn to hurry her up.

Naturally, Jack's heart skipped a beat when she walked out of the pharmacy and just in time, Freddie Jackson began singing, "You are my Lady."

Jack could never get past the fact that everything she did, she made it look like a photoshoot.

With her oversized shirt Eagles band shirt, her umbrella hanging over her brown pulled back hair, and her silver hoops dangling from her ears, - the rain fell around her perfectly.

Once she got inside the car, she sat the umbrella in the backseat and sat her purse next to her. As she started to drive home, Jack could see a white paper medicine bag peek out of her purse.

He almost asked her what was it for, but he just assumed it was for the symptoms of her pregnancy and didn't think much of it.

Pulling into the driveway, Jack's happiness was under the surface that was evenly mixed with anxiety. His molars bit the inside of his cheek as Selena turned off the car and he grabbed his bag of clothes.

Jack followed her to the door and waited until she unlocked it then walked inside and called for their kids. "Dylan! Nye!"

Selena put her hands behind her back and leaned against the wall. She watched Dylan walk down the stairs, completely focused on his boxing glove. "Mom, I think this glove has a hole in it."

"Dylan." Selena softly spoke, getting his eyes to meet hers then drift off to Jack's.

The boxing glove fell to the last step and Dylan didn't say another word. He only ran towards his father. Jack crouched down to his level and caught him in his arms just in time, holding him tight.

Selena started to call for Naomi again, but quicker than Flash himself, she was already down the stairs and in Jack's arms.

Selena smiled to herself then glanced down at Jack. "I'll be upstairs when you're ready." She said.

Jack looked up at her and nodded, knowing what she meant, but he was in no rush. Jack held them in his arms for a long three minutes without saying a word before he finally let them go.

He let them drag him into the living room and tell them everything that happened the last two months, which wasn't much but was too much at the same time, because after all they were kids.

Naomi giggled. "Grizzly missed you too, Daddy." She grinned with a missing tooth.

Jack patted the Rottweiler on it's head, letting out a chuckle. "Yeah, I can tell." He scratched the dog behind his ears then stood up from the couch.

Dylan's head snapped up. "Dad, where are you going?" He asked.

"Upstairs. Let me get settled in first and I'll be back down in a few and you guys can have me all to yourselves, I promise."

The both of them smiled and nodded. Jack gave them a peck on their heads and then left the living room to go to the bedroom.

Jack turned the knob and pushed the door open to see Selena set a book aside and kick off her boots. Jack took off his hoodie and then his shirt, throwing it to the side.

Jack waited until Selena dressed down into just her bra and panties to climb onto the bed and press his lips against hers for the first time in forever.

Her hands roamed across Jack's abdomen, careful not to touch any purple welts that he had endured from Officer Yates that day.

A breath shuttered out of Selena when she felt his hands somewhere they haven't been in a long time as his other hand took her hair out of the bow and let it fall past her shoulders.

Though the both of them weren't on speaking terms, neither one of them were bold enough to pass up sex. This was good enough to at least crack the ice between them.

Her breast press against his chest when his fingers do remarkable things, making her arch her back and let out soft moans.

After another moment of the building anticipation, the both of them are bare and only lust fulfills them.

Every kiss was made out of raw intensity. It was heavy breathing and fast movements. Tongues entwined and climaxes approaching.

Each time Jack re-enters, Selena's breathing matches his thrust and her nails dig deeper into skin. His lips attached to her neck, only pushed her further to where they both wanted to go.

With only a few more thrusts, the both of them felt the feeling that was deeply missed as their bodies tensed and released against one another.

Jack laid on top of her for a few seconds before rolling off and finally catching his breath. His hand patted around on the nightstand, not feeling what he was looking for. "Where are my cigarettes?"

Selena leaned over the edge of the bed and dug into her purse then handed him a new box of cigarettes and grabbed a lighter from her nightstand.

She watched him light up his love, his comfort, and consistency. Just as he removed it from his pink lips, he blew the smoke in the air carefully, not getting it in her face.

"How far along are you?" He asked, staring at the cigarette in between his fingers.

"Huh?"

Jack slowly looked over at her, his eyes widening just a bit. "How far along are you?" He repeated.

"Oh." Selena finally recalled her own lie. She glanced down at her stomach and laid her palm down on it. "Um, I guess a few weeks."

Jack suspiciously raised a brow. "You don't know the exact number anymore?" He snickered. "You used to know the exact day of how far along you were and now you don't...Not surprised though, it's not like you give a damn anyways."

Selena tsk'ed. "I'm not about to argue with, Jack. I'm not talking about this right now."

Jack sat up and crushed his cigarette against the outside of his ashtray. "No, let's fucking talk about why in the goddamn fuck, Adam answered your phone."

"Why do you think he answered? It's cause he knew you were calling and he wanted to piss you off."

"Well, where in the hell were y'all for him to answer it?"

Selena got out of the bed and went over to the dresser and pulled her satin slip over her body. "We were at work. In case you forgot, we are co-workers."

Not staring to hard in the mirror, she made sure that Leon's marks weren't visible for Jack to see. She got on top of the covers and reached across Jack to grab her book off the nightstand.

Jack seen a dark colored mark on the inside of her thigh and he felt his chest tighten into a knot and and sudden rage build inside.

"I'm gonna ask you one time, and you better not even think about lying." He started. "What's that on your thigh?"

Selena pulled the blanket over her legs and opened the book to the page she was last on. "I burnt myself with the flat iron the other night." She answered, casually.

"You're fucking lying. Your hair isn't even straight." He pointed out, his brows drawn together.

Selena shrugged. "That's because it didn't come out right, so I washed it."

Jack barked a laugh and shook his head. "You really expect me to believe that bullshit? You fucked another fucking guy in my house while I was locked up, and you have the audacity to act like I'm stupid? You're really something else."

Selena groaned, tired of the accusations. "Jesus, Jack! We didn't have sex! The only thing that happened was we had a few drinks and he ate me out, that's it."

Jack then felt his ears grow hot as she opened her own Pandora's box. And he knew from now on, there would be no logic in this argument, it'd only be intentional pain towards each other.

"He ate you out, and you say, 'That's it?'" He let out a scoff. "And you always play victim, but while I'm locked up, you bring someone here and cheat. You know what, I don't even give a damn, Selena. You haven't meant a fucking thing to me since you said what you said that night."

A heavy silence then covered them like a heavy blanket. The rain pounded against the window as Selena focused on her fidgeting fingers, avoiding to meet the eyes that were burning a hole through her.

Jack's words continued to spur on. "What the fuck are you doing drinking anyways?" Are you trying to kill the baby?" Jack asked, only getting a small head shake from her, making he grow frustrated. "Look at me." He ordered.

His hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Surprisingly, he didn't feel a bit of guilt when he seen tears sliding down her olive toned cheeks.

Selena looked into Jack's cold and rigid eyes, and decided to come clean. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled a shaky one.

"Jack, um..." She let out another struggling breath and then finally held eye contact with him again. "I'm not preg...pregnant. I lied so that we could stay together."

Fury boiled deep in his system, but he didn't explode just yet. He clenched his jaw and dragged his hands down his face, taking his time to register everything in his head. This was all coming at him to fast.

Selena watched as Jack dropped his hands into the blanket covering his lap and give her heart stopping glare that she never seen before, her breath now hitched in her throat.

"First you tell me that it might've been a mistake that you married me, then you cheat, and now you aren't pregnant?" Jack chuckled bitterly. "Selena, I will gladly die before I try to work things out with you again."

Without a second thought, Selena threw her hand across his cheek, slapping him as hard as she could, leaving a red mark on his cheek, not feeling guilty one bit.

Jack barely reacted to it, though it hurt like hell. He only listened to what Selena started to say.

"For years you cheated on me. You slept with girls nearly every night you were on tour, and don't even try to deny that you did, because I'm positive you did. And I let one guy just show me the slightest bit of attention I deserve. Someone who actually has treated me better in the year that I've known him than you ever have in the fourteen years we've been together."

"The slightest bit of attention that you deserve is eating you out? Do you know how desperate you sound?" Jack shook his head then threw his hands in the air. "Okay, whatever. We're done and this is it. Fuck us, fuck the fourteen years, fuck the marriage. We can file for a divorce and co parent and move on with other people. That's what's gonna happen cause I can't do this anymore." Jack mumbled as he got out of the bed.

He stepped into his boxers and jeans, getting ready to leave. This was not the time to stick around - they been here billons of times and he knew better that it wouldn't end well.

If he stayed, then he'd break her down into a sobbing mess. He'd stab at her deepest pains and poke at her weak spots - she was an easy target, but he chose not to do that to her.

"We're not getting a divorce, Jack." Selena protested, following him then snatching his shirt out of his hands. "How many times have we said this and it never happened? Grow up and learn how to deal with shit without walking alway from it."

"Selena, _you_ always say you want a divorce. Never have I ever said that shit to you, because I know I wouldn't mean it, but right now, I do." Jack grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over his head and onto his body, forgetting the shirt. "I'm not staying with someone who isn't sure whether or not I'm the person she's supposed to be married to and then proves her point even more when she gets head by someone her husband hates while he's in prison for her ungrateful ass."

Selena then blocked the bedroom door. "So you're really just gonna leave? We can't even have a civil conversation? You're out, just like that?"

"We already got past the sex part didn't we?"

Selena hummed a bitter laugh then opened the door for him, allowing him to leave, positive that he wasn't coming back.


	29. Chapter 29

Selena eased out of the embrace of her sleeping children, almost forgetting where she was until she seen Cinderella painted on the wall. She picked up Dylan and took him into his own room and tucked him in, letting him get an extra hour of sleep in.

After everything last night, Selena wanted nothing more than to just sleep and drift off into her dreams. She fell asleep in Naomi's bed as she read them a story, keeping them company like Jack had promised to do.

But now since she woke up, she didn't feel any better, in fact, she felt worse. Even after everything he did to her and put her through, what she did, didn't sit right with her.

Even though Selena told him to stop, she should've never let Adam go down on her. When she told him to stop, he did and when she went in the bathroom to get her head straight, she heard him pick up the phone and everything went downhill from there.

But that wouldn't matter to Jack, and she wasn't gonna force him to forgive her either.

Selena opened the door to her bedroom to see Jack lying on top of the bed, eyes fixed on the wall and on his side.

"Hey." She mumbled. "I didn't know you came back last night...Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." He responded lowly and unconvincingly, not moving his eyes from the wall.

Selena took a few steps forward, wanting to touch him, but to afraid too. "Do you still want to get a divorce?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know."

Selena nodded and faked a smile even though he wasn't paying attention. "Oh, okay... I guess I'll go take a shower then cook for you guys."

She didn't wait for a response and went into the bathroom, undressing for her shower. As she let the hot water hit her skin, she waited for Jack to join her, but he never came and she knew that this was different, and nothing was okay.

She wished it was easy to tell him about her disease, but how? It hasn't even fully registered in her own head that she had it, now she had to say it out loud? No matter how she felt now, she should've never lied about being pregnant and she knew that she shouldn't have even had Adam in the house.

But, Selena had to live with it. The guilt gnawed like a worm at the core of an apple and regret hit her like a bus. Time was a bitch though, and the only thing she could do now is try to fix everything and keep moving forward.

After she got out the shower, she put on a blue off-shoulder jacket and matching pants before she flat ironed her hair, then exited the bathroom and into the bedroom.

It's been fifteen minutes and Jack hadn't moved an inch. Selena only ignored it and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

She started cooking pancakes and bacon, waking the kids up with the scent of maple. They ran into the kitchen and hopped up on the seats at the counter. "Morning Mom." They greeted in unison.

"Good morning." Selena smiled as she placed pieces of pancakes on each of their plates before turning around to finish cooking the bacon. "Don't put a lot of syrup on those pancakes, Nye."

She heard a small whine come from her daughter then a "ding" rang throughout the house.

"Dylan, you better not answer that door." She warned, setting the spatula down and turning around to see Dylan sliding back onto his seat.

Shaking her head, she went down the corridor and opened the front door where a girl with green eyes and dark long braids stood with a small smile.

"Uh, hey...Can I help you?" Selena asked, confused as to why Kiana was standing in front of her at her house.

"Jack left this at the studio last night." She held up a small notebook that contained every lyric that Jack had written. "Here." She said, handing it over to Selena.

"Thanks." Selena began to shut the door that was stopped by Kiana's hand. Selena's left brow arched. "Excuse you."

"I have to talk to him." Kiana told her, her eyes almost pleading, which didn't make Selena feel any kind of remorse for her.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Shaking her head, Kiana dismissed Selena's assumptions. "It's not what you think. It's about my album. Strictly about my album. It was supposed to drop tomorrow, but he hasn't finished helping with it and since he probably won't, I need all the advice I can get."

Selena's limbs relaxed and she let out a huff, nodding her head. "Okay." She opened the door, letting her come in. "You have five minutes. He's upstairs."

A smile tugs at Kiana's plump lips. "Thank you." She then walks up the stairs and disappears into the bedroom.

Selena walked back into the kitchen where a minor argument was going on.

"Superman is better than Wonder Woman because he's a man, duh." Dylan stated obviously with his mouth full.

"A man that wears his underwear over his tights? Nope, I don't think so." Naomi quipped with a giggle.

Selena finished the rest of the food then slowly made her way upstairs, not sure what she was going to walk into. But when she got to the doorway, everything was okay.

Jack's back was against the headboard and Kiana was sitting on the edge of the bed next to his legs, facing him. They were in the middle of a low conversation that Selena quickly interrupted.

"Jack..." She said with two knocks on the door and a smile, hoping to get one in return from him.

Kiana's head turned towards Selena as Jack leaned his body a bit to see past her, his face remaining stone-still, causing Selena's smile to fall to the floor. "Your breakfast is ready."

Jack's eyes scanned her hard from head to toe, before just looking back at Kiana and continuing his conversation with her that Selena still couldn't make out.

Clearing her throat, she spoke up again. "Kiana, it's time to go." Ignoring another cold look from Jack, she shrugged and watched as Kiana gave him a small wave goodbye.

Selena then showed Kiana her way out, not sure if she was wearing a smile or scowl on her face.

When she heard slow footsteps coming down the stairs, she turned around and clasped her hands together. "You hungry?" She asked Jack.

Jack ignored her and walked into the kitchen where the kids greeted him. "Morning, Dad." They chirped.

"Morning." He gave them a faint smile and opened the refrigerator, grabbing the carton of orange juice. Pouring it into a glass, he seen a plate with pancakes and bacon land in front of him.

Jack didn't hesitate to slide it back towards Selena. "I'm not eating."

Selena's brows bumped into a frown as she leaned her side against the counter. "Jack, you haven't eaten since you got home."

"You probably said the same thing to Adam." He retorted roughly, putting the carton back into the fridge.

Selena cocked her head to the side as her eyes widened, taken by surprise and pissed that he said that in front of the kids.

She glanced over at the kids who seemed puzzled to the unfamiliar name. "Dylan, Naomi, your dad and I need to have a talk. Go clean up your rooms."

The two of them silently left the kitchen, leaving a strong tension between Jack and Selena.

"Okay, what the fuck? I better not hear you say anything like that in front of them again. I don't care how pissed you are, you don't talk like that in front of them." Selena scolded him as his eyes didn't move from the granite countertop. "Are you just going to ignore everything I say to you today?"

In response, Jack dumped his orange juice into the sink and grabbed his keys that were still on the counter from last night.

"Where are you going now?" She asked, not getting a reply. "Fine, don't answer me, but I have to work tonight and Cherry's out of town, so be back before eleven."

* * *

It's been over a week since what happened, and it was the same thing over and over for Selena, and she was getting exhausted with Jack's games.

Selena slid Tessa her second beer of the night across the counter before opening up a bottle of water for herself.

Tessa popped open her beer. "Why aren't you drinking with me?" She whined.

"Not in the mood for it." Selena lied when the real reason was because she couldn't. It was bad for her body with the disease spreading throughout her veins, she couldn't risk anything.

"You're just trying to get me drunk." Tessa teased, getting a chuckle out of Selena. "Where's your hubby?"

Selena shrugged. "Don't know. He's been doing this everyday. When he's here, he stays in bed and doesn't talk, and when he's gon-"

Selena's words were interrupted when she heard the front door open. She looked down the hallway and seen Jack glance at her for barley a second, then continue up the stairs.

Tessa leaned over the counter to try and get a peek down the hall, but failed. "Was that him?" She whispered.

Selena nodded then started whispering as well now that he's in the house. "And when he's gone, he's gone for hours and doesn't come back until late then it's the same thing over again, he's in bed and doesn't talk and barley leaves the room. When he leaves, he leaves."

Tessa shook her head then swallowed the hard brown liquor. "Do you guys sleep in the same bed?"

"If he's already asleep then yeah, I sleep in the bed, but if I'm asleep first, I'll wake up alone. It's like he refuses to acknowledge that I exist."

"All because of what happened with Adam?"

"I guess." Selena shrugged. "But I think it's more than that Tess."

"Like what?"

"He was in solitary confinement for a long time and he met his damn uncle in jail, and I don't know how that went, but he hated his real family...And ever since he's been out, he's different and quiet."

"So what does that tell you?"

"I don't wanna believe it, but being a doctor I pick up on this so quickly, but I was denying it for too long...I think he's depressed and I wouldn't be surprised, because he got depressed a few months after we started dating. It comes out of nowhere sometimes. But, the last time he was depressed was years ago."

"So, what are you gonna do?

"Don't know. I wanna help, but he doesn't want it. I'll try talking to him whenever I get the chance. If I try to help and he doesn't want It, then I don't know. You can't save someone who doesn't wanna be saved."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Seven Years Ago.**_

Jack held Selena's hand and stroked her head as she laid on the examination bed, the both of their eyes on the screen where their baby was supposed to show up.

The young doctor who sat in the chair in front of the screen applied cold gel on top of Selena's stomach. "Any reason why you two waited so long to find the gender out?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise..." Jack began. "But we figured it'd be easier to have the nursery ready if we knew if it was a boy or girl."

Dr. Bowman laughed and nodded her head. "Makes sense." She grabbed the transducer and moved it back and forth over Selena's stomach. "Have you two decided on a name?"

Selena smiled and gazed up at Jack before looking back at Dr. Bowman. "Yeah. Lydia for a girl and Dylan for a boy."

"Mhm. Well, I'm sure Dylan will be lucky to have the both of you as his parents."

Selena let out a gasp as Jack grinned and let out a soft laugh. He leaned down and kissed her hard and sweetly. When he pulled away, Jack could see tears on her cheeks, so he thumbed them away.

"Is that him moving around?" Selena asked, feeling her heart flip euphorically.

"Yep, little man is always moving around, even when he was just cells, he was always moving."

"Do you feel him moving?" Jack asked, staring at the screen, his heart warming each second.

Selena shook her head. "No. Sometimes I do, but not like that."

Jack chuckled. "Wow, that's _our_ son."

* * *

Flipping through the channels on tv, Jack heard the door open then close and heels clicking against the tiled floor.

He looked over his shoulder to see Selena setting a big brown paper bag on top of the kitchen counter. "You went to the store dressed like that?" He laughed, referring to her purple silk pajamas and a black silk trench coat.

"For your information, yes I did, and I put on heels and lipstick on so I don't look as bummy as I feel."

"It makes you look less pregnant than you usually do, if that helps." He smiled.

Selena gave him a sarcastic smirk. "Thanks babe. You're so romantic." She quipped, pulling out Chinese food and bringing it over to the couch.

"I hope you know that these pregnancy jokes are to only lighten the mood." Jack told her, putting an arm around her as she snuggled closer to his body.

Selena snickered. "Your jokes aren't funny and there is no mood to lighten, but your intentions seem good, so thanks buddy."

Jack almost choked on his egg roll when he snorted a laugh. "Did you just call me buddy? Ugh, I hate that. I feel like I just got friend zoned."

Selena swallowed her tso's chicken before responding. "There's no such thing as the friend zone."

"How?"

"Because, why should a girl or guy have to be in relationship just because he or she has been friendly to her or him. Like if you and I were just friends, and you liked me and I didn't like you, then why should I have to feel obligated to make you feel like you aren't in the friend zone. That's basically saying that someone's friendship isn't worth anything unless you're fucking them. Agree?"

Jack took a second to take everything in before nodding decisively. "Agree." He took his hand and let it fall against her ass harshly.

"Ow." She yelped, pushing Jack's chest.

"Hurry up and have this baby, so we can have sex." He groaned, his head falling on the back of the couch. "I'm lost without it."

"Just a few more days." Selena hummed, placing a kiss on his cheek then getting up from the couch. "I'll be back, I'll get us a blanket."

Jack sat his food aside and reached forward to pinch Selena's ass, getting another yelp from her.

"Stop doing that!" She told him, balling up her fist to hit his shoulder, only getting a laugh out of Jack.

As Selena went to get them a blanket, Jack scrolled through his phone, avoiding any gossip blogs or anything that had to do with his business out for everyone to know.

Jack tossed his phone aside then heard Selena call his name from upstairs. "Jack!"

"Yeah, babe!"

"I think my water broke!"

Jack jumped off the couch and sprinted upstairs to the bedroom, coming to a halt in the doorway once he seen Selena's face screwed in pain and a small dark spot on the carpet.

Jack let out a noise of disgust. "Water actually comes out? That's so gross."

Selena's eyes flickered over to him. "Jack, I am going to kill you if you don't get me into the car and in the hospital." She growled.

Jack snapped back and helped Selena into the car. He drove as fast as he could without getting them pulled over or anyone hurt.

 **Moments Later.**

Selena wanted this baby out of her. Her family and the doctors who were helping deliver Dylan were melting into the background as if they weren't even there, the excruciating pain made her feel isolated.

"Just breathe, babe." Jack said, attempting to coach her through everything.

Selena let out a groan and squeezed Jack's hand as hard as she could, getting him to squirm and try to release her. "Jack, if you don't shut up, I swear to you I will break those lips off your face. Just shut up until this is over."

"You're doing great, sweetheart." She heard her mother, Theresa say. "You're almost done."

With a guttural grunt, she continued to push and felt everything that was happening down there.

"He's almost here!" Brooke exclaimed with a teeth showing grin.

"Smile for the camera, Lena." Chris spoke, one eye squeezed shut as the other was behind the video camera lens.

The camera and Chris got closer to Selena, earning a hiss from her. "Get that camera out my face!" She swatted it as hard as she could, getting it to fumble in Chris's hands.

Finally pushing two more times, she felt the pressure go away and then she heard a sound that she never thought she'd find beautiful, a babies cry, and it was precious.

"He's here." One of the doctor's sang. "You did amazing."

They dried Dylan off and put a cap on his head then wrapped him into a blanket, where Selena's two siblings and mother cooed.

"C'mon, let's go get your father." Theresa said, walking out the room to get Brian.

The doctor carried him over to Selena and for the first time in forever, she knew exactly what love was and so did Jack. This was true love. This was unconditional.

His blue eyes gazed up at Jack and Selena, knowing who they were and how familiar their voices were. This wasn't their first time meeting, he knew them for nine months and he felt safe.

"I am so proud of you, babe." Jack whispered before pecking Selena on her lips and continuing to smile down at their child.

Selena wiped her flooded eyes as Dylan's cheek pressed against her chest. All the pain of the moments before faded away and she knew every contraction was worth this moment.

"Can I hold him?" Jack asked, his voice cracking with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Selena grinned up at him. "Of course." She handed Dylan over to Jack and watched him carefully hold him.

He was so beautiful. Jack never seen something this perfect. He was so light and all Jack knew was that he loved this little boy and he didn't want to let anything hurt him.

Tiny fingers curled around Jack's pinky as Dylan's smile formed slowly on his face, giving him the sunshine he never knew existed. He looked back at Selena who was smiling at them. "He's so beautiful, Selena." A tear sliding down his cheek.

"I know." She responded softly. "He looks just like you."

Selena only wanted sleep and silence. She barely ate or slept and all Dylan did was cry and scream his lungs out. Every time she started to get settled and fall asleep, he'd start crying.

Life was completely out of control for her right now.

Selena rocked Dylan back and forth in the dead of the night as she sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. His mouth was stretched wide where shrill cries escaped, his body squirming to get out of her arms as he waved his fat fist in the air.

Just as Selena was ready to pull every strand of her hair out, Jack walked into the nursery and shrugged off his jacket. "Hey, babygirl."

"Hi." She muttered. "I would've loved a call from you to tell me that you'd be home late."

Jack shrugged and walked over to them. "I was in the studio busting my ass, I'm sorry. I'll just leave early tomorrow then and come home to help out."

Selena shook her head as Jack took Dylan out of her hands. "I'm sorry. Do what you have to do tomorrow, I'll be fine."

The harsh cries softened to snuffles as Jack hummed a tune. In seconds, Dylan was snoring softly and finally at peace.

Selena let out a huff. "Wow. The second you touch him, he stops crying. That's so unfair. Why is it that, I'm at home all the time, losing my mind over this and when you come home, you put in little effort and he does just fine."

Jack gently bounced Dylan and took a short glance at Selena then back at his son. "Maybe because you're so frustrated and it effects him."

Rolling her eyes, she folded her arms. "Yeah, whatever."

Jack grinned down at Dylan when he seen him smile in his sleep. "Babe, why don't you go and get some sleep and I'll go make you some food when I put him in the crib."

"Thanks." Selena got up from the chair and left the room.

Jack gazed down at the most precious gift he could have ever asked for. He would never let this precious bundle go no matter what came, he would protect him, even to the point of death.


	31. Chapter 31

The music was so loud it tingled his skin and the laughter rang in his ears, it wouldn't stop, and he didn't want it to.

Jack put his arm around the blonde girl and watched one of his new friends, Rich, snort a line off the tray.

Rich sat up and rubbed his nose then slid the tray over to the blonde. "Your turn, Bianca." He said, taking the cigarette from his girlfriend, Ivy.

Bianca leaned forward with a Benjamin Franklin rolled up and snorted her second line. When she came back up, she fiercely rubbed her nose and then clapped excitedly.

She let out a laugh then took Jack's face in her hands and pressed a hard kiss against his lips. "You're up." Bianca grinned, handing him the dollar.

Jack snorted a line of coke and got a round of applause from the three other people in the room who was to high to know why they were even clapping.

He laughed as he started to stroke the back of Bianca's hair who then turned to smirk at him, with her smoky green eyes and glossy lips.

"When you're done with this second line, we can go into the bedroom." She winked with a small giggle.

Jack nodded slowly. Once it was his turn again, he snorted his second line then leaned back into the couch and let out a sigh of relief.

He rested his head against the back of the couch as a headache bloomed in the back of his skull. The room was spinning. He hated when that happened.

As he waited for the euphoria to build, Bianca and Ivy shared a cigarette as they danced with each other in the front of the room. Jack rubbed his temples as Rich ranted on about shit that Jack could care less about.

After another two slow minutes, he was finally ready for everything to get moving. Bianca took one last drag from the cigarette then left a kiss on Ivy's lips.

Once she seen Jack smirking at her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom where she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The sex while riding a high was animalistic and immensely satisfying. There was nothing like it. It lead to a rougher side of him and the sense of touch was heightened for an amazing climax.

Jack wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead as both highs that he had just endured faded. He grabbed his boxers and jeans then put them on. "I'll be back tomorrow, maybe."

"Why don't you just leave her? It's not like you enjoy being with her anyways." Bianca grumbled.

Pulling his dark green shirt over his head, he dryly and lowly responded. "I am leaving her. She has my kids at the house and until then, that's where I have to be."

Bianca curled a piece of her blonde hair around her finger. "Okay. Do you need a ride home?"

"No. I drove." He grabbed his keys then dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Night."

After the high, he felt low. But ever since Jack got out of prison, that's all he ever felt. In his mind, he was still in there and seeing Selena wasn't as good as he thought it'd be.

That's why he went out almost every other night and did what he did, he wanted to feel numb because it was better than feeling the insanity that was erupting within him.

It was one in the morning when Jack walked into the house. He knew Selena was in their bed, so he walked past the bedroom and went into the guest room.

Jack threw his shirt off then entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. His palms were faced down on the counter of the sink.

He looked into the mirror and forgot who he was. His soul was empty and that's when drugs came in. He wanted to fill that dark void with numbness, because everything was not okay. Nothing was okay.

The emptiness was always there, and it wasn't going away.

Jack brushed his teeth and washed his face then flicked the light off and walked into the bedroom where he seen Selena in a tank top and shorts sitting on the bed.

"There's a reason why I'm not in the other room with you. Don't make me tell you why." He said, lying on the bed.

Her head cocked back as her brows

quirked up. "No, please tell me why." She retorted.

"Because I. Don't. Want. To. Be. With. You." He broke the sentence down, hoping it would register in her mind so that she could leave.

"What is wrong with you? You're never home and when you are, you're asleep. And it's not even just that, you're just so different."

Jack shrugged harshly. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't know. I'd like to know that you're okay though."

Jack sucked it up and pretended that the emptiness wasn't there. "I'm fine." He lied, telling her what she wanted to hear. What _he_ wanted to hear.

Selena placed her hand on top of his. "You're not. I know you're not." She softly spoke.

Jack glared at her then pulled his hand from underneath hers. "Do you really wanna know what I do?" He didn't wait for an answer to continue. "I go out with this girl, Bianca and th-"

"Who's Bianca?"

"The blonde girl from the Beverly Hills reality show. You know who she is."

"Oh."

"I go out with her and do coke. That's it. That's all I do, and when I come home I sleep. I just wanna get away from everything and the only way I can do that is when I'm high or asleep. Okay? Are you happy now that you know what I do all the time?"

Selena shook her head. "No, I'm not happy. Why are you doing drugs, Jack? You can lose everything over that. If you need help, we can get you help."

Jack snapped. "I don't want any damn help, Selena! I just want to be left alone! Why don't you understand that? I don't want anything to do with you! I want a divorce."

Selena nodded, not surprised and not hurt, because she wanted the same thing. "Okay."

"You can have everything. I just want out."

"Okay."

"I wanna see the kids everyday. I'll buy a house up the street and whenever you're at work, I want them over there."

Selena laughed. "You're fucking with me, right? You're not seeing them anywhere but here. Until you're clean, this is where they'll be everyday. And since you want out so bad..."

She left the room then came back with a suitcase in her hand and threw it on the bed. "Then get out."

"Are you pissed at me cause I told you the truth? Is that why you're kicking me out?"

"I'm not kicking you out, Jack. I just gave you an ultimatum and you said you didn't want help, so this is what happens."

"Fine." He got up and grabbed his suitcase where the both of them went into their bedroom. "I'll stay at a hotel. I don't care."

"Yep. I'll call my lawyer tomorrow, so we can hurry up and get this over with."

"Alright."

"I want the key to your hotel."

"For fucking what?"

"Because what if something happens? You think your girlfriend is going to come over and check on you?"

Jack folded his things and shoved them into his suitcase. "Don't come over just cause you want to. Don't try to force this."

Selena sat on the bed and scoffed. "Jack, I want a divorce too. This something the both of us want. We're done. I'm not forcing anything. You're still the father of my kids and I need to make sure that you're okay. Not for my sake, but for theirs."

Jack finished packing and zipped up his suitcase. "And what about child support?"

"I'm not looking for it. I have my own money. If you want to give us money to help out then that's fine, but we don't have to make a big deal out of it...But why do you want to leave so bad?"

"Why?" He raised his brows as he looked at her, surprised that she asked that. "Because I know you aren't willing to go as far as I go for you. You wouldn't do what I do for you. And plenty of other reasons. It was only a matter of time before this happened."

"Jack, I can't believe you even said that... I would die for you. I would kill for you."

Jack didn't miss a second to snap back. "I _have_ killed for you. I have almost died for you. Several times. Selena, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, honestly. But you aren't for me, and I'm not for you. We've been trying to keep us alive for years, when this shit has been dead since we were teenagers."

* * *

 **Smh. Y'all couple is just a mess.**


	32. Chapter 32

The divorce was in motion and everything wasn't as easy as they thought it'd be. No one knew about it, not the kids, their friends, or family. Jack and Selena didn't want anyone trying to talk them out of it, this is what they both wanted.

The only thing the kids knew was that Jack and Selena needed time apart for right now and that's why he wasn't living at home, but they were kids and that didn't make any sense to them, and that made it even harder.

Selena finally got out of her scrubs and took a shower after a long day at the hospital. She worked from nine in the morning till six in the evening, and she was exhausted.

After she got started on dinner, it almost slipped her mind to take her medication. Not telling anyone about her disease, played a big part in her forgetting that she even had it. It still wasn't real to her and she didn't even know if she wanted anyone to know. Selena didn't want anyone to pity her. She despised pity.

Dumping the vegetables into the stir fry then turning the heat up, she heard the doorbell ring. Selena wiped her hands with one of the dish towels then rushed over to the door.

Once she opened it, she wasn't surprised at all. She was more shocked that he wasn't high. "They're asleep and I'm not waking them up, it's been a long day for all of us." She stated.

Jack shook his head. "That's fine, but that's not the only reason I came." He told her then gave a nod to the house. "Can I come in?"

Rolling her eyes, Selena stepped aside and allowed him to walk in. She turned the stove off then walked into the living room where they took seats on opposite couches. "What do you want, Jack?"

Jack came out with it quick, not nervous to ask at all. "I need for you to be my date for The Grammy's...Well, not the Grammy's but the after party."

Letting out a chuckle, her brows pinched together. "Holdup, what? Why would I do that? What do you need me for? Go with your Beverly hillbilly."

Ignoring her joke, he answered her question. "No one knows about us and we need it to keep it that way until the divorce is final. I need people to think everything is okay. I can't handle all that drama shit."

"You know I don't go to those things. I never liked them and neither do you. What are you trying to go there for?"

"Because a lot of people will be there. Big promoters and stuff, and the rest of the band is going and I have to be there with them. We're trying to get signed to a different label."

"For what?"

"Our label gave us a limit of albums we have to put out and that's not what we want, so since our contract is up, Liam thinks that we should get signed to someone else. So Please? If this happens, then I get more money and so do you. I'll pay you, c'mon." He begged with blue pleading eyes.

Selena hummed in thought for a long moment before coming to a conclusion. "Okay, I'll go...You're going to Monica's wedding right? Cause if you aren't planning to then you are."

"When is it?"

"Some time next month."

"Yeah, whatever. Can't believe she's actually marrying him." He scoffed as he stood up from the couch. "Anyways, Manny will be here later."

"Why is he coming?"

"Uh, the after party." He said in a duh tone, starting to leave again.

"What the hell? That's tonight?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't start until ten. You got plenty of time."

"I don't have a dress. I don't know if Cherry is available or anything."

Jack turned around and exhaled harshly through his nose. "Get money and go buy a dress...Better yet..." Jack dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet and a wad of cash then threw it on the table. "Here. I'll talk to Cherry."

Selena followed Jack to the front door and watched he started to open it, but she stopped him from leaving. "Wait, what's the dress code? Formal or whatever?"

"You can wear whatever you want. As long as you don't show up sweats and a hoodie." Before Selena could say anything else, he rushed out of the house.

* * *

Selena finished her last touch of makeup then walked down the stairs where Cherry whistled at her. "Mr. Mercer won't be able to keep his hands off you tonight." She complimented.

Selena gave her a nervous chuckle. "I'm sure. Do you think it's okay? Not to simple, right?" She wore a loose off the shoulder bell sleeved top and a matching black ruched skirt with high slit, finishing with black heels.

"No way! You look amazing!"

Three hard knocks sounded on the door. Selena grabbed her clutch and took one last look in the mirror. "There's stir fry in the microwave." She told Cherry, wiping gloss off the corner of her mouth. "If the kids wake up and they're hungry, just give them some, but I doubt they will. Help yourself."

She opened the door to see Manny wearing a smile. "Hey, you look gorgeous. You ready to go?"

"I think so."

Manny escorted her to the SUV and opened her door for her before he took his seat and drove off.

Crossing her legs, she glanced over at Jack who wore a black button down shirt under his matching leather jacket and black dress pants. Simple and basic as he could be.

His arm was resting on the window as his other hand sat in his lap holding his phone, forming a sentence to send with the tap of his fingers.

"I thought you said we had to be formal."

"No." He muttered. "I said to wear whatever you want as long as it's not a hoodie and sweats. This is the after party, you don't need to go all out."

"Oh. Right." Starting to play with one of the rings in her finger, her gaze averted over to Jack who was still texting. "Did Angelina serve you the divorce papers? Cause I signed them, it's your turn now."

"No, I didn't get them. Call her later and make sure she brings them to me. And she needs to make sure I'm in the hotel whenever she brings them."

"Okay." Selena tried to avoid a silent and awkward ride so she tried her best to keep the conversation alive. "What time does it end?"

"Whenever we leave."

"When's that?"

Letting out an exasperated sign, Jack's eyes flickered over at her. "Look, no one is forcing you to go. I have business to do there. If you don't wanna go then tell Manny to take your ass back home."

"I never said that." She told him in a defensive tone. "Jeez, something is always wrong with you."

"Yeah, well. You married me."

"And now I'm divorcing you."

"Fuck you." He hissed.

Selena was ready to spit out another smart remark, but she swallowed it when they pulled up to the carpet.

They did what they always did as one of Hollywood's favorite couples. They faked smiles. They gave each other kisses here and there. They acted like they were head over heels for each other, when it reality, they could barely stand each other.

Jack kept his arm wrapped around her waist as they stepped into the building where the party was held. Pressing his lips against her ear with a teasing smirk, he whispered, "Keep the act up for another few hours and then we'll be fine."

As they walked through the sea of stars, majority of them stopped Jack and Selena every three seconds to greet them and have short conversations that were absolutely meaningless and bored Selena to her teeth.

Distracting herself from the conversations, she observed the room that was diverse and exactly what anyone would expect walking into a Hollywood party.

Over by the bar, old living legends were slumped over at the bar with a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other. Old and new rappers along with r&b singers joked and laughed around one of the dinner tables. The young bubblegum pop girls stood in a tight knit circle and gossiped about God knows what.

Everything was fairly predictable. It was like waking into a high school cafeteria. Everyone had their own clique.

Selena's eyes scanned around the room to find someone who she at least enjoyed talking to, but the blonde reality start caught her eye who stood with a group of girls from a variety of reality shows.

She nudged Jack, getting his attention then nodded over to group of the girls. "Your girlfriend is over there. Why don't you say hi?"

Sucking his teeth, Jack released his hand from Selena's. "She's not my girlfriend. I'll be back. Tessa is in here somewhere." He said, leaving her alone like she wished he would.

Selena found Tessa on a sofa that was on the far side of the room, swallowing down a cocktail. She took a seat next to her and watched celebrities mingle from a far.

Selena will never get over how ugly these outfits were in person. They looked ridiculous and childish in real life, but it was the exact opposite on television.

"Why did you come? I thought you hated these things?" Tessa asked, grabbing another cocktail off the tray off a passing waiter.

Selena shrugged. "Jack asked me too." Her eyes then started to search for him. "Where'd he go anyways?"

Tessa took a long and slow look around the room before pointing over at a table where the band and Liam sat with a man who seemed to be in his late forties. "They're talking to Jay B. Simon. They're trying to get signed to him. I think he already wants them, but they probably gotta talk about everything first."

* * *

After half an hour of waiting for Jack to finish his conversation with Jay B. Simon, the guys came over to them. Each of them sat down, and then Selena realized that Jack wasn't around. "Where's Jack?" She asked.

Liam pointed towards the back. "I think he went to the bathroom."

Selena impatiently waited another ten minutes, not bothering to look for him in a crowded place. And then out of the blue, he approached the group and looked down at Selena with bloodshot eyes. "You ready?"

His words were slow and he blinked lazily. Selena scoffed as she stood up from the couch. "Yep." She waved goodbye to the group then linked her arm with Jack's to make sure he didn't fall on his way to the SUV.

"What in the fuck is the matter with you?" She barked, pushing him off of her and onto to the other side of the seat. "I know what you did in the bathroom."

Jack spit-laughed as he started to sit up in his seat. Then just like that, his laugh came to an end as his eyes grew wide. "Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"That." He pointed at the tinted window that separated the front from the back.

"Jack, it's literally just the window. You know what, I'm gonna just try to check you into that rehabilitation center I went too, because I'm not gonna let you do this all the time and then my kids end up losing their father. No, that's not gonna happen."

"Shhhh." He held up his hands to silence her. "I can see the music."

"What?"

"The music you see it right?"

"Wait..." Selena grabbed his wrist and feels his pulse beat rapidly under his skin. "Are you on a trip right now? Did you take fucking LSD?"

"What? No." Jack did his best to stifle a laugh, but failed.

"Okay...How long have we been in here?" She tested him, attempting to see if it was coke or acid he was on.

"Two hours. Three minutes. Seventeen seconds."

Selena shook her head in disappointment. "Wow. I can't believe you. First cocaine and now this?"

Selena's phone began ringing, making Jack almost break a bone by how fast he sat up. Putting a hand on his chest to gently push him back into the seat, she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Mercer, Dylan woke up and started throwing up." Cherry panicked as she started babbling. "He has puke on the floor and I think he got some on the bed too and I'm not sure what to do. Please don't be mad at me."

"Okay, okay. I'm not mad at you." She assured her. "I'm on my way home. Just give him a glass of water and a cold wash cloth to put on his forehead then tell him to lye down on the couch. I'll take care of the throw up and everything else. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Hanging up her phone, she glanced over at Jack who was grasping at the air. "Dylan's sick and I can't have you around him like this, so I hope you weren't expecting to see him tonight. Is Bianca on something to?"

"Nope. I don't think so."

"Amazing, because she's going to be the one to babysit you." Selena grabbed his phone that was peeking out of his pocket then texted Bianca to come to his hotel room.

* * *

Selena held Jack by his hoodie to keep him from jumping over the railing of the hotel as she unlocked the door to his room. Once she pushed the door open, she dragged him over to the bed where she helped him lay down.

She grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge then handed it to Jack who drank it all in one gulp.

"Jack!" A soft voice called from outside as knocks sounded on the door.

As Jack listed random words like, "Blue, lines, and prism.", Selena walked across the room and answered the door.

"Hey, ba-" Bianca's lips pursed together as she glared at Selena. "What are you doing here? Trying to rekindle a marriage? Jack told me about the divorce."

Letting out a chuckle, Selena shook her head. "No. But since you wanna get him high and addicted to shit, you're gonna be the one to take care of him, so good luck with that."

Selena walked out of the room then quickly spun around with a menacing smirk.

"And listen, I don't care how much you hate me, just know that there is no getting rid of me. Jack and I have been here before, you're not special, you'll be gone soon and then it's on to the next. We have children together, so no matter how hard you try to push me out his life, I'm gonna be here, _always_. I'm not going anywhere, so I suggest you to count your blessings and not fuck with me, especially since you're not staying. Because if you catch me in the right mood, I _promise_ you, you'll regret it."


	33. Chapter 33

It was two days after the night at the party with Jack, and Selena hasn't checked on him or anything, but now she felt like this would be the time to tell him about her disease. There was no reason for him to be unaware anymore.

She could feel her pulse pounding against her temples as her hand gripped the knob of the front door. When she opened the door, Jack gave her a small chuckle as he walked in. "Hey, babyface."

Jack threw her a mocking grin as she shut the door then led them into the living room. "Don't come in here like you weren't just on acid the other night."

"You should be happy I'm not on anything now. God knows that's the only way I can get through a whole day." He said, taking a seat on the couch.

"I wish I could help you, Jack. I really do. Especially since no one else even noticed that you are doing drugs. But, Hollywood is Satan's playground, so I'm sure you'd probably find your way back to them."

Jack rolled his eyes as he grew impatient. "What did you call me over here for, Selena?"

"I have something I need to tell you...And since we're always gonna be apart of each other's lives, I feel as if I am obligated to tell you even though it won't effect our relationship."

Jack intently stared at her, waiting for her to continue, kind of wanting her to make this fast, so that he could leave.

Only aware of the sound of her heart pounding against the cage of her chest, Selena digs her fingernails into the palm of her hand, hoping to distract herself from the nerves that were building up. "I have a disease called lupus and I had it for awhile, but I'm taking medic-"

Jack's face screwed up. "Wait, what is that?"

"It's an auto immune disease where my immune system attacks my tissues and organs, but it's okay. I'm okay. It's not contagious or anything, so don't freak out. I just wanted to let you know just in case if anything were to happen then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"What do you mean if anything were to happen? This can kill you?"

"Yeah, it can, bu-"

"Are you taking any treatments, so you can get rid of it?" He asked, scooting to the end of the couch to be closer to her.

Selena shook her head. "No. This is just something I have to live with for the rest of my life, but I do take medication to treat swelling and inflammation. But yeah, it's always gonna be here." She calmly informed, surprised at how well she was keeping herself together.

Jack got up from the couch and took a seat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry that you have to go through something like this, but if you ever need anything then just let me know."

* * *

There are days where Jack's mind just won't function. Those were the days he only slept, his sprit drained from his body to the point where he couldn't get out of bed.

Then there are the days of clarity. Moments where he felt Yates beating on him with the stick. Moments where he could hear men screaming their lungs out and losing their minds.

The trigger could be something so small. A smell or sports on tv. Not even murdering someone played out in his mind the way those months in prison did.

Jack's body jerked suddenly as his eyes shot open. Almost forgetting where he was until he seen Bianca who was now awoken. He knew from the nightmare he had that he couldn't go back to sleep and this was going to be one of those days of clarity.

Flinching at the touch of Bianca's hand wrapping around his bicep, he gazed down at Bianca who softly smiled at him. "Another nightmare?" She questioned, running her fingers through his disheveled hair.

Jack let out a shaky breath and gave her a small nod, feeling his palms grow even more moist and wet than his forehead.

Bianca pecked his cheek then got out of the bed and put her bra and panties on then left the room.

Like a horror movie, the days spent in solitary confinement played again and again in Jack's mind as if somehow his brain refused to let the images, sights, and feelings go. He just wanted to forget everything and feel nothing.

Bianca walked back into the room where a glass of water in her hand. "Here."

Jack took the glass and drank a sip then watched as she crawled back into bed with him. "What time is it?"

Taking a quick look at her phone, she wrapped her arms around his waist and shut her eyes. "Only eleven."

Jack didn't want to sleep in , especially not past noon. "I gotta go. I have to get over to the hotel so I can sign the divorce papers. I'll call you later."

Ignoring whatever comment Bianca made, he got dressed then drove over to the hotel he was staying at. Once he pulled to the parking lot, he groaned at how many paparazzi were outside waiting for him.

Once Jack stepped out of his car, cameras flashed in his face and the paparazzi asked him questions that weren't any of their business.

 _"Is it true that Selena kicked you out the house?"_

 _"Jack, are you cheating on Selena?"_

 _"How's life going now that you're out of prison?"_

Then there was another questions that stood out to him.

 _"Why are you and Selena getting a divorce?"_

Jack then knew someone went to the media to tell them that him and Selena were in the process of getting a divorce and like he expected, he had the media in his business more than usual. His brothers wouldn't stop calling him either and now he knows why.

Wishing he had one of his bodyguards right now, Jack pushed threw the mob of vultures with their cameras and lastly made it into the hotel lobby where he could breathe.

Once he made it into his hotel room, Jack needed to wipe everything out of his mind. The nightmares and drama had to go.

He went into the bathroom and pulled out a small mirror and a razor blade then the bag of coke which he dumped most of it onto the glass.

Assisted by the razor blade, Jack chopped the white powder into neat lines. Without missing another second, he dipped his head and inhaled strongly.

After his third line, he finally found the numbness his body has been searching for since he woke up. That's what he wanted.

To be numb. Numb, every second of the day, so that he wouldn't have to feel anything. Heartbreak, scarring, loneliness, and trauma faded within seconds.

Jack cleaned the mirror, then looked into the one above the sink. Why were there dark circles under his eyes? He could've sworn he slept enough. And then he couldn't remember if he did get enough sleep, not with those nightmares at least.

But he could barely feel himself breathe, so what the hell did he know?

Jack brought his fingers to his forearm and squeezed the skin hard. Nothing. He didn't feel anything.

This wasn't the kind of numb he wanted. He was literally numb. Not just his soul, but his body.

Feeling as steady as a leaf in a storm, Jack did his best to walk into the bedroom, but his legs didn't work. Somewhere, deep inside he knew his brain was sending signals telling him what to do.

All he wanted to do was lay down on the bed because obviously this high wasn't going as he planned. His legs were swaying left and right ; no matter how many steps he took, Jack was no closer than what he wanted to be.

Then he felt his legs give out and without helping himself, he fell hard against the tile floor. But, he couldn't feel that either.

The only thing he could feel was how cold he was. How fucking freezing the room was. Jack wrapped his arms around his body to try to get warm, but it didn't work. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Getting through the swarm of paparazzi, Selena ignored her phone that wouldn't stop ringing and made her way to Jack's hotel suite. She knocked softly at first, patiently waiting for Jack to answer.

Selena knew he was probably in the middle of a fuck right now, but she needed to get the divorce over with, so she knocked harder. "Jack, it's Selena! Open the door, so you can sign the papers!"

It remained silent on the other side. Groaning, she pulled out the key that she demanded Jack give her then unlocked the door and walked in.

"Jack?" She called out, getting nothing in return, she proceeded into the bedroom.

No sign of him in the room, but when she started to turn around to leave, the mirror in the far corner of the room showed the reflection of his body lying cold on the bathroom floor.

Selena rushed into the bathroom where she could see his pale skin and blue lips under the fluorescent light. Her knees hit the tiles and she pulled his head onto her lap.

She brought her two fingers to his neck when she thanked God she could feel his pulse. "Fuck you, Jack." She choked out as she scrambled for her cell that was hidden under everything in her purse.

Flipping the purse upside down, every one of her necessities fell onto the floor including her phone. Selena reached for her phone and dialed the police.

As she sprouted off the information of where they were and what happened, she stood up and grabbed a cloth then ran cold water on it. Her lip quivered as she pressed the cloth against Jack's forehead.

Waiting for the ambulance to arrive, Selena prayed to God that she wouldn't lose the father of her children. She curled her hand around Jack's, and continued to pray.

Because all she could do was _pray._


	34. Chapter 34

Jack opened his eyes to the dimly lit room, the thick drapes didn't cover the floor to ceiling windows that showed the starry night sky and every other lit up building in Los Angeles.

The aching in his skull ebbs and flows like a cold tide, yet the pain is still there, but the memories of whatever happened weren't. He just knew he felt like hell.

Jack shifted in the uncomfortable bed, but he was more used to this then the one in prison. He scanned the beige painted room until something caught his eye.

A brunette who was lying on her side and curled up into ball, facing the tv. She was wearing a red matching hoodie and sweatpants that was oddly paired with white heels.

Jack knew only one person that would mix sweats and heels together. "Selena? What are you doing here?"

Selena's head snapped towards him then a tender smile graced her face. "Hey." She softly greeted as she walked over to the bed and took a seat in the chair beside it.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up.

"You overdosed. I went over to the hotel to get you to sign the papers and then I found you on the bathroom floor, passed out. Then they pumped your stomach and they seen that you took different drugs within the past few days. Why are you doing this to yourself, Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not talking about this with you." He told her.

"Whatever, Jack. But you're gonna have to talk to someone...and soon before you end up killing yourself."

Jack rolled his eyes, completely ignoring everything she had to say. "Here. I forgot to give you back the ring. I don't want it." He mumbled, removing the wedding band where Selena's initials were inked on the side of his finger. He tsk'ed and shook his head. "Everytime I try to get rid of you, you're somehow still here."

Selena scoffed. "No one told you to get my initials tattooed on your finger. Why are you so pissed at me anyways?"

"You told the media that we were getting a divorce, Selena. You couldn't just stay quiet about it for a few more days? You just had to have some kind of attention on you, huh?" Jack accused her, watching her brows draw together.

"I didn't go to anyone." She denied, completely offended. "Maybe it was your little cokehead girlfriend, so you need to check that instead of this."

Before Jack could snap back, the devil herself walked in. "Baby?" She gasped. "Are you okay? What the hell happened?" Bianca questioned, rushing over to the bed.

"Nothing. Just fell and hit my head." He lied, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Selena tsk'ed and spit out the truth. "He overdosed thanks to you."

Bianca's eyes nearly popped out her head. "What? Do you feel okay?"

Jack nodded. "I'm fine. I'm allowed to leave, right?" He asked, looking at Selena with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah." She answered as she stood up, grabbing her purse off the floor. "But you're coming home with me."

Jack's and Bianca's heads almost flew off because of how fast they looked at Selena. "With you?" Bianca questioned. "You two aren't even married anymore."

Giving her a half of a smile, Selena took the IV out of Jack's arm. "Actually sweetheart, he didn't sign any papers yet, so until then, he's still my husband and I have more say than you do. I need to make sure he isn't anywhere near drugs." Selena glanced down at Jack. "Besides your kids are at home, so let's go."

Jack's eyes switched back and forth between the two women before he pulled down the sleeves in his hoodie and got out the bed and smiled at Bianca. "I'll call you later."

Bianca's jaw dropped as Jack and Selena walked past her and out of the room. "I hope you know I'm only coming because of the kids." He informed her as they stepped into an elevator.

"I honestly don't care what you _think_ you're coming over for." Selena said, pushing the button to the main floor. "You're staying there until you're healthy again and until you find help. I can't lose you and neither can Dylan and Naomi."

Jack gazed down at Selena for a long moment until the elevator's ding sounded, and they walked out into the parking lot, finding Selena's car. "Do you not fucking understand me? I don't want any help."

Ignoring him, Selena got into the car and drove them home, not caring what he wanted. Something had to change whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Selena walked into the guest room. "Jack?" She called out to see if he was awake or not, and she was pretty sure he was just ignoring her, just like he's been since he's gotten out the hospital. "I'm taking Dyl and Nye down the street so they can play with Simone's kids then I'm going to work. I guess, just call me if you need anything."

Jack waited until he heard the front door shut to get out of the bed and go into the bathroom where he looked into the mirror, sunken eyes staring back at him, despising who he had become and the person he lost. He was disgusted with himself and he knew he didn't belong here anymore.

So he snapped. And before he could realize it, the mirror was no longer there. Shards of glass covered the sink and his knuckles were bruised and bloody.

Then his mind becomes static, thoughts makes no sense, replays of the horrors that he couldn't get away from. Jack just wanted to get away from it. And he didn't have his drugs, so what could he do to wipe it out?

Jack left the guest room and went into the bathroom of his old bedroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed whatever pill bottle he seen first.

Twisting the top of the bottle, he could feel the coldness in his body spread inside his skin, despite his unbelievably high body temperature.

All he wanted was the antidote to his redemption.

The weight of everything seemed to press down on his shoulders and he struggled to go any further. It was too much. All of it. And somehow, he kept moving.

Dumping a handful of pills into his hand, Jack felt his eyes start to burn then a drop of liquid hit his wrist and after that, the tears wouldn't stop.

Not wanting to feel his worthlessness any longer, Jack began to shove the handful of pills into his mouth.

Selena ran back into the house in search of her wallet. She ran upstairs and into the bedroom then got onto the floor next to the bed.

Stretching her arm under the bed, her hand felt for her wallet. Selena turned her head so that she could see under the bed, but the only thing that caught her eye was someone sitting on the bathroom floor.

Jumping to her feet, Selena ran into the bathroom and sat next to Jack and grabbed his face and forced the pills to be spat out of his mouth, making him grow angry and shout. "No!" His hands scrambled to sweep all the pills back into his hand, but Selena grabbed his wrist and kicked the pills aside with the side of her foot. "Jack, stop!"

Jack yanked out of her weak grip and let his body fall over, his forehead resting against the cold floor as his hands weakly reached for the pills. "Look what you've done!" He let out a wail that was full of raw pain.

Selena sat against the cabinets, silently crying as Jack's face turned red and screamed at the top of his lungs. His upper body and shoulders wrack with every sob that forces their way out. He squeezes his eyes shut, balling his hands into fists, hitting the floor beneath him.

Five minutes passed until Jack's cries grew silent and his tears dried up. Pushing his upper body off the floor, he rested his head against the cabinets next to Selena who had stopped crying too.

"There's no hope." Jack broke the longing silence, the both of them staring at the wall in front of them.

"There's always hope, Jack."

"Not for me...I lost my mind. I lost me...and I don't know how to come back."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand." He told her, his voice cracking. "No one would understand."

Selena didn't know what to say or how to respond, and she realized she didn't have to when Jack started to cry again, not like before, but it was obvious that there was still hurt inside of him.

* * *

After putting the kids to bed, Selena went back into the bedroom where Jack was now awake and sat on the edge of the bed. Selena took a seat next to him, then gazed at him. "How are you? And tell me the truth, Jack. I'm here for you, but I need to know how you feel."

Jack hesitantly gave her an answer, slowly opening up. "I feel worthless. I don't know what I'm doing here...All I do is hurt people around me. And there's always something in the back of my head, telling me that I'm not good enough and all I need to do is disappear and then everything will be okay. Everyone will be better off without me."

Speaking softly, Selena took his hand hers, and said, "You don't have to hold onto what they say. And all of these fears that you have about being useless will completely go away and you have to forgive the people who have hurt you, because that's where healing starts. I promise you, once you let that go, you'll be okay."

"You don't get it, Selena. You really don't. I feel like I'm in the middle of an open field and there's just a storm over me that won't go away. And I feel _weak._ And I don't tell anyone, because they won't understand...and you or they can't help me anyway. I'm cold...I'm weak...and I know that it's the end. That's how I feel. Every second of everyday."

"It's not the end, Jack. Are you not still here? You are still here...And I don't know the storm that you're talking about, because I'm not mentally there. I can't stop it, but I will be here, and I will hold you, and I'll keep you safe and warm until it passes. Yes, it'll still be there, but so will I. And then, it'll be okay, because I am with you all the way, no matter what."

Selena took Jack's face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eye, so that he knew she wasn't lying to him.

"And it's okay if you have it in your mind that people don't understand. Because they don't and neither do I, but you do. You know evil and darkness, more than what people should have to know in their life. But you know what, you also know love and happiness, better than anyone else, and that's something no one can take away from you."

Jack nodded and dragged his hand over his face, wiping tears that wouldn't come to an end.

Selena let go of his face. "Put your hand over your heart."

Jack furrowed his brows, but he slowly did what she asked.

"Do you feel your heart beating?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"Everytime you feel like giving up, put your hand over your heart and realize you are still here. And so am I, and your mom, God, Dylan, Naomi, your brothers, the band, Liam. We are right here with you. People make mistakes and people feel pain, but it's okay, because you got through it before and you will get through it again. We're not going anywhere."

Jack nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Selena's waist, and laid his head in her lap, staining her jeans with the warm tears he cried.

Dr. Carson walked back into his office with a clipboard and a frown as Selena sat up straight on the examination table. "Dr. Medina, I'm afraid that we have bad news."

Her mouth went dry and she struggled to swallow a lump that was stuck in her throat. What could possibly be wrong? She was taking her medication and she was staying healthy, everything should be okay.

"As you already know, your lupus attacks your organs and one of the organs that can be affected are the kidneys. This is called lupus nephritis. I'm sure you know all of this, but I need to make sure you understand coming from the patients standpoint and not the doctors. As toxins build up, the kidneys might not be able to filter the blood properly, and this can eventually go into complete kidney failure if not treated. And to treat this, you have the option to get a kidney transplant, which is your best and only healthy choice, and I would suggest it now because this is an emergency situation."

"Bu...But the wait list is years." Tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks and dripped from her chin and onto her jeans. "I don't have years."

Dr. Carson nodded. "If you can get someone close to you who is a match and is willing to volunteer, then we can plan a surgery soon. We are going to do our very best to get you what you need.

* * *

 **I almost cried writing this tbh because depression and suicide is real and it's painful to everyone. If you are having suicidal thoughts, please seek out the help of a loved one, a mental health professional, a teacher or any trusted adult, or even me. I will be here. Life can be confusing, and sometimes you just need a little help. Everybody is worthwhile and yes, your life is important. Get help now, right now, even if you have to wake someone up. Even if you have no one and want to talk to someone, I am here and will not turn my back on you.**

 **Stay safe and God loves you.** ❤️


	35. Chapter 35

Selena wiped her eyes before she entered the house, completely devastated by the news because she didn't want to ask anyone. How can you ask for someone's kidney? It wasn't right and it wouldn't sit right with her.

When she walked down the hall and into the kitchen, she heard a shriek, making Selena look over into the living room where she seen dark skin and purple plum hair.

"Hey, bitch!" Monica grinned as she hopped off the couch. "I'm getting married in four days, how crazy is that?" She laughed, taking at seat at the counter.

Selena shrugged her jacket off and threw it over on the couch. "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago. Dylan let me in and him and Nye kept me company for awhile. Is Jack okay? I haven't seen him."

"He's upstairs." Selena mumbled, massaging her fingers as she felt them beginning to cramp up.

"Thanks for paying for the wedding. You have no idea how much I love you for that." Monica smirked. "I knew you would come around eventually, and hopefully you'll start to like Leon too."

Selena nodded as she grabbed a water bottle out of fridge.

With all of the money Jack gave her for their date and using money of her own, she paid for Monica's wedding and convinced her to have it in Los Angeles instead of Detroit.

"You're really quiet." Monica asked, curiosity and worry grasping her aura. "Are you okay?"

Selena only nodded as Monica silently started to scroll through her phone, now aware that something was wrong.

Attempting to twist open the water bottle, her joints started to cramp again and she could barley grab the cap of the bottle.

Selena stretched out her fingers before attempting to try again, but everytime she did, there was a pain in her fingers that she couldn't bear.

Her frustration and irritation built up, she chucked the water bottle across the room and let out a small cry, getting a look from Monica. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, taking a quick glance at the bottle on the floor.

Selena eyes became glazed with a glassy layer of tears as they shifted off to the side, avoiding Monica's. "I have lupus and..." Inhaling deeply then letting out struggling breath, she said it. "I have to get a kidney transplant and I don't know what to do, because the wait list is seven to ten years and I don't have that much time."

Monica's eyes welled up. "Wha-? What is lupus? I don't know what that is, but I'm here for you. I don't really know what I can do, but if I can do anything, I will...What's wrong with your kidneys?"

Selena sniffled and did her best to explain what was going on without breaking down completely. "Lupus is where your immune system attacks your organs and stuff, and my kidney was one of them and they're failing, so I need a transplant and instead of getting on the waiting list, I could find a living donor who is a match to give me their kidney, but I can't ask anyone. It's too risky."

"I'll do it."

Selena was just as stunned as Monica when she realized that those words didn't come from Monica, but from a deep voice in the hallway.

Both sets of brown eyes fixed on Jack who was standing in the hallway, his eyes blue and alive again, hair messy as always, his body toned instead of sickly pale and frail.

"I'll do it." He repeated. "After everything you've ever done for me, I owe you."

Selena shook her head. "It's not about owing me anything."

"Yes it is...I'm willing to get tested and if I'm a match then my kidney will become yours. You saved my life more than a few times, now it's my turn to return the favor. I'm gonna get tested. Just give me the information and I'll do it."

Selena felt a huge weight fall off her shoulders, knowing that someone could potentially be her donor. "Thank you." She smiled, her eyes running water works again as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'll get tested too." Monica volunteered.

Selena pulled out from the hug and walked over to Monica, hugging her as well, thanking God that she had people who were willing to literally give up a part of their body, to save her life.

* * *

When her family landed in California for the wedding, Selena broke the news to them about her disease after they flipped out on her about finding out about the divorce from the media.

But she didn't care. Monica wasn't a match and all she could think about was Jack maybe not being her match as well. If he wasn't, then she'd have to look toward her family or get the list and that's the last thing she wanted to do.

Selena sat crossed-legged on the edge of her bed, her heart threatening to break through her skin and fly out of her chest.

Jack was on his way to tell her if he was a match or not, and right now, she was heavily doubting it.

Selena's heart twisted and sunk with nerves as the door opened and Jack walked in, twisting the ring on his finger then meeting eyes with hers and shaking his head. "We're not a match...I'm so sorry that I couldn't help."


	36. Chapter 36

"Once the ceremony is over with, you guys can change out of these dresses, but as for now, stop complaining. It isn't my fault that y'all gained weight and all of a sudden it's too tight for y'all." Monica snickered as she admired her dress in the mirror.

Listening to Monica's friends, sister, and cousins joke and laugh as they sipped on wine, Selena swallowed down her water, silently forcing herself to enjoy the short time the bridesmaids had before the wedding began.

All she wanted to do was find a new kidney, before her time was up. And the two people closest to her, weren't a match which meant she'd have to get on the list and it was no point, because then she'd never get it.

And she didn't want Monica to go through with the wedding, but what could she do? Selena _almost_ feared to even see Leon ; just getting a glare from him sent chills up her back because Selena knew what he was capable of and being physically weak at the moment, she wanted to avoid him as much as she could.

A phone chimes and vibrates on the vanity. Selena took notice that it was hers and grabbed it, seeing Adam's name at the top of the screen. Excusing herself from the room, she went outside and into the church's tight hallway then answered her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Adam's deep, but soft voice came over the phone. "I heard about the divorce."

"Yeah, who hasn't." Selena grumbled, rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall, never getting used to the fact that her love life with Jack will always be in the public whether they liked or not.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you and if you ever need anything then just ask. I want you to be okay and be happy like you deserve to be."

Selena knew what Adam was up to. She wasn't blind nor stupid. He was probably doing backflips when he found out about the divorce, but as long as he tries nothing with her until she's ready for someone else, she doesn't care.

"Thanks and thanks for calling to check on me." As Selena thanked him, Jack walked out of the church's sanctuary with his hand cupped over his mouth and the cigarette hanging out of it, with the lighter at the end of the stick.

Once Jack noticed Selena and stopped in his tracks, she ended the conversation. "It means a lot, but I have a wedding to attend, so I'll see you at work, bye." Before he could say goodbye, she ended the call.

"Adam?" Jack guessed, moving his mouth to the side then blowing out the smoke as Selena nodded. "What'd he want?"

"Just called to check on me."

"For what?"

"For the divorce. He wanted to make sure I'm okay."

"No. He just wants to be with you, that's all." Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Remind me to sign the papers when we get back to the house."

Ignoring what Selena mumbled under her breath, Jack continued outside so he could smoke his cigarette.

He couldn't remember the last time he was in a church. He was surprised that he and his brothers didn't burst into flames when they walked in. But now, maybe this was the place to be for Jack.

With the drug addiction, his depression, and all the pressure from the media, this was the place to find peace and he was starting to think it was time for him to go back to church and pray more. Jack knew it was time to have a closer relationship with God.

Flicking his cigarette and putting it out with his foot, Jack turned around and walked back into the entrance seeing Selena was no longer there.

Not paying attention, Jack bumped into a hard shoulder that was covered in a tuxedo. He seen who he bumped into and rolled his eyes at the groom.

"Nice to see you're finally out of prison, Jack." Leon chuckled. "You can take the man out of Detroit, but you can't take Detroit out of the man, huh?"

Jack didn't laugh. He didn't even crack a smile. He knew Leon was mocking him and what he wanted to do was just tell him to fuck off, but he was in church and none of it was even worth it.

Staring at Leon with cold and rigid eyes, Jack said something that he needed to say before the wedding started. "Listen, you better not ever put your hands on Monica again. If you're gonna marry her, then at least have the decency to not make the rest of her life a living hell. And if I do find out that you hit her or whatever else that you do to hurt her, I will fly out to Detroit and will make you regret it."

Red in the face and clearly pissed at Jack's threat, Leon snarled and took a foot closer, "Don't make me choke you like I did your bitch."

Forgetting where he was, Jack balled his fist up and drove it into Leon's jaw with full force.

It rocked him, making him stumble back then he steadied himself. Leon's eyes were deep and dark. He didn't talk; instead, he tackled Jack to the ground.

The both of them on the floor, arms and legs entangled ; Leon's fists sunk into Jack's stomach and Jack's fists collided with Leon's face.

They fought for a good minute until Jack heard a familiar voice. "Woah, woah! Y'all are in church. Don't y'all think y'all should've taken this outside?" Jerry advised as Angel and Bobby pulled them apart.

"He shouldn't have said what he said." Jack said, feeling a bruise bloom on his cheekbone.

Leon snickered as he used his thumb to wipe blood off the corner of his mouth. "You're lucky I'm getting married in five minutes."

"Nah, _you're_ lucky you're getting married in five minutes. Otherwise we would've kicked your ass our damn selves." Bobby threatened him.

Leon nodded his head. "Bet. I got people coming for y'all if that's what y'all really want. The Mercer brothers ain't shit no more. So if you want it, then I got it."

Angel stepped closer to Leon, sizing him up. "Bring it then. Cause it looks like you forgot who you who dealing with."

Leon menacingly smirked. "I gotta get married, but me and my boys will see y'all soon." He looked past Angel and eyed Jack up and down before turning around and entering the sanctuary.

* * *

After Dylan walked down the aisle carrying the rings on a red pillow, Naomi dropped pink petals along the aisle, pausing in the middle to wave excitedly at Jack who smiled and waved back before she continued, getting small giggles from the people around them.

Then everyone looked back to see the atrium doors open where Monica appeared in a radiant sleeveless mermaid gown. She slowly made her way to the alter, and the vows began.

Bobby nudged Jack in his rib, making him jump to the side and flicker his eyes at Bobby. "What?" He asked, in a hushed, but harsh tone.

"Why didn't you tell us about the divorce?"

Angel leaned forward and looked past Bobby to see Jack. "Ever since you moved here, it's like you can't even make time for your own family anymore, can't let us know what's up or nothing. We too ghetto for you now?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "No. I've just been dealing with my own problems lately. A lot of stuff has been going on and I have to handle it on my own and alone."

Jerry did the same as Angel and leaned forward to look at Jack. "But what's going on with the divorce? Where did that come from?"

Jack shrugged. "It was bound to happen. We couldn't last even if we wanted to. Our relationship is toxic. She's no good for me and I'm no good for her, and it's just time to let go and go our separate ways."

The guys laid off and the ceremony continued, ending in their exchangement of rings and vows, Leon and Monica were married.

* * *

After everyone giving their toast to the newlyweds, everyone ate their meals, popped the champagne, and danced.

As a slow melody played, everyone swayed back and forth with their partner. Jack scanned around the room, his eyes landing on Selena who was dancing with Monica's cousin, Marcus, and noticed that she had changed out of her bridesmaids gown and into a simple velvet cocktail dress.

Jack picked Naomi off his lap and set her in the chair next to Dylan who was enjoying his piece of cake. "I'm gonna go talk to your mom. I'll be back. Stay here, okay?"

Both Dylan and Naomi nodded, as they continued to eat their dessert.

Jack walked across the dance floor, cutting in on Selena's and Marcus's conversation and dance. "Can I have a minute with her, if you don't mind."

Marcus politely smiled and nodded. "Of course." He looked back at at Selena. "Nice seeing you again."

"You too." Selena responded, waving at him before Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and took her right hand in his left.

"Did you not like the dress that Monica had you guys in?" He chuckled.

Selena shook her head. "It's not that. I gained weight cause of my lupus. My weight is so complicated now. One day I'm thin as a pencil, and then the next it looks like I had a milkshake and four cheeseburgers with extra fries."

Jack frowned, taking a quick step back to observe her body. "You look okay to me. You have nice body. As long as you're doing what you're supposed to be doing, everything is okay."

Selena nodded, still feeling insecure about the complicated weight she'd be losing then gaining again.

Jack drove away from that conversation and towards another. "Why didn't you tell me about Leon putting his hands on you?"

Catching her off guard, Selena's brow quirked up. "How do you know? Did he tell you? When did you even talk to him?"

"Don't worry about how or when. Why didn't you tell me about him choking you?"

"You were in prison. What were you gonna do?"

"I would've done exactly what I did."

"What did you do?"

"We fought, but since we're in church, I can't do everything that I wanted to do, but don't let no man put their hands on you like that again and if they do, then you let me know."

"Didn't think you cared, that's why I let it go."

"You're my children's mother, of course I care, just like how you care about me. We have to be here for Dylan and Naomi, that's it. You don't want them growing up without me and I don't want them growing up without you."

"Yeah." Selena said, her attention then getting caught by Bobby's daughter, Riley, and Angel's son, Cory.

They were on a white sofa against the wall - Riley was pretzeling Cory's arm behind his head ; her knee digging into his back as he's face first into the cushions, his other arm swinging for help and attention.

"Maybe I should go pull them apart." Selena attempted to pull away from Jack, but he refused to let go of her hand and pulled her back to his chest. "Sofi has them."

He nodded over to the three of them where Sofi was scolding them, saying God knows what.

"Selena, I wanted to thank you for helping with everything the last few days, and I wanted to say sorry that I couldn't help you. I really wanted to be a match and I would've gave you my kidney, but I guess it wasn't supposed to happen...I really do hope you find someone who is a match though." He didn't want to ask but he knew he had to. "How long do you have?"

Shrugging loosely, Selena's eyes fixed on the floor, not wanting to talk about it, but it was reality. "A few months. My family is going to get tested though, so I think I still have a chance, but if not, then all I can do is fight or wait."

Jack drew in a deep breath and nodded, now regretting that he asked her about it.

"Damn." Selena cursed under her breath, releasing out of Jack's hold. "Nye spilled something on her dress. I'll talk to you later." She said, rushing off to clean Naomi's dress.

* * *

"Nye, go put your pajamas on and bring me the dress so I can wash it." Selena told Naomi as the both of the kids dragged their feet upstairs.

Jack leaned against the door and Selena crossed her ankles and folded her arms as she waited for Naomi to return with the dress.

"So..." Selena began. "You can sign the papers tonight and before we get the judge to finalize everything, we tell Dylan and Naomi. Sound okay?"

Jack nodded. "I'll go do that now. Goodnight." He pushed himself off the door and walked up the stairs where Naomi was coming down with her pink dress in her hands.

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight, baby."

Naomi jumped off the last step and handed Selena her dress. "I didn't like it anyways." She revealed, spinning back towards the stairs.

"What? You're the one who picked it out, babe."

"I know, but that's only cause I hate shopping. I wanted to play kickball with Riley, Dylan, Cory and Jaimie, so I just picked that one so we could leave."

Selena let out a sign. "Okay, but you're keeping this. You might have to wear it some other time for a just in case situation, but you can go to bed now." She leaned down and kissed Naomi's head. "Love you."

"Love you too." She chirped, running up the stairs.

Selena walked into the laundry room, not bothering to flick on the lights, thanks to the moonbeam that filled the room - splashing against the walls and ceiling - letting her see everything she needed to see.

She threw Naomi's dress in the washer and then slipped out of her own dress, throwing it in the washer with Naomi's. She pulled a tank top and shorts out from the dryer and dressed herself in those.

Reaching over to start it, she felt warm hands slide up her side, making her smack the hand away and turn around to be chest to chest with Jack, who was making sure she couldn't go anywhere.

With her back against the machine, she had no escape. Her eyes boring into his, Selena's body tensed as his hand slid underneath her shirt. "Jack...What are you doing?" She asked.

He took a long moment to answer. "Just tell me you want me to stop..." His lips began to leave a trail of soft kisses down her neck. "...And I'll stop."

Selena felt a lump grow in her throat as she felt his bulge press against her. She needed to tell him to stop, because this wasn't supposed to be happening, but she didn't want to. She wanted him right where he was.

Jack's hand then came from underneath her shirt to remove it, revealing her breast. He then placed a sweet kiss on her collarbone before removing her shorts and tossing them aside.

Selena helped Jack undress and throw his clothes in the pile with hers. He lifted Selena up onto the machine, and placed himself between her thighs, kissing her deeply as he entered her.

The pleasure of Jack and the machine she was placed on top of was driving her insane ; her moans were uncontrollable and her nails dug into his skin.

Once his thrusts began to grow harder, he held her closer as he kissed and sucked on the sweet spot of her neck.

Selena let out a silent scream, not having a chance to get any moans out - the only thing she could do was claw at his skin.

Realizing she was quiet and pinching his skin, he came to a stop to take a look at her. "I'm not hurting anything, am I?"

Selena nodded eagerly. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Any other time, Jack knew it was a good thing when she was like this, it let him know he was doing a good job, but with her failing kidneys, he wanted to be sure she was okay.

Jack massaged her ass, helping her desperately approach her climax that was also inspired by the vibrations of the machine. Her forehead fell onto his shoulder as he continued to thrust into her, following her lead and releasing his own climax.

For a long two minutes, no words were spoken and neither of them moved, too caught up in what just happened and not wanting to move on to see what happened.

Jack removed his face from the crook of her neck and pecked her on her cheek before pulling out of her. He pulled on his boxers and pajama pants and silently left the laundry room, leaving Selena more confused than she was before.

* * *

 **Fourth book coming soon**


	37. Chapter 37

**Only one more chapter until the final.**

* * *

Selena walked back into the house after she put the kids on the bus, still puzzled from what happened last night and why it happened.

But this was just like Jack, he always did this and she knew she should be used to it by now, but she wasn't.

Jack would be absolutely sure about leaving her until it becomes the last minute and all of a sudden he's in love all over again and he acts as if nothing has happened. It was selfish and ridiculous.

Selena flopped onto the couch and started to flip through channels, not searching for anything in particular. Her thumb stopped pressing down on the remote when she heard footsteps on the wooden floor go into the kitchen.

Selena glanced over her shoulder to see Jack in a light blue hoodie underneath a black jacket, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a water.

Without greeting her, Jack walked out of the kitchen. And without taking a second to think and instantly regretting it, Selena calls him back into the room. "Jack!"

Retracing his footsteps, he leaned against the wall and stood where the kitchen and living room met. "Yeah?"

Selena acknowledged the issue and swallowed the lump in her throat. "We're gonna have to talk about last night and it's better sooner than later."

Jack shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about." He pushed the issue aside, taking a sip of his water.

"Don't treat me as one of your groupies, Jack."

Jack laughed and shook his head as he pushed himself off the wall. "You're not a groupie and I'm not treating you like one. I don't think there's anything to talk about, because what happened wasn't and isn't a big deal."

Selena was trying to figure out exactly what Jack meant, but she couldn't. "What do you mean? We're supposed to be getting a divorce and then _that_ happened."

"Yeah, it did." Jack walked over to the couch and sat on the arm then took one of her hands in his. "Do you still want to get a divorce?"

Selena gave a small, but unsure nod as she gazed up at him. "I think it's the best thing."

"Okay...Do you at least want to see if our marriage is salvageable?"

Selena opened to her mouth to decline, but Jack started on another sentence before she could start hers.

"...Because last night, you seemed like you enjoyed it and I think deep down, you want to at least try to save this. I know I want to."

"I _do_ wanna save this, but even if we do, we're gonna be right here again and I just don't think I have the energy for it. Our marriage is hell, and think it's just best if we leave each other alone."

"Marriage _i_ s Hell, Selena, but we've gotten through it. Let's just try this one last time. And if it doesn't work out, then that's it."

Selena skeptically eyed him. "Where did all of this come from? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know." Jack shrugged. "I just don't wanna lose you."

Nodding with a small smile, Selena gave him an answer. "Yeah. I guess we could try it."

Biting the inside of his cheek to hide the smile threatening to form, Jack took a seat on the cushion and set a hand on Selena's cheek. "If we're gonna try to save us, then let's do it right. We have to promote a few things in Paris and you've never been, so let's go. They call it the most romantic city in the world for a reason."

Creasing her brows and letting go of Jack's hand, she hummed. "I don't think so. I have a job and Dylan and Naomi have school, so I don't think so."

"Everything will be fine. You rarely miss work and we can get someone to watch them for two or three days. C'mon." Jack pleaded with his eyes, but his voice had a layer of confidence that persuaded her to agree.

"Okay. I guess so."

Jack didn't bother hiding his grin this time. "Alright." He leaned over to peck her cheek before he stood up from the couch. "It's fashion week too, so bring a few good outfits. I have to hit the studio for an hour or two. I'll be back soon."

Selena watched Jack walk out of the room then heard the door shut. Once again, she was left completely puzzled and unsure if this was the right thing to do.

* * *

Kicking off fashion week with a bang, Selena walked down the hall in a black long sleeve plunging high slit dress and completed the look with black pumps and dark circular frames.

On her way to Jack who had caught an earlier flight for business reasons, Selena pulled out her phone that vibrated in her hand. She checked the text to read a message from her mom.

 **Mama: None of us were a match either, I'm sorry mi hijá. We're gonna reach out to your cousins and everyone. _\- 8:22 p.m._**

It was like being stabbed in the heart a million times without dying, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to just die already. That's what she was doing anyways, dying.

Her kidneys were failing and she could do nearly everything she's been doing before, but she knew in a few weeks she'd start to get worse until the time comes.

Selena was tired of hearing that everyone wasn't her match. She just wanted it to be over already, she didn't want to hear it anymore.

 **\- Please don't...I'll just get on the wait list. I'll be okay, mom**. _**-8:22 p.m.**_

 **Mama** **: They're family for a reason, Lena. You said yourself that the wait list is years long. This conversation is over with, I'm reaching out to them.**

Rolling her eyes, Selena put her phone into her purse and opened the door to the luxurious hotel suite.

The first thing that caught her eye was the

arched doors that open onto the balcony, displaying a panoramic view of the lit up Eiffel Tower that stood perfectly in the distance. It was beautiful and the pictures she always seen didn't do it justice.

As she continued to walk further into the suite, Selena removed her glasses and admired the old paintings that hung on the wall, one in particular captivating her attention.

Running her finger across the golden frame, she studies the art of a street in London, the umbrellas being held over pedestrian's heads that walked in front of a stopping taxi.

Intrigued by the painting, Selena almost forgot where she was when she heard another voice in the room. "Nice isn't it?"

Spinning around, she seen Jack wearing a smile and setting a glass of wine down on one of the tables in the hallway. "You're drinking early."

Smirking, he gave a one-sided shrug. "You got here late." Jack's gaze sweeps over her from head to toe, in a slow and thorough inspection that makes Selena blush. "You look sexy."

With her complicated weight and the disease, she couldn't remember the last time she actually felt sexy.

Jack walked over to her and used his index finger to skim the deep plunging neckline line of her dress. "You're not wearing anything under this, right?"

"I am." She answered in a soft voice as Jack began to get closer, her back now touching the wall.

"What?"

Her heart raced as lust grew in Jack's warm blue eyes, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as his hand grazed down her stomach, making her hips involuntary wind towards him.

"My pa-panties."

"That's all?"

Once Selena nodded, Jack threw his shirt to the ground and lifted her off the floor. Pressing her against the work of art, Selena let out a gasp, "You're gonna ruin the painting."

Jack was to busy unbuttoning her dress to worry about the painting. After he dropped her dress and panties to the floor, he sucked on her neck as he undid his pants.

He gently slid into her causing Selena to throw her head back against the painting and close her eyes tight, clinging onto his shoulders. Jack's hands glided over her skin, caressing her softly, memorizing all of the contours of her body as he enjoyed every inch of her.

"Fuck." He moaned into Selena's neck as she grasped his hair and bucked her hips. Her moans caught in her throat as she felt her walls tighten around him as Jack continued to do what he was doing.

Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, he lead her towards a powerful release as one of his hands wandered down to her clit, rubbing it gently but urgently.

As soon as Jack's name fell off her lips and filled the room, Jack released himself and gave her slow strokes to ride out their orgasm.

Selena kept her legs wrapped around Jack for a moment, fearing that they would give out if she tried to walk.

Jack kissed her collarbone and hummed a laugh against her shoulder.

Selena raked her fingers through his hair, and chuckled. "What's so funny?" She questioned.

Jack shook his head and lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. "Nothing. I just love you, that's all. And I miss you."

Softly smiling, she didn't say anything, she just pecked his lips then unwrapped herself from him.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked, getting a nod in return. "We can go walk around to if you want. No bodyguards, just us."

Selena scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah and paparazzi."

"If they see us, we'll ignore them. They aren't like the ones back at home. They can only do so much cause of the laws."

"Okay. Just let me go get dressed."

Jack grabbed her dress and handed it to her. "Here."

Selena tsk'ed. "It's fashion week...I went into and left the airport in that, it's time for a change. I'll be back."

Jack pulled a black hoodie - that had a white playboy bunny in the upper corner - over his body and then buttoned his black jeans.

After a long ten minutes, Selena walked out with her long and sleek hair tied into a long ponytail. She wore a sheer black maxi dress. She accessorized with gold hoops and black pumps to finish the look.

"Ready." She smiled, grabbing her clutch and leading the way out the door.

Jack told Berry, Sean, and Kevin to stay at the hotel and not follow them around, so that they can keep a low profile and be alone.

Jack and Selena found a small restaurant where they ordered their food and conversed, the both of them almost positive that they were on a good path again.

"What exactly were you promoting earlier?" Selena asked, drinking her wine.

"Music. The new album."

"Album? I didn't know you had any songs done."

Jack snorted a laugh as he cut up his steak. "I wasn't just doing coke every time I left the house, Selena. I've been home for months. Our albums don't take that long to do."

"Yeah, sorry. I should've paid more attention."

Jack shook his head. "You have your own stuff to deal with. I get it." He forced a smile to make her not feel guilty. "Speaking of, how is everything going with your family being a match."

Circling the rim of her glass, she exhaled a shaky breath as Jack intently stared at her with worrying eyes. "No one was a match." She softly whispered.

Jack felt his stomach drop. Finding out no one she knew she was a match meant that he could possibly lose her and so would the kids, and that couldn't happen.

Jack went to reach for her hand across the table, but she slid her chair back and grabbed her clutch. "I'm not hungry anymore. I just need some air. I'll be back in a second."

She rubbed her hand on his shoulder as she walked past him, then used it to cover her mouth where her bottom lip began to quiver.

Selena kept her head down to avoid the attention as she pushed open the door and walked inside an empty alley to release her emotions and let her tears fall.

Jack leaned back in his chair, not moving, but just staring at the table. He was almost as afraid as Selena was. He could lose the woman he loves, the woman he loves more than anything. And if he ever did lose her, then he'd lose himself.

Taking in a deep breath and finally moving a limb, Jack reached into his wallet and left just enough money for the bill and a tip. He stood up and left the restaurant.

The air grew colder as Jack walked down the sidewalk to search for Selena, who wasn't hard to find when he heard heavy sobs coming from around the corner.

Down the dark alley, Jack's eyes fixed on Selena who was on the ground with her back against the wall and knees against her chest, her face buried between them with her shoulders shaking.

Jack took his steps towards her and got her to look up at him with swollen eyes. "I told you I'd be back."

"I know." He said.

Selena wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Can we go back to the hotel, please?"

Jack answered by sticking out his hand then pulling her up when she grabbed it.

Once they got back into the room, Selena went into the bedroom to get out of her dress and walked back into the living room in just a tank top and pajama shorts with a now higher ponytail.

Taking a seat on the couch, Jack put his arm around her and soothingly ran his thumb against the back of her neck.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Jack..." She started to choke up and cry again. "And I'm so scared."

Jack held her tight as she hear tears faded into his hoodie, feeling the same way cause if he ever lost her, then he'd go crazy.

* * *

 **Short, but the next two chapters will be a whirlwind.**


	38. Chapter 38

Her heart thuds more loudly than she wishes it would, but she reminds herself that it's only the drum that is beating in her ears.

Selena takes her clothes out of the dresser and throws them into the suitcase, not having enough time to fold anything. She forces her clothes to fit and zips the suitcase.

Before she leaves the room, she admires Jack who was snoring softly with his arm stretched out where Selena once lied. Softly smiling, she walks around the bed and pecks his cheek and whispers, "I love you.", in his ear.

She then grabs her suitcase and walks out the room, closing the door slowly and gently behind her.

She didn't want to, but she had to leave, this wasn't right. They didn't belong together and especially with the both of them going through hell, they had to focus on themselves. That's at least what she was telling herself.

Turning the knob on the door, Selena contemplated in her head if this was actually the right thing to do. She didn't want to hurt him, but it had to happen.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye? Without telling me?"

Selena turned around and seen that the hurt in his voice didn't match the glare in his eyes. He leaned against the sofa with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for an answer.

"Um, no." She nervously chuckled, setting her suitcase down. "I was going to text you when-"

"When what, Selena? When you got to the airport? When you got to the house? You could've just told me instead of having to sneak out. You aren't sixteen, you should've just told to me."

Selena let out a hefty sign and shook her head. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Jack tsk'ed. "If you want to leave then go ahead. I'm not stopping you. I'm done, stopping you."

"No, no, no. You're not understanding me." Selena went over to Jack and took his hands in hers. "I wasn't leaving cause of you, I was leaving cause of me. I don't want you to have to put up with me and this disease I have. Like last night, I cried all night when we were supposed to be on a date. I ruined it. I just have so much going on, maybe it is just best if we get this divorce."

Jack exhales harshly through his nose and tilts his head back for a second, trying to control his anger, but it doesn't work.

"You're really starting to piss me off. One minute you wanna be together and the next you don't. If you think I can't handle you having lupus, then you must've forgotten how much shit I went through my whole life. Don't tell me what I can and can not handle. I love you. It's just that damn simple. I just got out of prison and got high off of damn near almost every drug that could kill me. I was going through hell and you were there for me. So, I'm here for you."

Selena nodded. "Okay. Maybe I'm just overwhelmed with all of this and I just get caught up. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He muttered, pushing himself off the couch then walking back into the bedroom.

Selena knew she was an idiot. She hated second guessing their relationship, but why shouldn't they? They still haven't even talked about anything. The problems in their relationship were pushed aside, just for them to come up in the future and ruin everything again.

Selena's eyes met Jack's when he walked back and stood in the doorway. "Are you coming back to bed or what?"

Softly smiling, she nodded and followed him into the room and on the bed.

Neither one of them could go back to sleep. Jack was too afraid. He feared that whenever he'd wake up, she'd be gone this time. It was always something with her, and he knows that she's slick whenever she wants to be.

It was ten in the morning and neither one of them were the slightest bit tired.

"Marilyn Monroe overdosed. She wasn't murdered, dummy." Jack chuckled, pushing Selena's head to the side.

Selena smacked his shoulder. "How do you know?"

"The autopsy said so." Jack objected as if it was a fact as he twisted his lips to the side and blew out a cloud of smoke.

Selena smirked and arched a brow. "Wrong." She said, sitting up on the bed Indian style. "Let me give you a little background, Marilyn had a normal day and seen her psychiatrist from four to seven, which is a long time for a session. When her psychiatrist left, he told the housekeeper to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, and she should've cause look at what happened."

"When the police got there, one of the cops had a feeling it was staged and he said there wasn't any water or alcohol in the room, so she didn't have anything to swallow the pills with -"

"Okay and?" Jack furrowed his brows at her. "I've seen you dry swallow pills before. She could've just used her spit."

Selena's face fell. "You didn't let me finish."

Jack motioned with his cigarette and hand for her to continue.

"There wasn't any pills found in her body and if you actually read the autopsy you would know."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I never said I read it. I thought everyone just knew, but keep going."

"Okay, this is where my job or just a little bit of knowledge would come in." She smiled before she continued. "When someone overdoes, they usually foam out the mouth or choke or puke and their legs will cramp up. BUT, when they found her, her legs were straight and her arms were by her side. The autopsy says she died because of an overdose of barbiturates, but like I said, there wasn't any pills found in her body, but barbiturates were found in her liver."

Jack shrugged hard at first then shook his hands, growing frustrated. "You literally just said she didn't overdose, but the autopsy says so and there were barbiturates found when you also said there weren't pills found." He shook his head as he took in a drag. "Now you're just lost and don't know what you're talking about."

Selena huffed. "This is cause they were inserted rectally...She didn't take them."

Jack suddenly found himself intrigued. "That's makes sense." He nodded.

"The psychiatrist that she had seen earlier that night claimed to have broken the window to get inside her room, because the housekeeper and him couldn't get inside through the door. Now, since you and your brothers broke into a few houses yourselves, tell me when you break a window, where does the glass land?"

Jack grabbed his ashtray and crushed his cigarette on the outside. "It falls inside." He answered, blowing out his last puff and setting the ashtray back on the nightstand.

Selena smiled and watched as Jack leaned back on the headboard, pillowing his hands behind his head, his bulging muscles on full display. "The glass was on the outside."

"Wait, so it _was_ staged? The psychiatrist did it and he tried to cover it up by telling the lady to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, and before he left he probably gave her some medication that she was prescribed to and then after that, he drugged her with an enema. Maybe he was hired by someone to murder her cause of her "affair" with JFK."

Jack smirked and balled up his fist. "I'm on board. I agree." He bumped fist with her then put his hand behind his head again. "How do you know all of this stuff anyways?"

"I read. When you read, you find out a lot of things."

"You're so smart." Jack said, pulling her down on top of him, his palm sliding down her back to then squeeze her ass.

Selena giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Do I get a reward for being so smart?"

"Yeah...Just not now."

Selena chuckled. "Did you just decline my invitation for sex?"

Jack nodded. "I have an interview at the radio station in two hours, so I gotta get ready." He told her, starting to get off the bed, but she lays her palm on his chest and keeps him where he is.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"You can either come with me or you can go to that fashion show that I told you about."

Tapping her finger against his solid chest with her hands folded underneath her chin, she took a second to think. "I guess the fashion show. What am I supposed to do there?"

Jack arched a brow. "Um, watch models wear the new the clothes that designers made." He stated in an obvious tone.

"How do I buy the tickets? On my phone?" Selena reached over him and grabbed her phone off the nightstand then unlocked it.

"No. I already got them. You sit in the front row."

"How?"

Jack shook his head. "You ask a lot of questions." He complained, but continued. "They gave them to me. They pay celebrities to attend."

Selena's reaction told him that was the dumbest thing she could ever hear. "Why would they pay y'all?"

"Cause, if the celebrities attend then the designers and the models get a lot of attention and if a celebrity sees something they like, then they'll pay a lot of money for it whenever the clothes comes out."

"I guess that makes sense, but I'm not a celebrity. They'll be expecting you and instead will get me. I don't bring attention to anything."

Jack smiled. "You're a bigger deal than what you think you are, babe. My fans love you. Other celebrities love you. People love you. You speak on issues and donate, and you're a pediatrician. You're making a difference, plus you're funny and sweet when you wanna be. People adore that kind of stuff. You're not famous, but I promise you that you're not just a wife."

Jack could tell by the dull look on her face that her mind wasn't changed.

Chuckling, Jack got out the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Don't wear anything boring. Wear something that will catch their eye. Maybe you'll get picked up to be something in the industry." He smirked, closing the door behind him.

 **Moments Later.**

"So, whenever we're both done, we can go walk around or find something to do. Sound good?" He asked, locking his watch around his left wrist.

Selena grabbed her round and dark sunglasses off of the dresser. "Yeah."

"Okay. Berry and Kevin can stay with you. Sean's coming with me."

Selena rolled her eyes and huffed as she leaned against the dresser, getting the same response back from Jack. "Don't argue with me on this. You're not gonna go walking around a place you don't know alone, Sel."

"I'm a grown woman. I don't need babysitters."

"You love Berry and Kevin. Stop fighting me on this, it's not that big of a deal." He took a look at his watch then grabbed his phone off the bed. "I gotta go. Love you." He gave her a soft kiss on her lips then left the room.

Once Selena got to the fashion show, she seen a few celebrities that she spoke to before, but didn't bother having a whole conversation with them. They were always empty and just bullshit.

Berry and Kevin stood in the back as Selena made her way to her seat, sitting next to an older woman with dark shades and a cheetah print coat. Selena didn't need to ask to know that the woman felt some kind of way about her sitting there.

"Excuse me." Her wrinkled hand patted Selena's thigh. "This seat is already taken."

Selena politely smiled at her. "Yeah, my husband gave me his ticket, and this is my seat."

The woman snatched the glasses off of her face and took a long look at Selena. "You're Jack Mercer's wife, yes?"

"Yes ma'am."

The woman let out a laugh, holding her hand over her heart and shaking her head. "Forgive me. I'm Giselle Galliano. I'm the editor in chief for Vogue. Darling, have you ever modeled?"

Blush stained Selena's cheeks as she coyly giggled. "Not really. I did a photo shoot once, and that was it."

"Would you ever consider being a runway model?"

"Not really. Not my kind of thing. The photo shoot was cool until I found out that I got bamboozled."

Giselle chuckled. "Well you have exquisite taste in fashion. I could pair you up with a few designers and make things happen. People love me and they trust me, so they wouldn't dare question me...You might have your own clothing line soon."

The show began to start, the lights dimmed and pop music filled the room. Thin and tall models walked the runway, disgusting Selena because she seen no variety in these women at all, but of course it wasn't their fault.

But she did see the supermodel, Natalia, who claimed she and Jack slept together a few years ago.

"She's beautiful, but her walk is off." Giselle scoffed. "They call just about everyone a model these days." Selena only snickered and shook her head.

Before the show was over, Giselle gave Selena her card and told her that she was serious about doing business with her.

Selena went back to the hotel and fell asleep on the bed, waiting for Jack who didn't come back until it got dark.

* * *

Selena woke up to someone gently shaking her. "Sel, wake up." Her eyes slowly opened to see Jack crouched down to her level. "Hey, did you wanna still go out?"

"What time is it?"

"Only seven. I had two interviews then we had a small meet and greet, I'm sorry I forgot."

Selena sat up and shook her head. "It's fine. We can still go, just let me change back into some clothes." She went over to her suitcase and searched through clothes that she didn't get a chance to unpack since this morning.

She went into the bathroom and came back out within ten minutes in a two piece black dress with her dark hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Ready?" Jack asked, grabbing his phone and shoving it into his pocket as Selena nodded in response.

They left the bodyguards behind again and strolled around Paris, with Selena's arm linked around his and their fingers intertwined.

They kept talking to a minimum the time they were touring and sightseeing, but Selena couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Jack..."

"Yeah?" He answered as they left the Eiffel Tower and headed towards the street.

"We never talked about what happened."

"What happened?" He repeated, questioning her as if he was genuinely clueless.

"Everything. This is why we're here. We have to save us. We can't just keep ignoring everything."

Jack scoffed and stopped in his tracks, turning to face her. "We didn't ignore it. We had an argument about it then I wanted a divorce and now I don't. See it's simple. It's in the past."

"What do you mean, _it_? You kept saying _it_? Are you talking about something specific?"

"Yeah. I'm talking about Adam and you."

Cocking her head back and her brows drawn together, she folded her arms over her chest. "You do know that I'm not the only who screwed up, don't you? You went to prison and then you came out depressed and addicted and angry as hell, not to mention Kiana coming over and you speaking to her, but refused to even look at me."

A look of great bitterness swept across his face. "Kiana? I haven't spoken to her in weeks. And I didn't talk to you, because I was still pissed at what happened between you and Adam. I'm not ignoring anything, Selena. I'm trying to forget about it, because I obviously forgive you cause if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now. But it seems like a whole other story for you. And oh, I'm so damn sorry that I went to prison and wasn't doing somersaults when I got out."

"I didn't mean it like that, and I do forgive you, but you can't keep just pushing these things aside or otherwise we'll be holding these things against each other forever."

Jack started walking again and crossed the empty street. "Whatever, Selena. I don't want to save this if you're gonna keep on being the nagging wife that are."

"The nagging wife? I don't nag. You just expect me to let everything go."

"You should."

"Why did you want to save us in the first place? Huh? Is it because you think you owe me for saving your life?"

Jack came to a stop again in front of a closed cafe and turned around to face Selena. "No. But because I owe you cause you saved my life, and I couldn't even give you a kidney, because of how bad my own damn body is doing."

Selena froze. Everything that just came out of Jack's mouth hit her like a train, and she didn't know which part to speak on first. "So, you were a match?"

Jack's gaze averted from Selena to the Eiffel Tower and the tourist and lovers that surrounded it. "Yeah...But the coke, the cigarettes, and acid...it was risky."

"But, Jack...You still could've donated it to me." She fumed, her eyes turning dark.

"Given it to you? Selena, you're a doctor, you know these things don't go well. And why are you on my dick about _my_ kidney. I didn't have to go and get tested in the first place, but I wanted to cause I actually thought I was going to give you one."

"And what's this about you owing me? Are you with me now, because you owe me?"

Jack rubbed his hand across his face, knowing he was saying all the wrong things, but he didn't know how to fix it. "I don't want to lose you and I feel like I do owe you though. I hate saying it, but if you want me to be honest then yeah, that's how I feel."

Selena stared at Jack for a long moment before walking ahead of him. "Let's go back to the hotel, because I'm not arguing with you out here anymore."

She wasn't his charity case. If anything, the only thing Selena truly wanted was for people around her to not pity her, because it didn't make her feel any better and now she knew that Jack was there because he had to be. And that wasn't okay with her at all.

Once they got back into the hotel, Selena tossed her heels to the corner and remained silent while Jack tried to pick her mind apart and find out exactly why what he said was a big deal. It was the truth after all.

"Selena, I told you the truth what else do you want?" He kept pestering her with questions until she finally answered him when she got out of her dress.

"I just need for you to leave me alone. Please, just do that for me." She begged, pulling her tank top over her head. "Let me sleep everything off."

"Alright, fine. I'll sleep on the couch." He mumbled, taking off his shirt and throwing it on top of his suitcase as Selena got under the blankets.

"Get in the bed." She told him, turning over on her stomach. "Just don't touch me."

* * *

Selena tapped on Jack's shoulder, whispering his name to wake him up. "Jack..." She gently shook him until she heard him groan.

"What?"

"You know how you said if I need to talk to you then wake you up?"

"Yeah." He uttered with his back still facing her and eyes still resting.

"Well, I'm waking you up."

Jack didn't move for a second then let out a harsh exhale through his nose before sitting up and resting his back against the headboard. "What is it?"

"I don't wanna go through with this." She told him, her eyes steady on his.

"I don't either, babe. That's why we're here...to try and fix us."

Selena shook her head. "That's not what I mean." She feels his gaze grow cold on her as he prepares for what he already knows. "I mean, I can't go through with us, especially when I know you're with me because you feel like you have to be."

"What? I didn't mean that I don't love you."

"Yeah, I know, but you still meant that you owe me and that's not the way I want to be with someone. And I'm just tired of having the same conversation with you. We've been having this same talk for fourteen years and we're expecting different answers...That's insane."

"Fine." Jack shrugged. "I told you that I'm done stopping you. I'm sick of trying to make us work, so when we get back then we'll finish this...For good."

Selena nodded then got out of the bed and grabbed her suitcase, exchanging the shorts she was wearing for sweats.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, grabbing a cigarette out of the marlboro box.

"I'm leaving. I'm going home."

"You can't wait for tomorrow?"

Selena grabbed a jacket and pulled it onto her body. "No, I can't. I miss my kids and I don't have my medicine, so no I can't wait."

Jack chuckled. "So what was I? Your ticket to an extremely expensive place that you couldn't afford on your own?"

Selena pulled her suitcase off the bed and tiredly looked at him, completely drained from arguing with him. "The fact that you would even think I would use you as a ticket, proves that you forgot who I am. I was your wife, Jack, but you made me feel like a groupie and that's not okay. I don't want any hard feelings, because this is already difficult, so don't make it any harder that what it already is."

Jack only stared at her as he took a long drag, not caring for whatever else she had to say, because he already heard enough. It was over and that's it, there's nothing else to talk about.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Final chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Your divorce has now been granted by court.**_

Selena finally let out the breath that she's been holding in since they decided to get a divorce. It was bittersweet. Of course she was going to miss him and she still loved him, but this was a new start for her and it was what's best.

The kids still didn't know how to handle it. It was hitting them harder than she thought it would. They weren't coming out of their rooms and they haven't been to school in two days. Selena was trying her to best to understand, so she gave them time.

Pushing Dylan's bedroom door open, she seen him and Naomi sitting on the soft chairs that were designed with his favorite video game characters.

Taking their eyes off the television screen, Selena walked in and sat on the bed. "Hey, you two. I think we need to have a talk." She said, grabbing the remote and turning the volume down.

Without getting word in, Naomi started the conversation. "Can we see Daddy?" Her brown eyes soft and her lips frowning.

Selena nodded. "Yeah babe, you guys can get packed later on and I'll call him to pick you up."

"You still love each other, right?" Dylan asked, grabbing one of his trucks and tossing it back and forth between his hands.

"Of course we do. Daddy and I just have a lot going on right now and we just need to think about things. You'll still see him whenever he isn't working and you guys can go over to his new house where he has a playground and a pool and new bedrooms for you guys, doesn't that sound fun?"

"Is it because I don't clean my room?" Dylan questioned, guilt clear in his voice.

Selena softly smiled. "No, it's not. It's not your guy 's fault. It's on me and your father. That's it. And we'll schedule things so that you two aren't late for your boxing or ballet class. Everything is going to work out fine. Okay?"

Dylan and Naomi nodded.

Opening her arms, Dylan and Naomi hugged their mother, still confused about what was going on, but trusting her that everything would be okay.

* * *

Jack followed the brunette around in an empty building that was soon to be where his business would exceed.

"This would be the perfect place for the nightclub you are planning to open up. It has an outside space in the back, two floors, more open space, and we can add in a few poles over in the upper corner." She said, pointing at the second floor.

Jack chuckled. "It's not a strip club. It's just a regular bar and club. There will be dancers, they just won't be stripping."

"Oh, pardon me then." She giggled. "But it's all yours if you want it."

Jack took one last look around the spot then nodded his head with a small smirk. "Yeah. I want it."

 **An Hour Later.**

Jack flipped through the channels of the tv, doing everything to keep his mind off of Selena. Still not knowing how to feel about it.

Each time he did think about her, he wanted to call Bianca and Rich up to snort the nose candy he's been craving, but he couldn't fuck up or he wouldn't be able to see his kids.

That's why he was building his own business. To keep him busy whenever he wasn't in the studio, but the time between those two things, he just sat and did meaningless things like watch tv shows that had no point to it.

When he heard the doorbell ring, Jack turned the tv off and walked over to the door, opening it to see the musician he created. "Hey." He muttered to the green eyed girl who was running her hand through her black braids.

"Hey." Kiana chirped, walking in and shutting the door behind her. "Thanks for giving me this opportunity."

The both of them took a seat on the couch. Jack nodded. "Yeah. We're gonna have to schedule your nights." He told her, pulling out papers that were stapled together and starting to scan the words as he flipped through them.

Kiana brows furrowed. "I thought I was performing every night?"

Jack's gaze broke from the papers as he looked up at her. "I never said that. It's a club. You should be happy that I even let you perform."

"Then why am I doing this if I can't do it every night?"

Jack closed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose as he huffed. "You're an upcoming artist. _My_ upcoming artist, so you have to have some kind of beginning and you need to humble yourself. On Sunday's and Wednesday's, the club will be a lounge and it'll just be you and some other R&B and soul artists. That's the plan."

"But you just said that I have to schedule my nights."

"And now I'm saying something else. You can either do it like that or don't do it at all." Jack leaned back into the cushions. "It's your choice and it's your career."

Kiana rolled her eyes and let out a hefty sigh. "Can you hand me the pen?"

Jack grabbed a pen off the table and slid the paper her way. Watching her read over it and sign every other page, she asked, "Are you okay? You seem a little grouchy."

"I just got a divorce, I don't know what you expect me to be."

Kiana's hand came to a stop as she gazed up at Jack. "It's official?"

Jack nodded. "Unfortunately."

Kiana sat the pen down the table and met eyes with him. "Unfortunately? I thought you wanted a divorce."

"I did. Then I didn't. Now it doesn't matter."

Kiana hesitantly covered his hand with hers, getting an immediate glance from Jack, but neither one of them moved. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to see her today when I pick up the kids. Highly doubt that we'll even talk about anything besides the kids. It's whatever though." He then slid his hand from under hers. "Don't start thinking I'm on the market either. I'm not looking for anyone new."

"I guess you still love her, huh."

"Always will."

* * *

Selena bit her lip-glossed bottom as her fingers drummed against the wooden table. "I don't think so, Adam." She began as she gazed into the pair of hazel eyes across from her. "I just got out of a divorce. You have to understand that I'm not ready."

Adam stroked his scruff. "Okay, fine. I just thought I could help."

Selena shook her head. "I just lost someone who I thought was the love of my life. Who _i_ s the love of my life. There's no helping. You just have to be patient and whenever I'm ready, then maybe."

Adam smiled. "Cool. I guess I can wait."

"Thank you." She said, patting his hand.

Dylan and Naomi walked into the kitchen with plastic bags in their hands. "Ready." They chimed.

Selena moved her hand from Adam's and stood up from the table. "Do you guys want a sandwich before going over there?" She asked.

"I do." Naomi accepted as Dylan shook his head and doing so, catching a quick glance of Adam who was still sitting at the table.

"Who are you?" Dylan questioned, a hint of bitterness to his voice, not used to seeing a man around his mother that wasn't Jack or family.

Selena's head snapped up from the sandwich she was starting to prepare for Naomi. "Dylan, you know better than to address someone like that." She scolded.

Adam chuckled as he stood up from the table. "I'm Adam." He greeted, walking over to the counter and sticking out his hand.

Dylan only stared at his hand before saying, "I hope you aren't trying to date my mom and take my dad's spot, cause if you are then I already don't like you."

Selena set the butter knife on the counter and gave him the "mom" look that he and Naomi knew all too well. "Dylan, you're one more word away from a spanking. Stop being rude."

Adam rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that Dylan didn't shake as he nervously laughed. "Um, I see I overstayed my welcome. I'll see you at work, Sel."

Forming a forced tight smile, Selena waved with the knife. "Bye." Once Adam left, her eyes cut over at Dylan who had started playing games on his portable game console. "Dylan, you know better than to act like that. What's wrong with you?"

Dylan set his console on the counter. "I don't want to see you with someone else besides dad."

Selena slid the sandwich over to Naomi who was now visibly upset. "Mom, we aren't getting a new dad are we?"

"No, you aren't. You're going to your dad's house in a few minutes. You're not getting a new father. Adam and I are just friends. There's nothing to worry about."

Selena's phone vibrated against the counter. "Did you guys get stuff to keep over your dad's house for whenever you go over there?" She asked, picking up the phone to see a text from her mom.

 **Mama** : Good news, baby. Your cousin is your match. Bad news is that she doesn't want to do it, but once she gets to know you, I'm sure she will. We just have to try to get her to do it. It'll be okay though ? _**\- 3:47 p.m.**_

* * *

As soon as Jack hung up the fourth business call about his new club, his phone dinged. Groaning, he grabbed it back off the table and checked the text from Selena.

 **Selena** : They're ready to go. Plus I have kind of exciting news to tell you. _**\- 3:52 p.m.**_

They just had a divorce that was finalized this morning. What possibly could happen that made her excited? Why wasn't she hurt like he was? He thought it was comedy about how much she victimized herself, but was always the one to move on the fastest.

Jack grabbed his keys off the table then walked to the door. Opening it, and almost stumbling over something on the porch that wasn't supposed to be there.

A set of bright and innocent green eyes stared up at Jack. It wasn't crying or smiling. It just stared at him, just as clueless as he was.

This was supposed to be someone's bundle of joy, and now they abandoned him on a strangers doorstep with a thin blanket wrapped around it's pink skin.

Jack reached down to grab the carseat and bring the baby inside, but a piece of paper attached to it blew gently along with the wind.

He set the carseat inside then pulled the note off, and read it, leaving a flood of emotions running through his body.

 _Remember a year ago after one of your shows in the hotel room? This is what happened. I took care of her for months. It's your turn._

 _~ Alana_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this book and I hope you guys return for the next one. I won't keep y'all waiting long.**


	40. Until We Bleed (Fourth Book Uploaded)

**Until We Bleed has been uploaded and I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy! I love you for still being interested in my series. It means the world.**


End file.
